Vertrauen
by Werinaya
Summary: Der Weg zurück ins Licht ist für Severus Snape nicht sehr leicht und voller Gefahren Beendet, bitte Nachtrag Beachten. Vorsetzung von Mißtrauen
1. Vorwort

Vertrauen

Vorwort:

Dies ist die Fortsetzung von Mißtrauen. Um diese Geschichte zu verstehen rate ich, den ersten Teil "Mißtrauen" zu lesen. 

Bestimmte Ereignisse werden auch an dem besagten Halloween-Tag stattfinden, wo du-weißt-schon-wer verschwand, so weit möglich habe ich diese Ereignisse aus den Büchern entnommen. 

Dank:

An Shelley meine Beta-Leserin!

UND Natürlich an die Vielen Leser da draußen! Danke für die vielen Netten Reviews für Teil 1!! 

Rechtliches:

Wie immer: mir gehört nichts. Wurde alles erfunden von J. K. Rowling! Danke für diese wunderbaren Charaktere und diese phantastische Welt! 


	2. Kapitel 1 Herbst

Kapitel 1 Herbst 

Gewunden und verschlungen seid   
Schatten von Fröhlichkeit und Leid,   
Von Hoffnung Furcht und Friedensstreben   
Im geflochtenen Strang eines Menschenleben. 

Gene Wolfe, Die Frau die vom Einhorn geliebt wurde. 

Der Wald war im Begriff sich auf den langen Winter vorzubereiten. Die ersten Blätter färbten sich golden und rot. Die Pflanzen, die auf dem Boden wuchsen, hatten schon lange ihr Wachstum eingestellt und zogen sich langsam in die schützende Erde zurück. Die Tiere, die den Winter über schlafen würden, begannen ihre Vorräte aufzustocken, sie huschten mal hier hin und mal dort hin und sammelten alles ein was ihnen unter ihre Krallen kam. 

Die Jäger durchstreiften den Wald auf der Suche nach Beute, Winterzeit bedeutete auch für sie hungern, und Herbst war noch die Zeit des Überflusses. 

Ein Einhorn hob den Kopf und sah skeptisch in den Wald. Einhörer fraß man zwar nicht, denn sie waren einfach zu stark, doch auch sie mußten auf der Hut sein, in letzter Zeit gab es auch Angriffe auf sie. Das phantastische Geschöpf schnaubte und stapfte mit dem Huf auf. Etwas Großes wanderte durch den Wald. Ein Feind? Das Einhorn spitzte die Ohren und blähte die Nüstern weit. Sog die Waldluft ein. Kannte es diesen Geruch? Das Etwas wanderte weiter und ignorierte das Tier. Die strahlend blauen Augen ließen nicht von dem Wanderer ab. Da entdeckte auch er das Einhorn und winkte ihm fröhlich zu. Jetzt erst konnte das Wesen den Geruch und das Aussehen einordnen. Es war ein Freund. Es schüttelte einmal die lange Mähne und trotte davon. Bald wurde es Nacht und ein sicherer Schlafplatz mußte gefunden werden. Da wo es entlang ging blühten ein letztes Mal die Waldblumen auf um wenige Momente später wieder ihre Kelche zu schließen. Es war die ureigene Magie der Einhörner Leben zu schenken. 

Der große Mann ging gemütlich durch den Wald, von außen schien es so, doch sah auch er sich wachsam um. Im Sommer hatten sie 10 Einhörner verloren, ein schmerzlicher Verlust für den Mann. Er mochte es die scheuen Tiere zu beobachten, seit den Morden an diesen wunderbaren Tieren waren sie noch scheuer geworden. Es traf nicht nur die Einhörner, auch andere Tiere waren verschwunden. In der Zauberwelt war dies unbeachtet geblieben, nicht so bei dem Mann. Er machte sich Sorgen, viele dieser Tiere waren sehr selten geworden und ihre natürlichen Lebensräume in ganz England waren geschrumpft. Hier in diesem Wald war eine ihre letzten Zufluchtsstätten. Ein Rudel Skorpion-Wölfe heulte auf und der Mann erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen. Ganz langsam griff er nach seiner großen Armbrust und legte einen Bolzen auf. 

Die Wolfsaugen glühten gefährlich in der Dämmerung. Die Tiere schlichen im weiten Bogen um den Mann. Diese Beute war im Moment zu stark für sie. Ruhig beobachtete der Hüne wie die Wölfe von dannen zogen. Schließlich nahm er den Bolzen wieder von der Armbrust und steckte ihn zurück in den Köcher. Ein Lied vor sich hinsummend schulterte er wieder die Armbrust und ging weiter. 

Er sah den Weg des Einhorns, der sich wie eine blühende Spur durch den Wald zog, also waren noch nicht alle verschwunden. Ohne Einhörner war der Verbotene Wald nur noch halb so schön. Die untergehende Sonne warf ein letztes Schattenspiel in den Wald, jagte ihre lebensspenden Strahlen über den Boden und dann verschwand sie. Die Dämmerung blieb noch, im Herbst glühte der Himmel noch lange rot und golden. 

Die Luft roch schon nach Herbst und als ein leichter Wind durch den Wald ging, fielen die ersten Blätter von den Bäumen. Bald würde er oben am Schloß die großen Beete abernten und in ein paar Wochen würde er seinen ganzen Stolz den Schloßbewohnern präsentieren, seine Kürbisse. 

Er lachte leise in seinen Bart. Ja, er hatte etwas nachgeholfen beim Wachstum und die Kürbisse waren etwas größer als normal geraten. Den Kindern würde es Spaß machen sie zu sehen. Wenigstens konnten sie so für einige Zeit ihre Sorgen vergessen. Der Sommer hatte in den Reihen der Zauberer Opfer gefordert und drei Schüler waren nicht mehr in der Schule erschienen. Wieder andere hatten Eltern oder Freunde verloren. Die kranke Magie des Schwarzmagiers Lord Voldemort hing wie ein finsterer Schatten über alle. Seine Schergen waren überall tätig, wann immer das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel geschossen wurde schrien alle auf. 

Trotz der Schrecken, die dieses Zeichen überall hervorrief, bemerkten einige nicht, dass es weniger wurde und nicht mehr. Die Taten, die glückten, wogen in der Presse schwerer als die vereitelten, und die Gefangenen wurden oft gar nicht mehr erwähnt. 

Langsam näherte er sich seinem Ziel. Er schob die Wolldecke auf seiner Schulter zurecht, sie kam in letzter Zeit einfach zu oft im Einsatz. Die Thermoskanne klirrte leise in der großen Tasche, wenn er an seinem Ziel angekommen war würde er sich in den Schatten eines Wurzelstockes setzen und warten. Die siebte Nacht warten. Bis irgendwann eine dunkle Gestalt auftauchen würde. 

Betrübt schüttelte er den Kopf. Und was, wenn sie auch heute Nacht nicht auftauchte? Dann hieß es suchen. Alles nötige zusammenpacken und durch das ganze Land reisen. Jeden noch so kleinen Schlupfwinkel absuchen. In die Kellergewölbe alter Häuser und Burgen gehen, Türen aufbrechen, alte Höhlen durchwühlen. Man verließ sich auf ihn, er mußte dann suchen. Es war ein Versprechen gewesen und für diese Person war es die einzige Hoffnung, die sie noch hatte. 

p align="center"> *** /p> 

Im Schloß fand jemand keinen Schlaf. Der alte Mann saß hinter seinem alten Schreibtisch und ging die letzten eingetroffenen Briefe durch. Einige waren nur kurze Notizen andere wieder ellenlang. Mehr als einmal warf er einen besorgten Blick auf die alte Muggel-Standuhr und dann sah er immer wieder aus dem Fenster. Es wurde immer dunkler, aber die Wolken strahlten, als ob der Himmel in Brand gesetzt war. Das war der Herbst, ein Farbenspiel der Natur bevor der Winter kam und mit ihm die Kälte und die Trostlosigkeit. Mit einem Seufzer warf er den letzten Brief auf den Schreibtisch. Die siebte Nacht wartete er schon, wartete auf ein Lebenszeichen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und trat auf das Fenster zu. Die Luft war zu stickig geworden und mit Schwung öffnete er eines der großen Fenster. Sofort strich ein kühler Wind in das Büro des alten Mannes. Die Kerzen flackerten leicht, gingen jedoch nicht aus. 

'Wo bleibst du?', dachte er und schloß verbittert die Augen. Wenigsten heulten die Skorpion-Wölfe nicht so laut. 

p align="center"> *** /p> 

Der große Mann sah bereits in der Ferne den alten umgestürzten Baum und das große Wurzelwerk. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, vielleicht würde er ja doch kommen? Es gab immer noch Hoffnung. Die Quellen seines Arbeitgebers hatten auf alle Fälle nichts davon berichtete, dass er gefangen war. 

Es wurde merklich dunkler und das Leuchten der Wolken wurde weniger. Der gefallene Baum war im Laufe des Jahres immer mehr in sich zusammengefallen und die ersten Jungbäume eroberten bereits den von ihm freigegebenen Boden. Dieses neue Leben durfte nicht verletzt werden, er war hier ein Fremdkörper im Wald und so mußte man trotz der aufkeimenden Sorge vorsichtig sein. 

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte. Eine Eule schrie leise auf. Die Geräusche im Wald wurden leiser und immer leiser. Bald waren nur noch die Räuber zu hören. Kurz vor dem Rand der Senke stockte der Hüne, schloß die Augen und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Die aufkeimende Sorge unterdrückte er langsam. Sie half nichts wenn man warten mußte. Vielleicht kam ja einer der Zentauren vorbei und er konnte sich etwas unterhalten. Die Nacht würde dann nicht so lange dauern. 

Mit der langsam erlöschenden Sorge kam die Vorsicht, ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend zog er seine Armbrust. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag näherte er sich dem Rand der Senke. Die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt sah er in die Senke. Er keuchte auf. Da lag jemand! 

Genau in der Mitte lag etwas in schwarze Roben gehüllt. Reglos wie tot. Der Hüne hatte das Gefühl, sein Herzschlag würde aussetzen, jetzt war es also geschehen. Das, wovor er sich immer gefürchtet hat, war eingetroffen. Sein Freund war tot. Immer wenn er ihn in der Senke gefunden hatte, bewegte sich die Gestalt. Mal war sie aufgesprungen wie eine Raubkatze, mal war es nur das schwache Heben einer Hand. Je nachdem in welcher Verfassung sein Freund war. 

Unfähig sich zu bewegen stand er am Rand und starrte auf den Menschen, der da lag. Er war zuspät gekommen. Nach endlosen Minuten und mit dem Hereinbrechen der Nacht konnte er sich endlich bewegen. Er ließ die Armbrust sinken und machte sich auf den Weg, dem Unausweichlichen entgegen zu treten. Er sollte sich wundern, doch tat er es nicht. Es war immer so. Je länger die Abstände bis zum Auftauchen seines Freundes waren, desto schlechter war sein Zustand. Es war im allgemeinen der Sommer und der Herbst des Schreckens gewesen. Der Hüne hatte viele andere Bekannte verloren. Zauberer und Hexen, die weit weniger gefährlichen Aufgaben nachgingen als sein Freund, der vor ihm lag. 

Je näher er trat um so schwerer wurde es ihm ums Herz. Wenigstens konnte er sein Versprechen einlösen. Vorsichtig ging er neben dem Zauberer in die Knie und hob die Hand. Für einige Sekunden schwebte sie über der Schulter des jungen Mannes, der da lag. Das schwarze schulterlange Haar verdeckte den größten Teil des Gesichts. Die ganze Gestalt wirkte irgendwie unordentlich und so verletzlich. Der Körper lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht dem großen Mann zugewandt. Da endlich legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte den Körper auf den Rücken. Schlaff wie eine Puppe ließ sich die Gestalt bewegen. 

"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er leise. 


	3. Kapitel 2 Ruhe

Kapitel 2 Ruhe 

Mein armer Sohn. Trau deinen Augen nicht.   
Was immer sie dir zeigen, es ist nur Begrenztheit. 

Richard Bach " Die Möwe Jonathan"   


"Was tut Ihnen leid Hagrid?" murmelte die Gestalt am Boden müde. 

Der Halbriese gab einen erstickten Schrei von sich und sprang auf die Füße. 

"Ich dachte... Ich dachte Sie wären....", stotterte der Hagrid und wies etwas verwirrt auf die erwachte Gestalt am Boden. 

Severus Snape seufzte, ließ aber die Augen geschlossen: "Dass ich tot bin?" 

"Ja", sagte Rubeus Hagrid mit leiser Stimme. 

"Hagrid Sie müßten mich mittlerweile kennen. So schnell sterbe ich nicht, außer wenn ich es will." Endlich öffnete er die Augen und er sah den Wildhüter neben sich stehen. Hagrid sah wirklich so aus als ob er gedacht hätte, dass Severus tot ist. Es stimmte schon, er konnte sterben wenn er WOLLTE! Jedoch nur zum Schein, er war einer der wenigen Zauberer, die diese Kunst beherrschten, die allgemein unter dem Namen Ars Moriendi bekannt war. Wenn er jedoch wirklich ganz und gar aus dem Leben gehen wollte, so benötigte er etwas anderes wie Gifte zum Beispiel. Die Kunst des Sterbens war zu kompliziert um sie für einen Selbstmord zu benutzen. Die Magie, die er in diesem Moment halten konnte, fesselte ihn an das Leben, holte ihn zurück, hart und ohne Rücksicht auf den Körper. Nur nach dem "Wiedererwachen" war er in der Lage wirklich zu sterben. Im Moment jedoch war er weit davon entfernt sein Leben hinter sich zu lassen. 

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Hagrid und sah skeptisch auf Severus Snape herab. 

"Ich war müde und wollte nicht in meiner Wohnung warten, bis es Abend wird", antwortete Severus Snape ruhig. 

"Wie lange liegen Sie schon hier?" 

"Den ganzen Tag. Ich bin heute Früh zurückkehrt." Er antwortete gerne den Fragen des Halbriesen, den einzigen Menschen, den er im Moment Freund nennen durfte. Er war wirklich müde gewesen. In seiner Wohnung in London war es immer laut und unangenehm. Wann immer er es sich leisten konnte kam er in den Wald um sich auszuruhen. Hier war, neben dem Büro seines Herrn, einer der wenigen Plätze wo er sich ausruhen und Kräfte sammeln konnte. 

Er hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt, lag immer noch so da wie Hagrid ihn umgedreht hatte. Er hatte den Halbriesen kommen hören, ja sogar das überraschte Aufkeuchen hatte er vernommen, doch im Moment fühlte er sich einfach zu müde um sich zu bewegen. Es war als ob all seine Kraft entwichen war, nicht einmal die Hand hatte er heben können. In ein paar Minuten, dann könnte er sich bewegen, irgendwie. Die letzten Tage waren einfach zu anstrengend gewesen. 

Der Halbriese ahnte wohl wie es um den jungen Mann stand. Sie könnten schneller sein wenn er getragen wurde. 

Severus schloß wieder die Augen und begann vorsichtig seine Hände zu bewegen. Snape hatte den ganzen Tag wie tot in der Senke gelegen und geschlafen. Die Sonne hatte er nicht bemerkt, genauso wenig die kleinen Tiere, die an ihm geschnuppert hatten. Vorsichtig zog er ein Bein an und streckte es wieder. Die Erfahrung hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es Zeit brauchte sich wieder frei bewegen zu können, wenn man so lange bewegungslos dalag. Der Halbriese murmelte etwas und entrollte die Decke. Snape lächelte leicht als er das Geräusch hörte. Immer wenn Hagrid besorgt war oder nicht mehr weiter wusste, tat er drei Dinge. Entweder begann er zu erzählen, hielt ihm in stiller Verzweiflung die Hand, oder, wie in diesem Fall, wickelte er seinen Freund in eine warme Wolldecke ein. 

Wärme! 

Das hatte er auf die wirklich erste persönliche Frage geantwortete, die Hagrid ihm gestellt hatte. Er war der erste Mensch seit Jahren gewesen, der sich nach Snape´s Wohlbefinden erkundigt hatte. Im Schrecken der ersten Sekunden hatte Snape darauf keine Antwort gewußt. Der Halbriese war hartnäckig geblieben und hatte auf eine Antwort bestanden. So war es gekommen, dass Snape etwas in Worte fassen musste, was er nicht kannte. Etwas war ihm dann doch in den Sinn gekommen, etwas was er sogar in Worte fassen konnte. Wärme! In den Räumen seines Herrn war ihm immer warm. 

Sein Herr, Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts und größter Widersacher des Dunklen Lords. Im letzten Jahr hatte Snape beschlossen Selbstmord zu begehen, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn aufgehalten. In seiner stillen und unaufdringlichen Art hatte der Direktor ihn in dieser Stunde aufgefangen. 

Er spürte wie Hagrid ihn mit größter Vorsicht in die Decke wickelte. Zu oft war Snape verletzt und einige Verletzungen waren auf den ersten Blick nicht auszumachen. 

"Ich bin nicht verletzt Hagrid", beruhigte er Hagrid. 

"Hm gut." Die Vorsicht verschwand jedoch nicht. 

Dumbledore hatte Snape gerettet und unbewußt damit etwas in Gang gesetzt. Severus hatte erkannt, dass er nun nicht mehr zu Voldemort gehörte, hier war jemand gewesen der ihn gerettet hatte, ohne Forderungen, ohne Angst vor dem was er war oder repräsentierte. Snape war ein Gefolgsmann Voldemorts, ein Todesser. Was nur wenige wußten war die Tatsache, dass er spionierte, für seinen neuen Herrn Dumbledore. In einem der wenigen Momente wo Snape über sein eigenes Leben entscheiden hätte können, hatte er sich dafür entschieden wieder jemandes Eigentum zu werden. Für viele Zauberer war es ein abstoßender Gedankengang, für Snape, der sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes kannte, eine logische Weiterführung seines Lebens. Sein Herr war am Anfang nicht sehr begeistert davon gewesen, hatte Befehle nur zögerlich gegeben, immer darauf bedacht sein Eigentum nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Severus hatte dies mit Verwunderung registriert. Sein alter Meister, Voldemort, gab Befehle, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen was sie auslösten, nur die Ergebnisse waren von Bedeutung! 

Der Boden verschwand unter ihm und er spürte wie er angehoben wurde. Wie oft hatte der Halbriese ihn schon getragen? Wie oft war er bei Bewußtsein gewesen? Nur ein wenig mehr Zeit und Snape könnte allein gehen, ohne ein Wort des Widerspruchs ließ er sich jedoch tragen. Mühsam öffnete er wieder die Augen. "Ich kann gleich wieder allein gehen." 

"Erklären Sie das Dumbledore. Je eher Sie bei ihm sind um so besser", grummelte der Halbriese. 

"Geht es meinem Herrn nicht gut?" fragte Snape besorgt. 

"Kommt darauf an. Er war sehr besorgt, hat wenig gegessen", antwortete Hagrid leise. 

Snape zuckte zusammen, wenn er das gewußt hätte! Er sah sich im Wald um, es war als ob der Verbotene Wald selber heilende Kräfte besaß und langsam kehrte seine alte Stärke zurück. Oder war es die Präsenz von Hagrid? Severus konnte es nicht direkt beurteilen. 

"Hagrid lassen Sie mich bitte runter. Ich glaube jetzt kann ich allein gehen", sagte Snape nach einigen Minuten und der Halbriese ließ ihn vorsichtig herunter. 

Er belastete seine Beine und sie gaben nicht nach. Immer noch fest in die alte Wolldecke gewickelt machten sich beide auf den weiteren Weg zum Schloß. 

"Wird wohl ein langer Bericht werden oder?" 

Snape warf einen Seitenblick auf den Halbriesen, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Der Todesser konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass, sobald ihm wieder die Knie wegknickten, Hagrid ihn auffangen würde. Was täte er ohne den Halbriesen? 

"Es wird ein sehr langer Bericht und für einige Familien sehr wichtig", sagte Snape ruhig. 

"Hm dachte mir schon so was. Er hat wohl viel seiner alten vorsichtig abgelegt oder?" Hagrid nannte Voldemort nie beim Namen. 

"Ja das hat er", bestätige Snape und sah schon das Schloß durch die Bäume schimmern. 

Bis vor einigen Wochen war Voldemort vorsichtiger geworden, zu viele seiner Unternehmungen waren fehlgeschlagen. Nicht immer für die Zauberwelt offensichtlich, aber für die Todesser waren sie sehr schmerzvolle Fehler gewesen. Voldemort verzieh keine Fehler, niemals! 

Leise schlichen sie über den Rasen und Hagrid schob das große Eingangstor vorsichtig auf. Zu dieser Zeit war keiner mehr im Schloß unterwegs, nur einigen Geistern mußten sie ausweichen. Im Schlaf konnte Severus den Weg zu seinem Herrn gehen. Hagrid war im dicht auf den Fersen, der Halbriese war bestimmt, genau so wie Dumbledore, auf seine neuen Informationen neugierig. Wobei das mit Hagrid eher lachhaft war. Wer dachte wohl, dass der Halbriese neben Dumbledore und Snape eine der bestinformiertesten Personen über Voldemorts Aktivitäten war? Hagrid war Beider Lebensversicherung, auf die ein oder andere besondere Weise ihr Todmannschalter. Sollten Snape und Dumbledore getötet werden, war Hagrid der einzige, der das gesponnene Netzwerk an Quellen und Informanten aufrecht halten konnte. Dann würde es an dem Wildhüter liegen, Familien zu warnen und Voldemort das Leben schwer zu machen. 

Snape schüttelte sich, hoffentlich kam dieser Tag nie. Hagrid war eine zu gute Seele, um ihm diese Entscheidungen aufzuerlegen. Dumbledore, sein Herr, mußte überleben, egal wie. 

Sie kamen beim Torwächter von Dumbledore an und Hagrid murmelte das Passwort. "Erdbeereis." 

Snape merkte es sich und schon betraten sie die Wendeltreppe, die zu dem Büro von Dumbledore führten. Kurz vor der Tür gab Severus Hagrid die Wolldecke zurück und dann betraten beide den Raum. 

Dumbledore war aufgesprungen und war kurz davor auf sie zuzulaufen. Snape trat mit festem Schritt in die Mitte des Raum und sah kurz in die gütigen Augen von Albus Dumbledore.   
  


'Er war wieder da!', dachte Dumbledore glücklich und trat einige Schritte auf seinen Spion zu. 

Es ging im gut! Allem Anschein nach hatte er keine Schmerzen und sah auch sonst recht gesund aus. Am liebsten hätte er ihn umarmt, so glücklich war er ihn zu sehen. Ein kurzer Blick von Severus Snape genügte jedoch um seinen Freudentaumel zu bremsen. Schlagartig kam er zum Stehen und wartete mit schwerem Herzen das Begrüßungsritual ab. Was hatte sein Spion gesagt? Wenn er es sich leisten kann, wird er damit aufhören? Dumbledore betete zu allen guten Geistern und rief Merlin an, dass diese Zeit bald kommen möge. 


	4. Kapitel 3 Begrüßung

Kapitel 3 Begrüßung

Nichts ist schrecklich, was notwendig ist.

Euripides, Fragmente 757

Snape bemerkte den traurigen Blick seines Herrn. Doch im Moment konnte er es sich einfach nicht leisten bestimmte Gewohnheiten abzulegen. Diese Gewohnheiten sicherten ihm das Überleben. Dumbledore war in der Mitte des Raums erstarrt. Snape ging langsam in die Knie und verbeugte sich tief. Das lange Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, wie so oft kroch er die letzten Meter zu seinem Herrn, küßte dessen Rocksaum und wartete auf Befehle. Irgendwann konnte er auch dies ablegen. Doch wollte er es? Es war ein Teil dessen was er war! Ein Teil seiner Identität, zeigte ihm wo er stand, wo die anderen standen. Da hörte er die Stimme seines Herrn über sich: "Ich freue mich dich gesund zu sehen. Was gibt es neues?" 

Mit einer Handbewegung, die Severus aus den Augenwinkeln sah, gab Dumbledore zu verstehen, dass er sich erheben sollte. Der Direktor selber setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Snape stand auf und begann ohne Umschweife mit seinem Bericht. Der Wildhüter stand immer noch neben der Tür und hörte, wie Dumbledore, genau zu. 

In den letzten Tagen hatte Snape mit anderen Todessern ganze Familien beobachtet und zwei von ihnen verhört. Es waren so kurzfristige Entscheidungen gewesen, dass Snape keine Zeit mehr gehabt hatte seinem Herrn eine Warnung zukommen zu lassen. Er erzählte alles, ließ nichts aus und langsam wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe von Hagrid von rot zu weiß und endete in einem leichten Grünstich. 

Dumbledore, der aus der Zeitung und anderen Quellen wußte was diesen zwei Familien zugestoßen war, hatte diesen Punkt schon vor Tagen überwunden. Snape berichtete und erzählte, fast eine Stunde, er endete in dem er sich nochmals leicht verbeugte.

Hagrid an seiner Seite schluckte und murmelte: "Ich muß mich setzen."

Snape wandte sich zu seinem großen Freund um und sah ihn besorgt an.

Dumbledore setzte sich etwas aufrechter in seinen Stuhl auf. War das etwa Sorge das da in dem Gesicht von Snape zu sehen war? Ein Gefühl? Nach dem was er getan hatte? Nein, verbessert sich Dumbledore, nach dem was er hatte tun MÜSSEN!

Ja, was mit den zwei Familien geschehen war beschäftige ihn. Vier Erwachsene und drei Kinder. Doch wie durch ein Wunder waren die Kinder heil davon gekommen, was man von den Erwachsenen nicht sagen konnte. Alle vier würden diese Nächte nie vergessen, wie auch? Die Verstümmelungen, die Narben auf Haut und Seele konnte niemand entfernen. Dumbledore beobachtete seinen Todesser genau, er war sein Eigentum. Ein Schüttelfrost überkam ihn. Eigentum, wie sich das anhörte! Vor knapp 1 ½ Jahren war ihm dieses Leben geschenkt worden. Er befehligte nun darüber, doch nicht nur über den Körper, nein, über einfach alles! Wissen, Glück und Unglück. Langsam schleichend änderte sich Snape. Dass er jetzt offen vor seinem Herrn langsam Gefühle zeigte, waren die ersten Anzeichen. Ein Lächeln umspielte Dumbledores Lippen, jetzt trat Snape sogar zwei Schritte auf den Halbriesen zu und legte ganz sanft eine Hand auf dessen große Schultern.

"Ich wollte es nicht!" versichert er fest und mit erstickter Stimme.

Hagrid sah auf, immer noch leicht grün im Gesicht.

"Ich konnte nur die Kinder schützen!" versuchte er nun dem Halbriesen zu erklären. 

Hagrid hob die Hand und legte sie auf den Arm von Severus. "Ich weiß", murmelte er.

"Wie haben Sie diesen Kunstgriff gemeistert?" fragte nun Dumbledore.

Snape wirbelte herum, es schien fast so, als hätte er für Sekunden vergessen, dass er auch im Raum war. 

'Junge nicht so schreckhaft!', dachte Albus.

"Ich sagte, die Kinder gehörten mir! Dass ich besser Informationen erhalten könnte von ihnen." Snape ließ den Kopf hängen. "Ich habe ihnen natürlich nichts getan."

"Nur ihr Gedächtnis geändert?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

"Sie denken, es sei etwas Schreckliches geschehen. Was nicht der Fall war. Sie werden keine dauerhaften seelischen Schäden davon tragen. Alpträume, eine Weile vielleicht", sagte Snape langsam.

Seele? Das sagte gerade jemand, der von sich selber immer behauptete keine zu haben. Keine Seele, kein Gewissen, keine Gefühle. Es war alles sorgfältig von Voldemort ausradiert worden. Wie Dumbledore aus Andeutungen erfahren hatte, war Snape im wahrsten Sinne konditioniert worden. Alles was Snape vielleicht gewesen war, hatte Voldemort zerstört und einen Sklaven ohne eigenen Willen zurück gelassen. Einmal hatte ihn Voldemort fast in den Selbstmord getrieben. Was der eigentliche finale Auslöser dafür gewesen war, wußte Dumbledore nicht. Er konnte es nicht einmal erahnen! Hier hatte Snape zum ersten Mal im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Befehlsverweigerung geleistet. Dumbledore hatte ihn frei gefragt was der Grund für den versuchten Selbstmord gewesen war, Snape hatte sich auf die Lippen gebissen und geschwiegen. Auch nach mehrmaligem Fragen. Damals war Dumbledore langsam wütend geworden, er wollte Snape doch nur verstehen, ihm helfen! Mit dem glorreichen Ergebnis, dass Snape sich vor ihm in den Staub geworfen hatte und das erste Mal etwas trotzig zu Dumbledore gesagt hatte: "Verfluchen Sie mich! Foltern Sie mich! Legen Sie mich in Ketten! Alles, nur verlangen Sie darauf keine Antwort!"

Das hatte Dumbledore gezeigt, dass es ein so schreckliches Erlebnis gewesen seinen musste, dass selbst Snape lieber alles auf sich nehmen würde, nur um nicht mehr darüber sprechen zu müssen. So war es eines der vielen Geheimnisse, die Snape umgaben. 

"Ich denke auch, dass die Kinder so gut wie möglich aus dieser Situation gerettet worden sind", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. 

Hagrid sah auf und sagte: "Direktor. Snape sollte sich etwas ausruhen."

Snape wirbelte wieder zu dem Halbriesen herum und sah ihn an. "Hagrid!"

"Es ist eine Tatsache, dass ich Sie wieder einmal tragen mußte und wie Sie da in der Senke gelegen haben! Wie tot! Es hätte sonst was passieren können!" meinte Hagrid und stand auf. 

Drohend baute er sich vor dem Todesser auf, was recht imposant aussah wenn man bedachte, dass Hagrid gut anderthalb Meter größer als Snape war. Der Todesser sah ihn trotzig an und sagte dazu: "Ich konnte den restlichen Weg laufen!"

"Ja den restlichen Weg! Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus!" sagte der Wildhüter stur.

Dumbledore beobachtete dieses kleine Streitgespräch mit einem leichten Schmunzeln, aber auch alarmiert. Madame Pomfrey hatte einmal davon gesprochen, sein Spion stände bald davor einfach zusammenzubrechen. Der Todesser zehrte von Reserven, die normale Magier nie antasteten, Erschöpfung bis zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit waren erste Anzeichen, dass die Grenze bald erreicht war. Ruhe, der Junge brauchte einfach einmal viel Ruhe. Doch woher die Zeit nehmen? Jetzt stand der Todesser vor Hagrid und sah ihn anklagend an, als ob er ihn verraten hätte. Snape hatte in dem Wildhüter einen Freund gefunden und wie Albus wußte, war Hagrid sein einziger Freund. Oft kam der Todesser mit dem Prinzip der Freundschaft nicht zurecht, interpretierte viele Verhaltensweisen von Hagrid falsch. Hagrid hatte sich als sehr geduldig erwiesen und sogar als feinfühlig! Immer wenn er spürte, dass er bei Snape auf etwas stieß was dieser nicht kannte, erklärte er es. Dumbledore konnte sich keinen besseren Lehrmeister für Snape in Sachen Vertrauen und Freundschaft vorstellen. Wie ein Schwamm sog Severus alle Informationen auf und alle Verhaltensweisen, die zu einer Freundschaft dazugehörten. Er lernte schnell. 

"Ich mache mir Sorgen", sagte der Wildhüter schließlich und Verständnis glomm in den Augen von Severus auf.

"Natürlich", murmelte der Todesser, wieder eine Information mehr, die er verarbeiten mußte. 

Dumbledore machte mit einem Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam, der Halbriese und der Magier sahen ihn an.

"Ich schlage vor, dass du die Nacht hier verbringst Severus." 

Vielleicht konnten sie so die Grenze noch etwas verschieben. Der junge Mann nickte. Einen Vorteil hatte Dumbledore gegenüber Hagrid: ER konnte Befehle erteilen und Snape befolgte sie ohne Widerspruch. Hagrid konnte ihn nur bitten, wobei Severus selten eine Bitte des Wildhüters abschlug. Der Nachteil war, bei Befehlen konnte man nicht lernen! 

"Ich denke damit wäre das Problem geklärt. Severus du kannst dann wieder vor dem Morgengrauen gehen", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf.

Hagrid wirkte zufrieden und verließ nun den Raum, in dem er noch allen eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Dumbledore holte ein Feldbett hervor. Sie hatten es im letzten Winter angeschafft, Snape war in dieser Zeit oft unterkühlt gewesen und mußte aufgewärmt werden. Albus wollte aber auch irgendwann wieder sein Bett haben, so hatte er dieses Feldbett besorgt. 

Snape half ihm es aufzustellen ohne dabei ein Wort zu verlieren.

"Ich muß noch etwas arbeiten, du kannst schon schlafen wenn du willst", sagte Dumbledore und wies dabei auf die Pergamentstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Severus Snape sah den Stapel an Pergament an und ahnte, dass es für seinen Herrn eine lange Nacht werden würde. Er konnte ihm bei seiner Arbeit nicht helfen auch wenn es er gern wollte. Er fühlte sich zwar wieder gestärkt, doch hatte Hagrid recht gehabt. Der Halbriese hatte in getragen und er war sogar so erschöpft gewesen, dass er sich nicht bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Einige weitere Stunden Schlaf würden bestimmt nicht falsch sein. Dumbledore wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und Snape ließ sich auf dem Feldbett nieder. Er wickelte sich in die Wolldecke ein, die ihm Hagrid gelassen hatte und schloß die Augen. Heute lebte er, jetzt konnte er schlafen, das Morgen rückte in diesem Moment in weite Ferne. Langsam dämmerte er davon bis er schließlich schlief.


	5. Kapitel 4 Abschied

Kapitel 4 Abschied 

Ich bin ein Schakal in schnellem Laufe,   
der die Erde durchmißt in einem Augenblick 

Rote Kapelle der Königin Hatschepsut 

Severus Snape erwachte früh, wie immer wenn er in Hogwarts weilte. Hier leistete er sich etwas, was in seiner Wohnung nicht möglich war. Er blieb ganz still liegen und tat für einige Momente so als ob er hierher gehörte. Für einige wenige Minuten versuchte er zu vergessen wer er war. Lange war ihm dieses Gefühl nicht gestattet. So leise wie er konnte stand er auf und begann das Feldbett in seinem Versteck zu verstauen. Sein Herr schlief noch tief und fest, Severus hatte am Rande bemerkt wie spät Dumbledore ins Bett gegangen war. Jetzt hieß es ihn nur nicht wecken und sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Schloß zu schleichen. Ein letztes Mal verbeugte er sich vor dem schlafenden Direktor und verschwand aus den Büroräumen. Wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd schlich er trittsicher die Stufen in die große Eingangshalle hinunter, duckte sich wenn Gespenster in Sicht war und stockte wenn er glaubte, Geräusche zu hören. Als er über den Rasen an Hagrids Haus kam öffnete dieser die Hintertür, die zum Verbotenen Wald zeigte. 

"Guten Morgen Snape", murmelte der Halbriese verschlafen und rieb sich noch die Augen. 

Snape überlegte kurz ob er einfach davonschleichen und seinem Freund nur mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßen, oder ob er stehen bleiben sollte. Abschätzend sah er zum Himmel hoch, es war zwar schon merklich heller aber dunkel genug. 

"Guten Morgen Hagrid", flüsterte Snape. 

"Schon gefrühstückt?" fragte Hagrid und gähnte ausgiebig. 

Snape lächelte dünn und schüttelte den Kopf, das würde er später in seiner Wohnung machen. 

"Hm vergessen Sie es ja nicht!" sagte Hagrid skeptisch und schien plötzlich hellwach. 

Severus sah den großen Mann kurz ruhig an, er würde sich diesen Rat zu Herzen nehmen, und vieles was, der Halbriese sagte, nahm er sehr ernst. Wie zeigte man nun, dass man es verstand und sich an diesen Ratschlag halten würde? Kurz entschlossen deutete er eine Verbeugung an und bevor Hagrid sich beschweren konnte verschwand er im Verbotenen Wald. 

Hagrid starrte der dunklen Gestalt hinterher, eine Verbeugung vor ihm? Hatte er dem Jungen nicht klar gemacht, dass dies wirklich nicht nötig war? Vor Freunden verbeugte man sich nicht! Immer noch wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt sah er in den Wald, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Hütte erreichten. Die Wärme schien Hagrid im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wieder aufzutauen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und drehte sich um. Es wurde Herbst und wie letztes Jahr würde er wieder nach gefallenen Tannen Ausschau halten. Die Herbststürme würden wieder den einen oder anderen alten Baum fällen, vielleicht auch einen jungen, der zu unsicher stand. Hagrid stellte heißes Wasser für einen Tee auf. Für die jungen Bäume tat es ihm immer leid. Er liebte es, ihnen beim Wachsen zu zusehen. Einige waren im Laufe seiner Wildhütertätigkeit zu wahren Riesen herangewachsen. Einige Schülern meinten scherzhaft, dass Hagrid jeden Baum beim Namen kannte. Ganz so war es nicht, aber er kannte von vielen ihr Alter. Thoa, sein Hund, wachte auf und winselte leise. 

"Hunger?" fragte er den Mischling, der daraufhin aufsprang und nach seinem Fressnapf suchte. 

Hagrid lachte und suchte das Hundefutter. "Hier du Vielfraß." 

Er griff nach Hundekuchen und Trockenfutter, füllte reichlich davon in den Napf ein und stellte ihn seinem Hund auf den Boden. 

Zufrieden sah er ihm beim Fressen zu, in Gedanken ging er die Checkliste für den Herbst durch, dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Rahmen. Er griff nach dem Bild und sah es sich an. Es zeigte zwei erwachsene Zauberer, eine Frau und einen Mann, die Frau hielt einen Säugling in den Armen und strahlte in die Kamera. Wie bei allen Zaubererbildern, bewegte sich das Bild. Lily und James Potter mit dem kleinen Harry. Sie hatte es ihm drei Wochen nach Harrys Geburt geschenkt. Hagrid hatte sich riesig darüber gefreut, ja die Potters waren gute Zauberer, dachten selbst an einen Halbriesen wie ihn. Der Kessel begann leise zu pfeifen, das Wasser für den Tee war heiß. 

Severus sortierte seine Bücher, es war ein ruhiger Tag. Er saß inmitten von Stapeln an Büchern und wunderte sich, wie viele sich im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt hatten. Nachdenklich hielt er die Ausgabe "Gifte und Gegengifte des 11. Jahrhunderts" in den Händen. Was würde mit seinem Eigentum geschehen wenn er starb? Würde sich Dumbledore darum kümmern? Oder kämen die Muggel und warfen irgendwann alles weg? Snape zuckte zusammen, er dachte über die Zukunft nach! Zukunft! Angewidert verzog der das Gesicht, Magier wie er hatten keine! Entschlossen legte er das Buch auf den Stapel Gifte und Gegengifte. Doch das Wort Zukunft ließ ihn nicht los. Es gab Magier, die eine Zukunft hatten. Die Potters zum Beispiel, wenn Voldemort sie nicht erwischte. Frank Longbottom, seine Frau und, ja, auch der kleine Neville, der Sohn der Longbottoms. Viele, die er beim Namen kannte, hatten nun Kinder. Severus starrte in die Leere. Diese Familien hatten eine Zukunft. Teilweise weil er sie ihnen gegeben hatte, Dumbledore hatte viele von ihnen warnen können. Ein Magier, von dem es keiner erwartet hätte, gab Erwachsenen und Kindern ein besseres, sicheres Leben. Er gab ihnen Hoffnung wo er selber keine erwarten durfte. Automatisch griff er in den Stapel an Büchern. Er sah sich das neue Buch an, "Dunkle Wesen und ihre Heimstätten". Er würde weiterhin vielen Muggeln und Zaubern Hoffnung geben, Tod und Verderben weit von ihnen fernhalten. So lange es notwendig war und sein Körper dies mitmachte. Wie im Schlaf legte er das Buch auf den Stapel Magische Lebewesen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht zurück. Mag er keine Zukunft haben! Diesmal fiel ihm ein dünnes Buch in die Hände. Plötzlich lachte er laut, es war ein klares und freudiges Lachen. Nur ein Mensch, den nichts mehr erschrecken konnte, lachte so. Ja er hatte keine, doch andere! 

An diesem Tag kam der erste überraschende Herbststurm und an einem Abgrund im Verbotenen Wald riß es eine junge Tanne um. Mit lautem Krachen und vielen Holzsplittern schlitterte der Baum in den Abgrund. Das Geräusch hallte noch lange im Verbotenen Wald wider und erschreckte einige Tiere. Ein Zentaure, der sich unter einen Felsvorsprung zurück gezogen hatte, horchte auf. Es war nicht gut wenn so früh im Herbst die Bäume fielen. Mit sicheren Strichen fertigte das magische Wesen das Horoskop auf dem Waldboden zu Ende. Es runzelte die Stirn und sah sich die Striche und Linien genauer an. Hatte es alles beachtet? Ja hatte es. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben, das fast im Sturm unterging, verwischte er die Linien auf dem Waldboden und betete zu den Sternen, dass er sich täuschte. Keinem sollte so etwas widerfahren! 


	6. Kapitel 5 Potter

Kapitel 5 Potter

Lerne auf die Worte zu hören und das Gute vom Bösen zu unterscheiden.

Amunnacht

Snape kniete nun schon seit beinahe einer Stunde. Seit einer Stunde hielt Lord Voldemort eine flammende Rede. Ein kurzer Seitenblick genügte um Severus zu zeigten, wie die anderen Todesser dem Dunklen Lord an den Lippen hingen. Sie sogen jedes Wort in sich auf, verinnerlichten es sich. An diesem kühlen Herbstabend hatten sie sogar ein neues Mitglied in ihren Reihen aufgenommen. So weit Severus erkennen konnte, war es ein junger Mann gewesen, sein Name wurde nicht genannt, auch nicht seine Herkunft. Er war ein Kind von Zauberern und kein Muggelgeborener, das allein zählte. Langsam kroch die Kälte durch seine Roben und er hoffte, dass Voldemort bald auf den Punkt kam. Wie so oft beschimpfte der Dunkle Lord die Schwäche der Zauberer, zeigte ihnen anhand von Beispielen wie schwach diese Gemeinschaft geworden war. Zeigte, dass nur er ihnen die alte Macht verschaffen könnte. Er verhöhnte Dumbledore und verspottete ihn. Nannte ihn einen Muggelfreund. Snape schloß die Augen, als Voldemort davon sprach. Es tat weh wenn es um seinen wahren Herrn ging. 

"..Und was macht dieser Muggelfreund? Er zieht anständige und talentierte Zauberer auf seine Seite! Ja, freundet sich sogar mit Halbriesen und Werwölfen an!"

Snape versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, Hagrid! Wollte Voldemort sich auch noch an Hagrid vergreifen? Was sollte das bringen? Hagrid konnte nichts! Ja war sogar, wenn man ihn in der Gesellschaft ansah, nichts! Nur für Dumbledore und Snape bedeutete er etwas! 

"Ich sage euch, wir sollten diesem Magier zeigen was wahre Macht ist! Sobald ich das Versteck der Potters weiß, werden wir das Übel an der Wurzel packen! Wir werden sehen wie stark Dumbledore noch ist, wenn er all jene verloren hat, die an ihn glauben und wer zum Schluß dann noch auf seiner Seite steht!" Voldemort endete und genoß kurz die Stille.

Im Gegensatz zu anderen Herrschern verzichtete dieser hier auf aufbrausenden Applaus! Nein, seine Macht lag in der Stille, in der absoluten Unterwerfung des Geistes, in der absoluten Kontrolle! 

Snape gab vor, ganz ruhig zu sein, innerlich drängte es ihn jedoch in den Verbotenen Wald.

"Aber ich warne euch! Die Muggelfreunde sind noch stark und haben viele Ohren! Traut keinem!"

Skeptisch sahen einige Todesser ihre Kollegen an. 

'Ja, und eines dieser Ohren sitzt mitten unter euch!', dachte Snape sarkastisch.

Er senkte demütig das Haupt und sah so nicht, wie ein Todesser ihn genauer ansah. Niemand verdächte ihn, den seelenlosen und gefühlstoten Snape. Den Giftmischer unter ihnen. 

Aber einer war doch etwas unsicher geworden. Sah sich diesen Magier ohne eigenen Willen genauer an. In den Reihen der Todesser galt Snape als einer der Treuesten von Lord Voldemort, aber auch als einer, der Befehle ohne zu zögern oder zu hinterfragen ausführte. Einige sagten, er sei nur skrupellos, andere sahen in ihm einen Sklaven des Dunklen Lords. Weiter hieß es, Voldemort hätte sich Snape selber so geschaffen, ihn selber so lange geformt, bis das dabei heraus gekommen war. Wie Voldemort das geschafft hatte war ein Rätsel. Das der andere Todesser lieber nicht wissen wollte. In seinen Augen brannte noch das Feuer der Leidenschaft, er beugte nur das Haupt wenn es notwendig war! Er war stolz auf seine Abstammung und auf sein Können. Er war nicht wie Snape, der kaum über die gegebenen Befehle hinaussah oder plante. Er hatte Großes vor! Er plante, er beobachtete, sah sich alles von verschiedenen Standpunkten an. Kurz, er wollte mehr! Er konnte mehr und das wollte er bald Voldemort beweisen. Die immer wieder fehlgeschlagenen Einsätze der Todesser waren eine Idee, so konnte er Voldemort zeigen, dass er an mehr dachte.

ER, Evan Rosier, hatte noch einen eigenen Willen und er konnte ihn auch einsetzen. 

Voldemort entließ sie und nach und nach verschwanden die Zauberer von der Lichtung. Sofort sah sich Evan nach Snape um, dieser kniete immer noch, schien die Worte des Dunklen Lords noch auf sich wirken zu lassen. 

'Willenloser Sklave!', dachte Evan abgestoßen, so würde er nie sein! 

Dann 'Puff', im knien verschwand Snape, hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht aufzustehen. Evan dachte nicht lange nach und apparierte auch. Er stand plötzlich in der Wohnung von Snape und sah sich dem Giftmischer Auge in Auge gegenüber stehen.

"Evan Rosier, was für eine Überraschung!" flüsterte Snape rauh.

Rosier zuckte nicht zurück, sondern sah ihn auffordernd an.

"Was willst du?" fragte Snape und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Ich machte mir Sorgen!" sagte Rosier gerade heraus.

Snape zog sich den Umhang von den Schultern und warf ihn achtlos auf die Truhe, die in der Mitte des Raums stand.

"Immer mehr Einsätze gehen vor die Hunde!" Etwas wie Leidenschaft mischte sich in Rosiers Stimme.

Snape ließ das alles kalt, er wandte immer noch Rosier den Rücken zu.

"Du bist einer, der von Anfang an dabei war, einer der Ersten!" sagte Rosier weiter.

"Ich war nicht einer der Ersten! Es gab andere vor mir!" flüsterte Snape, tonlos ohne Emotionen.

Rosier sah sich angewidert um. Ja, er war hier schon mal gewesen, kurz darauf war eine Mission gescheitert. Nur seiner schnellen Reaktion war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass er davongekommen war. Snape war auch entkommen, doch er war für mehrere Wochen nicht aufgetaucht, ja war sogar für tot gehalten worden. So hatte er nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie Voldemort Lucius Malfoy für seinen Fehler hat büßen lassen. Lucius, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass Snape keine Gefühle hatte, Lucius, sein alter Schulfreund, der ihn in die Reihen der Todesser eingeführt hatte. 

Snape kam nun vor Rosier zum Stehen. "Geh Rosier! Ich habe nichts dazu zu sagen. Es sind Tatsachen, an denen ich nichts ändern kann. Unser Meister wird sich darum kümmern. Oder hast du Befehl dazu, Nachforschungen anzustellen?"

Befehl!? Rosier starrte Snape an. "Nein, ich habe keine Order, Nachforschungen anzustellen."

"Dann laß es!" raunte Snape.

Mit einem leisen Puff verschwand Rosier aus der Wohnung von Snape. Wütend und enttäuscht kam er auf einem Friedhof an. Warum sollte er es lassen? Interessierte es Snape nicht, dass Voldemort langsam an Macht verlor? Er mußte noch mal zurück und mit Snape sprechen. Vielleicht konnte er ihn doch überreden ihm zu helfen, das Leck in den Reihen der Todesser zu finden. Irgendwo in diesem Mann musste es doch noch einen Willen gegeben! Evan erschien wieder in der Wohnung des Giftmischers. Doch es war kein Snape mehr da!

Severus ging eilig neben dem Halbriesen her. Es war zum Glück noch dunkel und wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er noch in der gleichen Nacht wieder aus Hogwarts verschwinden. Hagrid mußte ihm wohl angesehen haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn der Halbriese hatte auf seine übliche Begrüßung verzichtet und eilte nun neben Snape her. Leise schlichen sie in das Schloß und waren auch schon kurze Zeit später vor Dumbledores Büro. Kurz lauschten sie, Dumbledore war allein. Entschlossen stieß Snape die Tür auf und verzichtete sogar auf das übliche Begrüßungritual. Dazu fehlte einfach die Zeit!

"Herr!" sagte er und verbeugte sich kurz. "Ihr müßt UMGEHEND die Familie Potter warnen!" 

Dumbledore sah überrascht auf und winkte Snape näher an sich heran. Während Snape auf ihn zutrat hörte er, wie hinter sich die Tür von Hagrid geschlossen wurde. 

"Erkläre!" forderte Dumbledore kurz angebunden.

"Voldemort will Euch schaden, er ist sich nun immer mehr bewusst, dass Ihr gegen ihn arbeitet. Er versucht Eure Informanten und...", er zögerte kurz, "und Freunde einzuschüchtern. Es ist allgemein bekannt, wie nahe die Potters Ihnen stehen und Voldemort will sie töten um Ihnen zu schaden!"

Dumbledore sah an Snape vorbei zu Hagrid. "Hagrid! Geh sofort zu den Potters! Sie müssen binnen 24 Stunden alles gepackt haben, ich kenne einen Ort wo sie sicher sein können."

"Herr, nein!" wiedersprach Snape. "Voldemort hat auch ein Informantennetzwerk, nicht nur bestehend aus Todessern die man leicht erkennt." Er wies auf seinen Unterarm. "Es gibt auch versteckte Anhänger, es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er die Potters gefunden hat. Sie müssen GANZ und GAR verschwinden!" 

Dumbledore kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Snape durchdringen an. "Was schlägst du vor?"

"Fidelius Zauber!" sagte Snape kurz. Auch er hatte über dieses Problem nachgedacht, nur, wie viele wären bereit diesen schwierigen Zauber an sich durchführen zu lassen? Es waren große Risiken damit verbunden! 

"Hm, in Ordnung, am Besten ich gehe selber zu den Potters, Hagrid bleibt in der Schule! Severus, du kehrst zurück in deine Wohnung!"

Snape verbeugte sich kurz und Hagrid nickte. Es waren wirklich wichtige Informationen und sie hatten wenig Zeit. Voldemort hatte zu tatkräftig geklungen und Severus mochte diesen Tonfall bei seinem früheren Herrn gar nicht. 

Zu dritt verließen sie das Büro, Hagrid wollte es sich auf den Treppen in der Eingangshalle bequem machen und dort Wache halten. Snape rannte zurück in den Wald, denn es wurde langsam hell, und Dumbledore ging zu den Potters. Wie er das schaffte wußte niemand, nur stand kurze Zeit später ein ernst dreinblickender Direktor von Hogwarts vor der Tür der Potters.

"Dumbledore!" rief James, immer noch leicht verschlafen. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Keine Zeit für lange Gespräche James! Wir müssen reden, SOFORT! Bitte wecke Lily auf, es ist sehr dringend!" Dumbledore war normalerweise ein höflicher Mensch und wartete bis er eingelassen wurde, nicht so heute. Er zwängte sich an James Potter vorbei in das Haus. Dieser wirkte leicht verdutzt, schloß aber sorgsam die Tür und rief nach seiner Frau. 


	7. Kapitel 6 Letzte Befehle

Kapitel 6 Letzte Befehle

Der Pinsel ist dem Schwert an Stärke überlegen. 

Das gesprochene Wort ist aber noch stärker als der Pinsel.

Unbekannt

Severus Snape saß in seiner Wohnung und wartete. Im machte dies nichts aus, er konnte warten, lange warten sogar. Minuten, Stunden, Tage, Wochen, ja sogar Monate wenn es die Zeit zuließ. Selten jedoch war er so unruhig wie an diesem Tag. Er hatte sie gewarnt, die Potters würden verschwinden und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Der Fidelius-Zauber war einer der schwersten und kompliziertesten Zauber, die bekannt waren. Er verbarg ein Geheimnis im Inneren einer lebenden Seele, das Geheimnis war damit unauffindbar. Die Potters würden dieses Geheimnis sein, Voldemort könnte an ihnen vorbei gehen und sie nicht wahrnehmen, da sie nur noch als Geheimnis in dieser menschlichen Seele wahrzunehmen waren. Natürlich würde Voldemort den Geheimnisträger jagen und wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommen würde, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieser sprach. Doch bis dahin war wieder Zeit gewonnen, ein Stück Zukunft für die Familie Potter. Snape legte sich auf seine alte Matratze auf den Boden, wieder etwas Zeit dem Schicksal abgerungen! Müde schloß er die Augen, er brauchte etwas Ruhe, es schien als ob Voldemort genug hatte von den ewigen Kleinigkeiten, jetzt wollte der Lord mehr und Größeres vollbringen. Doch dazu mußte er Dumbledore aus dem Weg schaffen, die toten Freunde und Informanten würden dem Schwarzmagier den Weg ebnen. 

Severus konnte nicht schlafen, irgendwo tief in sich ahnte er, dass seine Zeit nun langsam ablief. Was vorher irgendwie weit weg schien, rückte nun näher und näher. Er würde alle Kraft gebrauchen, um noch genug Informationen zu Dumbledore zu bringen. Dann würde Dumbledore einen neuen Informanten finden müssen. 

Etwas Großes flatterte an diesem Abend in seine Wohnung. Snape, der nicht geschlafen hatte, sah die große Waldeule überrascht an. Er bekam nie Eulenpost! Die Eule hielt ihm wohl erzogen das Bein hin, auf dass er ihr den Brief abnahm. Snape löste das Band und die Eule schwang sich auch schon wieder in die Lüfte und verschwand durch das offene Fenster.

Immer noch überrascht öffnete Snape den Umschlag und holte den Brief hervor.

__

iSeverus ich möchte mit dir sprechen! Bitte komm nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in unser altes Haus. Ich werde im Garten warten.

Lily/i

Snape las die Zeilen immer und immer wieder. Warum wollte sie ihn sprechen? Seit dieser Weihnachtsnacht hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, es war schon so gut wie dunkel und er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze kam er auf die Beine, zog sich einen Umhang über und apparierte zu dem alten Haus der Potters. Wie damals schlich er über die Einfahrt des Nachbarn in den Garten der Potters. Snape beobachtete hinter einem Baum wie mehrere Menschen im Haus umher liefen. War die Frau verrückt?! Er konnte entdeckt werden! Er sah James wie er Kisten verfrachtete und sie über Flohnetzwerk zu ihrem neuen Heim brachte. Da kam eine Gestalt, die Snape gar nicht mochte, Sirius Black. Sollte ER der Geheimniswahrer der Potters werden? Da trat Lily auf die Veranda, sie trug ein kleines Bündel mit sich.

"Ja James, ich werde auf mich achten, keine Angst!" rief sie in das Haus.

Er drückte sich fester an den Baum, wenn Sirius oder James ihn jetzt sahen war er tot. Lily ging in den Garten und wanderte scheinbar ziellos umher, bis sie nahe an dem Baum kam wo sich Severus versteckt hielt.

"Severus?" flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit. 

Snape trat hervor und verbeugte sich leicht vor Lily Potter. "Es war dein Wunsch mich zu sehen?" raunte er leise.

Die Frau seufzte schwer. "Ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kommst!"

Snape sah auf und erwiderte ruhig. "Letztes Jahr wünschte ich mir ein Gespräch und diesem Wunsch wurde nachgekommen. So ist dies nur gerecht!" 

Lily starrte Snape an, sie hatte Angst. Angst um Harry, Angst um James, Angst um Sirius, der ihr Geheimnisbewahrer werden würde. Sie fürchtete sich zu Tode. In letzter Zeit hatte sie schlecht geschlafen, sorgte sich um ihre Zukunft und um die von ihrer kleinen Familie. James hatte an diesem Tag Dumbledore einen von seinen wertvollsten Besitztümern mitgegeben. Den Tarnumhang. Der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte anfangs abgelehnt, gemeint, dass James in Harry selber schenken sollte wenn die Zeit reif war. Doch James hatte darauf bestanden. Es war irgendwie eine Art von Absicherung für ihn, genauso wie das verhexte Testament, das sie Dumbledore mitgegeben hatten. Bis jetzt hatte jedoch nur James sich abgesichert, wie konnte sie sich absichern, Lily Potter? In all dem Durcheinander hatte sie eine Idee, sie war verrückt ja sogar gefährlich. Aber es war für sie wichtig geworden. Sie trug Harry in ihren Armen, ihr Sohn schlief bereits. Lily drückte ihn an sich und sah den Todesser an. Dieser erkannte was das Bündel war und wirkte plötzlich leicht verstört.

"Ist das Harry?" krächzte er.

"Ja da ist er", sagte Lily stolz und ging noch näher an Snape heran. Bis er in das Bündel sehen konnte. Mit einer Eleganz und Vorsicht, die Lily dem Mann nicht zugetraut hätte, beugte er sich über das Bündel und sah den Jungen an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war die kalte, unterwürfige Maske von Snape abgefallen. Er wirkte ruhig, ja fast wie ein Vater, der seinen eigenen Sohn betrachtete. Lily sah Severus überrascht an. "Möchtest du ihn halten?" 

Snape zuckte zurück, sah sie voll Schrecken an und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nein."

Lily runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich kann das nicht! Ich verletze ihn nur", wehrte er ab.

Lily hörte nicht darauf, in die noch ausgestreckten Arme legte sie das kleine Bündel an menschlichem Leben. Es war ihr wichtig, dass er erkannte um was es ihr ging.

Snape spürte augenblicklich das Gewicht des Kindes in seinen Armen. Instinktiv hielt er es fest. Er spürte wie sich der Junge leicht bewegte und er verlagerte das Gewicht des Kindes in seinen Armen. Nur nicht aufwecken! Warum tat sie ihm das an? Er mußte reichlich verwirrt und zu tiefst erschocken wirken, aber Lily lächelte ihn nur an. Snape sah wieder auf das Kind in seinen Armen. Es sah so friedlich aus. 

"Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass du den entscheidenden Tip gegeben hast. Dass Voldemort nun uns will, um an Dumbledore zu kommen", sagte sie leise.

Snape nickte und legte schützend eine Hand um den Kopf des Kindes, es war eine kalte Nacht. 

"Severus ich....", sie stockte, setzte sich in das kalte Gras und sah zu ihm auf, "ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll!"

Severus war es unangenehm, dass Lily zu ihm aufsehen mußte und so ging er in die Knie. Mit dem Kind in den Armen war es schwer aber nicht unmöglich. War das so wenn Hagrid mit ihm sprach? Wenn er nicht wußte wie er etwas ausdrücken sollte? Der Halbriese zeichnete sich durch eine ungeheuere Geduld aus. So geduldete er sich bis Lily es schaffte zu sagen was sie wollte.

Snape merkte nicht wie er unbewußt das Kind in seinen Armen wiegte, bis er wieder dieses Lächeln von Lily sah.

"Für jemanden der meint kein Kind halten zu können machst du das sehr gut", flüsterte sie und in ihren Augen glomm etwas wie Stolz.

Snape sah wieder auf Harry. Sie lenkte ab, versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen. Wie oft hatte er versucht Zeit zu gewinnen wenn er mit Hagrid sprach. Sie würde schon auf den Punkt kommen. So lange Voldemort nicht rief hatte er etwas Zeit.

"Du gehörst nicht mir", sagte sie nach einer Weile. 

Severus wartete. Es stimmte, er gehörte Dumbledore. 

"Ich kann dir nichts befehlen." Lily sah ihn an und schluckte schwer. "Ich bin normalerweise nicht so ein Mensch, verstehst du? Aber alle sichern sich ab! James hat Sirius. Ich habe normalerweise Dumbledore... aber ich kann das nicht zu ihm sagen. Nicht so wie ich will."

Sie schwieg für einen Moment, Harry bewegte sich in seinen Armen. Snape drückte das Kind leicht an seine Brust. 

"Es geht um Harry", sagte sie schließlich.

Langsam verstand Snape, wenn es um ihre Kinder ging waren Frauen zu vielem fähig. Sie konnten zu Mördern werden oder zu wahren Furien! Sie taten alles, nur um das Beste für ihre Kinder zu sichern. Lily stand auf und begann vor ihm auf zu ab zu wandern. 

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich es in Worte ausdrücken soll. Es ist mir so wichtig und auf der anderen Seite so zuwider!" sagte sie verzweifelt. 

Snape blieb auf dem Boden knien, immer noch das Kind in den Armen. Er ließ der Frau Zeit, es ging um die Zukunft des Kindes. So viel verstand er.

Plötzlich ging Lily vor Snape in die Knie und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Severus, ich möchte dir einen Befehl geben!" brachte sie hervor.

Er blinzelte verwirrt. Die Frau, die genau DAS nicht in ihm sehen wollte oder konnte, sie wollte etwas Absolutes, ohne Wiederspruch, er ahnte nur ansatzweise wie schwer es für sie war, das zu sagen. 

"Ja, einen richtigen Befehl und ich möchte, dass du ihn ausführst und wenn es dich das Leben kostet!" zischte sie und ihre Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Klang angenommen. "Jetzt kannst du noch ablehnen. Aber wenn du annimmst...!"

Snape sah auf Harry und dann wieder in diese grünen Augen. Sie meinte es wirklich ernst. Ganz langsam nickte er, er würde den kommenden Befehl ausführen und Lily würde sicher sein, dass er ihn ausführen würde.

"Ich befehle dir Harry zu beschützen, mit deinem Leben, sollte mir und James etwas geschehen. Du wirst ihn zwar nicht zu dir nehmen können, da er zu Verwandten von mir oder zu Sirius kommen wird. Aber es wird die Zeit kommen wo er deine Hilfe brauchen wird, verwehre sie ihm nicht! Das ist mein Wille, mein Wunsch, mein Befehl!" 

Severus bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme nicht gezittert hatte, er spürte die Kraft, die hinter diesem Befehl stand. Er haßte James, für seine Arroganz für sein freies Leben, er haßte Sirius für seine Überheblichkeit. Aber was konnte schon das Kind dafür? Er verstand, es handelte sich um die Absicherung von Lily Potter und gegen sie hegte er keinen Groll. Für diese Frau war es die einzige Möglichkeit über ihren Tod hinaus einen Beschützer zu hinterlassen. Wenn er sie überlebte. Auch wenn er ihr nicht gehörte, so verstand er diesen Befehl und war bereit ihn auszuführen.

"Ich höre und gehorche Herrin", flüsterte er. Er verlagerte das Kind in seinen Armen, bis er eine Hand frei hatte und strich sanft über dessen Kopf. "Ich werde ihn beschützen und wenn es seinen muß mit meinem Leben." 

Er sah wieder in das Gesicht vor sich und Lily weinte. Es schien als ob sie Dumbledore verstanden hatte. Vorsichtig gab er ihr das Baby zurück, sie hielt den kleinen Harry fest an ihre Brust gedrückt und schluchzte leise. Snape kniete immer noch und wartete. Da erhob sie sich und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. "Bleib am Leben für uns Severus! Und pass auf dich auf!" 

Ihre grünen Augen waren ganz rot.

Severus gestattete sich ein Lächeln, oft hatte er beobachtete, dass es Hagrid besser ging, wenn er ihn anlächelte. So war es auch bei Lily, sie wirkte weniger angespannt.

"Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich werde versuchen am Leben zu bleiben", sagte er. Lily drehte sich um und eilte zurück in das Haus. Snape erhob sich langsam und ging aus dem Garten der Potters. Er bemerkte nicht mehr wie eine vierte Gestalt in das Haus kam und James freudig rief: "Hallo Peter!" 


	8. Kapitel 7 Licht

Kapitel 7 Licht

Lights go out and i can´t be saved.

Tides that i tried to swim against,

Textausschnitt aus dem Song Clocks von Coldplay

Lily Potter wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und betrat schließlich das Haus. Sie lächelte, als sie die alten Schulfreunde von James sah und sie begrüßte sie herzlich: "Hallo Sirius. Hallo Peter." 

"Lily!" rief Sirius Black freudig aus und ging auf sie zu.

Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah dann schon zu Harry. "Wie geht es dem Kleinen?" 

"Ganz gut, danke. Die frische Luft hat ihm gut getan", antwortete Lily.

"Liebling komm setz dich, Sirius hat mir da etwas vorgeschlagen, was gar nicht so schlecht ist." James winkte sie zu sich und legte ihr sanft einen Arm um die Schulter. 

Fragend sah sie ihren Mann an, dieser machte eine Handbewegung und zeigte auf Peter. "Sirius meint, Peter sollte unser Geheimniswahrer werden."

Lily fixierte Peter mit festem Blick, Peter. Sie mochte ihn nicht, er war ihr einfach zu schleimig. James hatte immer Mitleid mit ihm gehabt und dem kleinen Peter geholfen. Ohne die Hilfe von Lily, James, Sirius und Remus hätte Peter die Schule nie geschafft. 

"James ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie. "Weiß Remus davon?" 

"Lily es ist so einfach", begann Sirius. "Voldemort wird hinter mir her sein. KEINER absolut KEINER wird Peter verdächtigen. Und nein, Remus weiß es nicht."

Zweifelnd sah sie zu ihrem Mann. "Wir hätten doch Dumbledore nehmen sollen."

Da trat Peter vor, er war fast einen Kopf kleiner als Lily, seine kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen leuchteten als er sprach: "Ich verspreche euch, euer Geheimnis wird gut bei mir verwahrt sein."

James vertraute seinen Freunden, und Lily? Immer noch zweifelnd sah sie den kleinen Mann an. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, sie hatte alles mögliche getan was sie konnte. Sie hatte ihrem Kind einen Beschützer geschenkt. Jetzt war es an ihr, ohne Befehle, ohne großes Wissen jemand anderem ihr Leben anzuvertrauen. Es war ein beunruhigender Gedankengang, wieder landeten ihre Gedanken bei Snape. Das war der einzige beruhigende Gedanke. Severus Snape, Todesser und Spion, er würde für Harry da sein wenn es so weit wäre. Als sie langsam nickte und so ihr Einverständnis für diesen plötzlichen Tausch gab, betete sie zu allen guten Geistern, dass der Todesser nie ihren Befehl ausführen mußte.

"Gut! Klasse! Dann ist alles geregelt. Ich geh dann los. Wir sehen uns!" sagte Sirius und jugendliche Begeisterung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Er griff nach seinem Umhang, da trat Lily zwei Schritte vor. "Sirius pass auf dich auf!" sagte sie leise.

"Hey, keine Sorgen! Du kennst mich doch!" sagte er zu ihr augenzwinkernd und verließ das leerstehende Haus.

"Gerade deswegen", murmelte Lily so leise, dass sie keiner verstand. Vor der Tür knatterte ein Motorrad los.

***

Hagrid packte wieder seine Sachen zusammen. Wolldecke und einen guten Tee. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Er ließ Thoa in der Hütte zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald. Ein Lied vor sich hin pfeifend ging er zu der Senke. Er war glücklich. Die Potters waren gewarnt und bald würde Voldemort ihnen keinen Schaden mehr zufügen können. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Himmel, die Sterne strahlten hell. Es war eine traumhafte Nacht. Rubeus Hagrid piff weiter. Die Tiere des Waldes sahen dem Wildhüter nach. Selten hatten sie ihn so fröhlich gesehen.

***

In Hogwarts strich Albus Dumbledore sanft über den Umhang. Es war kein normaler Umhang, es war ein Tarnumhang. James hatte in Dumbledore gegeben, er solle ihn für seinen Sohn verwahren. Albus hatte sich am Anfang dagegen gewehrt, James würde doch nicht sterben! Er sollte den Umhang seinem Sohn selber überreichen. Doch James hatte darauf bestanden, genau so wie er darauf bestand, dass Albus ein Stück Pergament für ihn aufbewahrte. Das Testament von Lily und James.

"Dumbledore! Wir wissen nicht was noch kommt. Noch nie war das Leben so gefährlich und da ist es doch nur rechtens, dass wir für alles vorgesorgt haben, oder?" hatte er zu Albus gesagt. 

Entschlossen faltete der alte Mann den Umhang zusammen und legte ihn vorsichtig in einer Kiste. Er fühlte sich in seinen Händen wie gewebtes Wasser an. Das Pergament steckte er zu seinen wichtigen Dokumenten in einem Geheimfach im Regal. Während er das Geheimfach schloß warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Er wünschte den Potters alles Gute und, so weit möglich, ein langes Leben.

***

In einem kleinem Haus in Godric´s Hollow glühte es geheimnisvoll, es lag Magie in der Luft. Die vorbeigehenden Muggel sahen zwar das Glühen und das Haus, vergaßen es jedoch schnell wieder. Auch sah niemand den kleinen Mann, der sich kurz darauf aus dem Haus schlich und dann plötzlich mit einem leisen Puff verschwand.

***

Snape erschien wieder in seiner Wohnung. Noch in dieser Nacht würde der Fidelius-Zauber ausgesprochen und Sirius Black würde das Geheimnis in seiner Seele verwahren. Er war müde. Bald würde Voldemort ihn rufen, sobald er feststellen würde, dass es nicht so leicht war die Potters zu finden. All seine Gedanken würden sich auf diese Familie richten und natürlich all seine Ressourcen. Etwas Schlaf vor dem großen Knall würde ihm sicher nicht schaden. Er dachte an Hagrid, der wieder ohne großen Erfolg im Wald warten mußte. Gerade wollte er den Umhang ablegen, als er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Er wirbelte herum doch jemand brüllte: "STUPOR!" und ein blendend weißes Licht erfaßte ihn. Auf die Helligkeit folgte die Schwärze. Die Knie knickten ein und Snape sackte auf dem Boden zusammen.

Evan Rosier stand über der geschockten Gestalt und lächelte grimmig. So oder so, er würde Informationen erhalten. Snape würde ihm alles sagen. Er hatte viel Zeit, endlich! Er würde in den Reihen der Todesser mächtiger werden, als alle anderen. Er gierte nach dieser Macht und er wollt sie haben! Egal um welchen Preis, und wenn der Preis das Leben von Snape war! Er packte Snape am Arm und apparierte in einen alten Landsitz der Familie. Die Rosiers waren eine sehr alte Zauberfamilie und besaßen mehrere Wohnungen und zwei große Landsitze. Evan Rosier war der letzte Lebende dieser Familie und so standen ihm viele Möglichkeiten offen Snape zu verstecken. Er entschied sich für den Landsitz, der nahe am Meer lag, das Haus lag sehr abgeschieden und selten verirrte sich ein Muggel oder Magier dort hin. 

Doch dieses Haus hatte wie so viele alte Häuser von Hexen und Magiern Kerker. Zufrieden sah er sich in dem Kerker um. Genau richtig! Einige Eisenringe waren in der Mauer eingelassen und es gab sogar eine steinerne Bank. In ein kleines Becken tropfte ständig etwas frisches Wasser. Wie ein lästiges Paket ließ er Snape los. Keine Fenster und nur eine Tür. Hier war ein wahrlich guter Platz für eine kleine Unterhaltung. Er nahm Snape seinen Zauberstab ab und zauberte selber in die Gemäuer ein Apparierschutz. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Gast ihn frühzeitig verließ. Seine Finger juckten, er wollte gleich anfangen, gleich die Informationen haben. 

"Geduld. Geduld Evan", flüsterte er zu sich selber. Er beugte sich zu Snape herunter, sah in das bleiche Gesicht.

"Wir haben viel Zeit." 


	9. Kapitel 8 Vor Halloween

Kapitel 8 Vor Halloween 

Wer diesen Spruch kennt,   
wird nicht sterben zum zweiten Mal.   
Seine Feinde werden keine Macht über ihn haben. 

Sarkophagtext, Spruch 83 

Hagrid saß wieder im Verbotenen Wald in der Senke. Er hatte ein paar Stunden im Schutz des gefallenen Baums geschlafen, der Wind pfiff und immer mehr Blätter fielen von den Bäumen. Der Herbst war auf seinem Höhepunkt und es war nur noch eine Frage von Tagen bis der Schnee fiel. Er wartete schon die sechste Nacht und Snape war nicht aufgetaucht. Langsam ging die Sonne auf und erhellte den Wald. Das Farbenspiel der gefallenen Blätter löste die Schwärze der Nacht ab. Doch Hagrid sah es nicht, enttäuscht stand er auf und rollte die Wolldecke wieder ein. Auch das Halloween Fest, das Morgen statt fand, wollte ihn nicht so recht aufheitern. Er verließ die Senke und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Er versuchte sich abzulenken, so dachte er an seine übergroßen Kürbisse, nein das funktionierte auch nicht. Was noch? Ja, die Potters lebten noch - das ging auch nicht. Da kam Hogwarts in Sicht. Mit einem Seufzer blieb er am Waldrand stehen und sah zu den mächtigen Mauern der Schule hoch. Hogwarts, der einzige sichere Ort in der Zaubererwelt. Hagrid war froh, dass er diesen Schutz auch genießen konnte. Die Sonne tauchte das Schloß in ein märchenhaftes Licht, bald würde die Schulglocke läuten und die alten Gemäuer wären wieder erfüllt vom Lachen der Kinder. 

*** 

"SAG MIR DIE WAHRHEIT! WO WARST DU AN JENEM ABEND?!" schrie Evan Rosier, drohend hob er das Stück glühendes Eisen an. 

Snape lag keuchend auf dem Boden. Rosier hatte ihn mit einem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch belegt, sinniger Weise belegte er seinen Kopf mit einem Bewegungsfluch, was nütze es Rosier, wenn er nicht sprechen konnte? Er sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu Evan auf. Wie lange ging das schon so? Stunden? Tage? Wochen? Rosier wollte ihn brechen, Informationen, ja, sein komplettes Todesserwissen. Doch Snape hatte geschwiegen. Anfangs hatte Evan es mit Schmeichelein probiert, ihm große Macht versprochen wenn er nur sein Wissen mit ihm teilte. Snape hatte geschwiegen. 

Dann war er zu Folterflüchen übergegangen. Trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Snape hatte geschwiegen. 

Jetzt ging er zu alten Muggel Foltermethoden über. Er spürte die Hitze des glühenden Eisens. Er hatte schon zwei Brandwunden und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass noch eine ganze Reihe weiterer folgen würden. Evan schnaubte abfällig und drückte das glühende Stück Metall an seinen Brustkorb. 

Er schrie, so weit es ihm noch möglich war. Je länger er hier war um so leiser wurden seine Schreie, irgendwann würde die Stimme ihm ganz versagen. 

Es zischte und ein ekelerregender Gestank erfüllte die Kammer. Das Eisen verschwand und wieder brüllte ihn Evan an. Die Worte drangen nicht mehr ganz zu ihm durch. Langsam glitt er davon, zurück in die erlösende Schwärze. Ein Schwall kaltes Wasser wecke ihn wieder. Rosier trat nach ihm: "So schnell kommst du mir nicht davon. REDE! Für wen arbeitest du noch?" 

"Nur für den Dunklen Lord", log Severus. Er war froh, dass Evan Rosier nicht an das Wahrheitsserum gelangen konnte, dann hätte Snape wirkliche Probleme. Aber damit verließ ihn auch schon sein Glück. Evan Rosier hatte etwas, was Voldemort bei ihm nie gehabt hatte, Zeit. Evan Rosier hatte viel Zeit. Ein Punkt, den Snape an der Folter immer gefürchtet hatte. Noch dazu war Rosier kein Profi, er konnte zwar eine Menge an Flüchen, doch meist hatte er mit schwachen Muggeln oder Magiern gehabt. Jetzt hatte er ein Todesser vor sich, der genau wie er wusste, worauf es in der Folter ankam. Was es nicht gerade einfacher machte, für Rosier UND für Snape. Beide hatten im Laufe ihrer Todesserlaufbahn viel gelehrt und auch gezeigt bekommen, wie man Menschen zum Sprechen brachte. Einige waren begabter als andere, Evan Rosier war begabt doch eben noch nicht ausgereift. In Gedanken schüttelte Snape den Kopf wie viel Evan doch noch lernen mußte. 

"LÜGNER!" kreischte Rosier. 

Oder ging ihm doch langsam die Zeit aus? Snape hustete schwach. Rosier flüsterte etwas und wieder explodierte die Welt von Snape in Schmerzen. Sollte er dies überleben, würde er wieder Fluchnachwirkungen haben, dachte er noch und dann verließen ihm endgültig die Sinne. 

Rosier fluchte, er füllte den Eimer mit kaltem Wasser und versuchte Snape wieder aufzuwecken, doch vergebens. Verdammt, er hatte ihn schon so lange hier, hatte alles versucht und dieser Sturkopf schwieg immer noch. Er MUSSTE etwas wissen und er, Evan, brauchte diese Informationen. Er wollte Macht, und nur über das komplette Wissen eines Todessers wie Snape und dessen Geheimnisse konnte er diese Macht erhalten. Frustriert trat er gegen den Bewusstlosen und löste den Fluch auf. Nervös begann er auf- und abzulaufen. Noch immer ohne Bewußtsein hustete Snape, keuchte. Wie lange konnte er diese Folter aufrecht erhalten bis Snape ihm einfach weg starb? Dann hatte Rosier noch ein Problem. Wie sollte er Voldemort erklären wo Snape war? Er blieb stehen und sah auf den Magier herunter. Ach, irgend ein Unfall ließe sich schon arrangieren. Wo es eine Nr. 1 gab würde eine Nr. 2 im Hintergrund schon lauern und bald würde man nicht mehr nach ihm fragen. Außerdem hatte Evan immer noch ein dumpfes Gefühl was diesen Abend anging, wo er Snape nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung angetroffen hatte. Wohin sollte so einer wie der Giftmischer gehen wollen? Wohl kaum zu Freunden! Laut Malfoy hatte Snape nämlich keine! Das Dunkle Mal brannte auf seinem Unterarm. Noch während er aus dem Kerker eilte überlegte er sich neue Methoden, Snape zum Sprechen zu bringen. 

Wie spät es war das wußte er nicht mehr als er wieder erwachte. Zuletzt hatte Rosier wirklich frustriert geklungen. Snape rollte sich zusammen. Teilweise nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Evan die Ganzkörperklammer gelöst hatte. Als seine Arme die neue Brandwunde am Oberkörper berührte stöhnte er leise auf. Er wollte gar nicht wissen wie schlimm es um ihn stand. Noch war er nicht an dem Punkt angekommen, wie damals im Hause der Longbottoms. Damals waren es zwei gezielte Flüche gewesen, die jedoch darauf ausgelegt waren zu töten. Die Flüche, die Rosier anwendete, hatten nur ein Ziel, Schmerz und Leid. Snape lächelte, trotz der Schmerzen. Rosier wollte ihn brechen. Da konnte er lange warten. Natürlich hatte er auch versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass niemand nach ihm suchen würde, dass er nur ein Stück Dreck sei, um das sich keiner kümmere. Wie sehr er sich da täuschte! Er öffnete die Augen, hier gab es nicht viel zu sehen, es war dunkel im Kerker und Rosier hatte ihm schon vor langer Zeit die einzige Lichtquelle, eine Fackel, genommen. Was erwartete er sich davon? Dass die Dunkelheit in mürbe machen würde? Der Narr! Er war in der Dunkelheit zuhause und tief in sich trug er immer noch das Licht des Verbotenen Waldes. Diese Erinnerung konnte ihm keiner nehmen. Genauso wie das Wissen, dass er NICHT ein Stück Dreck war! Dass er sehr wohl Personen hatte, die sich um ihn sorgten. 

Er horchte wo sich das Wasserbecken befand. Er hatte Durst, wieder ein Fehler von Evan. Das stetige Tropfen wies ihm den Weg, er kroch darauf zu. Mit den Armen ertastete er das steinerne Becken und trank in tiefen Zügen. Wußte er wie lange die nächste Befragung von Rosier dauerte? Einmal hatte er sich so lange mit ihm 'unterhalten', dass er fast glaubte, verrückt vor Durst zu werden. Severus hatte Rosier aber nicht den Gefallen getan um Wasser zu bitten. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen. Auch wollte er nicht zeigen, dass er noch fähig war sich fortzubewegen. 

Während er zurück kroch, schleifte er sein rechtes Bein nach, das hatte Rosier in einem Wutanfall gebrochen. Da es noch in der Zeit stattgefunden hatte, wo er noch eine Lichtquelle gehabt hatte, konnte er sehen, dass es kein offener Bruch war. Doch der Bruch hatte sich entzündet und sein Bein brannte und pochte wie wild. Erschöpft ließ er sich wieder fallen. Fast lässig hob er die Reste seiner Robe an, viel war davon nicht mehr übrig. Sie war durchweicht von eiskaltem Wasser. Kaltes Wasser! Warum mußte es immer kaltes Wasser sein? 

'Nimm der Person die Wärme, dann nimmst du ihr einen Teil der Sicherheit und Stärke!', antwortete ihm der kühle, rationale Todesserteil seines Gedächtnisses. 

Sicherheit! Pah für ihn existierte schon lange keine Sicherheit mehr! Was war mit der Stärke? Nun, da unterschied man fein säuberlich in der Folter, da gab es die körperliche und die geistige Stärke. Die körperliche Stärke konnte man schnell und gezielt brechen, aber nicht so die geistige. Es kam vor, dass Folteropfer eher starben als zu reden. Zu dieser Sorte gehörte Snape, eher würde er hier langsam sterben, als Dumbledore zu verraten oder Rosier sagen, was er tat. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und rollte sich zusammen. Wann würde Rosier wieder kommen? Was würde er diesmal mitbringen? Dass er ihm nie viel Zeit zur Erholung ließ zeigte ihm, dass er schon recht lange da war. Je kürzer die Abstände um so verzweifelter mußte Rosier sein. 

Snape schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Todesser hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Mal kam es im vor, dass Rosier schon nach einigen Minuten wieder kam, ein andermal erst nach Stunden. Müde schloß er die Augen. Schlief er bis dahin etwas, auch wenn er wusste, dass die Ruhe ihm nur wieder etwas Kraft gab, weiter durch zuhalten? Für wen? Für wen sollte er durchhalten? Verblüfft über seinen eigenen Gedankengang öffnete Snape wieder die Augen. Ja, wer sollte ihn den noch lebend finden? Er zermarterte sich sein Gedächtnis. Wer suchte ihn noch mal? Dumbledore? Nein, sein Herr machte sich Sorgen, aber suchen? Hagrid! Jetzt sah er wieder den Halbriesen vor sich, ja Hagrid hatte versprochen ihn zu suchen! Plötzlich gab es ein Ziel. Trotzig schloß er wieder die Augen, er mußte durchhalten damit Hagrid ihn fand. 

*** 

Auf einer Waldlichtung stand ein kleiner Mann in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Eine weit größere Gestallt stand vor ihm und zischelte: "Und was hast du zu sagen?" 

Ein eigentümliches Leuchten ging nun von dem kleinen Mann aus als er sprach. Die Worte hallten klar und hell über die Lichtung. Hinterließen eine Spur von reiner heller Magie. Die größere Gestalt legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Es war ein kalter Klang und ließ die helle Magie sofort verschwinden. Ja Morgen würde er endlich erreichen was er schon immer wollte! 

Die Tiere im Wald duckten sich unter diesem unnatürlichen Klang. Es wurde kälter und immer kälter. 


	10. Kapitel 9 Halloween

Kapitel 9 Halloween 

Hier ist ein Test, um herauszufinden,   
ob deine Mission auf Erden schon beendet ist:   
Solange du noch lebendig bist,   
ist sie es nicht! 

Illusionen von Richard Bach 

Es war eine leicht stürmische Halloween-Nacht. Die Kinder auf der Straße lachten und rannten von Haus zu Haus, um ihren Preis einzufordern. Die Erwachsenen öffneten ihnen lächelnd und speisten die kleinen Hexen, Gespenster und Kobolde mit Süßigkeiten ab. Doch ein Haus blieb unbeachtet. Die Kinder hielten kurz an, sahen sich das Haus an, klopften aber nicht an. Es schien, als ob sie es gleich wieder vergaßen. Sie liefen an der großen Kapuzengestalt vorbei und nahmen das nächste Haus in Angriff. Fröhlich schmetterten sie den Besitzern ihren Spruch entgegen, diese lachten und griffen in die große Süßigkeitenschüssel. Die Kapuzengestalt stand vor dem Gartentor und sah sich das Haus eine Weile an. Schließlich zückte sie einen kleinen Stock und die Tür sprang förmlich aus den Angeln. Die Zeit war gekommen und ER, Lord Voldemort, hatte es sich persönlich vorgenommen dies zu Ende zu bringen. Er wollte, dass Dumbledore wusste, wer seine engsten Vertrauten ermordete! 

Er hob wieder den Zauberstab und die Haustür explodierte. Schreie, hallten durch das Haus... "LILY ER IST ES! NIMM HARRY!" 

Ein kaltes Lachen. Ja das würde wirklich interessant werden. Da trat ihm auch schon ein Magier entgegen, mit hocherhobenem Zauberstab. 

Später sollten sich Nachbarn nur noch an viele grelle Lichtblitze und schließlich auch an ein grünes Licht erinnern. Der darauf folgende gellende Schrei hatte allen die ihn hörten eine Gänsehaut beschert und noch Jahre später sollte er einigen Muggel bis in ihre Träume folgen. 

*** 

Dumbledore schreckte auf, er war schon seit einiger Zeit zurück in seinem Büro. Verärgert stellte er fest, dass er wieder einmal an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war. Doch was hatte ihn geweckt? Etwas pfiff grell aus einem seiner Schränke. Der Piff war so hoch, dass er schon fast in den Ohren schmerzte. Dumbledore schoß hoch und rannte zu dem Schrank. Riss die Türen auf und sah eine kleine goldene Kugel, die sich wie wild um sich selber drehte und dabei die wilden Töne von sich gab. Der alte Mann wurde blass. Er riß grob an dem Versteck, wo er seine wichtigen Dokumente aufbewahrte, und zog ein Pergament hervor. 

'Bitte lass die Schrift nicht sichtbar sein! Bitte nicht! BITTE!', flehte er in Gedanken und entrollte das Pergament. 

Ganz langsam erschien dort eine Schrift und seit langer langer Zeit schrie Dumbledore vor Zorn und Verzweiflung auf. Er ging in die Knie und umklammerte dabei das Pergament. Er hatte versagt! Er, der große Dumbledore hatte versagt! 

Hagrid fand ihn so, kniend und das Pergament umklammernd. Der Halbriese hatte die siebte Nacht erfolglos gewartet und wollte nun Dumbledore sagen, dass er sich auf die Suche machte. Der Schrei, den er aus dem Büro des Direktors hörte, waren furchtbar. Der Halbriese schlug beinahe die Tür ein, erschrocken sah er den Direktor auf Knien, ein Stück Pergament in den Händen und jetzt schluchzte er leise. Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht, versickerten in dem fast bodenlagen Bart. Hagrid sprang vor. "Was? Was?" 

Doch Dumbledore sah ihn nicht, hörte ihn nicht. 

Da griff Hagrid grob nach den Schultern des Direktors und schüttelte ihn leicht. 

"WAS IST PASSIERT?", brüllte er, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass dies durch kam. 

"Sie sind tot!", flüsterte Dumbledore. "Sie sind tot." 

Hagrid atmete tief durch, wenigstens hatte er mit Schluchzen aufgehört. 

"Wer?", fragte er und hielt dabei immer noch die Hände fest um Dumbledores Schultern. 

Der Direktor schien um Jahre gealtert. "Die Potters sind tot!" 

Hagrid blieb die Luft weg. Das konnte nicht sein! Lily, James, der kleine Harry! 

"Woher?", fragte er den Direktor. 

"Das Testament!", flüsterte der alte Mann gebrochen und hielt dem Halbriesen das Stück Pergament hin. 

Hagrid nahm es und begann zu lesen. 

_Dies ist unser letzer Wille und Testament._

_Alles was uns gehörte, Besitz, Geld und andere Wertgegenstände sollen unserem Sohn Harry gehören....._

"Warum soll das alles Harry gehören?", fragte der Halbriese verdutzt. 

"Wie bitte?", Dumbledore sah auf. 

"Naja, da steht, dass alles Harry gehören soll." 

Dumbledore nahm das Pergament. Das hatte er in seiner ersten Trauer gar nicht gesehen. Da stand wirklich Harry Potter! Schlagartig war sein Kopf wieder frei und er konnte klar denken. 

"Hagrid das bedeutet, er LEBT! Schnell, reise zum neuen Haus der Potters!" Dumbledore sprang auf die Füße und holte eine alte Karte hervor. "Hier liegt das Haus der Potters, Hagrid. Schnell, geh dahin und hole den Jungen, bevor die Muggel kommen!" 

Dumbledore nahm ein zweites Pergament zur Hand und sah nun wie dort ebenfalls, nicht ganz so klar, Linien erschienen. 

"Das ist nicht möglich!", flüsterte er fassungslos. 

"Was is?", fragte der Halbriese schnäuzte dabei in ein tischdeckengroßes Taschentuch. 

"Das ist eine Schriftprobe von Lord Voldemort. Ich habe es verhext, sollte seine Macht zusammen brechen, wird die Schrift sichtbar!" Dumbledore hielt Hagrid das Pergament entgegen. Nicht ganz so klar und deutlich waren dort Drohungen gegen Dumbledore zu lesen. 

"Hagrid schnell, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Ich wecke die anderen, benachrichtige das Ministerium. Bring das Kind zu Lily´s Schwester, sie wohnen in Little Whinging." Dumbledore drückte dem immer noch recht verdutzt dreinguckenden Hagrid die Karte in die Hand. Jetzt hieß es schnell handeln und keine Fehler machen. Er schob den Halbriesen aus seinem Büro und ging gleich zu Professor McGonagall. Er trommelte gegen ihre Tür. "MINERVA! Wach auf!" 

Eine recht verschlafene Hexe öffnete ihm die Tür. "Albus, was bei allen guten Geistern machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit vor meiner Tür?" 

"Voldemort ist gefallen!" sagte er kurz und hektisch. 

Er mußte eine Menge Leute benachrichtigen und Minerva mußte ihm helfen. 

Die normalerweise recht streng dreinblickende McGonagall sah den Direktor überrascht an. "Albus, darüber macht man keine Witze!" 

"Das ist KEIN Witz, ich schwöre! Ziehen Sie sich was an, schnell. Sie müssen mir helfen. In 5 Minuten in der Eulerei, und bringen Sie so viel Pergament mit wie Sie tragen können und genug Tinte!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Professorin stehen und rannte schon weiter. Flitwick, er mußte das Pergament überprüfen lassen! Der kleine Professor Flitwick war dafür der beste Zauberer. 

*** 

Hagrid rannte aus dem Schloß, wie sollte er am Schnellsten zu den Potters kommen? Da fiel ihm sein alter Schulbesen ein. Eine Extraanfertigung für ihn. Schnell war der alte Besen aus dem Schrank ausgegraben und Hagrid stand nun etwas unsicher damit vor seinem Haus. Es war lange her gewesen, dass er geflogen war und besonderst viel Talent hatte er nie gezeigt. Jeder Außenstehende hätte den Besen für eine kleine Birke gehalten, die ihre Zweige nur an der Spitze hatte. Hagrid holte tief Luft, schwang sich auf den Besenstiel und stieß sich von der Erde ab. Nach einigen recht wagemutigen Manövern hatte er den Dreh raus und flog schon in die richtige Richtung. Er sah dabei auf die Karte, die Dumbledore ihm gelassen hatte. Er selber war als kleiner blauer Punkt markiert und so konnte er leicht seinen Weg in der Luft finden. Während er den Verbotenen Wald hinter sich ließ, flogen schon die ersten Eulen aus der Schuleulerei. 

*** 

Dumbledore schrieb seinen Kontaktleuten, er warnte sie vorsichtig zu sein, jetzt keine übereilten Schlüsse zu ziehen und sich weiterhin bedeckt zu halten. Die Professorin band die jeweils fertigen Briefe an die Eulenbeine und schickte die Nachtvögel auf den Weg. Meist gurrte ihnen Dumbledore den Empfänger zu, nur bei einigen sagte es McGonagall. 

*** 

Im Haus eines anderen Zauberers fluchte jemand laut und warf die Tür ins Schloß. Der junge Mann rannte auf die Straße und bestieg ein altes großes Motorrad. Er warf die Maschine mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt an und flog kurz darauf schon davon. In der Luft betete er, dass alles nur ein böser Irrtum war. Natürlich wußte er wo die Potters wohnten, eher gesagt sollte er nur eine grobe Ahnung haben. Dank des Fidelius Zaubers sollte es so sein. Doch dem war nicht so, er war sich sicher und das erschreckte ihn. 

Hagrid holte das Letzte aus seinem Besen, jagte über Wälder, Städte und Wiesen. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf die Karte um ja sicher zu gehen, dass er richtig war. Endlich kreiste er über dem Haus der Potters und erschrak zu tiefst. Die Eingangstür hing zertrümmert in ihren Angeln, Fenster waren gesplittert und er konnte sogar aus dieser Höhe ein großes Loch im Mauerwerk ausmachen. Langsam kreiste er nach unten und landete sicher auf dem Rasen. Mit pochendem Herzen stand er da und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Er wußte was ihn erwartete, er würde James und Lily tot vorfinden und er konnte nichts mehr tun. Konnte sie nicht mehr suchen, nicht mehr warnen, nicht mehr retten. 

Hagrid faste allen Mut zusammen und betrat das Haus. Die Einrichtung war zertrümmert worden und mehrere Flüche hatten Brandspuren an der Wand hinterlassen. Er holte tief Luft, im Wohnraum lag ein Mann, eindeutig hatte ihn der Tod nicht so schnell geholt, denn er lag auf der Seite zusammengekrümmt. Hagrid wollte James beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legen, hielt jedoch inne. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Ein erstickter Schrei kam von dem oberen Stockwerk. Der Halbriese ging die Treppe nach oben. Er brauchte nur den Kampfspuren zu folgen. Eine weitere zerstörte Tür zeigte ihm wo der finale Kampf statt gefunden hatte. Mit Tränen im Gesicht sah er Lily Potter tot auf dem Boden liegen. Sie sah jedoch viel friedlicher aus als James. Sie lächelte sogar! 

Hagrid duckte sich und ging durch den zersplitterten Türrahmen. Auf dem Boden saß das Kind, vor ihm ein Bündel schwarzer Robe, und weinte herzzerreißend. Hagrid hob das Kind auf und holte noch eine Babydecke aus dem Kinderbett. In Menschen-einwickeln war er mittlerweile recht gut, so deckte er den kleinen Harry warm zu. Ein tiefer Schnitt in der Stirn war alles was der Kleine von Voldemorts Angriff zurück behalten hatte. Sanft strich er über diese gezackte Narbe, das würde wieder heilen. 

"Keine Angst, Lily. Harry wird es gut gehen", flüsterte er zu der Toten und irgendwie wirkte sie darauf hin noch entspannter. 

Hagrid schniefte laut als er die Treppe nach unten ging, den kleinen Harry sicher in seinen Armen. Das war etwas ganz anderes als einen Erwachsenen zu tragen. Egal wie schwer Snape immer verletzt war, wirkte der erwachsene Zauberer nicht so zerbrechlich wie das Kind. 

Ein lautes knatterndes Geräusch war vor dem Haus zu hören. Kamen die Muggels schon? Hagrid erstarrte auf der untersten Stufe. Da kam ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang in das Haus gestolpert. Hagrid verhielt sich ganz still, für einen kurzen Augenblick hoffte er, dass es Snape war, doch als die Gestalt aufschluchzte schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das war nicht Snape, das war Sirius Black. Mit hängenden Schultern stand der beste Freund von James nun vor dessen Leiche. 

"Jo Sirius", murmelte Hagrid. 

Dieser wirbelte herum, starrte den Halbriesen an. "Jo Hagrid." 

Eine Weile starrten sich die zwei Personen an, obwohl sie doch so verschieden waren, vereinte sie in diesem Moment eins: die Trauer um zwei liebgewonnene Menschen. 

"Ist das Harry?" fragte schließlich Sirius mit leiser Stimme. 

Hagrid nickte. 

"Gib ihn mir Hagrid. Ich bin sein Pate." Mit diesen Worten streckte er die Arme nach dem Kind aus. 

Doch Hagrid drückte das kleine Bündel Mensch an sich. "Nein Sirius. Befehl von Dumbledore, ich bringe ihn zu seiner Tante." 

Sirius begann mit dem Wildhüter zu streiten. Er war der Pate und hatte das Recht, sich nun um Harry zu kümmern. All diese Argumente prallten an Hagrid ab, er wußte was zu tun war. Da schwieg Sirius und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, und nun endlich rannen auch ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Hagrid ging auf den jungen Mann zu und klopfte ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter. 

"Ich weiß Sirius. Ich auch!" flüsterte er. 

Sirius sah zu Hagrid auf, der Halbriese sah wie sehr er trauerte, doch da mischte sich schon etwas anderes in den Gesichtsausdruck. Zorn unendlicher Zorn. 

"Nimm das Motorrad, Hagrid. Ich brauche es nicht mehr", murmelte Sirius und wies auf die Maschine, die auf dem Bürgersteig abgestellt war. 

"Ok, ich bring sie dir wieder, und mach derweil keinen Unsinn. Verstanden?" Hagrid klopfte ihm ein letztes Mal auf die Schulter und ging auf das Motorrad zu. Langsam wurde es hell und ein neuer Tag brach an. Schon von Ferne hörte man Sirenen und dann sah man auch die Lichter von Polizei und Feuerwehr. 

Als die Muggel ankamen erinnerte nichts mehr an die zwei Menschen, das Motorrad war verschwunden und hätten sie auf die Straße weiter unten gesehen, wäre ihnen ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang aufgefallen. 


	11. Kapitel 10 Drei

Kapitel 10 Drei

Drei ist für den Himmel,

zwei für die Erde.

Pyramidentext, Spruch 694

Hagrid brachte den kleinen Harry sicher zu seiner Tante und Onkel. Während des Fluges hatte er Snape total vergessen, alle seine Gedanken kreisten um das Kind, das er sicher in einem Tragetuch umgeschlungen hatte, und um die toten Eltern. 

Er brachte Sirius später seine Maschine zurück, fand den jungen Zauberer jedoch nicht vor. Die Muggelnachrichten berichteten von seltsamen Ereignissen, von Sternschnuppen und am Tag umherfliegenden Eulen. Überall wurde der Fall Voldemorts gefeiert. Hagrid selbst sah bei ein-zwei Partys vorbei, überall wurde auf den kleinen Harry Potter angestoßen. Am nächsten Tag hatte Hagrid den Kater seines Lebens und mußte das Bett hüten. 

In der Zauberwelt brach die Hölle los, das Ministerium wurde von Eulen förmlich überschwemmt und viele Familien, darunter auch die Malfoys erklärten, dass sie unter einem Bann gestanden hätten. Sie kehrten in die normale Zaubergemeinschaft zurück. Wieder an anderen Orten rotteten sich Todesser zusammen und suchten Wege, nach ihrem Meister zu suchen. 

Dumbledore war in diesen Tag fast nicht in Hogwarts, er reiste umher, redete mit Leuten, versicherte ihnen, dass Voldemort wirklich verschwunden war und begann sein Netzwerk an Informanten ruhig zu stellen. Etwas am Verschwinden von Voldemort hatte ihn stutzig gemacht und so hielt er sich seine Quellen offen.

Alastor Moody feierte auch wenig, er sah die Chance, die restlichen treuen Todesser zu fangen, und er schwor sich, dass diese nicht nach einigen Tagen verschwanden, sondern heil in Askaban landen würden. Er trommelte alle aus seiner Gruppe zusammen und die große Jagd begann. 

Evan Rosier kam gerade von einem Todessertreffen. Er wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, dass Voldemort gegangen war. Er, ihr Meister, der so viel Macht inne gehabt hatte, sich so vielen Verwandlungen unterzogen hatte, konnte UNMÖGLICH tot sein! Die wenigen Treuen, die nicht in Panik verfallen waren, beschlossen ihren Meister zu suchen, so auch Evan Rosier. Mit Snape würde er sich später befassen.

Alastor Moody hatte von einigen Muggeln den Tipp bekommen, dass sich in der Dämmerung eine Gruppe von seltsamen Gestalten auf einem Friedhof getroffen hätten. Sie hielten sie für irgendwelche Satansanbeter und fürchteten um die Ruhe ihrer Toten. Alastor lächelte grimmig. Satansanbeter? Nein, aber man konnte sie fast mit ihnen vergleichen. Er schlich mit einer Gruppe von Auroren über den Friedhof, schon hörte er das vertraute Geräusch von apparierenden Zauberern. Drei Mitglieder aus seiner Gruppe begannen bereits mit ihrem Singsang um einen Apparierschutz aufzubauen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Aurorengruppen setzten sie diesen Zauber nur gezielt und zeitlich sehr begrenzt ein. Die Erfahrung hatte gezeigt, dass 15 Minuten oft ausreichten. Die übrig gebliebenen dunklen Gestalten keuchten auf. Ja, der Schutz hatte sich gefestigt. 

"JETZT!" schrie Moody und sprang hinter einem Grabstein hervor. Er schoß den ersten Fluch gegen den ihm nächststehenden Todesser ab, es war ein einfacher Schockzauber.

"UND DENKT DRAN, ICH WILL SIE LEBEND!" rief er seiner Gruppe zu. Alastor selber verfolgte einen Todesser, der versuchte, außerhalb des Apparierschutzes zu gelangen.

"Bleiben Sie stehen!" forderte Alastor.

Die Gestalt blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie trug immer noch die Gesichtsmaske, und grauen Augen starrten ihn voll Abscheu an.

'Todesser!', dachte Alastor abfällig. 

"Ergeben Sie sich! Und ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen!" sagte Moody mit fester Stimme.

Sein Gegenüber lachte schrill auf. "Faire Gerichtsverhandlung?" Die Kapuzengestalt hielt ihm seinen nackten Unterarm entgegen, das Dunkle Mal war nicht mehr ganz so deutlich zu erkennen, doch man sah es noch. "Eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung MIT DEM HIER?"

Moody hob drohend seinen Zauberstab. "Ergeben Sie sich!"

"Vergiss es Moody!", und schon schleuderte der Todesser den ersten Fluch gegen den Auroren.

Moody antwortete mit einer Reihe von Schockzaubern, doch jedesmal blockte sie der Todesser ab. Der Schwarzmagier wußte was er konnte und warf weitere Flüche gegen Moody. Ein Fluch streifte den Auroren am Gesicht und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Nase existierte nicht mehr. Überrascht hob er die Hand, sie war blutrot. Moody sah noch auf seine Hand, als ihn ein weiterer Fluch streifte und ihn zu Boden schickte. Einem folgenden Lichtblitz konnte er nur entkommen, in dem er sich hinter einen der Grabsteine rollte. Außer Atem lag er dort und schielte um den Stein herum. 

"Sieh´s ein Moody. LEBEND bekommst DU mich nicht!" lachte der Todesser.

Moody schloß die Augen, er wollte es nicht, doch dieser hier ließ ihm keine Wahl. In Gedanken suchte er den wirkungsvollsten Kombinationsfluch, den er kannte. Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze sprang er auf und warf den Fluch gegen den Todesser. Die Kapuzengestalt erkannte den Fluch und ließ den Zauberstab fallen. Lieber sterben als lebendig in Askaban begraben zu werden! Der Fluch traf sicher und mit voller Wucht. Das Opfer riss es von den Füßen und bevor er auf den Boden auftraf war er tot. Moody wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und ging zu dem Todesser. Mit einem Ruck riß er die Maske von dem Gesicht. 

"Evan Rosier!" flüsterte der Auror rau. "Was für eine Überraschung!"

Longbottom kam zu ihm gerannt. "Mr Moody! Alles in... Bei Merlin Sie bluten, der Apparierschutz ist in zwei Minuten weg. Sie müssen SOFORT in ein Krankenhaus."

Moody lehnte sich schwer gegen einen Grabstein und sah immer noch auf den toten Rosier.

"Moody?" hakte Frank Longbottom nach.

"Wie? Ach ja Krankenhaus wäre nicht schlecht", murmelte Moody, er haßte es zu töten, versuchte es immer zu vermeiden, doch manchmal ging es eben nicht.

"Wollte nicht mitkommen, oder?"

"Nein wollte er nicht", sagte Moody leise. "Kommen Sie Longbottom. Gibt es Neuigkeiten vom Ministerium? Ist Voldemort wirklich weg?"

Frank Longbottom murmelte etwas und Moody nickte gewichtig. Die Nacht war noch jung!

Sie sahen nicht die Frau, die sich im Dickicht versteckt hatte.

p align="center" *** /p

Schwarz und Kalt. 

Mehr war da nicht. Er konnte nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen, hatte er überhaupt noch Hände? Oder Beine? Ja, eins konnte er sicher ausmachen, es brannte und schmerzte. Wo ein Bein war konnte noch ein Zweites existieren. Severus Snape wußte nicht ob er verrückt wurde, er wußte nicht ob es die Dunkelheit oder der Hunger war, der ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedankengang, dass ihm selbst die Folter von Rosier nichts ausmachen würde. Doch Rosier kam nicht mehr. Nur etwas Abwechslung, nur etwas anderes, als das ewige Hin- und Hergekrieche zwischen Steinbank und Wasserbecken. Immer hin und her. Wenn er versuchte seine linke Hand zu bewegen tat sie weh, wann war das geschehen? Ach ja, als er versucht hatte sich an etwas heran zu tasten, war ihm etwas schweres darauf gefallen. Die Knochen waren eindeutig gebrochen. 'Keine Selbstheilversuche!', jagte es durch seinen Kopf. 'Nur keine Selbstheilversuche!' Er war nie gut darin gewesen. Jetzt lag er wieder vor der Steinbank. AUF die Bank hatte er es seit den letzten drei Besuchen bei dem Wasserbecken nicht mehr geschafft. Der Boden mit den kalten Steinfliesen wurde sein neues Bett. Er schlief, jedenfalls glaubte er das. Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr zwischen wachen und schlafen unterscheiden. Seine Träume waren schwarz, wie seine Realität. 

Drei!

Plötzlich schoß ihm diese Zahl durch den Kopf.

Drei!

Was hatte es damit auf sich? Er zermarterte sich seinen Kopf, was war mit dieser Zahl? Warum drängte sie sich in sein Gedächtnis? Er wollte nicht mehr denken.

Drei!

Verdammte Zahl. Eins, zwei, drei! Ja, zählen konnte er noch, so verrückt war er nicht. Noch nicht!

3 Minuten, 3 Tage, 30 Tage.

All diese Zeitangaben begannen mit einer drei, er hatte sie irgendwo einmal gelesen. Lesen konnte man wenn man Licht hatte! Erinnerte er sich. Nur in welchen Zusammenhang hatte er sie gelesen? Bei Giften? Gab es ein Gift, wo alle Zutaten in diesem Zeitabstand dazu gegeben wurden? Er dachte nach, überrascht stellte er fest, dass es ihn von seinen Schmerzen ablenkte. Nein, bei Giften hatte er es nicht gelesen. Aber es hatte etwas mit dem Tod zu tun. Diese Erkenntnis kam wie ein Blitzschlag.

3 Minuten ohne Luft.

3 Tage ohne Wasser.

30 Tage ohne Essen.

So lange konnte ein Mensch durchhalten, bevor er starb. Snape lachte schrill, es war ein Lachen, das nahe an Wahnsinn grenzte. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und lachte und lachte. Die Kerkermauern warfen das Geräusch tausendfach zurück, es erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Er hatte die Lösung! Ahnte Rosier wie grausam er war? Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach das Lachen, doch nur kurz. Rosier hatte, ohne es zu ahnen, den Todeskampf von Snape verlängert und Schuld daran war das Wasserbecken. Er hatte frisches Wasser! Er konnte trinken! Snape lachte! So grausam die Situation war, so erleichtert war Severus Snape. Wo er immer nur von einen Tag auf den anderen planen oder leben konnte, so konnte er es diesmal eingrenzen. 

Keuchend rang er nach Luft, das Lachen hatte ihn zu sehr angestrengt. Er hatte keine Angst davor, denn Hagrid würde ihn irgendwann finden. Der Halbriese hatte es versprochen! So war dies seine Zukunft, in ein paar Tagen, denn er war sicher schon länger als 7 Tage in diesem Kerker, in ein paar Tagen würde er sterben und mit der Zeit würde Hagrid ihn finden. Snape horchte in sich, überlegte logisch kühl. Er gab sich selber keine 30 Tage, die Verletzungen würden das Sterben beschleunigen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schwebte er in die zweite Dunkelheit namens Schlaf. Er hatte es geschafft! Zum Ende hin hatte er das, was alle anderen auch hatten, eine Zukunft!


	12. Kapitel 11 Suche

Kapitel 11 Suche 

I want to be an eagle soaring high   
Sign my name across the sky   
I gotta break free befor i die   
Before another day goes by 

Textausschnitt aus dem Lied Another day goes by von Dakota Moon 

Hagrid machte sich reisefertig. Er würde sein Versprechen einlösen. Es waren bereits einige Tage nach dem Tod der Potters vergangen und Snape war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Hagrid hatte gehofft, ja es beinahe erwartet, dass der Todesser plötzlich vor Hogwarts stand und auf die endgültigen Befehle wartete. Die Hoffnung hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Dumbledore stand schlicht und ergreifend unter Stress, für ihn hieß es alles neu zu ordnen und sich auf ruhigere Zeiten einzustellen. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln hob Hagrid das Bild von James, Lily und dem kleinen Harry hoch. Ja, sie hatten es ihm geschenkt, um auch ihn an ihrer Freude teilhaben zu lassen. Harry war in Sicherheit, Dumbledore hatte angedeutet, dass er noch weitere Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte, er hatte den Jungen, der überlebt hatte, nicht einfach so seinen Verwandten überlassen. 

Was genau das war, das wollte selbst Hagrid nicht wissen, ihm genügt das Wissen, dass da noch etwas war. Thoa ließ er bei Madame Sprout. Die Hexe, die Kräuterkunde unterrichtete, spielte gerne den Hundesitter. Sie stellte auch keine großen Fragen, sondern nahm es einfach hin, dass Hagrid für einige Tage verreisen mußte. Ein letztes Mal streichelte er dem Mischlingshund über den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Er ließ seinen Besen in seinem Versteck und nahm stattdessen eine Reihe von Portschlüsseln mit. Die unscheinbaren Gegenstände konnten ihn überall in England hinbringen, in Sekundenschnelle! 

Bevor er diese benutzte, wollte er ein letztes Mal in der Senke nachsehen. Hagrid verlagerte den großen Rucksack auf seinen Rücken, er hatte viel zu transportieren, Portschlüssel, Decken, etwas zum Wechseln und sogar eine Notfallapotheke von Madame Pomfrey hatte er bei sich. 

Er ging auf den Rand der Senke zu und sah nichts. In diesem Moment knackte etwas hinter ihm und der Halbriese wirbelte herum. 

"FIRENZE!" rief er aus. "Würgende Wasserspeier! Du hast mich erschreckt!" 

Der Zentaure senkte leicht den Kopf. "Tut mir leid Hagrid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." 

Hagrid hatte sich theatralisch ans Herz gegriffen und holte ein paar mal tief Luft. Das Mischwesen stellte sich an seine Seite und sah ebenfalls in die Senke. Eine Weile standen sie da, schweigend, schienen auf etwas zu warten. 

"Er ist nicht gekommen", flüsterte Firenze. 

"Nein, ist er nicht", sagte Hagrid nicht weniger leise. 

"Es sind mehr als sieben Tage vergangen Hagrid." Firenze sah nun den Wildhüter an. 

"Das stimmt." Und Hagrid hatte deswegen ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen. 

Firenze warf einen Blick in den wunderbaren hellblauen Himmel, die Sonne stand hoch und beleuchtete das Farbenspiel des Waldes. 

"Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er noch lebt", raunte Hagrid betrübt. 

Da lachte der Zentaure leise und scharte mit den Hufen. "Oh er lebt." 

"Wirklich?" Der Halbriese sah in diese so wunderbaren blauen Augen des Zentauren. 

"Er lebt NOCH! Geh Hagrid, suche ihn, bring ihn zurück in das Licht!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Firenze ihn stehen und verschwand wieder so schnell wie er gekommen war. 

Hagrid zog den ersten Portschlüssel hervor, einen alten Tennisball. Am Rand der Senke stand plötzlich niemand mehr und der Wind blies die bunten Blätter über den Waldboden. Es war wie ein letzter bunter Tanz, bevor die Farbenpracht endgültig verschwand. 

Hagrid tauchte wieder nahe eines alten Burggemäuers auf. Er stand vor der Ruine und dachte kurz nach. In dieser Gegend gab es drei, wenn nicht sogar vier Plätze, wo man einen Zauberer verschwinden lassen konnte. Seine Liste, die er in Gedanken mit sich führte, war lang und er machte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen Snape schnell zu finden. Während er so auf die Ruine zustampfte sah er sich mit wachen Augen um. In den letzten Tagen war in der Zauberwelt die Hölle losgebrochen. Versprengte Todessergruppen bereiteten den Auroren Kopfschmerzen und wieder andere hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als so schnell wie möglich auf die andere Seite zu wechseln. 

'Feiglinge!', dachte Hagrid abfällig. 

Keiner von denen wußte wie es war, wirklich ein Weltenwanderer zu sein, keiner von denen ahnte auch nur ansatzweise wie es war, auf keiner Seite sicher zu sein. Hagrid ging auf ein dunkles Loch zu, während er prüfend das Mauerwerk begutachtete tastete er nach der Lampe die an seinem Rucksack hing. Sobald er sie in den Händen hielt leuchtete sie auf, das angenehme gelbe Licht leuchtete in den schon halb verwitterten Gang. 

"Auf geht's", murmelte Hagrid und tastete sich vorsichtig in den Gang. Die Gefahr bei so alten Gemäuern war, dass sie schnell und ohne Vorwarnung einbrechen konnten. Muggel mieden sie wegen dieser Gefahr, aber für voll ausgebildete Zauberer war dies kein Problem. Sie sprachen einen einfachen zeitlich begrenzten Bindezauber aus und stabilisierten so das Gewölbe. Hagrid war kein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer, so war es ihm nicht möglich auf diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme zurück zu greifen. Er mußte sich auf seine Erfahrung und sein Gefühl verlassen. 

Die Steine knirschten unter seinen Füßen und die Wände waren von Flechten überwuchert. Sein Ziel lag ca. 20 m unter der Oberfläche, denn dann weitete sich der Gang plötzlich und man fand sich einer großen natürlichen Grotte wieder. Hagrid wußte aus alten Erzählungen, dass in dieser Grotte früher ein Schwarzmagier seine Feinde gefangen gehalten hatte. Doch dieser Magier war schon lange tot und mögliche Schutzzauber schon seit einer Ewigkeit inaktiv. Trotz alle dem warf der Wildhüter einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, es war keine gewöhnliche Uhr, eher erinnerte sie an einen Geigerzähler. Es war ein einziger Zeiger darauf abgebildet und zeigte mögliche magische Fallen oder Flüche an. Der Zeiger flackerte ruhig in der grünen Zone und mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ging er weiter. Nach weiteren Minuten traf Hagrid endlich in der Grotte ein. Er hob die Lampe hoch über den Kopf und beleuchtete die Höhle. 

Wenn der Halbriese nicht auf einer so dringenden Mission gewesen wäre, hätte er sich sicher noch einige Minuten umgesehen, die Höhle war schön und die Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten bildeten wunderbare Muster. Diese Muster wurden jedoch von alten verrosteten Ketten und Eisenringen in den Wänden unterbrochen und Hagrid sog scharf die Luft ein. Prüfend sah er sich noch mal um, jetzt konnte er mehr Eisenringe in den Wänden sehen, und dunkle Flecken auf dem glatten kalkigen Boden zeigten, wo bereits zerfallende Ketten gelegen haben mußten. Nichts überließ er dem Zufall, er sah sich jede noch so kleine Nische an und entdeckte sogar einen zerbrochenen Zauberstab, der schon halb vom Kalkstein überwuchert war. Keine Spur von Snape. 

Entschlossen wandte er der Grotte den Rücken zu und machte sich wieder an den Aufstieg, jetzt hieß es ein altes Landgut zu durchsuchen. Der Wildhüter verzog das Gesicht, dort lebten noch Zauberer. Ob sie es einfach so zuließen, ihn ihr Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen. Wenn nicht, dann würde es verdächtig sein, vielleicht half ihm dann Dumbledore? 

Betrübt schüttelte der den Kopf, nein der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte dazu wirklich keine Zeit. Die Lehrer in der Schule beschwerten sich schon, dass Albus Dumbledore sich kaum mehr blicken ließ und wahre Eulenschwärme umlagerten die Fenster, die zu seinem Büro gingen. 

Erinnerte sich der Direktor noch an Snape? Hagrid blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen, das Ende des Tunnels war schon auszumachen. Eigentlich hatte Dumbledore in den letzten Tagen kein Wort über Snape verloren! Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf und schalt sich in Gedanken selber einen Dummkopf! Das wäre für Snape zu gefährlich gewesen. Sicher kletterte er aus dem Gang heraus und wandte sich dem Landhaus zu, er war über sich selber erschrocken. Wie konnte er an Dumbledore zweifeln? 

'Wie leicht ich immer noch Menschen verurteile', dachte Hagrid betrübt. 

Das Landhaus lag etwas weiter von der Burgruine entfernt. Während er einen Feldweg entlang ging, rechnete er nach. Einige Verstecke waren einfach zu erreichen und auch schnell zu durchsuchen, andere wiederum nicht. Er grummelte vor sich ihn und benutzte bald seine Finger zum Rechnen. Wenn er in diesem Tempo weiter machen würde, könnte er vier bis sechs Verstecke am Tag durchsuchen. Verzweifelt sah in den Himmel. Das Problem war, daß es so viele Orte gab, dass sein Freund wahrscheinlich schon tot war eher er ihn finden würde. 

"Dann muß es eben schneller gehen", murmelte er und beschleunigte seine Schritte. 

Das Landhaus kam schon in Sicht und Hagrid legte sich die richtigen Sätze zurecht. Er klopfte an die imposante Eingangspforte und wartete. Eine alte Hexe öffnete die Pforte und sah fragend zum Halbriesen hoch. "Ja? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", krächzte sie. 

"Nun ja, ich suche jemanden und ich weiß, dass es hier in der Gegend einige alte Kerker und Keller gibt. Könnte ich mir die ansehen?" fragte Hagrid und lächelte die Hexe an. 

"Warum? Denken Sie ich verstecke hier jemanden?" Die Alte wirkte nun sehr skeptisch. 

"Nein Nein, überhaupt nicht! Würgende Wasserspeier. Nur ähm, nun ja, er kannte viele Verstecke und vielleicht wußten Sie gar nichts davon?", sagte Hagrid. 

Die Alte runzelte die Stirn. "Nun gut, sehen Sie nach. Ich will nicht, dass das Ministerium meint, ich habe was zu verbergen! Die spinnen im Moment sowieso alle!" 

Mit diesen Worten ging sie zwei Schritte auf die Seite und ließ den Wildhüter herein. 

"Vielen Dank ich beeile mich auch!" versicherte Hagrid schnell. 

"Ach lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit, ich bekomme sowieso selten Besuch! Alle Jungen zieht es in die Großstadt! Versteh das einer wer will!" Die alte Frau zog sich in einen Salon zurück. 


	13. Kapitel 12 Stille

Kapitel 12. Stille

Ich denke niemals an die Zukunft – sie kommt früh genug.

Albert Einstein

In der Dunkelheit verliert Zeit jede Bedeutung. Es gibt keinen Tag und es gibt keine Nacht, genau so wenig wie man Wachen und Schlafen nicht mehr voneinander trennen kann. Die Grenze verschwimmt und alles beschränkt sich nur noch auf die Dunkelheit und den Schmerz. Severus Snape hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal schon lange abgefunden. Er lag nahe dem Wasserbecken auf dem Boden und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er starrte oder ob er wieder schlief, so genau konnte er es nicht sagen. Evan Rosier war nicht mehr gekommen und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Anscheind hatte er wirklich beschlossen, Snape einfach im Kerker sterben zu lassen. Keine weiteren Unterhaltungen, keine neuen Schmerzen und keine Informationen für Rosier. 

Severus lächelte, er hätte sowieso nichts verraten. Etwas hatte sich verändert, schleichend und für Snape nicht gleich erkennbar, es war einer der Gründe, warum er in der Nähe des Wasserbeckens geblieben war. Er hatte das Tropfen des Wassers nicht mehr gehört! Anfangs war er einer Panik nahe gewesen, waren es die ersten Anzeichen von Wahnsinn? War die Quelle versiegt? So schnell er konnte war er auf die Richtung zugekrochen, wo das Wasser immer war, tastete nach dem Wasser, es war noch da und auch spürte er, ihm wie etwas Nasses stetig auf die Hand tropfte. Es war etwas von Bestand in seiner so plötzlich geschrumpften Welt. Warum war ihm das so wichtig? Er zögerte das Unvermeidliche nur heraus. Ein, zwei Mal hatte Severus versucht einfach nicht mehr zu trinken, aber sein Überlebensinstinkt hatte über den logischen Verstand triumphiert! Seine Logik war so gut wie ausradiert, alles was einen Mensch ausmachte, war in dieser Dunkelheit auf ein kleines Häuflein Elend geschrumpft. 

Von den Muggel wußte er, dass man früher Spione so zum Reden bringen wollte, man nahm ihnen alle äußeren Einflüsse, schottete sie komplett ab und nach einer Weile sagten diese Muggel alles was man wollte. Nur für einen Lichtstreifen, ein Geräusch oder eine Berührung. 

Snape schnaubte angewidert, er fühlte sehr wohl, er spürte den kalten Steinboden und wenn er seine Finger bewegte, die fast steif gefroren waren, tat es weh. Allein das Licht, und seit einiger Zeit die Geräusche fehlten. In dieser Stille konnte er viel nachdenken, ließ sein Leben nochmals an sich vorüber ziehen. Aber so recht wollten farbige Bilder nicht aus seiner Erinnerung kommen, sein Gedächtnis schien sich nicht mehr an Farben zu erinnern. So oft und fest er es immer und immer wieder versuchte, es klappte nicht. Seine Erinnerungen waren schwarz und dunkel wie seine Umgebung. Nur die Gefühle waren geblieben, die Trauer, als seine Mutter gestorben war und die Hilflosigkeit, als ihn auch sein Vater verlassen hatte. 

Was war dann gekommen? Sein Gedächtnis ließ ihn hier im Stich, es waren nur noch verschwommene Gefühle, für einige Zeit war da Glück gewesen, ein kurzer Gedankengang von Freiheit. Aber auch Furcht und Angst, keinen Halt mehr zu haben. Schwach erinnerte er sich an die Orientierungslosigkeit, die er trotz dieses Glücksgefühls hatte. Es war die Zeit kurz nach der Schule gewesen, ja sein Vater war kurz nachdem er aus Hogwarts gekommen war gestorben. Da hatte ihn Voldemort gefunden und rekrutiert. 

Snape drehte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf die Seite, rekrutiert und ihm klar gemacht, was er war und wo sein Platz war. Andere mochten die dunkle Seite gewählt haben, weil sie die Macht genossen, oder weil sie einen Teil der Stärke des Dunklen Lords auf ihrer Seite wissen wollten, er hatte nicht gewählt. Voldemort hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen, im Dunklen Lord hatte Severus Snape gefunden, was er verloren hatte: Halt. 

Schnell hatte sich Voldemort Zugang zu Snape verschafft, ihn vereinnahmt und zu seinem Eigentum deklariert. Voldemort hatte aus dem jungen Magier das gemacht, was er heute war. Nein, verbesserte sich Severus in Gedanken, genau so wie Voldemort ihn kannte, war er nicht mehr. Jetzt ahnte der Todesser, warum er sich weiter ans Leben klammerte, er hatte einen Freund, einen ungewöhnlichen aber guten Freund, Hagrid, den Halbriesen und Wildhüter von Hogwarts. 

Hagrid, der ihn zu anfangs gehaßt hatte und ihm liebend gern das Genick gebrochen hätte. Doch das war Vergangenheit. Was gab ihm in dieser aussichtslosen Situation noch Kraft? Ein Bild blitzte vor seinem Inneren Auge auf, es war das Gesicht eines alten Mannes. Dumbledore! Sein Herr! Voldemort hatte ihn an seinen größten Widersacher verloren! In seinem Leben hatte Severus nicht oft die Möglichkeit gehabt, selber und frei zu entscheiden. 

Mit den Fingern tastete er den Boden ab, wobei er nur die rechte Hand benutzen konnte. Er kannte jede Furche und Unebenheit in seinem kleiner gewordenen Wirkungsbereich. Es waren die wenigen äußeren Eindrücke, die den Wahnsinn, der bereits an seinem Verstand kratzte, fern hielten. Eine Vertiefung dort, eine Unebenheit da, seine Hand kam schließlich zum Ruhen. Er war wieder eingeschlafen. 

Hagrid tat die Stille in den Ohren weh, er stand wieder einmal in einer gewaltigen Höhle. Er war schon vier Tage unterwegs, hastete von Ort zu Ort, von Ruine zu Ruine. Keine Spur, nichts. Am dritten Tag seiner Suche hatte ihn eine Schuleule erreicht. Eine kurze Nachricht von Dumbledore.

__

Hagrid, sollten Sie ihn finden, achten Sie gut auf ihn. Rund um Hogwarts wimmelt es von Auroren. Im Ministerium herrscht im Moment reines Chaos. 

Viel Glück!

Albus Dumbledore

Für den Wildhüter bedeutete diese Nachricht: sollte er Severus Snape lebend finden, war er auf sich allein gestellt. Auroren rund um Hogwarts! Im Moment schnappte das Ministerium jeden, der bei drei nicht sagen konnte, dass er kein Todesser war oder einflussreiche Freunde hatte. Der Halbriese zweifelte nicht daran, dass Dumbledore bereits an einer Lösung für Snape arbeitete und sich, sobald etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war, für den Todesser einsetzen würden. 

Hagrid warf die alte Muggelzeitung weg, dieser Portschlüssel hatte all seine Magie aufgebraucht und war wertlos geworden. Stattdessen zog er eine alte Bierdose hervor. Gerade wollte er den Portschlüssel aktivieren, als eine graue Eule schnurstracks auf ihn zuflog. Sie ließ eine zusammengerollte Zeitung vor Hagrids Füße fallen und flog davon. Eulenpost funktionierte viel besser als die Post der Muggels, selbst wenn Hagrid auf Reisen war, fanden die Eulen der Tageszeitung ihn irgendwann und lieferten die Zeitung. Auch wenn diese dann etwas älter war. Der Wildhüter steckte die Dose wieder weg und hob die Zeitung auf. Sofort sprang ihn die Schlagzeilen an:

****

Gruppe von Todessern bei geheimem Treffen überrascht!

Eine Gruppe von Auroren unter Alastor Moody hatte die Gruppe von ca. 10 Mitgliedern auf einem alten Muggelfriedhof überrascht. Es war Moodys gewagtem Einsatz zu verdanken, dass es keine Verletzten unter den nahe wohnenden Muggeln gab. Eine bisher unbekannte Zahl an Todessern wurde lebend gefaßt. Ein Todesser ist bei einem Kampf ums Leben gekommen. Seit dem Fall von Sie-wissen-schon-wer war die Truppe unter Alastor Moody die erfolgreichste Auroren-Gruppe....

Hagrid ließ die Zeitung sinken. Nichts Neues also. Zwar kannte er eine Reihe Namen von Todessern, aber noch lange nicht alle. Dumbledore wollte ihn nicht unnötig belasten oder in Gefahr bringen. Er wusste, was im schlimmsten Fall zu tun war, er hätte das Netzwerk von Dumbledore erhalten können und dann hätte er auch alle Namen gekannt. Mit einem leisen Seufzer holte er wieder die alte Bierdose hervor. Es ging weiter.

***

Auch die Auroren auf dem Festland waren aktiv geworden. Zwar gab es dort nicht ganz so viele Anhänger von Voldemort, aber es gab sie. Eine Gruppe, bestehend aus Russen, Bulgaren, Ungarn und Tschechen hatte sich auf die Fersen eines bestimmten Todessers geheftet, von dem sie Informationen erwarteten. Sie jagten Igor Karkaroff. Zu ihrer Unterstützung war Alastor Moody aus England angereist. In den letzten Tagen hatte er unter seinen Kollegen vom Festland beinahe Unmögliches erreicht. Nicht nur, dass sie auch ein Versteck nahe der russischen Grenze aushoben, nein, sie hatten den Namen von Karkaroff auf einer geheimen Depesche von Voldemort gefunden. 

Die Auroren, die sonst rund um Alastor waren, hatten einige Tage Sonderurlaub erhalten. Doch Alastor war fest entschlossen auch Igor zu fassen. Aus sicheren Quellen wußte er, dass Igor leicht einzuschüchtern war und seit dem Fall Voldemorts verschwanden auch keine gefangenen Todesser mehr. Eine Tatsache, die Moody seine Arbeit erleichterte, endlich konnte man sie in Ruhe verhören und so manch nützlichen Hinweis erhalten. 

***

In England betrat Frank Longbottom sein kleines neues Haus. Er war nie wieder an den Ort des vereitelten Todesserüberfalls zurückgekehrt. 

Seine Frau saß auf dem Sofa und wiegte ihren Sohn in den Armen. Das Herz von Frank wurde schwer und er dachte an die Potters. Der arme Harry. Er lächelte seine Frau an und schloß leise die Tür. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich."

Seine Frau küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange und flüsterte zurück: "Ich dich auch."


	14. Kapitel 13 Niemals Aufgeben

Kapitel 13 Niemals aufgeben!

Niemals aufgeben! Niemals kapitulieren!

Galaxy Quest Leitspruch

Aus dem gleichnamigen Film 

Wieder waren Stunden vergangen ohne eine Aussicht aus Erfolg. Die letzten Höhlen waren leer gewesen, genau so wie die zwei Anwesen, wo er gesucht hatte. Hagrid wog den kaputten Fußball in der großen Hand. Er hatte das ganze falsch angepackt er mußte logischer vorgehen. Hagrid schnaubte, Logisch! Logik war nicht gerade seine Stärke! Die meisten Dinge entschied er aus dem Bauch heraus, aus dem Gefühl. Der letzte Zeitungsbericht geisterte ihm noch im Kopf umher. Todesser, er müßte zuerst die Behausungen und Besitzungen von Todessern aufsuchen. Hagrid sah sich das Haus an vor dem er nun stand, ein alter Landsitz war es, von der Familie Withe. Den Namen kannte er noch aus einem der Berichte von Snape. Das Haus sah leer aus und kalt, es brannte kein Licht, obwohl es schon Nacht war. Es sollte die letzte Durchsuchung für diesen Tag sein. Leise betrat er die große Eingangshalle. 

"Hallo? Jemand zuhause?" rief Hagrid zaghaft in die Dunkelheit. 

Kein Laut war zu hören und Hagrid rief nochmals:"Hallo? Ist da jemand?" 

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Trippeln hinter sich, der Halbriese wirbelte herum und sah sich nach dem Geräusch um. Drohend hob er seine Hand.

"Sir, nicht schlagen Sir", fiepte eine Stimme.

Verblüfft starrte der Wildhüter auf die Hauselfe, die zu seinen Füßen stand, langsam ließ er die Hand sinken.

"Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte Hagrid die vor sich kauernde Hauselfe.

"Sir, die Familie lebt hier nicht mehr. Sir. Haben mich zurück gelassen." Die Hauselfe schniefte leise in das Geschirrtuch, das sie trug.

Hagrid sah voll Mitleid auf das kleine Wesen herab. "Tut mir leid das zu hören."

Die Hauselfe schluchzte noch lauter.

"Aber sag mal. Hast du einen Zauberer gesehen in letzter Zeit? Ungefähr so groß." Hagrid hob die Hand um die Höhe zu zeigen. "Ziemlich hager, schwarze schulterlange Haare und blass. Hast du so einen gesehen oder von so einem gehört?" 

Das kleine Wesen starrte Hagrid aus tennisballgroßen Augen an. "Nein Sir. Ich habe keinen solchen Zauberer gesehen oder von ihm gehört. Sir, nein habe ich nicht."

Hagrid ließ die Schultern hängen, wieder ein Fehlschlag. Niedergeschlagen wandte er sich ab, für die Nacht mußte er noch einen Schlafplatz finden. In diesem Haus wollte er nicht bleiben. Da zupfte die Hauselfe sachte an seinem Mantel. 

"Wollen Sir vielleicht über Nacht bleiben?" fragte die Hauselfe und etwas wie Hoffnung schimmerte in ihren Augen.

Zweifelnd sah sich Hagrid um, über die Möbel waren weiße Tücher gelegt worden und die übergroßen Bilder waren abgehängt worden. 

"Sir, Jelis kann Ihnen Essen zubereiten. Kann Ihnen Schlafplatz herrichten", sagte die Hauselfe mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme. 

Hagrid nickte, warum nicht? So konnte er wenigstens halbwegs gemütlich schlafen und etwas richtiges zu essen bekommen. 

Jelis jubelte und rannte sofort los. "Hier in den Salon, Sir. Hier herein." 

Wie es sich herausstellte war die Hauselfe, die sich als Jelis vorgestellt hatte, so begeistert wieder jemandem dienen zu können, dass sie ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü auf die Beine stellte und das Sofa auf Halbriesengröße zauberte. Während Hagrid aß, kamen sie nochmals auf die Suche zu sprechen.

"Warum suchen Sir diesen Zauberer?" fragte die Elfe und reichte Hagrid ein Tablett mit Röstkartoffeln. 

"Weil ich es ihm versprochen habe", antwortete dieser.

Jelis nickte langsam. "Ich habe auch versprochen hier zu wachen! Bis Familie zurück kommt! Versprechen sind wichtig."

Betrübt sah Hagrid nun auf seinen Teller, sofort piepste die Elfe besorgt: "Schmeckt Essen nicht? Soll Jelis etwas anderes kochen? Oder etwas Wein? Wir haben auch guten Wein hier!" 

"Was wird deine Familie sagen wenn du Fremde so gut bewirtest?" 

"Familie hat immer viel Wert auf Gastfreundschaft gelegt, Sir! Sie werden stolz auf Jelis sein!" fiepte die Elfe und zauberte eine Flasche Wein hervor. "Ja Familie sagte immer, nur wer Gäste empfängt, wird später einmal auch ein gerngesehener Gast sein." 

Unter größter Anstrengung entkorkte die Elfe die Flasche und schenkte den Rotwein in eine große Karaffe ein.

"Wein muß atmen Sir", erklärte die Hauselfe auf den fragenden Blick von Hagrid. "Nur so kommt guter Geschmack."

"Du kennst dich aber aus Jelis!" lobte Hagrid.

"Danke Sir, danke!" Vorsichtig schwenkte die Elfe die Karaffe.

Die restliche Zeit ging ziemlich unspektakulär vorbei. Hagrid lobte die Elfe hier und da und die Elfe bemühte sich um ihren Gast.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als Hagrid sich auf dem vergrößerten Sofa niederlegte. Jelis hatte einige Decken und Kissen geholt.

"Werden Sir sich morgen wieder auf die Suche begeben?" fragte die Elfe als Hagrid sich zudeckte.

"Ja in aller Frühe, würdest du mich bitte wecken?" 

"Natürlich Sir. Natürlich!" Jelis verbeugte sich tief und schloß leise die Tür zum Salon.

Hagrid starrte an die holzgetäfelte Decke, das Feuer aus dem offenen Kamin warf seltsame Schatten in den Raum. Mit der Wärme des Feuers kam auch die Müdigkeit und wenig später war Hagrid tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Jelis schlief in dieser Nacht nicht, sie war zu aufgeregt wieder jemandem dienen zu können. Dieser Halbriese, ja Jelis hatte ihn als Habriesen erkannt, war freundlich und suchte jemanden. Die Beschreibung hatte die Hauselfe noch im Gedächtnis und mit diesem Wissen kauerte sie sich vor den Kamin in der großen alten Küche.

"Idgi kannst du mich hören?" flüsterte sie in die hellblauen Flammen. 

Der Kopf einer Hauselfe erschien in den Flammen und sah zu Jelis hoch. "Jelis ist deine Familie zurück?"

"Nein Idgi. Aber ein anderer sucht jemanden." Jelis gab die Beschreibung von Hagrid durch.

Der Hauselfenkopf in den Flammen wirkte besorgt und ängstlich. "Jelis, wenn mein Meister sieht, dass ich mit dir rede!"

"Idgi bitte", flehte die Hauselfe. Nach langer langer Zeit hatte sie wieder eine Aufgabe und wollte sie zu vollster Zufriedenheit erfüllen. 

Was kein Zauberer und keine Hexe wussten war, dass die Hauselfen untereinander ein wahres Netzwerk an Bekanntschaften unterhielten. Zwar war sich jede Hauselfe bewusst, dass sie Eigentum einer Magierfamilie war und dieser dienen mußte bis zu ihrem Tod, doch oft verlangten ihre Herrn fast Unmögliches. Bis vor ein paar Tagen ermöglichte dieses Netzwerk den Hauselfen Dinge zu vollbringen, die an das Unmögliche grenzten und so vielen von ihnen das Leben rettete. Seit dem Verschwinden von Voldemort, der auch unter den kleinen magischen Wesen nur Du-weißt-schon-wer genannt wurde, hatte sich ihre Situation etwas verbessert. Ihr Leben war etwas sicherer geworden. Die Familien verlangten nur noch normale Hauselfendienste, wobei in diesen Tagen viele Hauselfen ihre Familien verloren. Das Ministerium nahm die Magier in Gewahrsam oder sie wurden bei Kämpfen mit Auroren getötet. Das Hauselfennetzwerk war für die armen Wesen gedacht, die Todesser als Meister hatten. Jelis selber war auch davon betroffen gewesen, der junge Master war als Todesser aufgefunden worden. Aus Gram und Scham war die Familie Withe weggezogen und hatte ihre Hauselfe allein zurück gelassen. Doch ein Lichtblick hatte es in diesem Netzwerk gegeben, alleingelassene Hauselfen fanden eine Zufluchtsstätte. Hogwarts. Die Elfen von verhafteten oder getöteten Familien wurden alle nach Hogwarts geschafft, der dortige Direktor hatte sich bereit erklärt ihnen ein neues Zuhause zu geben. Sie waren zwar immer noch nicht frei aber lebten sicher und unter einem gütigen Herrn. 

Jelis war nicht vom Ministerium gefunden worden und ihre Familie war weder verhaftet noch getötet worden, so blieb ihr dieser Weg verwehrt. 

Sie rief jede Elfe die sie kannte und suchte nach dem verschwundenen Zauberer. Wie sie schnell erkennen mußte waren viele verschwunden und viele Meister suchten Familienangehörige. 

Jelis warf einen Blick auf die kleine Küchenuhr, es war bald früher Morgen und sie hatte versprochen den Halbriesen zu wecken. Sie hatte ihm nicht helfen können. Mit hängendem Kopf trippelte sie in den Salon und weckte Hagrid.

"Sir? Guten Morgen Sir!" sagte sie und zupfte an der Decke.

Hagrid war schlagartig wach und sah sich verwirrt um. "Wo...."

"Im Haus der Familie Withe, Sir. Sie wollten früh geweckt werden, Sir!" fiepte sie.

"Oh ja natürlich danke." Hagrid rieb sich die Augen und stand auf. 

Neben dem Halbriesen sah die Hauselfe winzig aus. Ausgiebig streckte sich Hagrid und gähnte herzhaft. "Danke für die Übernachtungsmöglichkeit", sagte er freundlich zu Jelis.

"Bitte Sir. Jederzeit Sir!" Doch so recht glücklich hörte sich Jelis nicht an.

"Ist etwas passiert?" fragte Hagrid nach und begann seinen Rucksack zu packen.

"Nein Sir. Jelis hat nur versucht den verschwunden Magier zu finden, Sir", sagte die Hauselfe niedergeschlagen.

Hagrid starrte die Elfe an. "Wie?"

"Oh Sir, fragen Sie nicht Sir. Bitte nicht fragen", wimmerte die Elfe, ihre Hand hing zitternd über den Feuerhaken. 

"Ok Ok. Ganz ruhig!" beruhigte Hagrid die Elfe. "Und hast du etwas herausbekommen?"

Die Elfe schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. "Nein Sir, keiner hat Ihren Magier gesehen oder von ihm gehört, Sir."

Hagrid nickte bedächtig, er wollte sehen, dass er so schnell wie möglich weiter kam, wobei ihm dieses Wesen leid tat. So allein in einem so großen Haus, ohne Familie. 

"Ich geh dann mal wieder." Er zog seine Schuhe an und griff nach dem Maulwurfspelzmantel. "Also danke nochmals."

Jelis trippelte hinter Hagrid her. "Sir wollen kein Frühstück?" 

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf, er würde unterwegs irgendwo frühstücken. Aber zuerst wollte er noch mindestens drei Kerker untersuchen.

"Sir wird den verschwundenen Magier sicher finden! Jelis weiß, dass Versprechen gehalten wird!" sagte die Elfe tapfer. 

"Tja so leicht werde ich nicht aufgeben." Hagrid öffnete die große Tür und sah über den kleinen Park, der das Haus umgab. Die Sonne blinzelte bereits über den Horizont und das Dunkel der Nacht wich langsam dem hellen Tag.

Jelis sah zum Himmel hoch, blinzelte und sagte dann vorsichtig: "Jelis konnte nicht mit allen sprechen die sie wollte, Sir."

Hagrid sah auf das kleinkindgroße Wesen herab, was hatte die Elfe da gerade gesagt? Nicht mit allen reden? War es das was er glaubte zu hören.

Er ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und selbst dann mußte er sich zu Jelis herab beugen.

"Welche Familien Jelis? Bitte, mein Freund wird sonst nicht überleben!" flehte Hagrid.

Jelis sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Die Hauselfe holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.


	15. Kapitel 14 Leben

Kapitel 14 Leben

Was wäre das Leben ohne Hoffnung?

Friedrich Hölderlin, Hyperion

Namen, Hagrid hatte Namen erhalten. Jelis hatte ihm einige Familien genannt, zu deren Hauselfen sie keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Zusammen mit den Familien, in deren Reihen Todesser waren, ergab sich eine kleine Liste von sage und schreibe drei Familien, die er aufsuchen mußte. 

Auch besaß er die benötigten Portschlüssel. Zuerst zog er einen Portschlüssel heraus, der ihn nahe eines sehr alten Anwesens bringen sollte. Kaum sah er die alte Socke an, tat sie seine Arbeit. Die Welt verschwand in einem Strudel an Farben und der Boden verschwand unter seinen Füßen. Der Wirbel an Farben verschwand und bald stabilisierte sich sein Blickfeld. Er stand in einem verwilderten Park, das Gras war im Herbststurm genickt und lag flach auf der Erde. Mit erfahrenem Blick konnte er sogar einige kranke Bäume ausmachen, dieser Park war schon lange nicht mehr gepflegt worden, überhaupt sah das ganze Anwesen verwildert und vernachlässigt aus. Die Sonne war nun vollends aufgegangen und warf ihre warmen Strahlen durch das sich langsam lichtende Blätterdach. Sofort stampfte er auf das Haus zu. Nur keine Zeit verlieren! Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust und aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund hatte er plötzlich zwei Herzen. Eines, das fast schmerzhaft in seiner Brust schlug und eines, das seinen Sitz im Hals hatte. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. 

***

Snape spürte kaum noch seinen Körper, seit einiger Zeit hatte er auch nicht mehr die Kraft gefunden, sich zu dem Becken hochzuziehen. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet und fühlte sich irgendwie pelzig an. Für ihn war es eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass sein Körper nach und nach abschaltete, aber bestimmte Sinne immer noch auf Hochtouren liefen. Sein Leben war bald vorbei und nach der anfänglichen Erleichterung, endlich zu wissen was ihn erwartete, mischte sich etwas wie Trauer darunter. In Gedanken nahm er Abschied von den wenigen Wesen, die ihn gemocht hatten. Er trauerte darum, dass er nicht mehr Dumbledore dienen konnte. Er trauerte um Hagrid, seinen einzigen Freund in diesen so verrückten Zeiten und dass er ihn wohl nur noch tot auffinden würde. Was würde er für ein Stück Pergament geben, damit er einige tröstende Worte für den Halbriesen hinterlassen könnte, dafür hätte er immer Kraft gefunden. Hagrid hat es nicht verdient. 

In Gedanken dankte er auch dem Zentauren Firenze, dass dieses Wesen über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen war, um einem Magier das Leben zu retten. Vor seinem Inneren Auge blitzte das Bild von Lily Potter auf. Sie hatte ihn gebeten am Leben zu bleiben. Selbst seinen letzten Befehl konnte er nicht mehr ausführen. Es war ihm, als ob er die Stimme seines Vater hören würde: "Ein Versager bist du! Das warst du schon immer! Ein Versager! Nicht einmal fähig die einfachsten Befehle auszuführen! Für so was gibt es keine Hoffnung."

Snape holte zitternd Luft. "Nein ich bin kein Versager!" flüsterte er schwach. "Und die Hoffnung habe ich schon lange hinter mir gelassen. Laß mich in Ruhe!"

In der Dunkelheit und der Stille war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich gesagt oder nur gedacht hatte. Wo blieb nur dieses einladende Licht, das er einmal gesehen hatte? Wann konnte er endlich gehen?

"Ich bin kein Versager!" raunte er noch einmal trotzig in die Dunkelheit. 

***

Hagrid öffnete die große schwere Eingangstür. Der Staub lag dick auf dem Fußboden und durch den leichten Lufthauch tanzte er in dicken Flocken über den Boden. Der Wildhüter von Hogwarts kniff die Augen zusammen, es war dunkel, die schweren samtenen Vorhänge waren geschlossen und vor einigen Fenstern, das hatte er von außen gesehen, waren Bretter genagelt worden. Doch da war etwas, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von Hagrid auf sich zu. Spuren im Staub, es war als ob man durch Schnee gestapft wäre und einen Pfad hinterlassen hätte. Hier war jemand eindeutig mehrere Male zwischen der Kellertür und dem Eingangsportal hin und her gegangen. Einmal sogar schien diese Person etwas Schweres gezogen zu haben. Immer wachsam um sich blickend ging Hagrid auf die Kellertür zu. Es war eine große alte Tür mit schweren Eisenbeschlägen. Leise öffnete er sie und sah einen düsteren dunklen Gang vor sich. Es roch nach Rauch und abgestandener Luft. Hagrid suchte nach seiner Lampe.

Kurz darauf fiel ein angenehmes gelbes Licht in den Gang und der Halbriese wagte es, die Treppen nach unten zu steigen. Je weiter er nach unten stieg, um so umfassender schien die Dunkelheit zu werden, wie ein Ungeheuer schien sie nach Hagrid zu greifen. Auch die Stille war beinahe greifbar. Am Ende der Treppe kam er in einen großen, grob behauenen Gang. Das Ende des Ganges war selbst im Licht seiner Lampe nicht auszumachen. Es gab mehrere Türen oder Türöffnungen, die meisten Türen ließen sich leicht öffnen. Systematisch ging Hagrid vor und öffnete eine Tür nach der anderen. Meist waren leere oder eingestürzte Räume dahinter. Nichts was an einen Kerker oder etwas ähnliches erinnerte. Je weiter er in den Gang vorstieß, um so verzweifelter wurde Hagrid. Hatte Jelis sich getäuscht? 

Er griff nach einem weiteren Riegel und wollte ihn öffnen. Doch dieser wollte nicht. So fest Hagrid auch daran zerrte, er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Hagrid rüttelte noch fester daran. Eindeutig, dieser Riegel war magisch an seinem Platz festgefroren. Aus der Verzweiflung wurde Wut, sein Freund könnte hinter dieser Tür sein. Mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung schlug er die feste Tür ein. Das Holz gab unter den ungeheuren Kräften, die Hagrid freigesetzt hatte nach und zersplitterte in tausend Stücke. 

Schwer atmend und überrascht über seine eigenen Kräfte stand der Halbriese nun vor der zerstörten Tür. Sofort hatte er sich wieder gefasst und leuchtete in den Raum. Dies war wahrlich ein Kerker, ein stinkendes, feuchtes und stockdusteres Loch, in das man Menschen steckte, die nie wieder auftauchen sollten. Trotz alledem war der Kerker groß, überraschend groß. An den Wänden konnte er im Schein der Lampe Ketten und eiserne Ringe ausmachen. Der Lichtstrahl wanderte an den Wänden entlang zu einer steinernen Pritsche, sie war leer. Gleich an der Wand neben ihm konnte er eine abgebrannte Fackel ausmachen, sie zeigte nicht, wie so manch andere Fackel im Raum, den leicht grünen, schleimigen Moosbewuchs. 

Hagrid wagte sich einen Schritt weiter vor, beleuchtete nun die Säulen, die das relativ hohe Gewölbe stützten. 

"Hallo? Snape sind Sie hier?" flüsterte Hagrid. 

Ein weiterer Schritt in den Kerker, zuckend, huschend glitt der Lichtstrahl von Hagrids Lampe über den Boden. Da verharrte das Licht und Hagrid keuchte auf.

"Bei allen guten Geistern." 

Sofort rannte er auf das Wasserbecken und auf die Gestalt zu, die dort auf dem Boden lag. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und legte die Lampe neben sich ab. Vorsichtig legte er die Hand auf die Stirn von Snape. Das Gesicht war an einigen Stellen geschwollen, anscheinend hatte ihn jemand nach allen Regeln der Kunst verprügelt. 

"Snape! Können Sie mich hören?!" fragte er vorsichtig.

Die rissigen Lippen bewegten sich, sofort stockte Hagrid und beugte sich zu dem jungen Zauberer nach unten. "Was?" 

"Ich bin kein Versager!" hauchte der Todesser.

Da lachte Hagrid, gegen aller Vernunft umarmte er den jungen Magier und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust. "Sie haben recht! Sie sind kein Versager!" 

Ein leiser Aufschrei ließ Hagrid in seinem Freudentaumel innehalten und er legte Snape zurück auf den Boden. Der Todesser hatte die Augen halb geöffnet, doch als das Licht sie traf schloß er sie wieder.

"Durst..", raunte er schwach.

"Ja sofort! Moment." Hecktisch sah sich Hagrid um, das Wasser in dem Becken roch zwar frisch aber für den Wildhüter nicht frisch genug. 

In Windeseile hatte er seinen Rucksack vom Rücken genommen und durchsuchte ihn nach der Feldflasche. Seine zittrigen Finger fanden die Flasche und Hagrid schaffte es sogar in der Aufregung, sie zu öffnen. Zuerst befeuchtete er mit den Fingern die spröden Lippen und versuchte schließlich, Snape einige Schlucke einzuflößen. 

Ohne Erfolg, der Todesser hustete das meiste Wasser wieder aus. Hagrid dachte fieberhaft nach, wie konnte er Snape etwas zum Trinken geben, ohne dass dieser ertrank? Schließlich griff er nach einem sauberen Tuch und befeuchtete es. Vorsichtig öffnete er wieder den Mund von Severus und drehte das Tuch aus. Es war ein dünnes Rinnsal, das da in den Mund troff, eher ein stetiges Tropfen, aber der Todesser hustete das Wasser nicht mehr aus und Hagrid sah, dass er schluckte. Der Wildhüter wiederholte dies mehrere Male, bis er das Gefühl hatte, Snape verdurstete jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr. 

"Ich bin kein Versager", flüsterte Snape wieder.

"Nein sind Sie nicht", beteuerte Hagrid.

"Ich bin nicht allein." 

"Nein sind Sie nicht." Hagrid griff wieder in seinen Rucksack und suchte nach der Notfallapotheke von Madame Pomfrey, aber im schwachen Licht der Lampe konnte er nicht ausmachen welche Medikamente er brauchte. 

"Ich kann Ihnen hier nicht helfen", sagte er zu Snape. "Ich muß Sie nach oben bringen." 

Doch der Todesser flüsterte unzusammenhängende Sätze, schien ihn nicht richtig zu hören. Hagrid schmiß alles wahllos in seinen Rucksack und warf ihn sich auf den Rücken. Die Lampe hängte er an seinen Gürtel, so konnte er wenigstens erkennen wo er entlang lief. Mit größer Vorsicht ob er den Verletzten an. "Jetzt bringe ich Sie erst mal hier raus." 

Doch Snape schrie leise auf, Hagrid biss sich auf die Lippen. Er mußte ihn hier rausbringen, egal wie. Den ganzen Weg nach oben zuckte der Körper vor Schmerzen zusammen, aus dem Sätzen wurden Wortfetzen und schließlich nur noch unmenschliche Laute. Es schmerzte Hagrid selber, seinen Freund so geschunden zu sehen. 

Endlich kam er bei der Treppe an, stieg nach oben, stieß die Tür mit einem Fuß auf und durchquerte schnell die Eingangshalle. Das Eingangstor stand noch offen und so konnte sich Hagrid mitsamt seiner Last einen Weg nach draußen bahnen. Die Sonne schien hell auf die Stufen, die zum Eingang führten und ein kühler Herbstwind strich über das Land. Hagrid setzte sich auf die Stufen und hielt weiter seinen Freund sicher in den Armen. Erst jetzt konnte er erkennen wie verletzt Snape war. Was in der Dunkelheit und im schwachen Licht seiner Lampe wie eine Robe ausgesehen hatte, war nur ein Stück zerfetzter Stoff. 

In den ersten Momenten konnte Hagrid nicht anders, er hielt Snape einfach nur vorsichtig fest. Immer wieder öffnete Snape die Augen, nur um sie kurz darauf mit einem leisen Aufschrei zu schließen. Hagrid löste das Problem auf seine Art und band Snape mit dem feuchten Tuch einfach die Augen zu. 

Hogwarts, er mußte ihn nach Hogwarts bringen. Gerade holte er den Portschlüssel für die Heimreise aus dem Rucksack, als ihm Dumbledores warnende Worte einfielen. Aber Snape brauchte ärztliche Versorgung und Hagrid war im Moment bestimmt nicht der Richtige. Nachdenklich wog er den Portschlüssel in der Hand. Die Auroren würden Snape sicher gleich nach Askaban bringen. Würde man sich dort um ihn kümmern? Nein, bestimmt nicht so wie es notwendig war. Hagrid stand vor einem Problem.


	16. Kapitel 15 Geheimnisse

Kapitel 15 Geheimnisse

Es geht nicht um Perfektion, es geht um das Gefühl. 

Den das Gefühl zeigt uns was richtig und falsch ist.

Ausnahmsweise mal von mir W´erinaya

Hagrid schlich sich an sein eigenes Haus an. Wußte er wer darin war? Sein Hund Thoa war noch bei Madame Sprout und so konnte er nicht sagen, ob es fremde Besucher gab. Vorsichtig lugte er zum Schloß, die meisten Kinder waren in ihren Klassenräumen. Von Kindern dürfte er kaum überrascht werden, überhaupt hatte er selten Besuch in seiner Hütte. Als ihm das in den Sinn gekommen war, hatte er beschlossen, Snape einfach zu seinem Haus zu bringen. 

Langsam näherte er sich seinem Haus und sah durch ein Fenster. Keine ungebetenen Gäste. Schnell huschte er durch die Hintertür in seine Hütte. Snape trug er immer noch als unförmiges Bündel in den Armen. Jetzt erst konnte Hagrid Luft holen und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht. Snape stank! Er roch nach Schweiß, altem Blut und einer Menge mehr. Hagrid öffnete die Tür zu seinem magisch eingepassten Badezimmer. Vorsichtig legte er Snape auf den Fließen ab. Mit größer Vorsicht schälte er ihn aus den übrig gebliebenen Fetzen, die er am Leib trug. Was er Anfangs nur erahnt hatte, sah er nun in all seiner Brutalität vor sich liegen. Der Halbriese schluckte schwer. Das würde kein Spaziergang werden. Noch nie hatte er sich so um einen Menschen kümmern müssen! 

Angewidert warf er die restlichen Fetzen Stoff in eine Ecke des Bades, er würde sie später verbrennen, da gab es nichts mehr zu retten. 

Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn einmal nur mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einem Lappen gewaschen, erinnerte er sich. Hagrid ließ warmes Wasser in eine große Schüssel laufen und begann Snape zu waschen. Vorsichtig löste er das eingetrocknete Blut und anderen Dreck von der Haut. Einen Vorteil hatte es für den Halbriesen, er konnte so die meisten Verletzungen besser ausmachen. Er dankte all seinen guten Geistern, dass diesmal keine größeren Schnittwunden da waren, dafür gab es einige Brandwunden. Sein Rucksack mit der kleinen Apotheke von Madame Pomfrey kam ihn wieder in den Sinn. Er legte mehrere saubere Handtücher über den geschundenen Körper und ging in den Wohn- und Schlafbereich, um nach seinem Rucksack zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte Madame Pomfrey so etwas vorgesehen und auch etwas gegen Brandwunden eingepackt? Oder gegen Wundbrand? 

***

Dumbledore hatte es gesehen. Ein Vorteil hatte sein Büro, er konnte weit in das Land sehen und auch zu der Hütte von Hagrid. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, Hagrid muss ihn gefunden haben! Sein Gefühl und sein Gewissen drängten ihn zu dem Halbriesen zu gehen, doch er hatte eine Vorladung erhalten. Albus Dumbledore sollte vor einem magischen Gericht aussagen. Zögernd griff er nach seinem Reiseumhang, sollte er gleich für Snape in die Bresche springen? Sein Blick fiel auf die Zeitung, viele anfeindende Parolen standen dort, nein noch war die Zeit nicht reif. Noch lag zu viel Ärger und Zorn über die Todesser in der Luft, in ein paar Tagen vielleicht konnte er es wagen. Er warf sich den Umhang um, sein Plan für Snape lag bereits voll und ganz ausgearbeitet in einer geheimen Nische. Ein anderer Plan war gescheitert und er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Wie hatte er sich so Sirius Black täuschen können?

***

Hagrid breitete die Apotheke von Madame Pomfrey vor sich aus, die weise Heilerin von Hogwarts hatte an alles gedacht. Bepackt mit einigen Tinkturen und Salben ging er zurück in das Badezimmer. Der Todesser hatte sich nicht bewegt und lag wie ein Stück totes Holz auf dem Boden. 

Hagrid strich Salben auf Quetschungen und Prellungen, tupfte die Brandwunden vorsichtig mit einer Tinktur ab und schiente das gebrochene Bein. Vorsichtig hob er die eindeutig gebrochene Hand an, was sollte er damit tun? Mit einigen dünnen Leinenbinden fixierte er die Finger und die Mittelhand, so scheuerten die Brüche nicht mehr aneinander. Das gebrochene Bein bereitete ihm auch Kopfschmerzen, es war entzündet. Sobald Snape halbwegs bei Bewußtsein war mußte er ihm etwas dagegen geben. Nachdenklich sah er auf den verarzteten Snape, was nun? Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die zerfetzte Robe, die war hinüber aber was zog er dem Mann an? All seine Sachen waren um Nummern zu groß! 

"Auf alle Fälle kann ich Sie hier nicht auf dem Boden liegen lassen", murmelte er mehr zu sich als zu dem Bewußtlosen. Vorsichtig hob er Snape an, dieser wimmerte leise vor Schmerzen und versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Wobei es bei einem Versuch blieb. So schnell es ging legte Hagrid ihn auf seinem großen Bett ab. 

"Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid", flüsterte Hagrid. 

Da fiel ihm eines seiner Hemden ins Auge, das über einem Bettpfosten lag. Mit einem leichten Schrumpfzauber versehen könnte er ja seine Arbeitshemden als Nachthemden für Snape verwenden. Aus seinem Schrank zog er seinen alten Zauberstab hervor, den er in einen alten rosa Regenschirm eingebaut hatte. Normalerweise durfte er als Ausgestoßener keinen mehr besitzen, doch Hagrid hatte liebevoll die Bruchstücke aufgelesen und einfache Zauber gingen damit immer noch. Schnell zog er ein sauberes Hemd aus einer Kommode und ließ es etwas schrumpfen. Ganz sachte zog er Snape das Hemd über, er mußte so vorsichtig sein und als er es endlich geschafft hatte, stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn. 

***

Irgendwo in England standen sich zwei Zauberer gegenüber. Ein relativ kleiner Mann mit schwarzem Umhang und ein größerer, der sehr hager wirkte. Der Größere der Beiden bleckte die Zähne, endlich hatte seine Jagd ein Ende. Jetzt konnte er seinen Freund und deren Frau rächen. In diesem Moment war im alles egal. Es war im egal, dass die Straße voller Muggel war, die ihn und seine Beute anstarrten. Es war im egal, dass er nun einen Mord begehen würde, auf offener Straße, mit einem Dutzend Zeugen. Nur das Ziel zählte, weiter dachte er nicht. 

Der kleine Magier duckte sich und suchte hektisch nach einem Ausweg. Er war gefunden worden. Wie konnte er diesem Wahnsinnigen entkommen? Ja, Wahnsinn glomm in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Mit Argumenten konnte man hier nichts mehr erreichen. Der kleine schmierig wirkende Magier zuckte noch zwei Schritte zurück, er war sich der Menschenmassen durchaus bewußt. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihn eine belebte Straße schützen würde. Ein Fehler. Wenn dieser Magier auf der Jagd war, vergaß er alle Abmachungen zwischen Muggeln und der magischen Welt. Dieser Jäger wollte nur seine Beute. In seiner Panik kam ihm ein Gedanke. Sein Jäger kam sehr nahe, war nur noch drei Meter entfernt und zischte: "Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht mehr Peter! Für deinen Verrat wirst du bezahlen!"

Peter hatte keine andere Wahl, er beschloß den Gedanken durchzuführen, ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Oh nein, ich werde frei sein. Aber du wirst in Askaban sein."

Und Peter begann mit seinem Schauspiel, laut begann er zu schluchzen und wies anklagend auf Sirius Black.

"Lily und James, Sirius! Wie konntest du das tun?!" rief er laut in der belebten Straße.

Mehrere Passanten blieben stehen und sahen sich diese Szene an, die sich ihnen da bot. 

Dann erschütterte eine mächtige Explosion den ganzen Straßenzug. Noch drei Straßen weiter sahen die Muggel eine große Staubwolke, die sich in den Himmel schraubte. Scheiben barsten und Steinbrocken flogen durch die Luft, verletzten Passanten und erschlugen sogar einige. Herbeigeeilte Bürger stockten, als sie in den Straßenzug einbogen. Es hatte nach einer Explosion geklungen und sie wollten helfen. Der Staub war dicht und sie sahen nicht einmal ihre Hand vor Augen. Es herrschte Totenstille und als ein kühler Wind aufzog und den Staub mit sich nahm, rissen die herbeigeeilten Helfer die Augen auf. 

Ein riesiger Krater war in die Straße gesprengt worden, so tief, dass einige Wasserrohre geplatzt waren und in hohen Fontänen ihren Inhalt auf die Straße sprühten. Dann kamen die Schreie und das Wimmern der Verletzten. Passanten lagen auf dem Bürgersteig, hielten sich den Kopf oder einen verletzten Arm und schrieen um Hilfe. Einige, die es schlimmer erwischt hatte, jammerten nur leise. Andere waren zu Statuen erstarrt, standen unter Schock, waren nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Die zerborstenen Schaufensterscheiben hatten den davor stehenden Interessierten schlimme Schnitte an Gesicht und Händen zugefügt. Kinder knieten neben ihren erschlagenen Eltern, Freunden und flehten sie an doch aufzustehen. 

Eduard Edwings war gerade zwei Straßen weiter beim Ausladen seines Trucks gewesen, als dies passierte. Er sah das bereits herbeigeeilte Menschen den Verletzten halfen. Eine Frau nahm ein fremdes Kind in den Arm und zog es von seiner verletzten Mutter fort. Das Kind schrie und tobte, wies dabei immer wieder zu einem Mann, der sich langsam erhob.

Eduard konnte die Schreie der Kleinen verstehen: "DER DA WAR ES! DER HAT MEINER MUM WEH GETAN!" 

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu hören und schon rannte er auf die Person zu. Während er über Trümmer stieg, ging dieser Mann auf den Krater zu und starrte auf dessen Grund. In Eduard zerrt das Tier Zorn, dieses Schwein war daran Schuld, dass ein Kind eine verletzte Mutter hatte und ein erster Blick in die Straße hatte gezeigt, dass einige nicht so viel Glück gehabt hatten. Eduard kam schlitternd neben dem Mann zum Stehen. Er griff nach dem Kragen des Mannes, wie ungerecht die Welt doch war, dieser hier war nicht verletzt. Der Mann sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an, schien selber nicht ganz zu fassen, was geschehen war.

"DU SCHWEIN!" schrie Eduard ihn an und holte zu einem Schlag aus, doch dann tat der Mann etwas, was ihn zu tiefst verwirrte.

Er lachte! 

Er lachte und wies dabei in das Loch, das in die Straße gerissen war. Mehrere Ratten suchten Schutz in der Kanalisation und die Wasserfontäne prasselte auf die Straße nieder. 

Eduard ließ den Mann los und stolperte zwei Schritte rückwärts. Der hier war verrückt! Der Mann hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte wie jemand nur lachen konnte, der so eben den Verstand verloren hatte. Da spürte Eduard eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und er sah in das Gesicht eines Mannes.

"Gehen Sie zurück. Dieser Mann ist gemeingefährlich. Wer weiß was er noch bei sich trägt?" sagte dieser mit fester Stimme.

Eduard nickte und beobachtete wie ein ganzer Haufen an schwarz gekleideten Personen den Verrückten abführten.

"Er ist dafür verantwortlich? Nicht wahr?" Während Eduard dies fragte sah er, wie andere Männer in schwarzer Kleidung und dunkelblauen Umhängen die Passanten befragten. 

"Ja er ist dafür verantwortlich", antwortete der Fremde ruhig.

"Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er dafür bezahlt!" zischte Eduard, kurze Zeit später bereute er seine Worte. In den Augen des Fremden blitzte es in diesem Moment gefährlich auf. "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, er wird dafür bezahlen!" 

Mit diesen Worten zog er einen kleinen Stock hervor, Eduard zuckte zurück.

"Was soll das?" fragte er skeptisch.

"Sie dürfen sich nicht daran so erinnern", erklärte der Fremde sachlich, die Augen huschten über die Straße, eine weitere Person hatte das Schlachtfeld betreten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen trug er einen grauen Umhang. 

Eduard nickte, hob aber die Hand. "Aber ich will behalten, dass der Schuldige bezahlt hat."

"Das verspreche ich Ihnen", raunte der Fremde und sprach einige Worte.

Eduard hatte das Gefühl als ob jemand kurz in seinen Kopf gegriffen und etwas heraus geholt hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht, er hatte einen leichten Kopfschmerz und wer zum Teufel war der Typ da vor ihm? 

"Gehen Sie zu einem der Ärzte, es scheint als ob Sie unter einem Schock leiden", sagte der Typ und schob Eduard zu einer Gruppe von Personen, die sich um die Verletzten kümmerten. Immer noch verdattert aber mit Kopfschmerzen tapste Eduard auf die Gruppe von Ärzten zu. Das sichere Gefühl in sich tragend, dass der Schuldige dafür bezahlen würde.

Eine zweite Gestalt ging auf den Fremden zu.

"Sir, was sollen wir mit Sirius Black machen?" fragte er seinen Vorgesetzten zaghaft.

Dieser wandte sich um und sah seinen Untergebenen kühl an. "Bringen Sie ihn nach Askaban und werfen Sie ihn in eine der Hochsicherheitszellen. Dementorenbewachung 24 Stunden, keine Vergünstigungen!" 

Der Mann schluckte. "Aber Sir, ohne Gerichtsverhandlung?"

"Kein Aber, Sie haben mich gehört!" 

"Jawohl Mr Crouch." 

Mr Crouch sah zu dem Magier im grauen Umhang, der über die Bühne der Zerstörung wuselte und schüttelt den Kopf. Fudge, was für ein Narr er doch war, beliebt aber ein Narr. 


	17. Kapitel 16 Dazwischen

Kapitel 16 Dazwischen 

Alles ist fremdes Gut, nur die Zeit ist unser Eigen. 

Lucius Annaeus Seneca 

Es waren furchtbare Nächte und Tage für Hagrid. Snape litt unter fürchterlichem Wundbrand und hohem Fieber. Kleine Schnitte, die harmlos ausgesehen hatten, begann zu eitern und sich zu entzünden. Dumbledore war im Ministerium und hatte Hogwarts seit Hagrids Rückkehr nicht mehr betreten. Die Zeitungen überschlugen sich mit Erfolgsmeldungen. Immer mehr Todesser wurden gefasst oder in erbitterten Kämpfen getötet. Die Stimmung war beinahe euphorisch und absolut tödlich für jeden Anhänger Voldemorts. 

Hagrid schaffte es bestimmte Medikamente von Madame Pomfrey in seine Hütte zu schmuggeln ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Die Heilerin selber wurde von einem Auroren bewacht, Alastor Moody fürchtete um ihre Sicherheit, da sie schon einmal Opfer eines Todessers geworden war. 

Mit einer neuen Ladung an Flaschen und Salben, die sicher in seinem Pelzmantel versteckt waren, ging er auf seine Hütte zu. Thoa, sein Hund, bewachte sein Heim und hielt jeden ungebeten Gast davon ab, sein Haus zu betreten. Er hatte ihn wieder von Madame Sprout geholt. Seit der Todesser Fieber hatte und in seinen Träumen schrie und wimmerte, war Hagrid gezwungen gewesen einen Spruch über sein Haus zu legen, so dass kein Geräusch nach außen drang. So sah er nur, dass Thoa hinter einem Fenster bellte, hörte es aber nicht. Mit einem Seufzer öffnete er die Tür. Was würde ihn jetzt erwarten? 

Snape lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Bett, die Decke lag zu seinen Füßen. Der Todesser hatte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und wimmerte leise. Mit größter Vorsicht deckte Hagrid den Magier wieder zu. Snape reagierte darauf und das Wimmern wurde leiser. Wie lang war der Junge in dem Kerker gewesen? Wie lange hatte er in der Dunkelheit gelegen? Hatte er dabei den Verstand verloren? Hagrid strich ihm das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er hoffte nicht! Es wäre einfach ungerecht! Jetzt wo Voldemort weg war und Severus Snape endlich Ruhe hatte! 

In den Fieberträumen hatte Severus nicht nur geschrien, nein, er hatte auch gesprochen. Es war, als ob er in seinen Träumen alles nochmals erlebte. Nicht selten war Hagrid schluchzend neben dem Todesser gesessen und hatte mit dem Magier getrauert. Wußte Dumbledore was Snape alles wiederfahren war? Ahnte der Direktor von Hogwarts welches Geheimnis den Todesser umgab? 

Hagrid griff in seinen Mantel und holte die neue Tinktur für die eiternden Wunden heraus. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm zugeflüstert, dass es ganz wichtig wäre, die Wunden mit dem Trank alle Stunde zu säubern. Mit in Stücken geschnittenen sauberen Mullbinden begann er mit der Behandlung. Er tupfte die eiternden Wunden damit ab und murmelte beruhigend dabei auf Snape ein. Dieser begann plötzlich unkontrolliert zu zittern. Hagrid legte die Flasche und das Tuch weg und hielt ihn fest. 

Nachwirkungen, er hatte das ganze schon einmal bei Dumbledore gesehen und hatte Snape auch schon nach einem solchen Anfall im Wald gefunden. Halb im Delirium hatte Severus nicht mehr so viel Kraft um laut zu schreien. Geduldig wartete der Wildhüter bis das Zittern verschwand und der Anfall vorbei war. 

"Zum Glück bekommen Sie davon nicht so viel mit", murmelte der Halbriese und griff nach der Tinktur. Er war noch nicht fertig mit der Behandlung. 

*** 

Dumbledore ging durch die Gänge von Askaban. Er haßte diesen Ort und war heilfroh, wenn er die Insel, auf der das Zauberergefängnis stand, wieder verlassen konnte. Aber er mußte ihn sehen, er wollte Sirius Black in die Augen sehen. James hatte damals sein Angebot, Geheimniswahrer der Potters zu werden, abgelehnt. Er wollte seinen Freund Sirius für den Job haben. Zögernd hatte Dumbledore zugestimmt, Sirius war begabt, sicher, aber auch ein Hitzkopf. Wie sehr er sich in den jungen Mann doch getäuscht hatte, Sirius Black war ihm so ehrlich vorbekommen. Bereit, für seinen Freund James Potter alles zu unternehmen, sogar zu sterben wenn es notwendig war. 

Durch Zufall hatte Albus Dumbledore erfahren, dass Sirius Black gefasst worden war, er hatte Einblick in die geheimen Akten erhalten, wie man den Verräter gefaßt hatte. Dumbledore hatte die Namen der Opfer gelesen und die bewegten Bilder gesehen. Die Zaubererwelt ahnte nur ansatzweise, welche Verrat Sirius Black begannen hatte. Die Hexen und Zauberer glaubten, dass er der Kronprinz in Voldemorts Truppe war, Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Seltsam nur, dass Snape ihn nie erwähnt hatte. 

Ein Gefängniswärter mit einer Fackel begleitete Dumbledore. "Wir sind gleich da." 

Der Wärter hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen komplizierten Fluch aus, um die letzte Durchgangstür zu öffnen. Dumbledore wollte durch die Tür treten, da hielt ihn der kleine Magier zurück. "Sie müssen Ihren Zauberstab hier zurück lassen." 

Dumbledore sah ihn verwirrt an, der Wärter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vorschrift." 

Zögernd übergab er dem Wärter seinen Zauberstab, dieser legte ihn in einem kleinen Wandschrank ab. "Sie werden ihn später zurück erhalten." 

Hinter der Durchgangstür kam ein weiterer Gang zum Vorschein und Dumbledore wurde es eiskalt. Große, in weite Kapuzenmäntel gehüllte Gestalten, standen in diesem Gang. Dementoren! Für Albus waren dies die wahren Monster! Nicht die Gefangenen. Dementoren sogen jedem das Glück aus der Seele, bis nur noch leere verrückte Menschen zurück blieben. Askaban hatte dank ihnen kein Problem mit Überbelegung. Gefangene im Hochsicherheitstrakt blieben selten länger als zwei Jahre bei klarem Verstand und nach wenigen weiteren Jahren starben sie. 

Der Wärter blieb vor einer Gittertür stehen, zwei Dementoren waren davor postiert. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete der Angestellte den Wesen auf die Seite zu treten. Diese Tür war sowohl magisch als auch mit einem normalen Muggelschloss versehen, es dauerte zwei Minuten, bis die Tür offen war. 

"Sie haben 5 Minuten", murmelte er und ließ Dumbledore in die Zelle eintreten. 

Dumbledore nickte und trat in die Zelle. In einer Ecke saß ein Mensch und starrte teilnahmslos vor sich in die Luft. 

"Sirius?" flüsterte Dumbledore. "Kannst du mich hören?" 

Er sah in das Gesicht des jungen Zauberers, doch da war nichts, kein Erkennen, nur dieses leere Starren. Sirius Black schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein, das Haar lag im wirr um den Kopf und sein Umhang war zerfetzt. 

"Sirius? Ich bin es, Dumbledore", versuchte es Albus noch einmal. 

Da endlich sah Sirius Black dem Direktor in die Augen, sagte jedoch kein Wort. 

"Sirius warum?" raunte Dumbledore, konnte dieser hier überhaupt noch eine vernünftige Antwort geben? Er wartete Minuten, waren seine Worte zu Sirius durchgedrungen? 

"Ich habe versagt", flüsterte Sirius nur und ließ den Kopf hängen. 

Der Wärter klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Gittertür. "Die Zeit ist vorbei." 

Niedergeschlagen ließ Dumbledore Sirius Black zurück. Der junge Magier hatte tatsächlich versagt, sein Herr, Lord Voldemort, war nicht mächtiger geworden. Wieder am Durchgang angekommen erhielt Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab zurück. 

"Und haben Sie die Antwort erhalten, die Sie wollten?" fragte der Wärter mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. 

Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf die Tür und raunte. "Ja, ich habe eine Antwort erhalten. Danke ,dass ich ihn noch einmal sehen durfte." 

"Kein Problem." 

*** 

Irgendwo in England überfielen die letzten treuen Anhänger Lord Voldemorts eine Zaubererfamilie. Frank Longbottom war gerade von der Arbeit in sein kleines Haus zurückgekehrt, als er von drei Todessern überrascht wurde. Grob wurde er in den Wohnraum geschleift, wo bereits seine Frau gefesselt auf dem Boden lag. Ein der Kapuzengestalten trat vor und eine kühle Frauenstimme sagte: "Nun denn, Mr Longbottom, wollen wir uns einmal unterhalten." 

"Wo ist Neville?" fragte Frank in Panik. 

"Zuerst einige Antworten Mr Longbottom", unterbrach ihn die Frau barsch. 

Frank drehte den Kopf, suchte nach seinem Sohn. 

Da schrie ein kleines Kind aus den oberen Stockwerken und nach einigen Minuten mischten sich die Schreie von Erwachsenen darunter. 

*** 

Alastor Moody zog seinen Umhang aus, er hatte die letzten Stunden bei einer Hausdurchsuchung geholfen. Dabei war Moody gezwungen gewesen seine eigenen magischen Gerätschaften auszuschalten, um die seiner Kollegen nicht zu stören. Jetzt rappelte etwas in Moodys Umhang, irritiert hob er das filigrane Gerät an. Er war immer noch auf dem Festland unterwegs und jagte immer noch Igor Karkaroff. Der Zauber um seine Utensilien war aufgehoben worden, sie funktionieren wieder einwandfrei. 

"Was ist?" zischelte sein Kollege aus Russland. 

"Probleme! Ich muß zurück nach England!" raunte Moody und steckte das Gerät wieder ein. 

Der Russe sah ihn skeptisch an. "Wir überwachen im Moment jede Person, die appariert, gehen Sie zu Ivanova. Sie wird Ihnen einen Portschlüssel geben." 

Moody klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Danke." 

Ivanova brauchte fast zwei Stunden, bis sie den Portschlüssel so verhext hatte, dass Alastor gefahrlos reisen konnte. Moody landete sicher im Ministerium und begann mit der Problemsuche. Das Gerät, das plötzlich gerappelt hatte, war so verhext worden, dass, wenn es Probleme gab in seiner Aurorengruppe oder im Ministerium, es sofort ansprang. Es reagierte auf Gefühlsregungen bestimmter Personen. Doch funktionierte es nicht bei allen. Albus Dumbledore zum Beispiel war so stark, dass, als Moody ihm anbot, ihn auf seine Liste für gefährdete Personen aufzunehmen, es nicht funktionierte. In den Dunklen Jahren war Moody so immer bestens informiert gewesen wenn etwas passiert war. 

Er stürmte in das Büro des amtierenden Ministers. Die Sekretärin starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Mr. Moody. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" 

"Gib es hier Probleme?" 

"Nein Mr Moody." Noch bevor die Frau nachfragen konnte, hatte Moody die Tür schon wieder geschlossen. 

In England konnte er wieder gefahrlos apparieren und so klapperte er seine Gruppe an Auroren an. Diese zeigten sich besorgt und einige begleiteten Moody auf seiner Problemsuche. Zuletzt kamen sie am kleinen Haus der Longbottoms an, die Schreie, die sie hörten, ließen sie erstarrten. Hier war also das Problem. Es bedurfte keinen Befehl, die Auroren rund um Moody zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und ein leiser Singsang begann, als ein Apparierschutz aufgebaut wurde. Moody stürmte mit drei seiner Leuten die Veranda und kamen schlitternd im Wohnzimmer der Longbottoms zum Stehen. 

Drei Todesser starrten ihn an. Ohne groß zu überlegen, feuerte Moody seinen ersten Schockzauber gegen eine der Kapuzengestalten ab. Wenig später war der Raum erfüllt mit Flüchen und Zaubern, es war, als ob ein Feuerwerk in einem Zimmer abgebrannt würde. Nur am Rande bekam Moody mit, dass auch vor dem Haus Tumult ausgebrochen war. Nach einigen Minuten war die Show vorbei und die Auroren sahen auf die am Boden liegenden Gestalten. 

Eine Frau trat aus der Gruppe hervor und untersuchte die Todesser. "Sie leben alle noch." 

"Bringt sie ins Ministerium. Sollen sie dort vor ein Gericht gestellt werden", befahl Moody kurz angebunden. 

Die Frau nickte, sie war bei den Longbottoms verweilt. Sie ließ seltsame Geräte über ihre Körper gleiten. 

"Wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Moody. 

Frank und seine Frau sahen bleich aus, äußerlich schien ihnen nicht viel geschehen zu sein, dies bedeutete bei Todesser-Folter jedoch wenig. Die Aurorin sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Gerätschaften. Da rührte sich Frank. 

"Frank, kannst du mich hören?" fragte die Frau vorsichtig. 

Frank starrte sie an und schrie dann auf. Moody zuckte zusammen. 

"Ruhig Frank.. Ruhig! Wir sind es!" beschwichtige die Aurorin sofort. 

Frank sah sie nur wieder an, für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als ob er sie erkannte, doch dann brach der Blick und nur noch Wahnsinn war in den Augen von Frank Longbottom zu sehen. 

"Würgende Wasserspeier", fluchte die Frau und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen als sie zu Moody aufsah. 

Ein Auror kam die Treppe vom ersten Stock herunter, er hatte dort nach weiteren Todessern gesucht. Zuerst glaubte Moody, Frank würde wieder schreien, doch es kam nicht von Frank, es kam von den Auroren auf der Treppe. 

"Alastor", raunte dieser und drückte ein Bündel an sich. 

"Nein, nicht auch noch das Kind!" hauchte der ältere Auror und ging auf seinen Kollegen zu. 

"Nein, ich glaube nicht." Der Mann ließ sich auf die Treppe nieder und sah Alastor an. "Warum Alastor? Warum? Ich dachte wir hätten alle! Warum Frank?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Moody leise und lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." 

Der kleine Neville schrie in den Armen des Auroren. 

"Gib ihn mir mal", sagte Moody und streckte die Arme nach Neville aus. 

Zögernd gab der Auror das Kind frei und gab es seinem Vorgesetzten. Im Hintergrund apparierten schon die Ärzte aus dem St. Mungos Hospital, seine Leute waren schnell und hatten Hilfe angefordert. Frank schrie im Hintergrund und tobte, seine Frau schien immer noch bewußtlos. Die Ärzte und Heiler gingen sanft mit den Verletzten um, wobei die Todesser grob hoch gehoben und weggezerrt wurden. 

Moody wiegte das Kind in seinen Armen und summte eine alte Muggelmelodie, Neville beruhigte sich langsam. 

"Was leben wir doch in verrückten Zeiten, Moody", sagte der Auror auf der Treppe und beobachtete die Szene, die vor ihnen lag. 

Am Ende dieses Tages sollten vier Todesser gefasst worden sein, ein vierter war vor dem Haus geschockt worden. 


	18. Kapitel 17 Noch nicht

Kapitel 17 Noch nicht 

Geduld ist die Kunst zu hoffen. 

Cauvenargues Reflexionen 

Dumbledore trank gerade in der Cafeteria im Ministerium eine Tasse Tee, als plötzlich der Tumult ausbrach. Zauberer und Hexen wurden plötzlich zusammen gerufen, laute Rufe hallten durch die Gänge und die anfängliche ruhige Stimmung geriet ins Schwanken. Nach dem Tumult wurde es ruhig, zu ruhig. Einige Hexen zogen die Köpfe ein und die Schultern hoch, es wurde nur noch geflüstert. Dumbledore trank seine Tasse leer und beschloß zu sehen was los war. Immer wieder rannte jemand an ihm vorbei. Der Direktor von Hogwarts sah sich um, was war nur los? 

Ein Auror, den Albus kannte, ging schnell an ihm vorbei, er fing ihn ab. 

"Stop. Sag was ist los? Warum die plötzliche Aufregung?" fragte Albus. 

"Direktor! Oh Entschuldigung, ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Die Longbottoms wurden überfallen! Sie bringen gerade die Verdächtigen herein!" stieß er hervor. 

"Die Longbottoms?" Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Eingeweide ein einziger Eisklumpen war. 

Der Auror eilte weiter und ließ den Direktor stehen. Albus tat das was ihm richtig erschien und folgte dem Auroren, doch an der Treppe zum Haupteingang blieb er stehen und sah in die Eingangshalle nach unten. Mehrere Hexen und Zauberer standen auf den Treppen an den Brüstungen, die Eingangshalle war voll mit Menschen und alle taten das gleiche. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Stimmung kippte vollständig. Zornige Rufe waren zu hören und Verwünschungen! Die Gefangenen wurden hereingeführt. Die Auroren hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um die aufgebrachte Menge an Hexen und Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu bändigen. 

"Bringt sie um!" kreischte eine Hexe neben Dumbledore und hob drohend die Faust. 

Die Todesser, Albus erkannte sie an den schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen, sahen sich einem wütenden Mob gegenüber. Die zwei Männer duckten sich und sahen sich ängstlich um, die Frau sah mit ruhiger Mine in die Menge, wie eine Königin, die ihr Volk begutachtete. Dumbledore lehnte sich weiter über das Geländer, das konnte doch nicht sein?! Barty Crouch Junior! 

Als die Menge den Sohn von Crouch Sen. erkannte verstummte sie und wie auf Kommando wandten alle ihre Köpfe zu einer bestimmten Stelle auf der Treppe, die in die Eingangshalle führte. Dumbledore konnte nicht anders und folgte den Blicken und erkannte den Vater von Barty Junior. Der Sohn sah zum Vater hoch, etwas wie ein flehender Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. 

"VATER!" rief er zu dem Mann hoch. 

Man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören. Mr Crouch wurde hochrot im Gesicht und sagte dann laut und deutlich: "Bringt sie in die Arrestzellen! ALLE!" 

Der Sohn begann zu seinem Vater zu rufen, er solle ihm doch helfen. Mr. Crouch drehte sich um und verschwand in einem der Seitengänge. Die Verdächtigen wurden in die Arrestzellen gebracht, die aufgebrachte Menschenmenge zerstreute sich, doch die mörderische Stimmung blieb. Albus hielt seine Tasche, in der er seine Pläne für Snape dabei hatte, mit beiden Armen fest. Er wollte eigentlich heute Abend damit zu Crouch und zu den anderen Leitern der Strafverfolgung gehen, um für Snape ein gutes Wort einzulegen. Zu seinen Gunsten eine Aussage zu Protokoll geben. Die Stimmung hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen etwas verbessert, und dann so etwas! 

Seufzend wandte er sich dem Ausgang zu, er mußte wieder etwas warten, bis er seinem Spion ein sicheres Leben geben konnte. Hoffentlich war Hagrid vorsichtig genug! Dumbledore wagte es nicht, eine Eule an seinen Wildhüter zu schicken und nach Snapes Befinden zu fragen, auch Poppy konnte er nicht erreichen. Sie hatte sich schon beschwert, dass dieser Auror, der sie beschützte, ihr immer über die Schulter sah. Ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass auch sie keine sicheren Zeilen schreiben konnte. Albus umklammerte seine Tasche und eilte aus dem Ministerium, die Luft war verpestet von den Verwünschungen und den Rufen der aufgebrachten Menge. Er wollte nur eins, RAUS! 

Das Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei stand mitten in London, von außen sah es wie ein ganz normales Regierungsgebäude aus, es war jedoch so verhext worden, dass die Muggel es zwar wahrnahmen jedoch nicht den Wunsch verspürten, es zu betreten. Dumbledore stolperte auf dem Gehsteig, es war dunkel geworden und die Straßenlaternen von London waren angegangen. Die Muggel, die von ihrer Arbeit heimkehrten, rissen den verstörten Direktor von Hogwarts mit und er ließ sich in der Menge treiben. Diese Menge wollte nur eins: Heim, ihre Familien in den Arm nehmen und glücklich sein. Ein kühler Herbstwind strich durch die Straßen. Die tödliche Stimmung, die im Ministerium herrschte, war hier nicht präsent. 

Es war wie Balsam auf der Seele und Dumbledore atmete tief durch. London war wie ein Bienenstock, die Stadt kam nie zur Ruhe. Irgendwo blinkten immer Lichter, und Menschen waren unterwegs. Er ließ sich treiben, eine Stunde zwei, bis er schließlich vor einer kleinen Kirche zum Stehen kam. Suchend sah sich Albus um, ja etwas ruhe wäre ganz recht, seine Gedanken ordnen und hier würde ihn keiner stören. Kirchen schienen dazu geeignet, gerade wenn man mitten in einer Großstadt war. 

Zögernd öffnete er das große Portal, die Kirche war leer und einige Kerzen brannten vor den Altären der Heiligen. Die Ruhe erschlug ihn förmlich. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand er im Eingang und sah sich um. Er war noch nie in einer Muggelkirche gewesen, egal welche Glaubensrichtung, sie war den Magiern selten freundlich gesinnt. Aber da draußen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen einen Platz zu finden, wo er in ruhe nachdenken konnte. 

'Ich verhexe hier ja nichts', dachte er. 

Langsam betrat er das Kirchenschiff und sah sich um. Welcher Baustil war das hier? Gotisch? Die hohen schmalen Fenster bestanden aus wunderbaren bunten Bleiglasfenstern. Bei Tag würden sie ein wahres Lichterspiel in das Haus werfen. Muggelarchitektur faszinierte Albus, sie unterschied sich so von der der Magier. Er stand immer noch im Mittelgang und starrte die Fenster an, als ein Mann in Schwarz auf ihn zutrat. 

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte er höflich. 

Albus seufzte und lächelte, wie gut es tat jemanden einfach und normal sprechen zu hören, nach der ganzen Aufregung im Ministerium. Doch dann fiel im auf, wie ihn der Mann leicht irritiert ansah. Dumbledore sah an sich herab, seine Kleidung entsprach nicht gerade dem was Muggel tragen würden, einen dunkelroten Reiseumhang und einen dunkelblauen, leicht ramponiert aussehenden Spitzhut. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass in der Muggelwelt keiner einen so langen weißen Bart hatte. Sein Gegenüber hatte sich schnell gefasst, schien in einfach so zu akzeptieren. 

"Haben Sie sich verlaufen?" fragte der Mann in schwarz. 

"Nein. Entschuldigen Sie. Ich wollte hier niemanden stören. Ich habe nur einen Ort gesucht wo Ruhe ist und ich nachdenken kann", sagte Albus wahrheitsgemäß. 

"Oh, Sie stören nicht. Es ist nur etwas ungewöhnlich, dass Menschen zu so später Stunde hier herein kommen", sagte der Mann in Schwarz freundlich. "Ich bin hier der Pastor. Ich heiße John Walser." 

"Albus Dumbledore", stellte sich der Direktor höflich vor. 

"Nun dann Mr Dumbledore." Pastor Walser lächelte ihn an und wies auf die Bänke. "Ich machte noch meine Runde und sehe nach ob alles in Ordnung ist. So lange können Sie gern hier sein und in Ruhe nachdenken." 

Dumbledore nickte und setzte sich in eine der harten unbequemen Holzbänke. Die Mappe mit den Unterlagen hielt er immer noch fest umklammert. Von draußen hörte man das Hupen von Autos, doch in der Kirche war alles gedämpft. Albus genoss die Stimmung und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Er ließ die Gedanken schweifen, ließ die letzten Tage an sich vorüber ziehen. Erst jetzt wurde im schmerzlich bewusst, dass er gar nicht nach dem Wohlbefinden von Frank Longbottom und seiner Frau gefragt hatte. Gleich morgen früh würde er sich erkundigen. Aber er hätte keine Minute länger im Ministeriumsgebäude ausgehalten. 

Er schloß die Augen und ließ seinen Sinnen freien Lauf. Er war in einem Gebäude, das nicht von Magie geschützt wurde, es war für ihn seltsam. Tag ein Tag aus war er von Magie umgeben, spürte den Schutz von Hogwarts, den Schutzzauber, der das Ministerium umgab. Die Stabilisierungszauber in der Winkelgasse, ohne den einige Gebäude schon längst eingebrochen wären. Hier war einfach nichts! Albus kam sich vor als ob seine Sinne schon ganz überstrapaziert von der ganzen Magie wären, er sollte öfter in die Muggelwelt gehen und sich entspannen. Die Bank knarrte leise und Albus öffnete die Augen. Der Pastor hatte sich neben ihn in die Bank gesetzt. 

"Rundgang beendet?" fragte Albus. 

"Ja, manchmal vergessen Leute etwas und Diebe werfen Ausweise und solch Zeug in den Opferstock. Ich sammle es auf und versuche es den Leuten zurück zu geben." Der Pastor zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll. 

"Und wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Pastor Walser. 

"Warum fragen Sie?" 

"Nun, es gehört zu meinem Job. Wissen Sie, es kommen schon ab und zu Leute hier her. Sie suchen Antworten oder wollen, wie Sie, einfach in Ruhe nachdenken. Aber auch um zu reden", sagte John Walser und machte eine Handbewegung, die die ganze Kirche einschloß. 

Dumbledore lächelte in seinen langen Bart. "Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie meine Probleme verstehen würden und ich weiß nicht, ob ich darüber reden kann. Ich gehöre nicht einmal Ihrer Religion an!" 

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte John Walser. "Oh Kein Problem. Ich habe hier schon alle gehabt. Moslems, Hindus, Atheisten und sogar Vertreter von Naturreligionen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen meiner Kollegen glaube ich, dass es Gott egal ist was wir sind oder an wen wir glauben. Er liebt uns alle und denk an uns." 

"Manche scheint Ihr Gott vergessen zu haben", murmelte Dumbledore und seine Finger schlossen sich noch fester um die Mappe. 

"So, glauben Sie?" 

"Ja", sagte Dumbledore kurz. 

"Warum?" hakte der Pastor nach. 

"Sonst würde er bestimmte Dinge nicht zulassen", flüsterte Albus leise. 

"Hm, würden Sie mir glauben, dass dies schon so viele Menschen gefragt haben, seit es Religion gibt? Und ich muss zu meiner Schande eingestehen, dass ich darauf keine Antwort weiß. Viele andere würden jetzt die Bibel zitieren und sagen, Gottes Wege sind unergründlich." Der Pastor zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Ja ja und ein jegliches hat seine Stunde", murmelte Dumbledore mürrisch zurück. 

"Ein jegliches hat seine Zeit und alles Vorhaben unter dem Himmel hat seine Stunde", lachte der Pastor. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie keiner christlichen Religion angehören? Der Satz kommt nämlich aus der Bibel!" 

Dumbledore war verblüfft. "Nein, ein Freund hat es mir gesagt, es klang so ähnlich." 

"Dann ist ihr Freund sehr klug." 

Dumbledore sah auf die Mappe und legte sie auf seinen Schoß. 

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht sprechen wollen?" 

Albus mußte es sich eingestehen, dieser Mann verstand seinen Job. Nachdenklich sah er den Pastor an, warum nicht einmal eine Meinung aus einer ganz anderen Sicht einholen? 

"Es geht um einen Menschen, genauer gesagt um einen jungen Mann", begann Albus langsam, er mußte sehr darauf achten wie er es umschrieb. "Dieser Mann hat in seinem Leben nie richtig gelebt. Verstehen Sie? Er gehörte nie sich selbst und geriet so auf die, ach wie sagen Sie dazu... schiefen Gleise?" 

"Schiefe Bahn", verbesserte Pastor John. 

"Danke. Schiefe Bahn, und zwar so schief wie es nur gehen kann. Er hat viele schlimme Dinge gemacht", sagte Dumbledore und suchte nach Worten. 

"Ähm eine Frage, sind Sie Bewährungshelfer?" fragte der Pastor. 

"Nein. Ich bin sein..." Dumbledore stockte, Besitzer ging schlecht, Freund? Nein ging auch nicht. Ja was war er eigentlich? "Mentor." 

Das hörte sich gut an! 

Der Pastor nickte gewichtig. 

"Also, aber irgendwann hat er gemerkt, dass dies nicht richtig war und wollte sich umbringen. Naja, ich kam dazwischen und konnte ihn aufhalten." Dumbledore sah nicht den Pastor an sondern starrte auf die Bank vor sich. "Seit dem hat er mir geholfen vielen anderen zu helfen. Wissen Sie, er hat viele viele Menschen vor einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahrt und keiner außer mir und einem Freund hat es mitbekommen. Die Gefahr ist vorbei und Viele, die nicht von ihm wissen, würden ihn liebend gern auf der Stelle umbringen. Wegen dem was er in ihren Augen darstellt." 

Der Pastor verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich nun auch an. "Aha. Eine verzwickte Situation." 

"Deshalb glaube ich, dass Ihr Gott diesen Menschen einfach vergessen hat", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. 

"Hm und das sind die Unterlagen, die ihn entlasten?" Der Pastor wies auf die Tasche in Dumbledores Schoß. 

"Ja, das sind Unterlagen. Nicht alles, weil sonst zu viele unangenehme Fragen aufkämen, aber genug." Dumbledore hob die Tasche leicht an. "Und im Moment herrscht eine so üble Stimmung. Es wäre tödlich für ihn sich jetzt zu offenbaren! Was sagt Ihr Gott zu solchen Situationen?" 

"Hm, für mich hört es sich an, als ob Ihr Mann durch die Hölle gegangen ist", sagte der Pastor nach einer Minute. 

Dumbledore nickte. 

"Also, mein Gott wirft besondere Menschen immer ins Feuer und sieht was dabei rauskommt. Manche Menschen verbrennen, andere gehen gestärkt daraus hervor." 

"Wie ein Phönix!" sagte Dumbledore leise. 

"Wie ein was?" 

"Phönix, das sind Wesen.. ähm Fabelwesen, sie verbrennen wenn sie sterben und werden aus ihrer Asche neu geboren", erklärte Dumbledore. 

"Hm guter Vergleich. Wo waren wir? Ach ja Feuer. Wissen Sie, in meinen Glauben bedeutet es, dass Gott noch etwas besonderes mit diesen Menschen vorhat. Ich denke die Aufgabe Ihres Menschen ist noch nicht vorbei", sagte Pastor Walser. "Und wenn im Moment so üble Stimmung herrscht. Geduld! Die Stimmung wird sich ändern." 

"Wenn ich zu lange warte kann es zu spät sein", seufzte Dumbledore. 

"Dann hören Sie sich um und sobald sich die Gelegenheit bietet... He, er hat doch vielen Menschen geholfen." 

"Ja, aber die wissen nicht, dass er es war, die wissen nur, dass ich Informanten hatte, mehr nicht. Das ist ja das Problem!" Dumbledore stützte sich nun mit den Ellenbogen auf der vorderen Bank ab. 

"Aber diese Leute wissen von Ihnen, Mr Dumbledore! Nutzen Sie das! Vielleicht können einige dieser Leute Ihnen helfen!" sagte der Pastor. 

Dumbledore richtet sich wieder auf und sah den Pastor an. "Eine gute Idee." 

Walser hob die Hände in einer, Ich-habs-doch-gesagt-Geste und lächelte. 

"Danke für das Gespräch, ich will Sie nun nicht mehr von Ihrer Nachtruhe abhalten." Dumbledore griff nach seiner Tasche und stand auf. Der Pastor erhob sich ebenfalls und gab so den Weg zum Mittelgang frei. 

"Kein Problem. Wie gesagt, ist mein Job. Ich werde für Sie und Ihren Schüler ein gutes Wort bei meinen Gott einlegen. Vielleicht kann ich so sein Gedächtnis etwas auffrischen." Der Pastor schüttelte die Hand von Albus. 

"Ein ermutigender Gedankengang. Gute Nacht und möge Ihr Gott Sie nie vergessen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. 

"Keine Angst, ich rufe mich jeden Tag bei ihm ins Gedächtnis!" lachte sein Gegenüber und geleitete Albus Dumbledore aus der Kirche. "Wenn Sie mal wieder reden wollen. Sie wissen wo ich zu finden bin." 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Ähm liest das hier noch jemand? *etwas traurig in die Gegend kuck*   
Würde mich über ein oder zwei Reviews freuen. 


	19. Kapitel 18 Erwachen

Kapitel 18 Erwachen 

Es ist mir egal, was noch kommen mag, 

denn ich habe die Drachen im Morgenwind erblickt. 

Aus Erdsee Ursula K. Le Guin 

Hagrid saß am seinem Bett und beobachtete schon seit Stunden die darin liegende Gestalt. Der Körper seines Freundes war gezeichnet von Folter, Entbehrungen und Krankheit. Das Fieber hatte die letzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht und die Fluchnachwirkungen hatten ihr übriges dazu getan. Vor ihm lag jemand, der aus für ihn unerfindlichen Gründen noch lebte! Hagrid hatte zwar die Verletzungen, bis auf die Brüche, heilen können. Mit unendlicher Geduld hatte er Wunden gesäubert und immer wieder neu eingebunden, wenn Severus Snape halbwegs aus seinen Träumen erwachte hatte er es sogar geschafft, ihm eine Fleischbrühe einzuflößen. Nun saß er hier und wartete. Er wartete schon seit Tagen, dass der Todesser endlich erwachen würde, doch er tat es nicht. Statt dessen quälten ihn weiter die Alpträume. 

Hagrid nahm das feuchte Tuch von der fiebrigen Stirn und tauchte es in eine Schüssel mit Eiswasser. Die Tränke hatten nicht mehr gewirkt, Pomfrey stellte die leise Vermutung an, dass bestimmte Flüche die Tränke daran hinderten zu wirken. So hieß es warten, bis sich die Flüche von allein auflösen würden. Der Wildhüter wollte gerade das Tuch wieder auf die Stirn legen, als Snape einen leisen Schrei von sich gab. Er hatte für einen kurzen Moment die Augen geöffnet! Schnell zog Hagrid alle Vorhänge in seiner Hütte zu und löschte das Feuer im Kamin, nur eine einzige Kerze auf dem Kaminsims brannte noch. 

"Kommen Sie! Noch einmal!" beschwor Hagrid den jungen Magier. 

Das Licht stach ihn in den Augen und es tat weh. Er schrie leise auf, Schmerz! 'Bitte lasst das endlich enden!, schrie es in seinem Kopf. 'Bitte laßt mich gehen!' An einen Ort ohne Schmerzen, an den Ort der Stille, den er kannte. Den er schon einmal besucht hatte. Warum durfte er nicht dort sein? Dort wo es keine Erinnerungen mehr gab. Wo kein Alptraum seinen Weg dorthin fand. Warum mußte er bleiben? Was hielt ihn? 

Eine Hand, die seine hielt. 

Sie war groß und hatte eine raue Haut. Snape konzentrierte sich auf diese Hand, jetzt strich sie sanft über die seine und er glaubte etwas wie ein Gemurmel zu hören. Vorsichtig öffnete er wieder die Augen, es war merklich dunkel, aber nicht ganz. Von irgendwoher kam ein warmes, angenehmes Licht, es stach nicht in seine Augen, nein es half ihm eher wieder zu sehen. Stark blinzelnd sah er sich um, versuchte sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen wie es war, Formen zu sehen. Es gab Kanten und Ecken, weiche feine fließende Stoffe, die im Licht faszinierende Schattengebilde warfen. Sein Augen wollte sich gar nicht satt sehen an dem Stoff und den Schatten. Das Murmeln und die Hand - wem gehörten sie? Snape wandte den Kopf und sah einen großen mächtigen Schatten an seinem Bett sitzen. Er war in einem Bett? Ein großer Schatten? 

"Hagrid!" flüsterte er. 

Der Schatten hob eine Hand und bedeckte damit sein Gesicht, weinte der Halbriese etwa? Er konnte es nicht hören. 

"Nicht weinen Hagrid! Ruhig", hauchte er und tröstete seinen Freund. "Nicht weinen." 

Jetzt zitterten die Schultern und ein erstes Geräusch kam zu ihm durch, es waren tatsächlich Schluchzer. 

"Nicht weinen Hagrid", sagte er leise von neuem. "Sie haben mich gefunden!" 

Die Hand verschwand von der seinen und nun bedeckte der Halbriese mit beiden Händen das Gesicht. 

Snape versuchte seine Hand zu heben, was nicht gelang, er konnte gerade mal die Finger bewegen. So beließ er es dabei, seinem großen Freund beruhigende Worte zuzumurmeln. Nach schier endlosen Minuten ließ der Halbriese die Hände sinken. Snapes Augen hatten sich an das Licht nun vollkommen gewöhnt und er sah mehr als nur einen Schatten. Wieder dieses Murmeln, warum murmelte der Halbriese? 

"Hagrid bitte? Ich verstehe Sie kaum, warum das Gemurmel?" fragte er und er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit seinen Weg zurück in seine Knochen fand. 

"Bin froh, dass Sie wach sind!" sagte der Halbriese nun deutlich genug. 

"Leider nicht mehr lange", sagte Snape und merkte wie seine Augenlieder schwer wurden. 

"Ist in Ordnung. Ruhen Sie sich weiter aus und keine Sorgen, Sie sind in Sicherheit!" sagte Hagrid und schniefte laut. "Sie sind nicht allein." 

"Nein bin ich nicht." Und Snape schlief wieder ein. 

Hagrid schneuzte sich geräuschvoll in ein Taschentuch. Snape war also doch nicht verrückt! Etwas schämte er sich für seinen Gefühlsausbruch, da hatte er doch tatsächlich angefangen zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind! Aber er war so glücklich gewesen! Alles war in diesem Moment von ihm abgefallen, der Kummer und die Sorgen. Es war, als ob die Tränen all diese aufgestauten Emotionen weggeschwemmt hätten. Hagrid konnte jetzt hoffen. Vielleicht ging es ja jetzt bergauf? Oh wie sehr er es hoffte! Nur eins hatte ihn stutzig gemacht, er hatte Snape fast anbrüllen müssen, um sich verständlich zu machen. Leise öffnete er wieder die Vorhänge, wenn das Fieber jetzt noch sinken würde! Dann ging es wirklich bergauf! Er griff nach seinem Mantel, er hatte noch einiges zu erledigen im Verbotenen Wald, der Frost war schon gekommen und der erste Schnee kündigte sich an. 

Snape träumte nicht, er war in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen und als Hagrid zurück kam, war das Fieber nicht weiter gestiegen, sondern sogar etwas gefallen. An diesem Abend stellte der Halbriese eine kräftige Gemüsesuppe über dem Feuer auf. Er wollte Snape etwas kräftigendes aber nicht zu schweres zu Essen geben. Es war später Abend, als sich der Todesser wieder rührte, langsam kämpfte er sich zurück ins Bewußtsein. Zögernd öffnete der Spion von Dumbledore die Augen, Hagrid vermutete, dass Snape Angst vor der Helligkeit hatte. 

"Hallo", sagte Hagrid im normalen Tonfall. 

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah den Wildhüter fragend an, dieser seufzte. Das Gehör war tatsächlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Wenn er weiter so brüllen würde, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er heiser würde. Hagrid ging zu einer Kommode und holte Pergament und Feder hervor. Wie sollte er es Snape beibringen? Der Todesser beobachtete Hagrid interessiert verhielt sich aber still. 

Hagrid kritzelte einzige Zeilen und hielt es dem jungen Magier vor die Nase. 

_Sie sind schwerhörig! Scheint so, als ob Sie zu lange in diesem kalten, feuchten Kerker gelegen sind._

Es war für Snape, als ob er in ein bodenloses Loch gestürzt worden wäre. Sein Gehör! Er war so gut wie TAUB! Dabei brauchte er es doch! Was war wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn wieder rufen würde? Er mußte Voldemort doch erklären, wo er gewesen war, auch wenn es Rosiers Tod bedeuten würde. Von den Aufträgen für Voldemort ganz zu schweigen! Er war so gut wie TOD! Die Panik muß ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben worden sein. Hagrid beugte sich schnell wieder über das Pergament und kritzelte einige neuen Zeilen hinzu und hielt sie Snape wieder vor die Nase. 

_KEINE PANIK! Sie-wissen-schon-wer ist gefallen!!_

...las Snape. Er las es wieder und immer wieder, unfähig das zu glauben. 

"Hagrid?" flüsterte er zweifelnd. 

Der Wildhüter ergänzte seine Mitteilung. 

_Kein Witz!_

Snape wollte sich aufrichten, doch er konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Immer noch unfähig, das zu glauben was er gelesen hatte, schloß er die Augen. Voldemort gefallen! Kein Dunkler Lord mehr. Er öffnete wieder die Augen und sah auf seinen Unterarm, wo das Dunkle Mal seinen sollte. Ganz schwach war es noch zu erkennen. Es war ihm vor Jahren vom Dunklen Lord persönlich mit seiner Magie eingebrannt worden. Es war nur noch ein hauch dessen was es seinen sollte. 

Voldemort war gefallen oder zu mindest so geschwächt, dass er seine Todesser nicht mehr rufen konnte. Unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden starrte er seinen Unterarm an. Kein Voldemort mehr! Keine Gefahr mehr für die Zauberer, keine Gefahr mehr für die Muggel und keine Schmerzen mehr für ihn. 

Keine Folterflüche mehr von Voldemort. 

Da kam ihm ein Gedanke und er sah von seinem Unterarm zu Hagrid. Der Wildhüter stand neben dem Bett und hielt das Pergament so fest umklammert als hing sein Leben daran. 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
*erfreut in die Runde kuck* Ah es lesen doch noch einige mit! Danke für die Netten Reviews und E-Mails so was baut natürlich auf!   
Da muste ich doch gleich drauf antworten, ( ich bitte eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler hier zu entschuldigen nur wenn das auch noch meiner Betaleserin aufhalse ... ) *g* 

**Tasha:** Danke für das Lob. Und es geht weiter! 

**Katharina-B: **Als ich die Stelle mit den Wühtenden Hexen geschrieben habe, lief es mir selber kalt den Rücken runter. Die sache mit der Kirche da war ich mir am anfang nicht sicher. Normalerweise versuche ich Religion und Gott aus meinen Geschichten Raus zu halten. 

**Hobbit:** Tja es zieht sich etwas in die Länge nur brauchen bestimmte folgende Kapitel einfach eine Gewisse Einleitung. Sonst geräht alles aus dem Fugen und es ergibt keinen Sinn mehr. 

**v. Goliath:** Schön das du die Geschichte wieder Gefunden hast. Ja das mit der Genesung wird noch etwas dauern. Das mit Moody nun ja wir werden sehen ;-) 


	20. Kapitel 19 Angst

Kapitel 19 Angst

I come to you defensless down with a troust of a child

Red rain is coming down 

Song Text Ausschnitt aus Red Rain von Peter Gabriel

Snape starrte Hagrid aus großen Augen an und der aufkommende Gedanke setzte sich in seinem Kopf immer mehr fest. Er hatte alles verloren. Alles was er wert war, all sein Wissen war mit einen Schlag bedeutungslos geworden. Seine Befehle, seine Aufgabe war nicht mehr relevant. Jetzt war er Freiwild der Zauberwelt und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis man ihn nach Askaban verfrachten würde. Der Fall Voldemorts war für alle ein Segen, für ihn eine Katastrophe. Er holte zitternd Luft und sah an die Decke.

"Warum Hagrid? Warum haben Sie mich gesucht? Jetzt wo ich nichts mehr wert bin?" fragte er verbittert den Wildhüter. 

Irgend etwas gab ihm plötzlich Kraft und Snape richtete sich auf. "WARUM HAGRID? Ich bin so gut wie tot oder dem Wahnsinn preisgegeben, wenn DIE mich erwischen!"

Hagrid zuckte zurück und zog die Schultern hoch.

"WARUM HAGRID?" Snape war sich sicher, dass er schrie. "WARUM haben Sie mich nicht sterben lassen? Lieber wäre ich in diesem Kerker langsam und elend zu Grunde gegangen! Als das!" 

Der Todesser zitterte und nagelte den Wildhüter förmlich mit seinem Blick fest.

"WARUM haben Sie mich ins Leben zurückgeholt? Ich hätte da unten sterben können!" Und etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: "Ich hätte sterben können wie ich gelebt habe. Allein, im Dunklen, im Schmerz und immer nahe am Wahnsinn."

Hagrid wandte sich ab und schrieb etwas hastig auf das Pergament. Damit drehte er sich zu Snape um und wollte es ihm zeigen. Er jedoch schob den Arm mit dem Pergament auf die Seite, doch Hagrid ließ nicht locker, so war er gezwungen es zu lesen.

__

Ich habe es Ihnen versprochen! Ich werde Sie immer suchen! Für mich sind Sie mehr wert als Ihre Informationen! 

Snape schloß die Augen, er wollte nicht mehr weiterlesen, er wurde auch wieder müde. Der Wildhüter rüttelte an seiner Schulter und Severus las weiter.

__

Sie sind nicht allein! Keine Angst!

Angst? Snape runzelte die Stirn, da überkam ihn wieder diese Schwäche und er ließ sich in die Kissen zurück fallen. Schwer atmend lag er da. Angst? War es so wenn man sich fürchtete? Bis jetzt war seine Zukunft immer so klar gewesen, er würde früh sterben. Entweder durch die Hand eines Auroren oder durch die Hand Voldemorts. Er hatte nichts mehr was ihm zeigte was er war. Wo stand er jetzt? 

"Hagrid was bin ich?" hauchte er und zu seiner Überraschung lächelte der Wildhüter. Er schrieb eine neue Zeile.

__

Ein Freund. MEIN Freund!

Aber es fehlte diese sichere Zukunft. Es fehlte einfach alles! Snape ergründete das Gefühl, sah es sich an und erinnerte sich daran. Es war das gleiche gewesen, als er Dumbledore in diesem Kerker getroffen hatte. Als der Schulleiter von Hogwarts erkannte was er war, ein Feind, ein Todesser. Es war wirklich Angst.

"Ich habe aber Angst!" flüsterte der Magier und schloß die Finger fest um das Bettlacken.

Hagrid ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Snape ließ sich ganz und gar fallen. Er hatte nicht nur Angst, nein es war mehr: er hatte Todesangst! Er fürchtete sich vor dieser neuen Situation mehr als alles andere. Damals wollte er sich das Leben nehmen aus Verzweiflung, jetzt wäre es Angst. 

"Angst", raunt er wieder.

Hagrid war sein einziger Halt in dieser Situation. Wie damals Dumbledore. Der Wildhüter war wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Das Leben riss und zerrte an Snape, doch Hagrid hielt in einfach fest. War einfach nur da! 

Nach einer Weile löste sich vorsichtig der Halbriese und sah auf das Häuflein Elend, das Snape nun war, herunter. Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Dumbledore wird sich schon etwas einfallen lassen!" sagte der Halbriese so laut das Snape es verstand.

Er wollte an die Worte glauben, er wollte glauben, dass sein Herr ihn nicht im Stich ließ, aber zwischen Glauben und Wissen lagen Welten. Das Zittern wollte ihn nicht loslassen und bald erkannte er, wovon es der Vorbote war. Mit einem leisen Wimmern drückte er sich fester gegen den Halbriesen. Hagrid hielt ihn wieder sicher fest, ließ ihn nicht fallen. Er hörte das Murmeln und schloß die Augen. Warten, mehr konnte er nicht, bis die Fluchnachwirkungen seinen Körper wieder losließen. Der Schmerz fraß sich in den Knochen fest, jagte durch seine Nerven in seinen Kopf. Keuchend rang er nach Luft, versuchte nicht zu schreien. Der Halbriese wiegte ihn wie ein Kind in den Armen und half ihm durch den Schmerz und das Zittern. 

Snape wollte dies alles nicht, und erst recht keine Nachwirkungen. Nur, Fluchnachwirkungen kümmerten sich nicht darum was ein Mensch wollte, sie kamen wie eine böse Erinnerung und zeigten so dem Magier auf schmerzliche Weise was mit ihm geschehen war. Es zeigte ihm wo er war und was er war. Ein Opfer. Die Schmerzen ließen nach und das Zittern verschwand. Schweißgebadet er lag in den Armen des Wildhüters. Mit fiebrigen Augen sah er in dessen gütiges und freundliches Gesicht. Wider aller Erwartungen hatte ihn die Dunkelheit nach dem Anfall nicht geholt. 

Hagrid sah zu ihm herunter und strich ihm das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Wird schon wieder werden", sagte er zu Snape. 

Mit großer Vorsicht legte er den Todesser zurück ins Bett und machte sich an einem Kessel über dem Feuer zu schaffen. Snape roch Suppe und er ahnte was gleich kommen würde. Fragend hob Hagrid eine Schüssel mit der dampfenden Suppe hoch. Snape hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, doch der Wildhüter sah so hoffnungsvoll aus. Schwach nickte er, was ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Halbriesen zauberte. 

Hagrid zog sich einen Stuhl an das Bett und begann Snape die Suppe einzuflößen. Severus, der immer noch Angst hatte und nicht wußte was auf ihn zukam, beschloß nun erst einmal von Stunde zu Stunde zu leben. Wo er vorher von Tag zu Tag lebte, waren seine Zukunftsaussichten auf wenige Stunden geschrumpft. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal Essen, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Dank dem Fall Voldemorts hatte er nun endlich Zeit, erschreckend viel Zeit. 

Hagrid war froh zu sehen, dass Snape fast den ganzen Teller leer aß. Er machte sich Sorgen. Snape hatte so verzweifelt auf ihn gewirkt und als er ihn angeschrien hatte, fürchtete er um dessen Leben. Dumbledore hatte ihm erzählt, dass Snape bereits einmal versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Hagrid stellte den Teller auf dem Tisch ab und sah in die dunklen Augen des jungen Mannes. Er wirkte so verloren, ihm war alles genommen worden was er war. In dieser Angst, nicht mehr zu wissen wo man stand, fürchtete Hagrid um das Leben von Snape. Würde er in einer ruhigen Minute versuchen sich das Leben zu nehmen? Vielleicht wenn Hagrid auf dem Schulgelände unterwegs war? Oder wenn er sich gerade um die Beete der Schule kümmerte? Es gab für ihn viele Gelegenheiten dazu und es war an Hagrid, über dieses Leben zu wachen. 

Snape begann ruhiger zu atmen und tiefer.

"Schlafen Sie! Ich werde da sein wenn Sie wieder wach werden!" sagte er laut.

Snape nickte schwach und schloß die Augen. Für Hagrid war es ein Segen, so brauchte er nicht mehr dem anklagenden Blick standzuhalten. Hagrid zog die Bettdecke bis ans Kinn von Severus und holte sich selber einen Teller Suppe. Er mußte jetzt so viel bedenken. Natürlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape in einen Freudentaumel ausbrechen würde bei dieser Nachricht, aber mit dieser Verzweiflung, mit dieser abgrundtiefen Angst..., darauf war er nicht eingestellt gewesen. 

In Gedanken versunken löffelte er seine Suppe. Dumbledore mußte sich schon einen wirklich guten Plan ausdenken um Snape zu helfen. Einfach so ihn wieder zurück in seine Wohnung schicken, sobald er halbwegs auf den Beinen war, ging nicht. Der Todesser würde dann sicher Selbstmord begehen, dort hatte er keine Aufgabe, keine Freunde. Er starrte in den nun leeren Teller. Was also tun? In Hogwarts wollten die Verantwortlichen sicher keinen Todesser wissen. Vielleicht könnten sie eine zweite Hütte neben die seine stellen? Einen Gehilfen könnte er gebrauchen! Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf, machte sich an den Abwasch. Snape war alles, nur kein Wildhüter! Aber es wäre schön seinen Freund jeden Tag zu sehen, nur allein um zu wissen, dass er am Leben war! Es mußte eine Möglichkeit geben, diesem jungen Mann eine neue Aufgabe zu geben! Eine Aufgabe, in der er gut war! Die er erfüllen könnte! 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer tauchte Hagrid den letzten Teller in das Spülwasser. Doch was konnte ein halb tauber Magier schon machen? Hagrid mußte sich etwas einfallen lassen, damit man das schlechte Gehör von Snape nicht mehr bemerkte! Und er brauchte ENDLICH Madame Pomfrey hier! Die Brüche drohten falsch zusammen zu wachsen und Hagrid traute sich nicht sie zu heilen. Es wurde Zeit, dass wieder Ruhe in der magischen Welt eintrat. Zeit! Den Wildhüter überkam eine Gänsehaut! Zeit, sie hatten einfach erschreckend viel Zeit. 


	21. Kapitel 20 Anhörung

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Hier also das ersehnte Kapitel, wie Dumbledore Snape aus den Fängen der Magischen Strafverfolgung holt.   
Viel Spaß beim lesen.   
naja und über Reviews Freue ich mich immer. * auf besagten Button deut*   
gruß   
W´erinaya 

Kapitel 20 Anhörung 

Die Wahrheit ist ein großes Geschenk Gottes.   
Er gibt sie wem er will.   
Die Kraft dessen, der ihm gleicht, bewahrt den Unglücklichen vor dem, der ihn verfolgt. 

Amenemope 

Dumbledore war erschüttert als er erfahren hatte was den Longbottoms widerfahren war. Noch auf Tage hinaus war die Stimmung im Ministerium so verpestet gewesen, dass man sich außerstande sah, den Verantwortlichen den Prozess zu machen. Der Direktor von Hogwarts holte alte Schulden ein, er erinnerte Mitarbeiter in der Magischen Strafverfolgung daran, wer teilweise die entscheidenden Tipps gegeben hatte. Brachte sich jedem einzelnen auf angenehme aber auch auf die unangenehme Weise in Erinnerung. Erinnerte hier und da an einen fast fehlgeschlagenen Einsatz, der nur ein Erfolg geworden war, weil Dumbledore einen Wink gegeben hatte. Fudge, der Leiter dieser Abteilung, zuckte schon jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er Dumbledore auf den Gängen traf. Dieser lächelte Fudge nur an und ging seiner Wege. Nach endlosen Gesprächen hatte es Dumbledore geschafft, es gab eine interne Anhörung. Diese Anhörung würde unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit und nur vor den Richtern und zuständigen Leitern verschiedener Abteilungen stattfinden. 

Dumbledore saß vor dem Anhörungsraum und ordnete ein letztes Mal die Blätter, als Alastor Moody vorbei kam. 

"Ah Albus, was machst du denn hier?" fragte ihn der Auror freundlich und setzte sich auf die Bank zu Dumbledore. 

"Ich habe in ein paar Minuten eine Anhörung", antwortete Albus und wies auf die Tür. 

"Das ist DEINE Anhörung?!" sagte Moody fassungslos und starrte ihn an. 

"Ja warum?" 

"Weil ich auch vorgeladen bin! Als Beobachter!" sagte Moody und wirkte auf einmal sehr zerknirscht. 

"Alastor, wird schon nicht so schlimm werden", versuchte Albus den Auroren zu trösten. 

"Um was geht es denn?" fragte Moody neugierig. 

"Um mein..." Dumbledore biss sich auf die Zunge, beinahe hätte er Eigentum gesagt, doch er sagte laut weiter: "Um einen meiner Informanten." 

Bevor der Auror weiter fragen konnte wurde die Tür geöffnet und Mr Crouch winkte sie herein. Albus hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn sein Mut soeben verließ. Crouch! Auch das noch! Nach der Sache mit seinem Sohn war er auf Todesser erst recht schlecht zu sprechen! Dumbledore betrat den Raum und erkannte sofort 8 Personen, die an einem langen Tisch saßen. Dumbledores Platz würde an einem kleineren Tisch sein, der vor dem langen Tisch aufgestellt war. Moody setzte sich nahe der Tür auf einen Stuhl und behielt die ganze Versammlung im Auge. 

Mr Crouch setzte sich an seinen Platz und räusperte sich. "Nun denn, wollen wir beginnen. Es geht um das Aktenzeichen 47 D Blau. Interner Untersuchungsausschuß für Magische Strafverfolgung. Vorgeladen Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens momentaner Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Für das Protokoll Albus Dumbledore ist anwesend." 

Albus nickte und legte seine Blätter auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. 

"Zur unabhängigen Beobachtung wurde Alastor Moody vorgeladen", fuhr Crouch sachlich fort. 

Moody nickte. Der Schriftführer, eine kleine untersetzte Hexe schrieb fleißig mit. 

"Professor Dumbledore! Sie haben uns nicht gerade viele Informationen gegeben um was es hier genau geht. Wenn Sie bitte erklären würden, warum Sie so auf diese Anhörung bestanden haben?" Crouch machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Für Albus wirkte sie eher wie ein Todesurteil. Jetzt lag es an ihm, für Snape zu sprechen. Ihn vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren. 

Er holte tief Luft und begann klar und deutlich zu sprechen: "Wehrte Damen und Herren, es geht um einen meiner Informanten. Um es gleich zu sagen, es geht um einen Todesser!" 

Mehrere keuchten auf und Moody beugte sich auf seinem Platz vor und fixierte seinen Freund mit kühlem Blick. Dumbledore hatte gleich zum Anfang die Katze aus dem Sack gelassen, es hatte keinen Sinn um den heißen Brei zu reden. Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte fuhr er fort: "Dank diesem Todesser war es mir möglich an Informationen zu kommen, die vielen Familien das Leben gerettet haben. Er brachte mir diese Informationen unter Einsatz seines Lebens und glauben Sie mir, in dieser Zeit glaubte ich mehr als einmal, dass sein Leben zu Ende gehen würde. Sie wissen alle, dass Voldemort keine Fehler verzeiht!" 

Bei Voldemorts Namen zuckten einige am Tisch zusammen, Dumbledore war sich dieser Reaktion bewusst, er baute sogar darauf! Er ging um den kleinen Tisch herum und griff nach dem ersten Stapel an Papier. "Hier sehen Sie nur einen KLEINEN Teil dessen, was wir dank dieses Spions wissen!" Albus warf das Papier vor die Nase eines alten Zauberers. 

"Warum sagen Sie uns nicht alles?" fragte eine groß gewachsene blonde Hexe verwundert und griff nach dem Papier. 

"Würden Sie all Ihre Informationen preisgeben, wenn Sie wüssten, dass Ihr Leben oder Ihre Freiheit davon abhing? Wenn er Ihnen alles sagen würde, dann hätten Sie kein Problem damit ihn nach Askaban zu schicken, oder verschwinden zu lassen!" 

Der alte Zauberer meldete sich leise zu Wort. "Aber aber, es sind seit Wochen keine Todesser mehr in unseren Kerkern verschwunden!" 

"Tja jetzt, doch wie steht es mit später?" Dumbledore wandte sich um und sah seinen alten Freund an. Moody wirkte skeptisch, hörte aber still zu. 

"Dieser Mann hat mehr getan als so manch einer in dieser Zeit bereit war zu tun. Er hat es sich verdient, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden!" 

Mr Crouch angelte sich ein Blatt und warf einen flüchten Blick darauf. "Hm wir können über mildernde Haftbedingungen reden." 

Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu dem langen Tisch um und lächelte. "Ich habe mich wohl etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. Ich bin nicht hier um über mildernde Haftbedingungen zu sprechen! Ich bin hier um einen Freispruch zu erwirken!" 

Alle begannen wild durcheinander zu reden, zwei waren sogar aufgesprungen und wirkten sehr wütend. Dumbledore kümmerte das wenig. Crouch und die Protokollhexe brauchten etwas, um ihre aufgebrachten Kollegen zu beruhigen. Der alte Zauberer wischte sich die Stirn mit einem Tuch ab und fragte Albus: "Wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt? Einen Todesser FREI und ohne Verhandlung laufen zu lassen? Selbst die Malfoys mußten zu einer Anhörung erscheinen! Und diese haben unter dem Bann von Sie-wissen-schon-wem gestanden!" 

"Nun ich bin an seiner statt gekommen. Ich bin bereit für ihn zu bürgen, dafür zu sorgen, dass er wieder ein Teil der Zauberergemeinschaft werden kann", sagte Albus ruhig. 

Mr Crouch wirkte angespannt und zischte: "Würden Sie für diesen Todesserabschaum auch Ihre Hand ins Feuer legen?" 

Dumbledore hatte damit gerechnet, dass Crouch am schwierigsten zu überzeugen war, er ging auf den Mann zu und hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen. "Bringen Sie eine Fackel und ich mach es! Diesem Mann würde ich mein Leben anvertrauen!" 

Stille. 

Crouch warf einen schnellen Blick nach links und rechts zu seinen Kollegen, "Wir rufen Sie in fünf Minuten wieder herein." 

Dumbledore nickte und nahm die restlichen Papiere mit. Als er an Moody vorbei kam wirkte dieser nicht sehr glücklich. Vor der Tür ließ sich Albus mit einem Seufzer auf die Bank nieder. Das war nur der Anfang, jetzt würden die Verhandlungen kommen, er hatte einen Freispruch verlangt. Dass dies nicht leicht würde, das wußte er! Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Fünf Minuten! Wie lange konnten nur fünf Minuten sein! 

Wieder einmal stand er kurz davor die Uhr von der Wand zu reißen und sie aus dem nächsten Fenster zu werfen. Da lachte er leise, was würde Firenze jetzt sagen? Es ist nur ein Ding, das etwas versucht zu messen was unendlich alt ist. 

Er klammerte sich an die restlichen Unterlagen und lachte weiter. Fünf Minuten, die über ein ganzes Leben entscheiden würden! 

Doch jede Ewigkeit hat ein Ende und auch jede fünf Minuten. Albus Dumbledore wurde wieder gerufen. 

"Sie wissen, dass wir ihn nicht einfach so freisprechen können!" sagte die großgewachsene Hexe und warf dabei immer wieder einen nervösen Blick auf Crouch. 

"Das ist mir bewußt." Dumbledore nickte. 

"Nun Sie werden verstehen, dieser Mann muß unter Beobachtung bleiben! Er könnte es sich anders überlegen und wieder die Seiten wechseln", sagte sie immer noch mit einem besorgen Blick auf ihren Nachbarn. 

"Natürlich." 

"Haben Sie einen Plan was diesen... wie heißt Ihr Spion eigentlich?" fragte die Frau. Im Hintergrund richtete sich Moody auf und spitzte die Ohren. Dumbledore holte tief Luft und sagte: "Snape. Severus Snape!" 

Alastor verzog das Gesicht und Crouch wirkte noch wütender. 

"Nun, haben Sie einen Plan, was Sie mit diesem Snape anstellen wollen?" fragte sie weiter. 

Dumbledore sah die Frau an, wenn sie nur ahnte was Snape für ihn war! Wie Severus ihn, Dumbledore sah! Anstellen? Er könnte ALLES mit ihm machen! Aber genau DAS wollte er, Albus Dumbledore, nicht! 

"Ich habe eine Idee. Er würde unter ständiger Beobachtung sein, unter MEINER Beobachtung. Ich würde ihn im Auge haben, falls er ... sagen wir, Anzeichen zeigt, in seiner Loyalität zu wanken." Dumbledore ließ seine Worte wirken, zwei Hexen wirkten noch unsicher und er setzte mit kalter Stimme hinzu: "SIE wissen, wozu ich fähig seinen kann!" 

Der alte Magier zuckte wieder zusammen und Crouch presste die Lippen zusammen. Moody im Hintergrund saß gerade auf seinem Stuhl. 

"Wollen Sie hören was ich für eine Idee habe?" 

Stille. 

"Ich fasse das als ein Ja auf. Also...", und Dumbledore begann seinen Plan zu erklären. Keiner unterbrach ihn und alle hörten gespannt zu. Am Ende wurde die Akte 47 D Blau geschlossen. 


	22. Kapitel 21 Ideen

Kapitel 21 Ideen 

Ein Gedanke kann nicht erwachen, ohne andere zu wecken. 

Ebner-Schenbach, Aphorismen 

Hagrid saß vor seiner Hütte und dachte nach. Er beobachtete die Kinder, wie sie lachend über den ersten Schnee liefen und im Schloß verschwanden. Gehör! Immer noch grübelte er über das Problem nach. Muggel hatten Geräte um so etwas auszugleichen, aber Magier? Hagrid kniff die Augen zusammen und sah den letzten Nachzüglern zu, wie sie im Schloß verschwanden. Plötzlich lachte er leise, ja warum nicht? Das wäre eine Lösung, eine von vielen. Er klopft sich den Schnee von den Stiefeln und ging wieder in seine Hütte. Keine Sekunde zu spät wie er feststellte, Snape rührte sich. Der Halbriese ging durch seine Hütte und zog die Vorhänge vor. Das Licht machte dem Todesser immer noch zu schaffen. Ruhig und gelassen wartete er darauf, dass sich der junge Magier durch die letzten Traumfetzen kämpfte. Dann, ohne großen Übergang war er wach und sah sich verwirrt um. Dies geschah öfters, als ob er sich erinnern müßte wo er war. Fast so als erwarte er, wieder in einem Kerker zu erwachen. 

"Guten Morgen!" dröhnte der Halbriese. 

"Guten Morgen Hagrid", flüsterte der Todesser. 

Hagrid tat das Herz weh, Snape war immer noch sehr schwach und da war noch diese tiefe Hilflosigkeit in diesen dunklen Augen. 

"Ich habe eine Idee!" sagte Hagrid laut. "Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir das mit Ihrem Gehör hinbekommen können!" 

Snape schloß verbittert die Augen. "Da gibt es nichts zu heilen, Hagrid." 

"Doch, da ist etwas, ich werde Ihnen etwas beibringen! Was Ihnen auch in Zukunft helfen wird!" rief der Halbriese glücklich. 

Snape wandte müde den Kopf dem Wildhüter zu und hauchte: "Welche Zukunft?" 

Hagrid war in seiner Freude gebremst, ja welche Zukunft? Snape sah ihn ruhig an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Der Wildhüter fand keine. 

"Sehen Sie. Da gibt es nichts", raunte Snape. 

Hagrid rang mit sich und schließlich platzte es aus ihm heraus: "DOCH, da gibt es etwas! Ihr Leben! Sie sind am Leben! Und wenn die Zukunft im Moment nur daraus besteht, Ihnen wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Dann soll das unser erstes Ziel sein." 

Der Todesser sah sehr skeptisch drein. 

"Sie werden wieder zu Kräften kommen und Sie werden wieder eine Zukunft haben. Eine Aufgabe! Sie wird kommen, auch wenn wir sie im Moment nicht sehen!" Hagrid ging auf Snape zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Sie haben ja immer noch mich! Und Dumbledore!" 

"Dumbledore." Snape´s Augen wurden glasig. "Mein Herr." 

"Ja Ihr Herr, und er wird Ihnen helfen. Sie werden sehen!" 

Snape nickte langsam. 

"Gut, und zu erst müssen Sie wieder anfangen sich zu bewegen." 

Hagrid hatte recht, das erkannte Snape. In einer solchen Situation mußte man sich zuerst wieder kleine Ziele stecken, das Leben langsam neu ausloten. Wenn er in seiner Angst stehen blieb, sich zurückzog würde früher oder später das Leben kommen und ihn mit aller Wucht treffen. Dann würde ihm kein Hagrid, kein Dumbledore helfen können. Er könnte versuchen langsam weiter zu gehen, Schritt für Schritt. 

Unter größter Anstrengung hielt er Hagrid seinen Arm entgegen. Bewegen! Er mußte wieder auf die Beine kommen. Der Wildhüter half ihm behutsam auf, griff nach weiteren Kissen und stützte damit den Rücken des Magiers ab. Snape wurde es schwindelig, zu lange hatte er flach auf dem Rücken gelegen. Er schloß die Augen und wartete, bis das Gefühl verschwand. Hagrid drehte sich um und kramte etwas aus einer Kommode hervor. Stolz hielt er Snape ein Buch entgegen. "Magische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind." Hagrids altes Schulbuch. 

"Hier etwas zum Lesen!" sagte er und drückte es Snape in die Hand. 

Severus drehte das Buch vorsichtig in seinen Händen, es sah sehr alt und abgegriffen aus, Hagrid musste viel darin gelesen haben. Er legte es auf der Decke ab und begann zu lesen. Ohne es richtig zu merken zog Hagrid vorsichtig einen Vorhang auf die Seite und ließ etwas mehr Licht in die Hütte. Snape, der zu sehr in das alte Schulbuch vertieft war, bemerkte es kaum, er konnte sich ganz und gar in Büchern verlieren. Bücher konnten so viele neue Informationen enthalten, dass man alles um einen herum vergessen konnte. Für eine Weile konnte er vergessen warum er hier war. Die Schmerzen, die lauernd im Hintergrund warteten, waren für einige Zeit nebensächlich. 

Da spürte er wie jemand ihn an die Schulter tippte, er sah in das strahlende Gesicht von Hagrid. "Wenn Sie mir sagen wo Ihre Wohnung ist, besorge ich Ihnen auch daraus einige Bücher!" 

Snape legte den Kopf leicht schief und schloß halb die Augen, konnte er es wagen? Er beschloß es zu tun und beschrieb Hagrid den Weg. 

*** 

Der Halbriese stand wenig später vor einem Muggelwohnhaus, das mitten in London lag. Es war ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude und der Putz fiel schon von den Wänden. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf, hier war Snape zuhause? Das konnte er kaum glauben. Er öffnete die Eingangstür und betrat das Apartmenthaus. Das Treppenhaus war düster und die Wände waren über und über bemalt mit Graffiti. Er fürchtete, dass die Treppe unter seinem Gewicht zusammen brechen würde, doch sie tat es nicht. Schließlich stand er vor der Wohnungstür von Snape. Verstohlen sah er sich um, keiner beobachtete ihn und er tippte mit seinem rosa Regenschirm gegen die Tür. Leise knarrend ging diese auf und Hagrid trat ein. 

Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter für das Muggellicht und fand ihn. Er riss die Augen auf, was er sah war nicht gerade besser als ein Kerker. Es war ein kleines Einzimmer-Apartment und was Hagrid am meisten überraschte waren die Unmengen an Büchern, die an den Wänden feinsäuberlich gestapelt waren. 

Eine einsame Truhe stand in der Mitte des Raumes und eine alte Matratze lag auf dem Boden. Hier hatte Snape all die Jahre also gewohnt. Interessiert spähte er umher. Ein kleines Badezimmer gab es auch und zu Hagrids Überraschung war es sogar relativ sauber. Egal wie unwirklich dieses Haus war und egal wie wenig Möbelstücke in diesem Raum waren, es war alles sauber. 

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Auftrag und ging auf die aufgestapelten Bücher zu. Für seinen Freund wollte er eine gute Auswahl mitnehmen und so wählte er aus fast jedem Bereich ein für ihn interessant aussehendes Buch aus. Um die Bücher, die sich mit den Dunklen Künsten und Giften befassten, machte er einen Bogen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er alles beisammen, in der Truhe, so hatte ihm Snape gesagt, wären sogar einige Anziehsachen. Vorsichtig hob er den Deckel an und sah in die Truhe, sie war magisch vergrößert worden und bot so viel Platz im Inneren. Hagrid verzog das Gesicht, es waren fast alles nur schwarze Roben, Jacketts, Hemden, Hosen. Mit einem Seufzer packte er auch einige Kleidungstücke ein. Snape konnte ja schlecht ewig mit seinen geschrumpften Hemden umher laufen! Hagrid verschloß die Tür sorgfältig und machte sich auf die Rückreise. 

*** 

Moody saß Dumbledore in einer Ecke der Cafeteria im Ministerium gegenüber. 

"Albus du hättest mich einweihen können!" zischte Moody. 

"Alastor. Versteh doch, damals war es einfach zu gefährlich!" raunte Dumbledore und rührte etwas betreten in seinem Tee. 

"Ich dachte wir sind Freunde!" 

"Das sind wir auch! Alastor, glaube mir, ich werde dir immer sofort helfen wenn ich kann. Wenn du Informationen brauchst! Wenn du Namen brauchst!" sagte Dumbledore fest. 

Moody sah äußert mißmutig drein und lehnte sich zurück. Albus nahm einen Schluck Tee, er wusste, dass sein Freund enttäuscht von ihm war. Er hatte ihm etwas vorenthalten, wobei Alastor Dumbledore immer alles gesagt hatte. Wie sollte er das je wieder gut machen? 

Eine Weile saßen sie sich stumm gegenüber. 

"Ich hätte dir helfen können", meinte Alastor und wirkte nun leicht wie ein verstocktes Kind. 

"Aha und hättest du es gemacht? Wenn ich es dir erzählt hätte woher meine Hauptinformationen kommen?" fragte Dumbledore seinen Freund. 

Moody presste die Lippen aufeinander. 

"Siehst du! Hättest du ihn schützen können? Du weißt genauso wie ich, dass zur damaligen Zeit Todesser verschwunden sind! Kaum drei-vier Tage hier und dann...", Albus machte eine Handbewegung als ob sich etwas in Luft aufgelöst hätte, "waren die Gefangen weg! Wie viele deiner Gefangenen sind so verschwunden?" 

"Fünf", murmelte Alastor betrübt. 

"Also!" sagte Albus fest, etwas milder fügte er hinzu: "Wie geht es Frank und seiner Frau?" 

Bei dieser Frage fiel alle Skepsis von Alastor ab und er wurde wieder der besorgte Leiter einer Aurorengruppe. 

"Ich war gestern bei ihm. Er erkennt keinen mehr. Am Anfang hat er immer geschrieen wenn neue Personen gekommen sind." Moody vergrub sein Gesicht in beide Hände. "Diese Schreie! Ich wußte bis dahin nicht, wie sich Wahnsinn anhört Albus." 

Tröstend legte der Direktor eine Hand auf den Arm des Auroren. 

"Ich habe noch versucht ihn zu befragen, und seine Frau. Das kannst du vergessen." Der Auror nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und Dumbledore erschrak. Sein Freund wirkte alt und zerbrechlich. 

"Was sagen die Ärzte und Heiler?" fragte Albus hoffnungsvoll. 

Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben uns das bestätigt, was uns die Gefangenen gesagt haben. Frank hat den Verstand verloren, genauso wie seine Frau, und so wird es bleiben. Ich sage dir alter Freund, ICH weiß warum ich die Unverzeihlichen so hasse! Cruciatus-Fluch, und dann die Nachwirkungen!" 

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll, er hatte es oft genug bei Snape gesehen. 

"War ein guter Mann, wirklich! Wenigstens gibt es noch die Großmutter, bei der wird der kleine Neville jetzt aufwachsen. Ich hab der alten Dame gesagt, wenn sie etwas braucht, egal was, soll sie an mich schreiben. Ich bin es Frank und seiner Frau schuldig, dass es wenigstens Neville gut geht", fuhr Moody fort, dann plötzlich wirkte der Auror verbittert. "Warum konnte dein so supertoller Spion uns nicht davor warnen?" 

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen, wagte es kaum aufzusehen. "Er war selber verschwunden. Kurz nachdem Sirius Black der Geheimniswahrer von James Potter wurde, hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Auch nach dem Fall Voldemorts nicht. Warum weiß ich selber noch nicht genau." 

"Albus, eine Frage." 

"Ja Alastor?" 

"Wie hoch war der Preis?" fragte Moody leise. 

"Sehr hoch Alastor, und ich glaube nicht, dass ihn einer bereit wäre zu zahlen. Snape und ich zahlten einen sehr hohen Preis", murmelte Dumbledore in seine Tasse. 

Moody nickte, trank seine Tasse leer und stand auf. "Geh ins Bett Albus, du siehst müde aus." 

Dumbledore lächelte. "Ich bin müde." 

Da beugte sich der Auror vor, für einen Außenstehenden sah es aus als ob Moody seinem Freund auf die Schulter klopfte, dieser zischte ihm jedoch etwas ins Ohr. 

"Sei auf der Hut, Albus. Für einige Auroren sind Todesser immer noch Todesser und damit Freiwild! Egal was das Ministerium sagt! Selbst Familien wie die Malfoys halten still wie Murmeltiere im Winterschlaf! Dein Spion sollte sich lieber noch einige Tage, wenn nicht Wochen bedeckt halten." 

Dumbledore nickte und der Auror sagte laut. "Gute Nacht Albus." 

"Gute Nacht Alastor." 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Sorry das erst so spät ein neues Kapitel uplode. Aber ich denke der Hype um Band Nr. 5 und die durchlesenen Nächte kann man auch einer Fanfiction Autorin verzeihen.   
Ein großes Dank an alle die sich hier mit einem Review melden und an die E Mail Schreiber.   
Je mehr um so mehr baut es auf.   
Also DANKE! und auch viel spaß weiterhin beim lesen meiner Fan Fiction.   
W´erinaya 


	23. Kapitel 22 Schritte

Kapitel 22 Schritte 

Gehen lernt man auch durch stolpern.

Aus Bulgarien

Hagrid ließ nicht locker und Snape bemerkte, wenn er wach war wich der Halbriese keine Minute von seiner Seite. Er versorgte den Todesser mit allem was er auftreiben konnte. So kam es, dass Snape bald die Hälfte seiner Bücher in Hagrids Hütte wiederfand. Hagrid war immer darauf bedacht Snape zu beschäftigen. Entweder unterhielt er sich halb brüllend mit dem fast tauben Todesser oder Severus fand sich mit einem seiner Bücher lesend im Bett wieder. 

Diesmal lag Snape zitternd vor Schmerzen in Hagrids Bett und konnte sich kaum bewegen. Hagrid hatte die Brüche bewegen müssen, damit die Knochen nicht falsch zusammen wuchsen. Das Bein pochte, wie seine Hand. Snape konnte von Glück reden, wenn er sie wieder halbwegs gebrauchen konnte. Nach Atem ringend schloß er die Augen, er war ein Krüppel, ein tauber Krüppel. 

Hagrid füllte eine Dosis Schmerzmittel ab, es würde nicht viel helfen, denn Snapes Körper wurde langsam resistent gegen diese Mittel. Mit einem dampfenden Kelch in der Hand drehte sich der Wildhüter um.

"Hier", rief er und hielt den Kelch an Snapes Lippen. 

Immer noch stark zitternd schluckte Snape die Medizin. Sein Magen rebellierte und er befürchtete, sich zu übergeben. Er schluckte krampfhaft, versuchte den Trank zu behalten, die aufkommende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Doch sein Körper entschied sich anders. Er hatte genug von diesen Tränken!

"Hagrid!" sagte er warnend, der Halbriese reagierte blitzschnell und zog einen Eimer unter dem Bett hervor.

Snape rollte sich auf die Seite und Hagrid stützte ihn leicht. Der Todesser spuckte den kompletten Trank, bis schließlich nur noch Gallenflüssigkeit kam. Das Zittern wurde stärker und der kalte Schweiß stand auf der Stirn von Severus. 

"Keine Tränke mehr, hm?" meinte Hagrid und half Snape sich wieder hinzulegen.

Müde und erschöpft murmelte er: "Keine Tränke mehr!"

Hagrid entsorge den Inhalt des Eimers und Snape versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck erschien der Wildhüter wieder in seiner Hütte.

"Tut mir leid!" sagte er laut.

Snape wollte abwinken, doch seine Hand wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Es blieb bei einem Heben der Finger. Hagrid holte einen Lappen, den er vorher in kaltes Wasser getaucht hatte und wischte damit Snape die Stirn ab. Severus bewunderte den Halbriesen für seine Geduld und für die Unmenge an Kraft, die er für ihn aufbrachte. Hagrid lebte seit Tagen für Snape mit. Er ließ den Todesser an seinem Leben teilhaben und kümmerte sich gleichzeitig um seine Wunden. Plötzlich rüttelte es an Hagrids Tür und eine wohlbekannte Frauenstimme war für den Halbriesen hörbar. Snape starrte nur die wackelnde Tür an.

"Pomfrey!" rief der Wildhüter glücklich und ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Die Heilerin von Hogwarts sah sichtlich wütend und gleichzeitig erleichtert aus. "Diese Trottel von Auroren! Oh diese Idioten!" schimpfte sie. "Die haben erst heute Morgen den Auroren, der mich beschützen sollte, abgezogen. HEUTE!" Mit einem Schwung, den man ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, hievte sie eine schwere Tasche auf Hagrids Tisch und beschwerte sich weiter: "Der ist mir auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt! Dass er nicht auf der Damentoilette war... wenn er dahin auch gegangen wäre... dann hätte ich ihn verflucht, jawohl!"

Hagrid warf einen ängstlichen Blick durch die Tür und verschloß sie sofort wieder. "Hat Sie jemand beobachtet?"

Pomfrey wirbelte zu Hagrid herum. "Nein, alle sind im Unterricht und ich konnte mich mit dem Vorwand, dass Sie die Flohtinktur für Ihren Hund haben wollten, verabschieden."

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ging Hagrid auf die Heilerin zu und schob sie bestimmt in Snapes Richtung. Die Gesichtsfarbe von Pomfrey wechselte von wütend-rot in besorgt-blass. Sie öffnete den Mund und flüsterte: "Bei allen guten Geistern!"

"Ich weiß, sieht schlimm aus. Glauben Sie mir, sah zu anfangs noch schlimmer aus", murmelte Hagrid, wohl wissend, dass sie Snape nicht verstand. Dieser lag immer noch still und zitternd im Bett und behielt sie im Auge. So schnell wie Pomfrey erschüttert war, so schnell hatte sie sich wieder im Griff, sie zischte Hagrid zu: "Dass es so schlimm ist, haben Sie nie gesagt!"

"Ich wollte Sie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen", flüsterte Hagrid.

"Er versteht kein Wort von dem was wir sagen?"

Der Wildhüter hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch bei der Heilerin einen kurzen Bericht erstatten können.

"Nein, man muss ihn förmlich anbrüllen um sich verständlich zu machen", erklärte Hagrid. "Aber bitte heilen Sie zu erst diese Knochenbrüche!! Ich mußte die kaputten Knochen heute bewegen, dass sie nicht falsch zusammenwachsen."

Pomfrey nickte zog ihren Zauberstab und ging weiter auf Snape zu. Als sie das gebrochene Bein freilegte, verzog sie keine Mine. Sie murmelte etwas und mit einem leisen Knirschen schob sich der Knochen in die richtige Position und heilte in Sekunden. Bei der Hand bedurfte es mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Pomfrey betrachtete die Hand und schrie Snape an: "Wie haben Sie das angestellt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich konnte nichts sehen", flüsterte er mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.

"Hagrid, warum haben Sie ihm nichts gegen die Schmerzen gegeben?" fragte die Heilerin. 

"Hilft nichts mehr. Kam alles wieder hoch." 

"Irgendwann will der Körper nicht mehr. Wir haben ihn zu oft zu schnell wieder auf die Beine gestellt. Das rächt sich", sagte die Heilerin nachdenklich. 

Sie heilte die Hand mit mehreren Sprüchen. Beim dritten Spruch verlor Snape das Bewußtsein. 

"Wenigstens tut er ihm den Gefallen", kommentierte Pomfrey die Bewußtlosigkeit von Snape.

"Obwohl er bei den letzten Fluchnachwirkungen bei Bewußtsein blieb", sagte Hagrid besorgt. 

"Irgendwann gewöhnt sich der Körper an alles. Auch an Schmerzen. Hier kam wohl Schmerz und Müdigkeit zusammen", murmelte Pomfrey.

Mit prüfendem Blick sah sie sich die langsam verheilenden oberflächlichen Verletzungen an. Hier und da murmelte sie etwas, es kam Hagrid so vor, als ob sie in Gedanken eine weitere Liste von Medikamenten und Heilsprüchen zusammen stellte. Nach endlosen Minuten richtete sich Madame Pomfrey auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

"In Ordnung. Mit etwas Glück kommt Dumbledore heute Abend zurück. Die Lehrer werden schon ganz unruhig. Keiner kann sich je daran erinnern, dass er so lange während der Schulzeit die Schule verlassen hatte", erklärte sie Hagrid.

"Die im Ministerium müssen sich ja förmlich auf ihn gestürzt haben", sagte Hagrid mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch. Gut Hagrid, hören Sie mir gut zu. Ich konnte jetzt die Knochenbrüche heilen, die oberflächlichen Wunden haben Sie sehr gut versorgt!" Als der Wildhüter verlegten drein sah, sagte Pomfrey aufmunternd weiter: "Das war gute Arbeit! Wirklich! Jedoch sollten das Bein und die Hand in nächster Zeit noch nicht so viel belastet werden. Gerade die Hand! Unser Hauptaugenmerk sollten wir darauf richten, ihn wieder zu Kräften kommen zu lassen. Langsam! Diesmal haben wir endlich Zeit!"

"Und was ist mit seinem Gehör?" fragte Hagrid besorgt, einen Augenblick später bereute er die Frage. Die Heilerin verzog das Gesicht. "Da kann ich nichts machen! Ich kann viel, aber bei so etwas komme ich an meine Grenzen. Wo haben Sie ihn denn gefunden? Ich konnte Sie ja nicht fragen."

"In einem ganz düsteren, kalten, feuchten und dreckigen Kerker", antwortete Hagrid und für einen Augenblick konnte er den Kerkerraum vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. 

"Hm kalt und feucht", murmelte die Heilerin, ging noch mal auf Snape zu und legte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf seine Stirn. Mit konzentrierter Miene stand sie da, es schien als ob sie in Snapes Kopf sah. Nach einigen Sekunden steckte sie wieder den Zauberstab ein. "Hm, scheint mir eine Nervensache zu sein. Aber sicher kann ich erst nach einigen Tests sein. Ich versuche heute Nacht noch einmal zu kommen."

Sie schlang ihre Tasche wieder um ihre Schulter. "Jetzt kann ich mich ja wieder frei bewegen!" Sie verließ mit einem letzten Gruß für Hagrid die Hütte. Der Wildhüter schloß erleichtert hinter ihr die Tür. Ab jetzt konnte es nur noch besser werden! Es mußte einfach!

***

Dumbledore erreichte Hogwarts kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Er hatte schon ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen, dass er der Schule so lang ferngeblieben war. Die Lehrer, die ihn in den Gängen sahen, begrüßten ihn stürmisch und die letzten Nachzügler an Schülern, die auf dem Weg in ihre Häuser waren, riefen ihm erleichtere Grüße entgegen. Alle waren wieder froh ihren Direktor in Hogwarts zu wissen. Dumbledore ging in seine Räume, sogar der Wasserspeier der seinen Eingang bewacht, vollführte vor lauter Freude ein kleine Springbrunnenshow. Albus lächelte, es tat gut wieder Zuhause zu sein. Mit Schwung warf er seine Reisetasche auf einen nahen Sessel und ließ sich in den zweiten fallen. Noch heute früh hatte er einer Gerichtsverhandlung beigewohnt, er hoffte, dass es für einige Zeit die Letzte sein würde. Viel Ruhe war ihm nicht vergönnt, schon klopfte es leise aber bestimmt an die Tür.

"Herein!" rief er.

Madame Pomfrey öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum.

"Madame!" sagte Albus freundlich und stand auf.

Er bemerkte wie die Augen der Heilerin in Windeseile den Raum absuchten.

"Wir sind allein", murmelte der Direktor und bot ihr einen Stuhl an.

"Keine Zeit. Direktor kommen Sie in vier Stunden in mein Büro", sagte sie und machte eine ablehnende Handbewegung. 

"Snape?" fragte der Direktor besorgt.

Die Heilerin nickte. "Ja, es geht um Snape. Sie sollten ihn sehen."

"Er wird doch nicht?" 

"Nein er lebt, aber dennoch sollten Sie ihn sehen. Kommen Sie einfach. Aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass er wach ist." Mit diesen Worten ließ ihn die Heilerin stehen und ging wieder. 


	24. Kapitel 23 Nichts ist so

Kapitel 23 Nichts ist so ...

...einfach wie es aussieht. Und da es nicht so einfach ist, dauert alles länger als man denkt.

Murphy 

Dumbledore schaffte es zu Madame Pomfreys Termin. Er stand vor ihrem Büro und ehe er die Hand heben konnte um an ihre Tür zu klopfen, öffnete sie diese. Sie hatte eine Tasche bei sich und nickte dem Direktor nur zu.

"Kommen Sie!" sagte Pomfrey schlicht und Albus folgte ihr.

Mit größter Wachsamkeit durchquerten sie das Schloß, sie wichen den Geistern aus und schlichen sich schließlich zu Hagrids Hütte. Der Wildhüter von Hogwarts erwartete sie und öffnete ihnen die Tür. Als er Albus sah strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht, mit sichtlicher Erleichterung hieß er Dumbledore willkommen. Albus erwiderte freundlich die Grüße von Hagrid, doch es drängte ihn seinen Schützling zu sehen. 

Hagrid wies auf sein Bett. "Er ist da drüben. Eigentlich verläßt er das Bett selten und wenn, dann nur mit meiner Hilfe." 

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Dumbledore den Raum und kam am übergroßen Bett zum Stehen. Da lag er, sein Spion und, eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn, sein Eigentum, und schlief. Albus stand und betrachtete. Wie lange er so stand konnte er später nicht mehr sagen. Hagrid und Pomfrey hielten sich im Hintergrund und schwiegen. Snape sah bleich aus, eingefallen und so verletzlich. Langsam legte Albus eine Hand auf die von Snape, sie war kalt und die Haut fühlte sich an wie Pergament unter der seinen. Aber es war Leben in dieser Hand, in diesem Körper. Er spürte den regelmäßigen Pulsschlag, sah wie die Brust sich unter der Decke hob und senkte. Die ganze Nacht hätte er hier stehen können, einfach so. Ruhig und beobachtend. Pomfrey räusperte sich und Hagrid verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. 

Dumbledore blinzelte. "Oh Entschuldigung." 

"Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen", sagte die Heilerin mit einem wissenden Lächeln. 

Nun trat sie vor. "Ich will nur ihn untersuchen, und Hagrid", sie warf einen Blick auf den Halbriesen, "sollte Ihnen etwas erzählen."

Der Wildhüter nickte und schob einen Stuhl für den Direktor an seinen Esstisch. Dumbledore bewegte sich nur zögernd, beinahe wiederwillig von dem Bett fort. Doch die Heilerin brauchte Platz. Hagrid stellte drei Teetassen auf den Tisch, im Hintergrund dampfte der Teekessel vor sich hin. 

"Was sollten Sie mir erzählen Hagrid?" fragte Albus betont ruhig. 

"Nun ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Wo ich anfangen soll", stotterte der Wildhüter.

"Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang?" half Dumbledore nach und in seinen Augen glitzerte es.

"Ja der Anfang. Wäre nicht schlecht. Doch wo ist der?" Schwer ließ sich der Halbriese auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Wo ist der Anfang? Bei Snape kann man das immer so schlecht sagen. War der Anfang damals? Ich meine, als ich ihn das erste Mal in Ihren Räumen sah? Ich ihm beinahe das Genick gebrochen habe? War der Anfang da wo ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich sein Freund bin? Oder da wo ich ihm versprochen habe ihn zu suchen? Wissen Sie, ich weiß einfach nicht wo der Anfang ist. Eher sollten wir doch wohl hier von einem Ende sprechen. Wäre viel besser. Ja ein Ende. Das in jener Nacht war."

Albus sah den Wildhüter mit wachsender Bewunderung an. Natürlich war Hagrid, groß und in manchen Dingen sehr plump. Das Lebensbild des Halbriesen war immer einfach gewesen, bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt als Snape in ihrer aller Leben getreten war. Neugierig beobachtete er Hagrid, dieser sah ihn offen an. Was hatte der Muggel gesagt? Dann ist Ihr Freund sehr klug. Wußte Hagrid wie weise seine Worte manchmal waren? Ahnte dieser große wildaussehende Wildhüter, dass er in diesen Momenten einem Albus Dumbledore das Wasser reichen konnte? 

"In jener Nacht, als Lily und James starben. Als Harry..." Hagrid wurde unterbrochen der Wasserkessel piff leise. Mit sicherem Griff schenkte Hagrid Wasser in eine Teekanne ein und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

"Nun ja in jener Nacht eben. Da war ein Ende. Ein Ende des Schreckens, des Kummers und des Leidens." Für einen kurzen Moment sah Hagrid zu Snape, leise raunte er: "Ein Ende und unendliche Freude für uns. Für andere das Ende vom Anfang. Des Lebens. Wissen Sie, ich habe ihm versprochen ihn zu suchen, wenn er länger als sieben Tage weg sei. Ich würde ihn suchen, so lange bis ich ihn finden würde. Egal ob tot oder lebendig. Doch nach dieser Nacht hatte ich einen solchen Kater! Und Sie mußten ja weg ins Ministerium."

Dumbledore sah betrübt in seine leere Tasse. Ja, man hatte ihn gerufen und so war er wochenlang nicht in Hogwarts gewesen. Das erste Mal, dass er während der Schulzeit so lange der Schule ferngeblieben war. 

"Habe mich aber dann doch auf den Weg gemacht. Mehrere Tage bin ich durch das Land gereist. Von einem dunklen Ort zum Nächsten. Dank einer Hauselfe habe ich ihn dann gefunden. Wie ich Madame Pomfrey gesagt habe, war das ein ganz dunkler, kalter und feuchter Kerker. Sah ganz schlimm aus. Noch schlimmer als damals, als er von den Longbottoms gekommen war. Oder als er nach dieser Reise vom Norden zurück kam. Oder... ach was sag ich. Brachte ihn auf alle Fälle hier her. Weil, wer vermutet schon einen von _denen_ in meiner Hütte?"

Dumbledore nickte, natürlich, das war ja irgendwie ihr aller Witz gewesen. Ein überlebenswichtiger Witz für viele Zauberer, Hexen und Muggel. Und der Witz hieß Hagrid, ein Halbriese der mehr wußte als viele ihm zutrauten. 

"Zu Pomfrey ging ja nicht und ich konnte sie ja nicht hier her bitten. Wegen dem Auroren. Konnte jedoch Tränke und Medikamente in mein Haus schmuggeln. Habe ihn gepflegt. Dann nach Tagen endlich ist er aufgewacht und ich hab ihm gesagt was passiert ist und ...." Hagrid rang nach Worten. "Und... und... er war wütend auf mich! Schrie mich an! Warum ich ihn gerettet habe. Jetzt wo er nichts mehr wert sei. Er ist doch noch etwas wert Direktor?"

"Natürlich!" bekräftigte Albus. "Ich habe es schon einmal zu Pomfrey gesagt. Er ist für mich mehr wert als sein Wissen um Voldemort und um Gifte."

"Gut. Das ist wichtig! Sehr wichtig! Und dann... Ja, davor stellte ich fest, dass er so gut wie taub ist. DAS gemischt mit dem Fall von Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihm Angst eingejagt. Todesangst! Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich es sonst sagen soll. Er hat Todesangst, Direktor! Er weiß nicht wo er steht. Was er nun ist. Wie seine Zukunft aussieht. Weil, sind wir doch alle ehrlich, wir wissen doch, dass er ein Todesser ist! Und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ministerium es auch weiß!"

"Das Ministerium weiß es schon", murmelte Albus.

"WAS?" Hagrid sprang auf.

" Ruhig! Das ist auch einer der Gründe warum ich hier bin. Aber zurück zu Severus' Gehör. Er ist taub?" Dumbledore sah besorgt zur Heilerin die am Bett stand und Snape gerade die Brust abhörte.

Sie nickte und machte eine Handbewegung zu Hagrid hin.

"So gut wie. Wenn er etwas verstehen soll muß man ihn anbrüllen. Aber wirklich laut!" Langsam sank der Wildhüter zurück in den Stuhl.

Albus schnalzte mit der Zunge, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit dieser beschriebenen Todesangst hatte er nicht gerechnet und erst recht nicht mit dem Gehörschaden. Das erschwerte eine Menge! 

Pomfrey im Hintergrund hob eine Hand von Snape an und begutachtete sie genau. Dumbledore sah nun zum ersten Mal bewußt in welcher Verfassung Snape war. Hagrid hatte nicht übertrieben, Pomfrey hatte nicht übertrieben, kurz: Snape sah übel aus. Die Decke hatte das meiste im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verdeckt, doch nun lag da sein Spion. Er schien fast nur noch aus Haut und Knochen zu bestehen. Mehrere Verbrennungen und neue, rot schimmernde Narben waren auszumachen. 

"Sah vorher schlimmer aus", murmelte Hagrid und riss so den alten Mann aus seinen Gedanken. "Also wird das Ministerium bald kommen und ihn holen, oder?"

"Warum?" fragte Albus verblüfft.

"Wenn die wissen was er ist! Wenn die seinen Namen kennen, kommen die doch bald und holen ihn ab, oder? Nach Askaban." Hagrid wirkte sehr betrübt und besorgt.

"Nein, sie werden nicht kommen."

Pomfrey stockte und sah auf. Hagrid zog die Stirn kraus. "Was soll das heißen?"

"Sie werden nicht kommen und werden ihn nicht nach Askaban bringen", sagte Dumbledore fest.

"Aber... Aber wir können ihn doch nicht einfach nach Hause schicken. Ich war in seiner Wohnung. Die ist nicht besser als der Kerker wo ich ihn rausgeholt habe! Dann bringt er sich um! Das ist sicher! Ganz allein wie er dann ist! Mit seiner Angst!" polterte der Wildhüter plötzlich los.

Albus lächelte, ja das war wahre Freundschaft. Beruhigend hob er die Hand. "Nein Hagrid. Ich habe nicht vor ihn einfach so nach Hause zu schicken." 

"Werden Sie uns in Ihre Pläne einweihen?" fragte die Heilerin und zog die Decke über den ausgemergelten Körper. 

"Wie ich sagte, das ist einer der Gründe warum ich hier bin. Das mit seinem Gehör erschwert natürlich einiges und macht vielleicht meinen ursprünglichen Plan zunichte", sagte Dumbledore.

"Was haben Sie den vor?" fragte Hagrid, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Sorge und Neugier.

"Eins vorneweg: Ich habe Informationen, die besagen, dass es im Moment für Severus zu gefährlich wäre sich offen zu zeigen. Sprich, wir müssen ihn noch für einige Tage wenn nicht Wochen hier versteckt halten!" sagte Albus.

"Kein Problem!" meinte Hagrid.

"Gut und nun zu meinem ursprünglichen Plan...." 

Dumbledore erzählte und erklärte fast die ganze Nacht hindurch. Er hatte gute Zuhörer, Hagrid nickte ab und an. Pomfrey zog hier und da die Stirn in Falten. Als er endete schwiegen sie für einige Minuten.

"Ja, da ist ein Wurm drinnen", sagte Hagrid und durchbrach die Stille.

"Muggeltechnik könnte helfen! Draußen, aber hier in Hogwarts...", sagte die Heilerin nachdenklich.

"Das meinte ich mit dem Problem", flüsterte Dumbledore.

"HA muß nicht unbedingt! Wenn wir nur ein paar Dinge beachten", lachte der Halbriese plötzlich. 

"Und wie sieht es aus Hagrid", schmunzelte der Direktor. "Weihen Sie uns nun in Ihre Pläne ein?"

Hagrid strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. 


	25. Kapitel 24 Der Anfang vom Ende

Kapitel 24 Der Anfang vom Ende 

Lerne zu werden, der du bist! 

Pindar 

Snape erwachte und es war früher Morgen. Wider aller Erwartung war Hagrid nicht anwesend, was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Verwundert sah sich der Todesser um. Noch während er sich umsah bemerkte er eins, er hatte weniger Schmerzen. Die Heilerin mußte nochmals in der Nacht gekommen sein. Probeweiser bewegte er die Finger seiner ehemals gebrochenen Hand. Er konnte sie wieder bewegen, jedoch nur teilweise. Eine Weile lag er so flach auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Der Wildhüter hatte in weiser Voraussicht die Vorhänge halb zugezogen, so dass die Morgensonne nicht zu hell in die kleine Hütte schien. 

Er schloß die Augen als die Sonne weiter den Himmel erklomm, er wollte das Licht nicht sehen. Wollte zurück in die Dunkelheit. Ein Lufthauch kam in die Hütte und schlagartig roch es nach Wald und Wildnis. Müde öffnete Severus wieder die Augen, Hagrid war in die Hütte getreten. Mit dem Licht im Hintergrund sah er aus wie ein zu groß geratener Muggelengel. Der Wildhüter schloß die Tür hinter sich und trat auf Snape zu. Er hielt ein Pergamentstück in den Händen und zeigte es Snape. 

_Jetzt ist genug geruht, heute beginnen wir mit der Arbeit!_

"Welche Arbeit?" fragte Severus, der Tag begann ja gut. 

_Training für Ihr zukünftiges Leben. Für Ihre Zukunft!_

Snape seufzte. "Hagrid, ich sagte doch da ist nichts." 

Hagrid schrieb neue Zeilen: _Tja bis gestern. Jetzt ist da was und wir müssen uns sputen, dass wir es schaffen. Sie haben viel zu lernen!_

Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, beugte sich der Halbriese zu ihm herunter und hob ihn hoch. Der Todesser holte scharf Luft, einige Narben begannen zu ziehen und die Verbrennungen schmerzten, als ob sie gerade erst eben zugefügt worden wären. 

"Zuerst", sagte Hagrid laut, "müssen Sie baden und sich frisch anziehen. Das wird ein guter Tag!" 

"Wenn Sie es sagen", sagte Snape zwischen zwei Atemzügen. 

Das Baden stellte sich als etwas schwierig heraus, da sich der junge Magier kaum selber aufrecht halten konnte, geschweige denn sich waschen. Etwas hilflos sah er Hagrid an, dem das ganze sichtlich peinlich war. Schließlich griff Hagrid auf die Madame-Pomfrey-Methode zurück, Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und Waschlappen. 

"Wissen Sie", sagte Hagrid, "das ist das erste Mal, dass Sie bei Bewußtsein sind wenn ich das mache. Tut mir leid." 

"Hagrid warum? Warum tut es Ihnen leid? Glauben Sie es stört mich?" fragte Snape müde. 

"Es sollte Sie stören." 

Doch er sah den Wildhüter nur verwirrt an. 

"Nun ja ein andermal", sagte Hagrid. 

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Hagrid fertig war, sogar die sonst fettigen Haare wurden gewaschen. Der Wildhüter hatte einfache bequeme Kleidung bereit gelegt und half Snape sich anzuziehen. Es strengte den Todesser an und als er schließlich frisch gewaschen und angezogen an der Badwand lehnte, zitterte er vor Anstrengung. 

Hagrid begutachtete sein Werk skeptisch und nickte dann zufrieden. Bevor Snape schließlich komplett am Boden lag, half er ihm wieder zurück in den Wohnraum. Doch er brachte ihn nicht zurück ins Bett, er setzte den Magier in einem großen Sessel vor dem Kamin ab. Als dieser drohte einfach aus dem Sessel zurutschen, holte Hagrid einen seiner großen Schals und band ihn an dem Sessel leicht fest. Es war keine Fessel eher eine Stütze und Severus nahm sie dankend an. Es war seltsam nach einer so langen Zeit des Sitzens und Liegens im Bett wieder auf einem richtigen Sessel zu sitzen. 

Überhaupt wann war er das letzte Mal in einem Sessel gesessen? Die steinernen Bänke in Kerkern zählten nicht, obwohl Severus dabei gelernt hatte, auch im Sitzen zu schlafen. Während Hagrid Tee aufsetzte, überlegte Severus Snape wann er das letzte Mal auf etwas Stuhlartigem gesessen hatte. In seiner Wohnung existierten keine. Bei Voldemort gab es nur zwei Dinge, stehen oder knien. Genau so wie bei Dumbledore. Es gehörte sich nicht, in der Gegenwart seines Herrn zu sitzen. Genau so wenig wie sie zu einem aufsehen mußten. Und wenn dem so war, so sah man nicht in das Gesicht seines Herrn. 

Sein Herr, Dumbledore. Wußte er überhaupt, dass Snape noch am Leben war? Kümmerte es ihn? Hagrid kümmert es. Es fühlte sich für ihn so seltsam an zu sitzen, während ein anderer Mensch im Raum war. Doch Hagrid war ein Freund. So erkundete Snape dieses neue Gefühl der Freundschaft, wenn man jemandem von gleich zu gleich gegenübersaß. Der Wildhüter ließ sich wie aufs Stichwort gegenüber von Snape auf eine Holzbank fallen und grinste ihn an. Wie durch Zauberhand hielt Hagrid wieder Pergament und Feder in der Hand und schrieb. Als Severus seine Blicke durch die Hütte wandern ließ bemerkte er, dass wirklich auf fast jeder Anrichte oder Tisch ein Pergament mit Feder und Tinte lag. Hagrid legte das Stück Pergament, nach dem er fertig geschrieben hatte, in die Hände von Snape. 

_Ich werde Ihnen beibringen von den Lippen zu lesen! Und wie Sie Ihre anderen Sinne trainieren können, Ihr Gehör auszugleichen!_

Snape sah von dem Pergament auf und Hagrid lächelte ihn an. Er hob die Hand und sagte laut, "Lektion eins!" und dann war der Ton wieder weg und Hagrid bewegte nur die Lippen. Natürlich er mußte sein Gehör irgendwie ausgleichen, aber warum? Von welcher Zukunft hatte Hagrid gesprochen? 

"Hagrid Stop! Zuerst.... welche Zukunft?" Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Stück Pergament. 

Hagrid bewegte nur die Lippen und wiederholte dann laut." Zuerst müssen Sie lernen und ich muß sehen wie gut Sie Ihr Gehör ausgleichen können. Dann können wir darüber reden." 

Snape war verzweifelt und verwirrt, Lippen lesen? Er und Lippen lesen? Welche anderen Sinne sollten ihm helfen seine Taubheit auszugleichen? Und welche Zukunft? Er wollte wissen für welchen Auftrag er lernte! Welchen Auftrag konnte man einem Krüppel, wie er nun war, schon geben? Seinen Herrn kümmerte es nicht, sonst würde er hier sein. Warum sollte er etwas lernen von dem er nicht einmal sicher war, dass es Dumbledore wünschte? Was war, wenn Dumbledore ihn nun nicht mehr brauchte? So war es doch nur seine gerechte Strafe, dass er als tauber Krüppel zurück in die Zauberwelt ging. Es war seine Strafe für seine Vergehen als Todesser, warum sollte man ihm noch helfen? Hagrid wäre besser dran, wenn er Snape sofort vor die Tür setzen würde. Wenn er Dumbledore schon so zu Last fiel, so wollte er erst recht keine Last für den Wildhüter sein. 

Seine Gedankengänge wurden von dem Wildhüter unterbrochen. Hagrid beugte sich zu Snape und berührte ganz sachte seine Wange. Snape spürte wie ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. 

"Sie haben so viel geschafft! Sie haben so viel überlebt! Besinnen Sie sich auf das was Sie können! Sie waren schon immer ein scharfer Beobachter! Lassen Sie Ihre Sinne für sich arbeiten. Und keine Angst." 

"Aber ich mußte dabei noch nie jemandem so lange ins Gesicht sehen!" flüsterte Snape und ließ den Kopf hängen, von seinen waren Gefühlen sprach er nicht, "Ich sehe zuviel dabei." 

Hagrid wischte seine Tränen von den Wangen und wußte darauf nichts zu antworten. Er hob nur ganz sachte das Kinn von Snape an, bis dieser ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah. "Aber ich bin doch kein so scheußlicher Anblick, oder? Ich hasse Sie nicht! Ich kann Sie gut leiden Snape. Bei mir werden Sie kein Abscheu, keinen Zorn finden." 

"Severus", murmelte der Todesser. 

"Wie bitte?" 

"Mein Name. Severus. Ich heiße Severus." 

Es war nun an Hagrid verwirrt auszusehen. 

"Ich denke, wenn ich nun Ihr Schüler werde, ist Severus angebrachter, oder?" 

Hagrid nickte ernst. "Nun gut Severus. Wollen wir beginnen?" 

Der Todesser nickte und konzentrierte sich auf das Gesicht vor sich. Er ließ seinen Sinnen freien Lauf. Es stimmte was Hagrid gesagt hatte, hier sah er keinen Zorn, kein Abscheu. Hier saß ein Freund der helfen wollte. 

Hagrid begann mit dem Alphabet und bald wurde es ein Spiel zwischen den beiden, welchen Buchstabe der andere gerade mit den Lippen formte. Aus Buchstaben wurden einfache Worte und aus einfachen Worten ganze Sätze. Wobei dies erst später kam. Es war Mittag und Snape spürte wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel sich zu konzentrieren. Hagrid unterbrach den Unterricht und schob einen Kessel über das Feuer und wenig später brodelte ein Eintopf über dem Feuer. 

Snape hatte sich in dem Sessel zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Es strengte an, aber irgendwie war es auch befriedigend. Im Lernen war er schon immer gut. Zwar bezog sich dies weniger auf seine Schulzeit, da hatte er in einigen Fächern Probleme gehabt, aber wenn es ums Überleben ging, funktionierte sein Geist hundertprozentig. Snape öffnete wieder die Augen, der Boden hatte vibriert und das bedeutete, dass Hagrid sich in seiner Hütte bewegte. Leicht überrascht sah er auf seine Füße. Er hatte die Erschütterung nicht über den Sessel sondern über seine Füße aufgenommen. 

"Was ist los?" sagte Hagrid. 

Snape sah von seinen Füßen zu Hagrid hoch. "Ich habe gemerkt, wie Sie in der Hütte gegangen sind." 

"Oh wirklich? Dabei habe ich mich ganz vorsichtig bewegt. Dachte du schläfst. Ähm, wenn wir schon bei den Vornamen sind... habe ich vorhin ganz vergessen." Hagrid wischte sich seine Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab und hielt Snape eine Hand hin. "Rubeus." 

Severus sah die Hand an, er hatte die Geste schon oft beobachtet bei Muggeln. Bei Zaubern war es auch Brauch, aber unter Todessern rührte man sich nicht an, es sei denn, es ging um Folter oder eine Warnung. 

Es kostete ihm einige Anstrengung doch er schaffte es seine Hand zu heben und die von Hagrid zu nehmen. Der Wildhüter strahlte und schüttelte sie vorsichtig. "Dass wir da nicht früher drauf gekommen sind?" lachte Hagrid. 

"Ja dass wir nicht früher darauf gekommen sind", murmelte Snape. 

"Nun denn." Hagrid legte die Hand von Snape ab. "Hunger?" 

Snape nickte. 

"Ich denke, dass mit dem selber essen wird noch nicht ganz klappen, oder?" Er holte Suppenteller und tat reichlich Eintopf darauf. 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Eine Hand zu heben erforderte schon unendlich viel Kraft. 

Hagrid setzte sich ihm gegenüber, mit einem Teller in der Hand. Fragend hob er den Löffel hoch. 

"Wie sonst sollte ich sonst zu essen kommen Hagrid?" murmelte der Todesser. 

"Hm ja, wie sonst. Frage dennoch lieber", sagte Hagrid. 

Nach dem Snape sich gestärkt hatte, aß der Wildhüter. Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie ruhiger. Hagrid brachte Snape wieder ins Bett, wo er las und sich entspannte. Der Wildhüter erklärte, er müsse im Wald nach dem Rechten sehen. Mit einem besorgten Blick auf Severus verließ er die Hütte. Als Hagrid die Hütte verlassen hatte, legte Snape das Buch auf die Seite, eher er schloß es nur, denn ein Buch hochheben ging nicht, und er dachte nach. Er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Hagrid alle scharfen Gegenstände in seiner Hütte weit außerhalb der Reichweite von Snape verstaut hatte. Fürchtete sein Freund, dass er sich das Leben nehmen würde? Er legte den Kopf leicht schief, er könnte es. Er bräuchte nur ein Glas zu zerschlagen und sich mit den Splittern die Pulsadern aufschneiden. In Gedanken ging er an jenen Abend zurück, wo er beschlossen hatte Dumbledores Eigentum zu werden. Damals wie jetzt hatte er die Wahl, die Antwort würde klar und deutlich sein. Sie würde keine Widersprüche zulassen. 

Ein Trinkglas schimmerte im Sonnenlicht, es hatte schon einen Sprung, es würde ganz leicht sein. Nur ein leichter Druck an der richtigen Stelle und es würde zerspringen. Seine Befehle gegenüber Dumbledore hatte er erfüllt. Auch wenn Hagrid sagte, dass da wieder eine Zukunft sei, so konnte Severus sie nicht sehen. Kein Voldemort mehr, keine Befehle mehr, er war übrig und fiel zur Last. Das Sonnenlicht ließ den Sprung beinahe wie einen silbernen Faden im Glas wirken. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um das Glas und die Glassplitter. Da veränderte sich der Lichteinfall und der Sprung war nicht mehr der Silberfaden, er schimmerte nun grün. Es war ein schönes grün, wie das Grün des Waldes. 

Er wandte den Blick vom Glas ab. Noch lange lag er da, regungslos, das Buch vor sich liegend. Hagrid fand ihn so, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen lehnte Severus gegen die Kissen und schien weit weg. Mit größter Vorsicht nahm Hagrid das Buch und legte es auf dem Nachttisch ab. Zuletzt zog er die Decke etwas höher und ließ den Zauberer weiter nachdenken. 

Bevor Snape einschlief kam ihm ein Gedanke: Wenn er jetzt gehen würde, wäre es unfair Hagrid gegenüber. Der Wildhüter war sein erster wirklicher Freund. Er würde sich bis ans Ende seiner Tage Vorwürfe machen, wenn Snape unter seiner Obhut Selbstmord begehen würde. Er hatte einen Freund, auch wenn sein Herr ihn nicht mehr benötigte. So war da immer noch Hagrid. 

'Dann bleibe ich eben noch am Leben! Und wenn es nur für Hagrid ist', dachte er trotzig und der Schlaf hieß ihn willkommen.   
  



	26. Kapitel 25 Training

Kapitel 25 Training 

Die Herrschaft über den Augenblick, ist die Herrschaft über das Leben. 

Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach 

Dumbledore ließ sich auch den kommenden Tag noch nicht blicken, was Snape sehr betrübte. Was er jedoch nicht wusste war, dass Hagrid um so viel Zeit ohne Dumbledore gebeten hatte, bis Snape wenigstens auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Wiederwillig war der Direktor der Schule auf diesen Wunsch eingegangen. Hagrid hatte jedoch treffend formuliert: "Wenn er Sie sieht. Was denken Sie wird er versuchen zu machen? Er wird auf die Knie fallen, wie er es immer getan hat und dann ist es an Ihnen ihm zu erklären, dass dies nicht mehr nötig ist. Das zu verdauen braucht Kraft und er braucht wenigstens so viel Kraft, dass er DANN auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann!" 

Pomfrey ließ sich des öfteren in der Hütte blicken und dank ihrer nun wirklich fachmännischen Verarztung waren nach einigen Tagen so gut wie keine äußeren Verletzungen mehr auszumachen, wenn man von den neuen Brandmalen und den neuen Narben, die immer noch rot schimmerten, absah. Es wurde zu einem Ritual für Snape und Hagrid: Am Morgen hob der Wildhüter Severus aus dem Bett, half im beim Anziehen und hievte ihn dann in den großen bequemen Sessel. Ohne es sich bewußt zu sein, war der Sessel ein Teil des Trainings von Hagrid. Der Wildhüter erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran wie Snape in Panik ausgebrochen war, als er ihm auf einen Stuhl von Dumbledore helfen wollte. Auf Stühlen zu sitzen während andere im Raum waren, in Gedanken schüttelte Hagrid den Kopf, das man das einem Menschen wieder beibringen mußte. Das mit dem Lippenlesen wurde von Tag zu Tag besser und bald waren einfache Unterhaltungen möglich, was zwar voraussetzte, dass Hagrid und Snape sich direkt gegenüber saßen und sich anstarrten, aber es ging. Bald stellte Severus fest, dass er auch Hagrid fast verstand wenn er ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Hagrid wurde sich immer sicherer und ließ nun auch seinen Freund für einige Stunden allein, wenn dieser wach war. In diesen einsamen Stunden saß Snape am Kamin in der immer noch abgedunkelten Hütte von Hagrid und las in einem seiner Bücher. 

An einem Morgen, es hatte die ganze Nacht geschneit, weckte ihn der Wildhüter mit einem freudigen Gesicht. Severus fiel sofort auf, dass Hagrid dick eingepackt war. 

"Guten Morgen!" dröhnte er. 

"Guten Morgen Rubeus", murmelte Snape verschlafen. 

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir Weihnachten total übergangen haben!" sagte der Halbriese und kramte schon in einer Kommodenschublade, wo er die Anziehsachen von Snape verstaut hatte. 

Severus der sich schon allein aufrecht hinsetzen konnte, starrte den Wildhüter irritiert an. Natürlich hatten sie Weihnachten komplett übergangen. In der Weihnachtszeit war er immer noch sehr schwer verletzt gewesen, so dass sie das Fest ausgelassen hatten. Snape überlegte, dass er sowieso nicht viel davon mitbekommen oder genug Kraft dafür gehabt hätte. Hagrid war im Schloß gewesen zum traditionellen Weihnachtsessen und hatte das Schloß für die Feiertage geschmückt. Was jedoch den Lehrern und Schülern aufgefallen war, dass er dabei nur mit halbem Herzen bei der Sache gewesen war. 

Hagrid fuhr lautlos fort: _Ich habe eine wunderbare Idee. Eine Art verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk!_

_Was für eine Idee? fragte Snape ohne laut zu sprechen. Der Wildhüter sah nun sehr zerknirscht aus, normalerweise war er eine Person, die gerne Weihnachten feierte mit allem drum und dran._

Endlich schien Hagrid gefunden haben wonach er gesucht hatte, es waren die warmen Wintersachen von Snape. 

_Heute werden Sie mit mir zusammen vor der Tür sitzen und die Kinder beobachten!_ verkündete der Wildhüter ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben. 

"Das ist verrückt! Rubeus! Was ist wenn man mich sieht!" sagte Snape nun laut. 

_Nicht verrückt, weil man Sie nicht sehen wird!_ Mit diesen nicht direkt ausgesprochenen Worten hielt Hagrid noch etwas hoch. 

Auf den ersten Blick sah es aus wie ein überweiter Umhang, der leicht silbern schillerte. Sofort erkannte Snape was es war. 

"Ein Tarnumhang?" 

"Jepp", sagte Hagrid nun auch laut. "Habe ihn mir bei Dumbledore ausgeliehen! Dürfen ihn eine Weile benutzen!" 

Er half Snape in seine Kleidung und zu guter Letzt warf er den Tarnumhang über den Zauberer. Dumbledore? Hatte er gerade den Namen seines Herrn gesagt? Hatte dieser ihn doch nicht vergessen? Ein kleines Licht namens Hoffnung glomm tief in seiner Seele auf. 

"Von wem ist der?" fragte Snape neugierig. 

"Keine Ahnung, aber Dumbledore will ihn später wiederhaben", antwortete Hagrid. "Bereit?" 

Snape saß auf einem Küchenstuhl, unsichtbar für Hagrid. War er bereit diese Hütte zu verlassen? Sich den Elementen und damit auch wieder dem Leben auszusetzen? 

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Snape. 

"Ich bin immer da! Ich werde nicht von Ihrer Seite weichen!" versicherte der Wildhüter fest und öffnete mit Schwung die Tür. 

Der Todesser blinzelte als die Sonne in die Hütte fiel. Es war so hell! Hagrid tastete sich vor und half ihm auf die Beine. Halb getragen halb stolpernd brachte es Hagrid fertig, Snape vor die Hütte zu bringen. Es war wirklich hell und der Schnee glitzerte wie tausend Diamanten. Severus erkannte, dass Hagrid schon einen Teil des Schnees vor seiner Hütte auf die Seite geschoben und die Bank davor frei gegraben hatte. Ein großer Haufen alter Seile und Stricke lag davor sowie Flickzeug. 

_Ich muss die Seile reparieren_, sagte Hagrid und bewegte dabei nur die Lippen. 

Snape drückte kurz seinen Arm um zu zeigen, dass er verstand. Vorsichtig setzte Hagrid Snape ab und sich selbst daneben. Dann bückte er sich und griff nach den ersten Seilstücken. An seiner Seite unsichtbar und für keinen zu erkennen saß Snape, die Sonne stach in seinen Augen und selbst der Tarnumhang dämpfte das Licht nur etwas. 

Die Schulglocke läutete und einige Kinder rannten auf das Quidditchfeld zu. Snape sah ihnen ruhig zu, einige der Schüler winkten Hagrid fröhlich zu. Die Ruhe wich einer gewissen Unruhe und Snape wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als zurück in die Hütte. Er war noch nicht bereit hierfür. Nur, allein würde er den Weg nicht schaffen und Hagrid sah nicht so aus als ob er Anstalten machte aufzustehen. Warnend legte er eine Hand auf den Arm des Halbriesen, dieser warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick neben sich. 

_Die Kinder sehen nur mich Severus ruhig!_ sagte er lautlos. 

Hagrid bekam nicht so oft Besuch und gerade in diesen Zeiten waren Fremde nicht sehr gern gesehen. Der Todesser schrumpfte in sich zusammen. Er wollte zurück in die Hütte, wo er in Sicherheit war. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er die Kinder wie sie am Feld ihre Besen aufnahmen und ihre Übungen begannen. Fliegen, ja er hatte diesen Unterricht gemocht, aber er war nicht der Beste gewesen, das waren andere, wie James Potter zum Beispiel. Plötzlich richtete er sich auf und der Tarnumhang raschelte. 

_Ist etwas? _fragte Hagrid in dem er nur die Lippen bewegte. 

Eine beruhigende Berührung war die Antwort. Es war nicht gut außerhalb der schützenden Hütte laut zu sprechen. 

Die Sonne stieg höher und höher und bald mußte sich selbst Snape eingestehen, dass der Sonnenschein ihm gut tat. Er lehnte sich gegen die Hütte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloß die Augen und entspannte sich. Der Flugunterricht war schon längst vorbei und die Kinder waren bibbernd zurück ins Schloß gerannt. Die Schulglocke verkündete, dass bald Mittagessen war. Hagrid an seiner Seite seufzte und begann umsichtig seine Arbeitsmaterialien zusammen zu legen. 

_Mittagessen,_ verkündete der Halbriese und half seinem unsichtbaren Begleiter auf. 

In der Hütte war es dunkler und Snape fühlte sich schlagartig besser. Die Sonne tat seinen Knochen und seinen Verletzungen gut, aber die Dunkelheit war für seine Seele besser. Selbst in der Dunkelheit des Kerkers hatte er sich den Umständen entsprechend wohl gefühlt. Mit der Finsternis konnte er umgehen, mit Licht hingegen nicht. Am Tag konnte er sich nicht so gut verstecken, war für alle sichtbar. Helligkeit bedeutete verletzlich zu sein. Mit einem leisen seufzen zog er den Umhang von sich und legte ihn sorgfältig auf einer Kommode ab. 

Hagrid bereitete das Mittagessen zu und Snape saß wieder in dem großen Sessel. "Rubeus, eine Frage", murmelte Snape. 

Hagrid nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, während er die Kartoffeln schälte. 

"Wie ist Voldemort gefallen?" fragte der Todesser ruhig. 

Der Wildhüter zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen und schnitt sich prompt in den Finger. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und kramte nach einer Salbe. 

_Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen? _fragte Hagrid. 

Snape überlegte, wollte er es? Nachdenklich schob er den Ärmel hoch, unter dem das Dunkle Mal war. Das Zeichen Voldemorts war blass, sah aus wie eine alte und schlechte Tätowierung. Mit der freien Hand strich er darüber, immerhin war er ein Todesser. 

Eine Erschütterung ging durch das Haus, Hagrid hatte einmal mit dem Fuß aufgestampft. Ein Zeichen, dass Snape ihn ansehen sollte. 

_Das war einmal, _meinte Hagrid und wies auf das Zeichen. 

_"Aber ich bin ein Todesser, Rubeus! Damit bin ich es!" _Severus hielt Hagrid den Arm entgegen. 

Der Wildhüter verzog angewidert das Gesicht, stand auf und drückte sanft den Arm nach unten. 

_Sie sind KEIN Todesser mehr! _Und Rubeus sah sehr streng aus. 

_"_Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären, was ich eigentlich bin?" Snape lächelte müde. 

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte auch über das Gesicht des Halbriesen. 

_Ja, wo mit wir wieder beim Thema wären, _sagte er lautlos. 

Sanft legte er eine seiner großen Hände über den Unterarm mit dem Zeichen, Snapes kompletter Unterarm verschwand in den Händen des Halbriesen. 

_Du willst wissen wie Voldemort gefallen ist?_ fragte Hagrid. 

Severus nickte. Ja er mußte es wissen. 

_Gut, du kennst die Potters? _fragte Hagrid weiter. 

Wieder ein Nickten als Antwort. 

_Also hör.., _Hagrid stockte, setzte sich Snape gegenüber auf die Bank und hielt immer noch den Arm fest. Die Hand wurde kalt und Hagrid begann ganz leicht zu zittern._ Nein sieh mich einfach nur an und lese was ich dir zu sagen habe. Es war Harry. Der kleine Sohn der Potters, der die Macht von du-weißt-schon-wem gebrochen hat. Wie du richtig vermutet hattest, war er hinter den Potters her. Sirius Black war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters und hat sie an.. naja an IHN halt verraten. Kaum eine Woche hat Black dichtgehalten, bevor er sein Geheimnis offenbart hat. Kaum eine Woche._

Hagrids Hand wurde immer kälter, doch er fuhr fort:_ Voldemort ist zu ihnen nach Hause gekommen und hat zuerst James und dann Lily umgebracht. Harry hat irgendwie überlebt und ist mit nichts weiter als einem Schnitt an der Stirn davon gekommen. Keiner weiß genau wie es passiert ist, aber als ER Harry töten wollte, ist der Fluch auf ihn zurück geprallt und seine Macht ist in sich zusammen gefallen. Ich hab ihn rausgeholt, habe den toten James und die tote Lily gesehen und ihn dann zu seinen Verwandten gebracht.___

Jetzt liefen die Tränen über das gütige Gesicht von Hagrid. Beruhigend legte Snape seine freie Hand auf die von Hagrid. 

Lily hatte es also irgendwie geahnt, dass sie nicht überleben würde. Severus horchte in sich, eigentlich sollte er jetzt noch beunruhigter sein. Voldemort war nicht ganz verschwunden. Irgend etwas in ihm sagte das. Die Tränen liefen weiter über Hagrids Gesicht. 

Severus angelte sich eines der großen Taschentücher von Hagrid und reichte es seinem Freund. Das verkomplizierte sein Leben noch mehr als es schon war. Er hatte einen Befehl. Sollte er es Hagrid sagen? Doch der Wildhüter war damit beschäftig sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nein, es würde Hagrid zu sehr belasten. Beruhigend murmelte er auf den Halbriesen ein. Was hatte Lily gesagt? Es würde die Zeit kommen wo Harry ihn braucht? Spätestens wenn der Junge in Hogwarts war würde es für ihn gefährlich werden. Zauberschulen steckten voll Gefahren und Voldemort war nicht gerade die Art von Zauberer, die einfach so in der Versenkung verschwand! Sie lauerten bis die Zeit reif war, um dann schnell zuzuschlagen. Snape hatte 10 Jahre Zeit sich darauf vorzubereiten. Hagrid schnäuzte sich, noch zu tief steckte die Trauer um die Potters in ihm. Noch zu sehr waren die Erinnerungen an das halbzerstörte Haus wach. Der Verrat von Sirius Black brannte dem Wildhüter auf der Seele. Severus wurde auch wütend auf Sirius. Lily Potter war verraten worden von einem der besten Freunde von James Potter. Der alte Hass auf James und seine Gruppe, Sirius, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew wuchs wieder in dem ehemaligen Todesser. Sie alle hatten versagt und Lily war ein Opfer von James' Urvertrauen in seine Freunde geworden. So wie sich der alte Hass wieder in seine Seele festrannte, so wuchs auch gleichzeitig das Gefühl von Verantwortung in ihm. 

Langsam beruhigte sich Hagrid wieder. 


	27. Kapitel 26 Alltag

Kapitel 26 Alltag 

Der Alltag holt einen schneller ein als man denkt. 

Von mir :-) 

Der Winter hatte sich endgültig festgesetzt und selten vergingen Tage, an denen es nicht schneite oder ein stürmischer Wind blies. Die Tiere des Waldes zogen sich immer mehr zurück. 

Nicht so jedoch an diesem Tag, die Sonne strahlte von Himmel und der Schnee glitzerte wie Tausende und Abertausende von Diamanten. 

Snape stand in der Hütte von Hagrid und stützte sich schwer auf den Tisch. Er konnte wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen, sich selber ankleiden und auch selber Essen. Hagrid war zu einem Notfall im Verbotenen Wald gerufen worden, eines der Einhörner hatte sich in einem Gestrüpp aus Schlingpflanzen verheddert, was normalerweise kein Problem wäre, wenn die Schlingpflanzen nicht Eisenranken wären. Selbst Einhörner mit ihrem Horn und ihren übermenschlichen Kräften waren dieser Pflanze nicht gewachsen. Severus sah auf das Buch, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. 

Es war ein Pflanzenbuch und sinnigerweise hatte er noch das Kapitel mit den Eisenranken aufgeschlagen. Schnell hatte er so Hagrid sagen können wie er das Einhorn befreien konnte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schlug er das Buch zu. Jetzt hatte der Wildhüter eine Chance. Eisenranken waren sehr selten geworden und, so weit er wußte, für einige Zaubertränke eine wichtige Substanz. Hagrid konnte das Tier retten und musste gleichzeitig die Pflanze nicht zu sehr beschädigen. In der einen Hand hielt er das Buch fest, mit der anderen griff er nun nach einem Stuhl. Es würde etwas dauern bis Hagrid zurück kam. Bis dahin wollte er sich in den Sessel setzen und lesen. Die Sonne schien nur gedämpft in die Hütte. Severus hatte einige Vorhänge zugezogen. Sonne, so sehr sich Hagrid bemühte ihm die wärmenden Strahlen näher zu bringen, er mochte mehr gedämpftes Licht zum Lesen. 

Hagrid keuchte schwer. Als Snape ihm vorgelesen hatte wie er die Pflanze besiegen könnte hatte alles so leicht geklungen. Ein Blatt da abzwicken, dort ein fester Griff und dann diese wirbelnde Bewegung. Das Tier, das sich verfangen hatte, wieherte verschreckt auf, als der Wildhüter es zum zweiten Mal probierte. Ein zweites Einhorn stand daneben und wieherte dem gefangenen Tier zu. Hagrid kniete am Boden und sah sich den Knoten nochmals an, es mußte einfach klappen. 

Trotz der Kälte stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn, er hatte einiges an Schnee auf die Seite räumen müssen, um an die Schlingpflanze zu gelangen. Er griff noch einmal zu und dann, wie von Geisterhand, öffnete sich der Knoten und das Einhornfohlen war frei. Es wankte auf seine Mutter zu. Mit einem seiner übergroßen Taschentücher wischte sich Hagrid den Schweiß von der Stirn. Schnell prägte er sich den Ort ein, er würde später zurück kommen und für Severus einige Blätter dieser Eisenranke bringen. Es war eine der selten Pflanzen die auch im Winter ihre Blätter behielten. Seine Sorge galt jedoch schnell wieder dem Fohlen, das sichtlich humpelte und ein kleines Rinnsal des silbernen Blutes troff am Vorderlauf entlang. 

"Würgende Wasserspeier!" fluchte Hagrid und sah sich die Verletzung genauer an. 

Tief seufzend klopfte er dem Muttertier auf den Hals. "Hilft alles nichts Mama, ich muss dein Kleines mitnehmen, sonst wird es krank oder humpelt für immer." 

Das Muttertier hob den Kopf und schnob Hagrid freundschaftlich ins Ohr. 

"Ja das sehe ich genau so", murmelte er und hob das Fohlen hoch. 

Es wieherte etwas unsicher und zappelte im sicheren Griff von Hagrid. Das erwachsene Einhorn warf ihm aus den tiefblauen Augen einen strengen Blick zu und das Jungtier hielt still. 

Snape spürte Hagrid schon kommen bevor dieser die Tür öffnete. Wenn jemand mit einem solchen Gewicht die Stufen zur Hütte erklomm bebte die Erde ganz leicht. Bei Menschen war es schwerer, fast unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie in die Hütte kamen. Meist waren sie schon an der Tür bevor Snape sie bemerkte. Kurz "lauschte" er, die Schritte waren schwer es war als ob der Wildhüter etwas Schweres trug. So schnell es ihm möglich war ging er auf die Haustür zu und öffnete sie. Das gleißende Licht blendete ihn kurz und so dauerte es einen Moment bis er sah was Hagrid da in den Armen trug. Es war ein Einhornfohlen! Das Fell des Tieres schimmerte golden und die blauen Augen sahen ihn ängstlich an. Noch war nur eine leichte Beule auf der Stirn des Fohlens auszumachen, später jedoch würde ein majestätisches Horn daraus wachsen. 

_Rubeus!_ sagte er lautlos. 

_Es ist verletzt, _antwortete Hagrid und trat an Snape vorbei in die Hütte. 

Snape hangelte sich von der Kommode zu einem Stuhl am Tisch und räumte schnell den Tisch frei. Mit größter Vorsicht legte Hagrid das Fohlen ab. Das Junge wieherte unsicher blieb aber liegen. Der Wildhüter klopfte sich den Schnee aus den Kleidern und machte sich auf die Suche nach Verbandsmaterial. Die großen Augen des Tieres ließen nicht von Snape ab. 

'Es weiß was ich bin!', kam es Snape schlagartig in den Sinn. 

Einhörner fürchteten und haßten die Schwarze Magie. Wann immer es ging kämpften sie gegen dunkle Kreaturen und vertrieben sie aus dem Wald. Severus wusste, egal wie weit es zurück lag, aber das Tier spürte die Schwarze Magie in ihm. Er wich zurück. 

"Rubeus ich gehe lieber", murmelte er und begann mit seinem taktischen Rückzug. 

_Lieber nicht! Die Mutter wartet draußen! Was denkst du wird sie mit dir machen, wenn ich es ihr nicht erkläre?_ Hagrid stand mit einem Arm voller Mullbinden und Tinkturen vor ihm. 

Der ehemalige Todesser brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, lieber nahm er es mit einem Einhornfohlen auf als mit einer zornigen Einhornmutter! An die Wand gepreßt stand er da und wurde der stille Beobachter. 

Mit sicheren Händen reinigte der Wildhüter die Wunde, wusch das Blut vom Bein und verbrannte die gebrauchten Kompressen sofort. Einhornblut stand auf dem Index und durfte in niemandes Besitz sein. Voldemort hatte zweimal von Snape einen Trank verlangt, in dem Einhornblut war, wie der Dunkle Lord an das Blut gelangt war, hatte Snape nie erfahren. 

Hagrid schien vor sich hin zu murmeln und streichelte ab und zu über den feinen Kopf des Tieres. 

Er nahm nun eine Tinktur zur Hand und träufelte es auf eine neue Mullbinde. Sanft legte er sie um den Vorderlauf und fixierte sie mit weiteren Bandagen. Dann wandte er sich mit einem Lächeln Snape zu, _Fertig! Sieh es dir an!_

Vorsichtig und ganz langsam streckte er den Kopf vor, der Verband sah sehr fachmännisch aus und als er dies lautlos bemerkte, lachte der Wildhüter auf. _Ich hatte ja genug Zeit zum Üben!_

Snape öffnete Hagrid die Tür als er das Tier nach draußen brachte. Schnell warf er einen Blick hinüber zum Schloß, er konnte es wagen vor die Tür zu treten und der Schnee schien auch nicht so hoch zu liegen. Die Einhornmutter stand hinter der Hütte und scharrte mit den Huf, als sie ihr Junges sicher in Hagrids Arm fand. Vorsichtig ließ er das Fohlen auf die Erde herunter und schob es zu seiner Mutter. Das Junge humpelte auf sie zu und schnaubte dabei. Severus erkannte, dass es ein relativ altes Tier war, das Fell war immer noch schneeweiß, aber das Horn zeigte bereits eine tief silberne Färbung. Der Wildhüter stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und beobachtete die Gehversuche des Fohlen. 

Vorsichtig, immer an der Mauer der Hütte entlang, ging der junge Magier weiter auf das Tier zu. Das erwachsene Tier sah auf und fixierte ihn mit kühlem Blick. Snape blieb stehen. Beruhigend strich Hagrid über den Hals der Mutter. Das erwachsene Tier ließ sich von Hagrid berühren? Verblüfft starrte Severus auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Einhörner ließen Männer extrem selten in ihre Nähe. 

_Sie kennt mich,_ sagte Hagrid und strich die lange perlendweise Mähne auf die Seite, bis der Hals frei lag. 

Ein dicker Narbenwulst war auf dem sonst so perfekten Hals des Einhorns zu sehen 

_Wurde vor zehn Jahren von einem Manticore angefallen. Habe sie gefunden und gesundgepflegt, _erklärte Hagrid und ließ die Mähne wieder fallen. 

Er stupste das Muttertier auf die Schnauze und hielt zwei Finger hoch, Severus konnte von den Lippen ablesen: _In zwei Tagen._

Der Wildhüter zeigte auf seine Hütte: _Wieder hier!_

Das Einhorn warf den Kopf zurück, tänzelte rückwärts und erhob sich für einen kurzen Augenblick auf die Hinterbeine. Es war fast so als wollte sie Severus zeigen: ich mag zwar Hagrid vertrauen, aber dir noch lange nicht und ich bin stark. Für drei Sekunden war sie das heraldische Tier der Muggel, voll Stolz und Anmut. Dann verschwanden beide im Wald. 

Die kurze Show des Tieres hatte dem Magier die Kehle zugeschnürt. Wissend sah Hagrid auf ihn herab. 

_Der Alltag eines Wildhüters, _sagte Rubeus und Snape nickte. 

Während Hagrid beobachtete wie Snape vorsichtig zurück in die Hütte ging, beschloß er dass es so weit war, dass Dumbledore wieder in das Leben des ehemaligen Todessers trat. Der Alltag holte beide zu schnell wieder ein und bevor sich Severus seinem Alltag wie ein Schwamm anpasste, wurde es Zeit dass er erfuhr, welchen Alltag sein Herr für ihn geplant hatte. Hagrid hoffte inständig, dass sich Severus damit nicht überfordert fühlte. Es war ein so genialer Plan und mit dem Training, das Rubeus dem jungen Magier angedeihen ließ, sogar ein durchführbarer. 


	28. Kapitel 27 Begegnungen

Kapitel 27 Begegnungen 

Lass Mut dein Wegweiser sein und fürchte nichts.

Gottesmaschinen McDevitt

In jener Nacht schlich sich Hagrid zu Dumbledore. Der Direktor von Hogwarts erwartete den Wildhüter bereits sehnsüchtig. Oft kam er in das Büro von Albus und erstattete Bericht, hielt ihn auf dem Laufenden wie es Snape ging, was er tat und wie gut er sich seiner neuen Situation anpasste. 

Hagrid stand nun vor dem Direktor und wirkte auf der einen Seite erleichtert, auf der anderen wiederum sehr besorgt.

"Ich glaube Sie sollten ihn jetzt sehen", sagte Hagrid schlicht.

Dumbledore starrte Hagrid nur an. Das war alles? Kein, nun ja wir sollten vorsichtig vorgehen oder andere Hinweise?

"Ich sollte ihn nun sehen?" flüsterte Albus heiser. 

Der Wildhüter nickte und sah betreten auf seine Füße.

Dumbledore hielt nichts mehr auf seinem Stuhl, er begann hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf- und abzuwandern. 

"Wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt? Dass ich einfach so reinspaziert komme und sage 'Oh hallo Severus'?" fragte der alte Mann mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Wie sehr hatte er diesen Tag herbeigesehnt und jetzt fürchtete er ihn. 

Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern und schwieg. Dumbledore umrundete den Schreibtisch und kam vor dem Halbriesen zu stehen.

"Hagrid das geht nicht! So einfach geht das nicht! Gerade Sie müssten das doch wissen!" sagte Albus anklagend.

Nein so ging das wirklich nicht, Severus würde einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen. Nach der Ruhe und der Freundschaft von Hagrid über diese lange Zeit, wäre ein so plötzliches Zusammentreffen mit Dumbledore wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Eine Weile standen sich die zwei Männer stillschweigend gegenüber. 

"Ich habe ihm beigebracht wie er seine Taubheit ausgleichen kann. Ich habe ihn so weit gepflegt, dass er wieder auf zwei Beinen stehen kann", murmelte der Halbriese und sah unvermittelt in die Augen von Dumbledore. "Jetzt ist es an Ihnen seine Seele so weit zu pflegen, dass er neben Ihnen leben kann, ohne Furcht und Selbstaufgabe." 

Der Direktor wandte sich ab. Verdammt Hagrid hatte recht, doch wie sollte er es anstellen? Nachdenklich starrte er auf seine Bücher, er hatte haufenweise Bücher, Bücher geschrieben von Magiern, Bücher geschrieben von Muggeln und sogar ein Buch, das sich selbst schrieb, eine Unendliche Geschichte. All dieses Wissen nützte ihm nun nichts. Er betrat Neuland. Wie sollte er diese Konditionierung von Voldemort sprengen? Ansatzweise hatte er es geschafft, doch nun vollends? 

Natürlich hatten einige Muggel-Psychologen darüber geschrieben, doch sie alle gingen davon aus, dass die entsprechende Person vor der Konditionierung ein normales Leben führte. Was bei Snape nie der Fall gewesen war!

"Vielleicht wollen Sie zum Essen kommen?" fragte Hagrid sachte und unterbrach damit die Gedankengänge von Albus.

"Ja, ich komme dann morgen Abend zum Essen. So haben wir etwas mehr Zeit und ich muß nicht sofort in die Schule zurück." Er nickte. Essen, warum nicht?

***

Mit Hagrid stimmte etwas nicht. Das spürte Snape sofort. Schon als er aufgewacht war und wenig später aus dem Bad gewankt kam, spürte er es. Hagrid wirkte auf ihn müde und sehr nervös. Gab es Probleme mit dem Einhornjungen? Oder hatte der letzte Sturm doch mehr Schäden verursacht als sich der Wildhüter eingestehen wollte? Waren Dementoren in den Wald zurück gekehrt? Unbewußt begann Severus wie ein Wildhüter zu denken, ging in Gedanken alle Möglichkeiten durch. Nach dem etwas wortkargen Frühstück, es wurde sowieso immer seltener laut gesprochen in Hagrids Hütte, verabschiedete sich der Wildhüter. Er habe noch einen Rundgang zu machen. Severus nickte. Fast war er versucht zu fragen ob er den Wildhüter begleiten könne. Aber Hagrid war schon durch die Tür verschwunden und ließ dabei einen Schwall kalte Luft herein. Snape fröstelte und beschloß einzuheizen. Dabei mußte er ohne Magie auskommen, seinen Zauberstab hatte Rosier zerbrochen und einen neuen hatte er noch nicht. 

Hagrid kam kurz nach Mittag wieder und verkündete, dass er nach Hogsmeade müsse um einige Vorräte aufzustocken, bevor ein neuer Schneesturm käme und er nicht mehr in das Dorf gehen könne. Severus, der in dem Sessel nahe am Feuer saß, nickte und wurde unruhig. 

Während Hagrid im Dorf unterwegs war, beschloß Severus geschützt durch den Tarnumhang vor dem Haus etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Gegen Abend erschien der Wildhüter bepackt mit Tüten und Taschen.

__

Es gab viele schöne frische Sachen im Dorf, das wird heute Abend ein Festessen! verkündete sein Freund lautlos.

***

Severus saß am Tisch und half Rubeus die Kartoffeln zu schälen und das Gemüse klein zu schneiden. Seit der ehemalige Todesser wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, hatte es Hagrid aufgeben scharfe Gegenstände zu verstecken. Das Essen köchelte wenig später munter über dem Feuer und Hagrid wurde immer nervöser. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern begann er den Tisch zu decken.

"Rubeus stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er sachte den Wildhüter.

__

Wie? Nein, nein alles in Ordnung wirklich! antwortete Hagrid und wischte sich seine schwitzenden Hände an seiner Hose ab.

"Wirklich? Warum decken wir dann für drei Personen? Kommt Pomfrey heute Abend?" Severus wunderte sich, die Heilerin ließ sich immer seltener blicken.

Da rüttelte es an der Tür, Severus spürte die Erschütterung, die der Türrahmen an den Boden weitergab. Er zuckte zusammen und starrte die Tür an. Fremde! Sofort suchte er einen Ort wo er sich verstecken konnte. 

Hagrid hob beruhigend eine Hand. _Ruhig! _sagte er.

Langsam öffnete der Halbriese die Tür und trat dann einen Schritt auf die Seite, so dass Severus erkannte, wer in der Tür stand.

Er glaubte sein Herz setze einen Schlag aus. 

Dumbledore sein Herr!

Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er seinen Herrn an und dieser starrte zurück. 

Unfähig zu glauben was er da sah stolperte er zwei Schritte auf Dumbledore zu. Er blickte in diese gütigen Augen, in das freundliche Gesicht, das war wirklich sein Herr. Er war gekommen! Endlich war er gekommen! Seine Knie knickten ihm ein und wie als ob nichts geschehen wäre, als ob es immer noch einen Voldemort gab, als ob es immer noch Befehle gab, warf er sich vor seinem Herrn in den Staub und drückte die Stirn fest auf den Boden. 

Es war also doch so gekommen. Doch statt des erwarteten Herzinfarkts war das eingetreten, wovor sich Albus gefürchtet hatte. Severus zeigte ihm auf eine für Dumbledore grausame Art und Weise wo der Direktor in Snapes Weltbild stand. 

Aber jetzt ließ er es nicht mehr auf sich sitzen, jetzt konnte er eingreifen und er ging selber in die Knie, packte sein Eigentum an den Schultern und zwang ihn in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und dann zog ihn Dumbledore in eine Umarmung. Für einen Moment spürte er die Unsicherheit in Snape, dann ließ sich dieser in die Arme von Albus fallen. 

Bei allen guten Geistern, er war so dürr und selbst durch die Kleidung konnte Dumbledore spüren wie schwach Severus noch war. Tränen liefen dem alten Mann über das Gesicht und verschwanden im ellenlangen weißen Bart. 

"Oh Kind", flüsterte er immer und immer wieder.

Hagrid schloß leise die Tür, auch ihm liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er hatte die kurz aufflackernde Panik in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen, als Dumbledore ihn in die Arme genommen hatte. Fast schien es als wollte er sich losreißen und zurückziehen. Doch dann, als ob ein Damm gebrochen wäre, ließ er sich fallen. Da hob Severus vorsichtig die Arme und erwiderte die Umarmung. 

Es war um Hagrids restliche Fassung geschehen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. 

Severus wußte nicht wie lange Dumbledore ihn umarmte. Im Endeffekt war es im gleich. Er bemerkte, dass der Direktor von Hogwarts etwas immer und immer wieder wiederholte. Er wollte wissen was es war und so zog er sich etwas zurück um in das Gesicht seines Herrn zu sehen.

__

Oh Kind, konnte er lesen.

Jetzt zog in sein Herr auf die Beine. Beide standen wieder und da sah Snape wie Hagrid neben der Tür stand und auch weinte. Selten hatten sich so viele aufgestaute Gefühle so plötzlich entladen. Die Angst von Hagrid, wie Snape reagieren würde. Die Sorge von Dumbledore und die langsam weichende Unsicherheit von Snape.

Dumbledore legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter von Snape. _Willkommen zurück Kind! Willkommen zurück! Jetzt können wir es uns leisten!_

Und Severus verstand. 


	29. Kapitel 28 Geduld

Kapitel 28 Geduld

Nur eins rettet. Einen Schritt zu tun. Und noch einen Schritt. Es immer der gleiche Schritt, den man wieder anfängt....

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry aus "Worte wie Sterne"

Das Abendessen war nicht leicht. Fast kam es Dumbledore so vor, als ob man ein verschrecktes Tier an den Tisch bat. Hagrid stellte einen Topf auf den Tisch und machte eine einladende Bewegung. Schlagartig verschwand die Ruhe aus Snape, Albus spürte es. Er hatte immer noch eine Hand auf der Schulter von Snape liegen. Sein Spion zitterte. 

"Ganz ruhig", versuchte es Dumbledore.

Plötzlich bebte der Grund, Hagrid hatte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden gestampft. Sofort huschte der Blick von Severus zu dem Halbriesen.

"Das Essen wird kalt, wir sollen anfangen!" sagte dieser im normalen Tonfall. Langsam ließ Albus die Hand sinken und begab sich an den Tisch. Rubeus wies auf einen Stuhl. "Setzen Sie sich hierher, Direktor. Es gibt einen Eintopf." 

"Danke Hagrid", sagte Albus.

Snape stand immer noch da und machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. 

"Severus komm!" sagte Hagrid schlicht.

Snape bewegte sich nicht.

"Jetzt komm endlich! Vorher hat es doch auch geklappt", seufzte der Wildhüter und schob schließlich seinen fast tauben Freund auf den Tisch zu. Den Direktor überkam eine Gänsehaut, er kannte diese hölzernen Bewegungen, diesen starren Gesichtsausdruck. Severus Snape war wieder zu einer Puppe geworden, den man überall hinschieben konnte. Das hier waren keine eigenständigen Bewegungen. Ja, vorhin hatte es Snape gewagt, die Umarmung von Dumbledore vorsichtig zu erwidern. Das war eine selbstständige Handlung gewesen, das hier nicht mehr.

Sanft aber dennoch fest drückte der Wildhüter seinen Freund auf einen Stuhl. Sofort zog der ehemalige Todesser seinen Kopf ein, legte seine Hände in den Schoß und wartete ab. 

'Worauf wartet er?', fragte sich Dumbledore. 'Das ich ihn verfluche, weil er mit mir an einem Tisch sitzt? Verdammt, diese Zeiten sind doch endlich vorbei!'

Hagrid übersah die Angst von Snape und tat jedem von ihnen reichlich Eintopf auf den Teller. Zaghaft sah Severus auf, um das Gesicht seines großes Freundes zu sehen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer ließ sich Hagrid auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Guten Appetit!" 

Dumbledore nahm den Löffel und begann zu essen. Genau so tat es Hagrid, nicht so Snape. Dieser hatte wieder den Kopf gesenkt und sein langes schwarzes Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht fast vollständig. Mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah Albus zu Hagrid. Sollte er eingreifen? Doch Hagrid schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Also nicht eingreifen. 

"Kommt noch, Geduld!" flüsterte der Wildhüter.

Hagrid begann mit einem leicht gezwungenen Gespräch, fragte nach den Neuigkeiten in der Zauberwelt, wie es in der Schule lief, ob das Ministerium Dumbledore immer noch mit Eulen bombardierte und und und...

Albus beantwortete freundlich alle Fragen und erzählte etwas von seiner Zeit in London. 

"Nun, die Longbottoms sind aber für immer verloren", sagte Dumbledore gerade und warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Spion.

Snape hatte den Kopf etwas gehoben und beobachtete sie. 

Immer noch der Informationssammler, dachte Albus, immer noch der Spion. 

Gerade löffelte er seine Suppe weiter, als Severus leise frage: "Was ist mit den Longbottoms passiert?" 

Dumbledore ließ fast seinen Löffel fallen, Severus sprach mit ihm! Er wandte schnell den Kopf zu dem ehemaligen Todesser. Dieser zuckte zurück, duckte sich unter dem überraschten Blick seines Herrn.

Innerlich verflucht sich Albus für diese schnelle Reaktion. 'Bewege dich langsamer, du alter Narr!', schalt er sich selber.

Betont ruhig legte Dumbledore den Löffel auf die Seite und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. Er wollte Snape zeigen, kein Zauberstab in den Händen, keine Gefahr. 

"Nun, eine Gruppe von Todessern hat die Longbottoms überfallen, kurz nach dem Fall Voldemorts." 

Hagrid zuckte bei dem Klang des Namens zusammen, Snape sah Dumbledore gezwungenermaßen an.

"Sie wollten wissen wo sich der Dunkle Lord aufhält. Doch die Longbottoms wußten es nicht und so folterte man sie in den Wahnsinn. Dem kleinen Neville geht es zum Glück gut. Er wohnt jetzt bei seiner Großmutter, eine nette Dame, wirklich." 

Neugierig beobachtete Dumbledore seinen Spion. Snape kannte die Longbottoms, immerhin war er in ihrem Haus beinahe umgekommen. Nein, eigentlich war er vor den Augen von Frank Longbottom ein bisschen gestorben. Es war Ironie, denn es gab den Ausdruck 'ein bisschen tot' gar nicht. Entweder man war es oder nicht. Severus Snape konnte etwas sterben. Doch nur etwas. 

Für einige Zeit starrte Snape ins Leere, dann nickte er kaum merklich. Dumbledore konnte sehen wie er diese Informationen verarbeitete, klassifizierte und in seinem Kopf abspeicherte. Wie viel Wissen war noch in diesem Geist? Wie viel konnte ihm sein Spion, sein Eigentum, wirklich noch sagen? 

Der weitere Abend ging ohne Zwischenfälle vorbei. Dumbledore verabschiedete sich herzlich von ihnen. Zu seiner Erleichterung verzichtete Snape auf den Kniefall. Er stand nur sprunghaft auf als Dumbledore sich erhob. 

Als Hagrid die Tür hinter dem Direktor geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich langsam um. Sein Freund stand starr und still neben dem Tisch und starrte auf den Boden. Der Halbriese konnte nur ansatzweise ahnen, was in dem jungen Magier vorging. Es war eine wahre Schocktherapie gewesen. Natürlich hatte er gespürt wie sich Snape dagegen gewehrt hatte sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Doch würgende Wasserspeier! Er hatte oft genug mit Hagrid am Tisch gesessen und gegessen. Jetzt war nun mal eine dritte Person dazugekommen. Er trat auf Severus zu und sah ihn fragend an. Ok die dritte Person war niemand geringerer als Albus Dumbledore gewesen. Immerhin war Severus nicht aufgesprungen und hatte sich in eine Ecke in seiner Hütte verzogen. 

Snape erwachte aus seiner starren Haltung und sah auf. Wie fühlte sich sein Freund? Hagrid beobachtete ihn genau. In den Augen stand ein eigenartiger Glanz, keine Angst, nein eher etwas wie Freude. 

"Er war da!" flüsterte Snape mit gebrochener Stimme.

"Ja das war er", bestätigte Hagrid.

"Er war froh mich zu sehen!" raunte Severus.

Hagrid nickte, irgendwie war er froh, dass Dumbledore noch nicht erwähnt hatte was er nun eigentlich mit Snape vor hatte. Für einen Abend hatte er genug durchgestanden. 

Plötzlich schwankte der Magier, aber Hagrid hielt ihn sicher fest.

"Genug Aufregung für einen Tag? Hm?" fragte Hagrid und es war an Severus zu nicken.

"Er kommt morgen Abend wieder. Er möchte dich jetzt öfters sehen und diesmal solltest du wirklich etwas essen! Oder sind meine Kochkünste so miserabel?" Hagrid führte den Magier in sein Bett.

Snape schwieg und ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr ins Bett gleiten. Hagrid half ihm in sein Nachthemd und breitete zum Schluß die weiche Decke über ihn aus. Kurz darauf hantierte Hagrid am Spülbecken, wischte den Tisch ab und stellte den restlichen Eintopf in den Kühlraum. Als er mit allem fertig war warf er einen letzten Blick auf seinen Freund. Severus Snape war eingeschlafen. Ganz friedlich lag er da mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck und es schien als ob ihn diesmal keine Alpträume plagten. Vielleicht kam jetzt eine Zeit, wo sein Leben ruhiger verlaufen könnte. Vielleicht konnte er jetzt einige Erinnerungen bekommen, die ihn ruhiger schlafen lassen könnten. 

Es war der Abend, an dem der Winter langsam seinen Abgang ankündigte. In den folgenden Tagen wurde es langsam wärmer und obwohl noch einmal Schnee fiel, blieb er nicht mehr so hoch liegen. Es wurde langsam aber sicher Frühling und nicht nur in der Natur wurde es Frühling. Für Snape begann der Frühling für sein Leben. Dumbledore kam nun fast jeden Abend. Immer nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit und nachdem fast alle Lehrer im Bett waren. Obwohl Hagrid es immer wieder versuchte, Snape zum Essen zu bewegen wenn sie am Tisch saßen, war es nur dem beherzten Eingreifen von Albus zu verdanken, dass Snape am nächsten Abend etwas aß. Der Direktor schob den Teller mit Essen näher an Snape heran und meinte halb im Scherz: "Also so übel ist das Essen von Hagrid auch nicht. Iß etwas!" 

Dumbledore stellte mit Überraschung fest, wie gut Snape sein fast fehlendes Gehör ausglich. Wobei es auch für ihn eine Umstellung war, so genau von Severus beobachtet zu werden. Selten hatte sein Spion ihm mehr als eine Minute ins Gesicht gesehen. Wenn Severus von den Lippen las hatte man seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit und es war selbst für die Zauberwelt ungewöhnlich, dass man bei einem Gespräch die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers hatte. Wobei er auch schnell bemerkte was Snape tat wenn er nicht "hören" wollte. Er starrte stur auf den Boden und sah einen nicht an. 

Das mit dem Kniefall hatte sich spätestens beim dritten Besuch geregelt. Dumbledore hatte Snape bestimmt aber sanft an das Gespräch erinnert, das sie damals in seinem Büro hatte.

"Jetzt können wir es uns leisten Severus! Ich möchte dir nicht befehlen damit aufzuhören, ich möchte, dass du verstehst warum es nicht mehr notwendig ist!" hatte er ihm gesagt. 

Aber es dauerte alles unendlich lange. Albus hatte immer das Gefühl, wenn er die Hütte des Wildhüters betrat von vorne beginnen zu müssen. Es waren immer wieder die gleichen Schritte. Es waren neue Rituale für ein neues Leben.


	30. Kapitel 29 Moody

Kapitel 29 Moody

Hebe deine Augen auf und du wirst die Sterne sehen.

Von den Philippinen 

Der Frühling war ins Land gekommen und die Zeitungen überschlugen sich nicht mehr mit Erfolgsnachrichten. Fehlschläge wie getötete Auroren oder entkommene Todesser wurden genau so wenig beachtet wie die noch wenigen Erfolge. Opfer wurden nur noch leise und in aller Stille beklagt. Die Zaubergemeinschaft wollte die Jahre des Schreckens vergessen, wollte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. So ganz funktionierte dies jedoch nicht. Das St. Mungos Krankenhaus beherbergte die Opfer der Todesser und hinter vorgehaltener Hand stellte man sich immer wieder die gleichen Fragen. Warum hatte der junge Harry Potter überlebt? Warum kursierten immer noch die Gerüchte über angebliche unheimliche Erscheinungen auf dem Festland? Die aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit und Normalität war im Grunde sehr brüchig und konnte schnell untergraben werden. Freigesprochene Todesser begannen sich langsam wieder in das scheinbare normale Leben einzufügen, suchten Arbeit und besuchten offizielle Veranstaltungen. In den Geschichtsbüchern wurden die letzten Kapitel über Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf geschrieben und abgeschlossen.

Hagrid betrachtete sein Werk. Snape stand aufrecht und stolz vor ihm. Sein Freund trug eine neue schwarze Robe und war bereit, sich das erste Mal in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen.

"Warum eigentlich schwarz?" fragte Hagrid nach einer Weile.

"Weil ich immer schwarz getragen habe", antwortete Snape ruhig.

So ganz zufrieden war Rubeus damit nicht, aber wenn es Snape gefiel. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht noch mehr verunsichern. Dumbledore wollte ihn heute zu einem kurz Ausflug nach Hogsmeade mitnehmen. Das Dorf nahe Hogwarts war nur von Hexen und Magiern bewohnt. Was Severus nicht wußte war, dass auch heute der Tag war, an dem Dumbledore ihm sein Angebot unterbreiten wollte. Der Wildhüter verbarg seine Aufregung so gut es ging. 

"So, es ist fast Mittag. Dumbledore wollte dich wo treffen?" fragte Hagrid und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die alte Standuhr. 

"Auf halbem Weg zum Dorf. Sollte ich jetzt gehen?" Jetzt wirkte auch der ehemalige Todesser etwas nervös. 

"Ja, das solltest du. Viel Spaß!" Hagrid warf noch einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und öffnete dann die Hintertür, die zum Verbotenen Wald zeigte. 

Snape glitt aus der Hütte und verschwand im Schatten des Waldes.

Wenigstens kann er jetzt richtig gehen, dachte der Wildhüter. 

Leise schloß er die Tür und seufzte. Hoffentlich ging alles gut. Sein Hund bellte und verlangte Aufmerksamkeit. Hagrid strich mit seinen großen Händen über den Kopf des Mischlingshundes. "Ja, mit etwas Glück hast du mich im nächsten Schuljahr wieder ganz allein."

Snape bewegte sich sicher und geschickt wie zu seinen Todesser-Tagen. Er schlich am Waldrand entlang, so leise, dass er selbst ein grasendes Einhorn nicht aufschreckte. Innerlich lächelte er, ja er war wieder ganz hergestellt, bis auf sein Gehör. Selbst Madame Pomfrey hatte nichts gegen seine Taubheit finden können. Sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf und hielt immer ein Ohr nach neuen Tränken und Heilmethoden offen. Er wich Laubhaufen und alten Ästen aus, das war neu, doch wenn man nicht mehr hörte ob man leise genug war, musste man auf andere Dinge achten. Pünktlich stand er am Straßenrand zum Dorf und wartete im Schatten einer alten Eiche auf Dumbledore. Mitten unter der Woche war niemand auf der Straße unterwegs, Snape beobachtet dennoch den Weg, bereit, jeden Moment Deckung zu suchen. Er wollte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen. 

Der Direktor ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, schon von weitem konnte Severus das silberne lange Haar seines Herrn sehen. Er schien guten Mutes zu sein, den ab und zu legte er einen kleinen Hüpfer ein, wie es Kinder taten, wenn sie fröhlich sind. 

Snape lächelte dünn, ja, sein Herr war etwas seltsam, doch nur wenige ahnten was hinter diesem beinahe kindlichen Auftreten stecke. Ruhig wartete der junge Mann im Schatten. Als Dumbledore ihn sah winkte er ihm fröhlich zu und joggte die letzten Meter zu dem Wartenden.

"_Hallo! Entschuldigung, ich habe mich etwas verspätet. Aber Madame Sprout wollte mir unbedingt noch eine ihrer Neuerwerbungen zeigen_", sagte der alte Mann und wirkte dabei etwas außer Atem. 

Snape deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Bei dieser Geste runzelte sein Herr leicht die Stirn. Es war eines der wenigen Überbleibsel der alten Konditionierung. 

__

"Na dann komm", las Snape von Dumbledores Lippen ab.

Seite an Seite gingen sie nun ruhig die letzten Minuten zum Dorf. Dumbledore verzichtete, sehr zur Erleichterung von Snape, auf seine fröhlichen Zwischenhüpfer. Obwohl er sich immer noch nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte wenn Dumbledore in seiner Nähe war und ihn wie einen Gleichgestellten behandelte, nahm er es hin. Man verlangte es von ihm und immer wenn man etwas Neues von ihm verlangte, etwas was einer neuen Situation angemessen war, passte er sich an. Diese Anpassung war jedoch anders verlaufen, man erwartete von ihm auch etwas von sich zu zeigen. Die komplette Selbstaufgabe wie bei Voldemort war hier nicht von Belang. Viele Gespräche und viele Abendessen waren von Nöten gewesen bis Snape etwas von sich zeigte. Sein Herr warf ab und an einen Seitenblick auf ihn. Anscheinend schien es ihn immer noch zu stören, dass Snape wieder schwarz trug. Doch er mochte diese Farbe und nach dem es einige der wenigen Dinge war, die von seinem selbst übrig geblieben waren, respektierten es Hagrid und sein Herr. 

Das Dorf kam in Sicht und da es mitten unter der Woche war, gingen nicht viele Menschen zwischen den einzelnen Geschäften umher. Dazu war es noch Mittag und viele Hexen und Zauberer waren zu Hause oder in einem der Lokale und aßen zu Mittag. 

__

"Komm gehen wir etwas zu Mittag essen. Ich habe einen ruhigen Tisch im Drei Besen bestellt", sagte Dumbledore und zeigte am Eingang des Dorfes auf die gemütliche Kneipe. 

Essen. Severus wusste, dass es Dinge gab, Verhaltensweisen, die die Unsicherheiten von anderen ausdrückten. Bei Dumbledore war es immer Essen. Doch war es nicht immer eine Unsicherheit, die sein Herr damit überspielen wollte, für ihn war ein gutes Essen auch Ausdruck von Freude und Erleichterung. Was Dumbledore damit zeigen wollte, Unsicherheit oder Freude, so recht konnte Severus es im Moment nicht sagen. 

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür zur Kneipe und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Vorsichtig und mit wachem Blick betrat der ehemalige Todesser die Kneipe. Sofort strömten hunderte von Eindrücke auf ihn ein. Automatisch nahm er den Raum in Augenschein, suchte nach den schnellsten Fluchtwegen, erkannte seine Schwachstellen und auch seine Stärken. Schätzte Besucher in Bruchteilen von Sekunden ein, er roch Schweiß, Alkohol, billiges Parfüm, gebratenes Fleisch und vieles mehr. Kurz schloß er die Augen, zwang seine Sinne unter Kontrolle, zu viele Eindrücke, einfach zu viele. Er spürte wie ihn Dumbledore am Arm berührte und sanft in einen Hinterraum der Kneipe führte. 

__

"Ich dachte mir schon, dass es zu viele Eindrücke sind. Wir sind in einem der Hinterräume, dort sind wir ungestört", sagte sein Herr. 

Snape nickte dankbar, ein oder zwei Stunden in diesem überfüllten Raum hätten ihn nahe an den Wahnsinn getrieben. 

Der Hinterraum entpuppte sich als Miniaturausgabe des vorderen Hauptraumes, mit einem Unterschied: hier waren die einzelnen Tische am Rand durch Nischen voneinander getrennt. Bunte Bleiglasfenster warfen in jede Nische ein farbiges Lichterspiel und nahm so den Tischen das verschwörerische Ambiente. 

Zielstrebig ging Albus auf einen der Nischen zu und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder. Snape setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Sofort wuselte Madame Rosmerta, die Besitzerin der Kneipe, herein und stellte ungefragt zwei dampfende Butterbiere vor die zwei Magier. Snape zuckte mit keiner Mine als die Hexe herein gekommen war, er hatte sie schon früh bemerkt. Seine neuen Schuhe hatten eine ungewöhnlich dünne Sohle und so konnte er früh merken, wenn sich jemand ihm näherte. Wobei ihm der Holzboden hier sehr entgegen kam, sehr schwierig war es bei Steinböden, da verschätzte er sich noch oft. Dumbledore hob seinen Krug kurz an, prostete Snape zu und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Snape nickte nur und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. Dumbledore starrte auf die Tischplatte, schien sich Worte im Geist zurecht zu legen. Snape wartete geduldig, er konnte sehr lange warten. Wieder gab es eine leichte Erschütterung und Snape sah aus der Nische zur Tür. Dumbledore haderte immer noch mit sich, so sah er nicht wie sich Eingangstür nochmals öffnete und eine für Snape nur zu bekannte Person den Raum betrat. Eine Person, die Snape lieber nicht gesehen hätte. Albus mußte seine Unruhe gespürt haben, auch er sah nun zur Eingangtür und riß die Augen auf.

__

"Alastor!" sagte er und wirkte dabei überrascht. 

Der alte Auror stand in der Eingangstür und wirkte ebenfalls überrascht. Doch nicht wegen Dumbledore, eher starrte er auf Severus. Der ehemalige Todesser fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut, Auroren waren die erklärten Todfeinde der Anhänger Voldemorts. Auch wenn Dumbledore Alastor Moody vertraute, so war es für Snape schwer diese abgrundtiefe Vorsicht gegenüber Auroren auch noch abzulegen. Genau so ging es den Auroren, Moodys Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und er starrte Snape an. Seine Hand war im Reisemantel verschwunden, lag sicher schon über dem Zauberstab, sofort bereit einen Fluch auf Snape loszulassen. 

"Ich habe nicht erwartet dich in Begleitung zu sehen Albus", sagte Moody gepresst.

"Ich dachte die Zeit ist reif. Ein kleiner Spaziergang an der frischen Luft unter Menschen", antwortete der Direktor.

"Aha. Ich habe dich in die Kneipe gehen sehen und dachte schau mal vorbei." Mehr sagte Moody nicht dazu, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und blieb wachsam. 

"Möchtest du uns Gesellschaft leisten? Nicht dass ich es geplant hätte, aber warum nicht?"Dumbledore übersah fest die entgeisterten Gesichter von Moody und Snape. 

Langsam ließ der Auror seine Hand sinken zog den Reiseumhang aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe nahe der Tür. Dumbledore stand auf und ließ seinen alten Freund am anderen Tischende Platz nehmen. Moody ließ Snape nicht einen Augenblick unbeobachtet. Früher hätte es den Todesser gestört, jetzt war es gewöhnt beobachtet zu werden. Er tat ja nichts anderes und beobachtete die Leute um sie zu verstehen. Wie als ob sie es geahnt hätte kam Madame Rosmerta herein und stellte einen weiteren dampfenden Krug Butterbier auf den Tisch. Moody nahm einen Schluck und starrte den Todesser weiter an.

"Kennen wir uns?"fragte Moody schließlich den jungen Magier.

Snape sah von Moody zu Dumbledore, dieser nickte leicht.

"Ja wir kennen uns", flüsterte Snape. 


	31. Kapitel 30 Sichtweisen

Kapitel 30 Sichtweisen

Die Menschen muß man nehmen wie sind, nicht wie sein sollten.

Franz Schubert

"Ja wir kennen uns", wiederholte Snape sehr leise und wagte kaum in das Gesicht des Auroren zu blicken. 

Man sah dem alten Auroren förmlich an wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Dumbledore kam seinen Freund zur Hilfe. "Ähm Alastor das ist Severus Snape. Du kennst seinen Namen aus.... naja du hast ihn gehört. Erinnerst du dich?" 

Alastors Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. "Das weiß ich sehr gut, ich habe mir alle Akten über die Anhänger Voldemorts angesehen. Habe sie ja auf meinen Schreibtisch gestapelt." Der Auror grübelte weiter." Ein Bild in einer der Akten vielleicht...."

Albus unterbrach den Auroren. "Ähm, vielleicht Alastor, aber da war auch etwas anderes."

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Das Butterbier dampfte in den Krügen und hinterließ kleine Wölkchen in der Luft.

"Etwas anderes?" Sofort war die Skepsis des Auroren wieder da. 

Was meinte Albus nur damit, fragte sich Moody und sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zwischen dem jungen Magier und Albus hin und her. Albus wirkte irgendwie nervös und der Todesser verschreckt. Moody hob eine Augenbraue, verschreckt? Seit wann das? Selbst die Malfoys, die von allen Anklagepunkten freigesprochen waren, zeigten immer noch den Stolz alten Zaubererblutes. Die Wärter in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, erzählten auch, dass die Gefangenen immer einen Rest Stolz bewahrt hatten, so lange es eben in der Gegenwart von Dementoren ging. Irgendwann verloren sie auch ihren Stolz wenn die Dunklen Kreaturen auch ihr Glück vollends ausgesogen hatten. Dieser hier war anders, verschreckt ja beinahe ängstlich waren seine Gebärden und nichts desto trotz sah er Moody immer direkt ins Gesicht. Alastor sah sich den jungen Mann genauer an, er wirkte irgendwie leicht schmierig und unterwürfig. Das schulterlange Haar war seit Tagen nicht mehr gewaschen worden und immer wieder wanderten diese wachsamen Augen zu Dumbledore. Fast so als erwarte er Anweisungen oder einen Hinweis. Der Auror war schon immer stolz auf seine Beobachtungsgabe gewesen, sie hatte ihm in seiner langen Laufbahn als Auror mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Ging eine Gefahr von diesem hier aus? Nein bestimmt nicht, sonst würde Albus nicht so ruhig dasitzen. 

Madame Rosmerta betrat den Raum und gab ihnen allen eine Speisekarte. Sie verzichtete auf ihre übliche heute-haben-wir-im-Angebot-Ansprache, fast so als spürte sie die Spannung, die in der Luft lag. So schnell sie gekommen war verschwand sie auch wieder und schloß bedächtig die Tür hinter sich. Die Speisekarte interessierte Moody am wenigstens, er wollte endlich dieses Gesicht einordnen. Natürlich hatte er den Todesser erkannt, in den letzten Tagen hatte er wirklich mehr als genug Akten von den Anhängern Voldemorts in den Händen gehabt. Die meisten Akten hatten Fotografien enthalten und in Snapes Akte war zufällig auch eine gewesen. Etwas älteren Datums zwar, aber auch jetzt sah man unverkennbar die Züge der alten Snape-Familie. Der Junge war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, bis auf diese pechschwarzen Haare, die hatte er von der Mutter. 

Ja, Alastor hatte die Mutter noch gekannt, sie war eine strenge aber wunderschöne Frau gewesen, bis sie früh bei einem Unfall ums Leben kam. Moodys Gedankengänge wurden von seinem alten Freund Albus Dumbledore unterbrochen der sich räusperte.

"Hm hm, Alastor alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

"Wie? Ja alles in Ordnung. Ich denke nur nach", sagte Moody schnell und er sah wieder in das bleiche Gesicht des Todessers. 

Oh bei Merlin, sein Gedächtnis ließ ihn langsam im Stich. Doch da kam es ihm wie ein Geistesblitz. Die schwarzen Augen waren wieder einmal kurz zu Dumbledore gehuscht. 

Schwarz!

Moody hatte das Gefühl er könne sich selber hören, wie er in jener Nacht in Dumbledores Büro geflucht und sich beschwert hatte: _Schwarze Augen und schulterlange Haare, sehr dünn. So sah er aus, und blasse Haut. Wobei die blasse Haut auch von dem Verletzungsschock gekommen sein konnte_.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Snape an, schwarze Augen, schwarze Haare und sehr bleich, die Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhig lag, sah dünn aus und Moody hätte seinen Zauberstab gegessen, wenn unter diesen schwarzen Roben kein dürrer Körper war. 

"Bei Merlin!" hauchte er.

Dumbledore lächelte traurig. "Es hat aber diesmal lange gedauert, Alastor."

"Das ist UNMÖGLICH!" flüsterte Moody.

"Nichts ist unmöglich Alastor. Gerade du solltest es wissen", murmelte Albus, immer noch mit diesem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

"Aber er war tot! Er ist vor meinen Augen gestorben! Ich habe es doch gesehen!" sagte Moody verwirrt. "Nein Albus, das ist er nicht! DER Todesser ist letztes Jahr im Hause der Longbottoms an seinen Verletzungen zugrunde gegangen."

Jetzt schüttelte er bestimmt den Kopf, nein das war nicht möglich. Tot war tot, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Da meldete sich der junge Magier wieder leise zu Wort: "Sie kamen in das Haus und fragten diesen Peter, was dies für eine Schweinerei sei." 

Moody holte zischen Luft, doch Snape erzählte weiter sehr ruhig und leise: "Dann haben Sie einen Todesser gefunden, der am Boden im Sterben lag. Halb verblutet und kaum noch in der Lage zu sprechen. Sie waren wütend, weil man keinen Heiler geholt hatte. Sie drohten ihrem Kollegen, bis sich dieser aufmachte einen Heiler zu holen. Dann versuchten Sie und Longbottom den Todesser am Leben zu erhalten, bis Hilfe kommen würde. Doch der Schutz war für einen zu langen Zeitraum geplant worden. Die Heiler kamen nicht durch."

Kurz stockte Snape in seiner Erzählung und sah nun Moody offen an, die Furcht schien langsam zu verschwinden.

"Sie sagten es täte Ihnen leid. Und das bald alles vorbei wäre."

"Bei Merlin. Albus!" Moody sah seinen alten Freund an, die Augen des Direktors wirkten glasig.

Der Todesser wagte nun ein leichtes Lächeln. "Ich war es, der vor Ihren Augen gestorben ist. Wobei ich nie geglaubt hätte, dass ein Auror so viel Mitgefühl mit seinen Feinden haben kann. Der andere hätte mich allein sterben lassen. Sie nicht. Warum?"

Der Auror schluckte schwer, es kam nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man mit jemandem sprach, der eigentlich tot seinen sollte. Da gab es die Geister, in Ordnung, aber dieser hier war kein Geist, sondern ein lebendiger Mensch. 

Moody räusperte sich, seine Kehle schien trotz des Butterbieres wie ausgetrocknet. "Weil keiner allein sterben sollte. Jeder hat seine Würde." 

Seine Erklärung klang selbst in seinen Ohren sehr dünn, sie schien dem Magier jedoch zu reichen, denn er nickte leicht. 

"Albus, wie?" fragte er den Direktor von Hogwarts. Er wollte wissen wie das geschehen konnte. 

"Ars Moriendi. Die Kunst des Sterbens", antwortete der alte Mann.

"Kein Magier kann das!" erboste sich Moody, wollte sein Freund ihn auf den Arm nehmen?

"Snape kann. Oder wie könntest du es dir sonst erklären? Er sitzt hier und so weit wir es alle beurteilen können, im vollen Besitz seiner magischen Fähigkeiten." Albus wirkte nicht als ob er ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

Moody lehnte sich zurück und vergrub sein zerfurchtes Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Aber er... es sah nicht gut aus."

"Er wäre auch beinahe wirklich gegangen. Aber Pomfrey hat ein Meisterstück vollbracht und Snape zeigte genug Überlebenswille um zu bleiben", sagte Albus leise. 

Moody zog die Hände vom Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte immer noch dieses Bild vor Augen: der Todesser in einer Lache aus Blut, die Verletzungen, die nicht aufhören wollten zu bluten, diese fragenden tiefschwarzen Augen, die gleichen Augen, die er jetzt sah. Seine Erinnerung endete mit dem gebrochenen Blick, doch dieser Blick war nicht mehr gebrochen, sondern hell wach. 

"Kaum zu glauben", sagte Moody mehr zu sich selbst. "Ich bin ein Narr, dass ich mich hatte so täuschen lassen." 

"Nein! Nein, Alastor kein Narr. Du hast gezeigt, dass man auch in größter Angst und Mißtrauen nicht seine Menschenwürde ablegen muß." Albus legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf den Arm des Auroren. "Kein Narr Alastor, nur ein Mensch. Nur ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Ich denke du solltest auch wissen, dass es dieser Mann war, der mir die Information gab, dass die Longbottoms überfallen werden würden. Er war mein Hauptinformant was Voldemorts Aktivitäten anging." 

Alastor´s Kopf ruckte hoch. "ER?" Er wies mit einer Hand auf Snape. "ER war der Informant?"

Albus nickte. "Wenn ich deinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen darf, Alastor. Er war auch der, für den ich vor dem Ausschuß ausgesagt habe. Severus Snape." 

Moody vergrub wieder sein Gesicht in den Händen." Würgende Wasserspeier, mein Gedächtnis verläßt mich. Ich werde alt. Ich sollte den Job an den Nagel hängen."

Dumbledore lachte leise. "Oh, das werden wir alle. Gerade die letzten Jahre waren nicht einfach. Erst recht nicht für einen Auroren." 

Dem Auroren fiel auf, dass Snape bei dem Wort 'Ausschuß' leicht überrascht wirkte. Wußte der Todesser gar nicht, dass Albus seinen ganzen Einfluß ausgenutzt hatte um ihn vor Askaban zu bewahren? Auch Dumbledore sah seinen Spion an und bemerkte die Veränderung, im Gegensatz zu dem jungen Magier wirkte Dumbledore plötzlich nervös. Moody ging ein Licht auf. 

"Dann ist das hier...? Sag bloß Albus er weiß von nichts? Von der Verhandlung und ....", fragte der Auror entgeistert, Dumbledore machte eine Handbewegung und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. 

"So gesehen, nein er weiß von nichts. Deswegen sind wir hier", sagte der alte Mann.

Neugierig sah Snape zu seinem Herrn. Wovon nichts wissen? Von welcher Verhandlung sprach der Auror? War das alles hier nur ein Spiel? Wollte sein Herr im sagen, dass er nach Askaban musste und er nur gewartet hatte, bis er halbwegs auf den Beinen stand? Oder gab es neue Befehle? Neue Aufgaben? Dumbledore lächelte, vielleicht doch nicht Askaban? Aber was war es dann? 


	32. Kapitel 31 Bedingungen

Kapitel 31 Bedingungen

Die kleinen Sterne scheinen immer, während die große Sonne jeden Tag untergeht.

Aus Abessinien

Albus hätte sich am Liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, einen Marathon gelaufen oder ein Dutzend weiterer Verhandlungen im Ministerium abgesessen als nun das Folgende zu sagen. Moody hatte den Kern dieses Treffens, dieser Verabredung vorweg genommen. Nein, Snape wußte von nichts, weder von der Verhandlung, noch von den Bedingungen. Albus und Hagrid hatten es vor ihm geheimgehalten, aus Furcht um Snape´s Geistes- und Gesundheitszustand. Allein schon die Zeit, die sie gebraucht hatten Snape wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, körperlich und seelisch, war lang gewesen. Albus vermutete, dass dies alles nicht so gut verlaufen wäre, wenn sein Spion, sein Eigentum geahnt hätte was Dumbledore mit ihm nun vorhatte. Da saßen nun beide, Moody gespannt, wie sein alter Freund seinem Spion die Information geben würde, und Snape, neugierig zu wissen, wie seine Zukunft aussah. 

"Ähm... Nun... Also...", stotterte Albus. 'Reiß dich zusammen Albus Dumbledore!'

"Also von der Verhandlung hast du ja jetzt gehört. Ich habe vor dem Strafverfolgungsausschuß für dich ausgesagt, Severus." 

Sein Spion wirkte immer noch ruhig und nickte.

"Ich habe ihnen klar gemacht, was du in letzter Zeit für mich getan hast. Sie lassen dich ohne eine weitere Verhandlung auf freiem Fuß unter folgenden Bedingungen!" Dumbledore hob eine Hand. "Erstens, du mußt unter Beobachtung bleiben, und für die nächsten zwei Jahre muß dein Aufenthaltsort immer bekannt sein. Das Ministerium behält sich vor, dich zu weiteren Verhandlungen vorzuladen, sollte dies von Nöten sein."

"Heißt das, ich stehe unter Hausarrest?" fragte Snape ruhig, doch nun flackerte leichte Panik in seinen Augen. 

Dumbledore seufzte, er hätte auch Panik, wenn er für zwei Jahre in der von Hagrid beschriebenen Wohnung leben müsste, und unter ständiger Beobachtung. Snapes Blicke wanderten nun fast hektisch zwischen Dumbledore und Moody hin und her.

"So ähnlich", grummelte der Auror am Tisch. 

Snape zuckte zusammen, als ob Alastor ihm einen Peitschenhieb verpasst hätte. 

"ALASTOR!" schalt Albus seinen Freund.

"T´schuldigung." Doch Moody zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe nur geantwortet." 

Dumbledore hob beruhigend beide Hände. "Ganz ruhig. So schlimm wie es sich anhört ist auch nicht."

Alastor schnaubte, sagte jedoch kein Wort. 

Snape schien in sich zusammen zu schrumpfen.

"Ich habe den Ort aushandeln können wo du seinen kannst und wer dich beobachtet", sagte Albus schnell.

Der ehemalige Todesser warf einen ängstlichen Seitenblick auf den Auroren. 

"Sehen Sie mich nicht so an!" Moody hob beide Hände in einer ergebenen Geste. "Ich bin es nicht!"

"Ich bin es", sagte Albus.

Der Magier sah ihn aus großen Augen an und Albus sagte weiter: "Ich konnte sie überzeugen, dich in meiner Obhut zu lassen. Dein Aufenthaltsort wird Hogwarts sein!"

Snape glaubte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Zuerst hatte er befürchtet in seiner kleinen Wohnung eingesperrt zu sein, dann dass Moody sein Bewacher werden würde und jetzt das! Er würde bei seinem Herrn bleiben, unter seinem Schutz! Nicht nur das! Er könnte in Hogwarts bleiben! Das Gelände rund um die Schule war groß! Platz genug, und in der Gegenwart von den einzigen zwei Personen, denen er trauen konnte! Während er sein Glück gar nicht fassen konnte, denn viel Glück und Freude hatte er nie im Leben gehabt, drängte sich ein Gedankengang in sein Kopf.

"Was werde ich in Hogwarts machen? Hagrid helfen?" fragte er mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.

Er könnte viel von dem Wildhüter lernen und wissbegierig war er immer schon gewesen.

Sein Herr wirkte überrascht und antwortete schließlich: "Nein. Nicht bei Hagrid. Ich wollte eigentlich dein enormes Wissen was Zaubertränke angeht nutzen."

Snape ahnte schlimmes.

"Ich dachte daran, dass Zacharias Dotterblume dieses Jahr in den Ruhestand geht und ich einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke brauchen könnte." Dumbledore fuhr mit einem Finger eine besonders schöne Schnitzerei im Tisch nach. "Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich dachte dabei an dich!"

Der ehemalige Todesser sah seinen Herrn entgeistert an. Er und Lehrer!? Er inmitten von Kindern!?

"Du bist gut Severus, wirklich! Du weißt so viel! Es wäre eine Schande, dich und dein Wissen komplett zu verlieren. Gib es weiter, lehre es anderen!" beschwor Dumbledore den jungen Magier. 

"Ich und Lehrer?" murmelte Severus, immer noch unfähig zu glauben, was er da auf dem Gesicht seines Herrn gelesen hatte.

"Ja genau!" sagte Dumbledore begeistert, doch er bemerkte, dass Snape in gar nicht hören konnte. Der junge Magier starrte auf die Tischplatte vor sich, schien niemanden mehr um sich wahr zu nehmen. Dumbledore stampfte einmal leise mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und verlangte so gehört zu werden. Moody bemerkte es natürlich auch und runzelte die Stirn. "Albus alles in Ordnung?"

Snape starrte nicht mehr die Tischplatte an, sondern sah wieder auf.

"Wie? Ach so. Ja ja, alles in Ordnung. Aber sonst hört er mich ja gar nicht!" beruhigte Albus seinen Freund. "Severus, du würdest ein Gehalt bekommen, nicht viel wie ich zugeben muß. Aber es wäre genug! Du wärst wieder unter Menschen! Und würdest trotzdem alle Auflagen des Ministeriums erfüllen!" 

Er reichte dem jungen Mann die Hand. "Bitte schlag ein. Stimme zu!"

"Ist das ein Befehl?" fragte Snape leise.

"Nein, eine Bitte, eine Einladung. Komm nach Hogwarts!" flüsterte Albus, seine Hand zitterte leicht. 

Der alten Mann sah wie es in Snape arbeitete, wie er überlegte, Dinge abwog. Ob es gefährlich wäre, oder ob er dem ganzen gewachsen war. 

"Ich bin taub, wie soll ich da unterrichten? Geschweige denn Kinder unter Kontrolle halten?" frage der ehemalige Todesser vorsichtig.

Albus ließ seine Hand sinken. Moody verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier.

"TAUB!" hustete der Auror überrascht. "Er ist taub?!"

"So gut wie." Dumbledore wischte den Einwand von Moody mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand beiseite. "Severus, warum denkst du hat dir Hagrid so viel beigebracht? Warum denkst du war er so darauf bedacht, dass du lernst dein Gehör auszugleichen? Er hat mir berichtet wie schnell du auf andere äußere Einflüsse reagierst, dass du Dinge bemerkst bevor Hagrid sie hören kann! Selbst Moody hat es bis jetzt nicht bemerkt!"

Eine kurze Stille entstand, bis sich Moody meldete.

"Junge, schlag ein! Eine solche Chance bekommst du nicht wieder!" murmelte er. "Hogwarts ist alle mal besser als Askaban oder die Kerker des Ministeriums. Oder weitere Verhöre durch das Ministerium, wie sie die Malfoys gerade durchmachen. Glaub mir! Nicht viele von eurer Sorte bekommen eine solche zweite Chance in ihrem Leben. Nicht viele!" 

Albus war überrascht ausgerechnet von Moody Rückendeckung zu bekommen. "Hey, er hat die Longbottoms einmal gewarnt und wenn das stimmt was ich im Gefühl habe, dann verdanken ihm mehr Menschen ihr Leben, als den Leuten im Ministerium lieb ist. Außerdem ist das Gegengiftschränkchen der Auroren seit einiger Zeit immer gut gefüllt gewesen", sagte Moody als er Albus Gesicht sah, und er setzte hinzu: "Und es stimmt, ich habe nichts von der Taubheit gewußt bis du es erwähnt hast! Jedoch sollten die Lehrer eingeweiht werden, Albus. Sonst kommen unangenehme Fragen auf, den Schülern geht das nicht an."

"Also Severus was sagst du? Du hast Moody gehört", wandte sich Dumbledore an den immer noch verschreckt wirkenden Snape.

Snape schloß die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und sein Gesicht wurde eine Maske vollkommener Konzentration. Nach schier endlosen Sekunden.... Minuten öffnete er wieder die Augen. 

"Ich nehme die Einladung an", flüsterte er.

Dumbledore seufzte erleichtert und Moody klopfte mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Na das ist doch ein Wort. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe jetzt Hunger!"

Mit diesen Worten angelte sich der Auror eine Speisekarte und überlegte laut was er alles essen wollte. In Dumbledores Ohren hörte es sich so an, als ob sein Freund alles auf der Speisekarte probieren wollte. Aber er hatte keine Augen für die Speisekarte, die Moody so begeistert vorlas. "Oh, das hört sich aber gut an!"

__

Ich vertraue dir, formte er wortlos mit den Lippen und Snape nickte.

__

Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, antwortete Snape etwas langsamer, da Albus nicht so gut im Lippen lesen war.

"Also was wollt ihr haben?" fragte Moody mit glänzenden Augen die zwei Magier. Albus lachte erleichtert und Snape gestattete sich ein dünnes Lächeln.

Als die Bestellungen aufgegeben waren und jeder einen neuen Krug Butterbier vor sich hatte, hob Albus seinen Krug. "Auf den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke!"

"Halt Albus!" und der Schalk blitzte in den Augen des Auroren.

"Auf den neuen Meister der Zaubertränke!" sagte Moody und hob seinen Krug, etwas leiser fügte er hinzu. "Auf dass das Gegengiftschränkchen für die Auroren immer gut gefüllt ist!"

Snape verstand den Wink mit den Zaunpfahl, nickte und hob ebenfalls seinen Krug. 


	33. Kapitel 32 Hogwarts!

Kapitel 32 Hogwarts! 

Rede nur wenn du weiß, dass du etwas zu lösen vermagst. 

Ptahhotep   
  


Dumbledore war erleichtert, Snape hatte zugestimmt und kurz nach dem fast denkwürdigen Essen im Drei Besen war der Direktor von Hogwarts in eine leichte Hektik verfallen. Zum einen mußte er eine würdige Verabschiedung des alten Lehrers für Zaubertränke organisieren und gleichzeitig den Einzug von Snape in das Schloß planen. Professor Dotterblume war am letzten Schultag sichtlich froh seine letzte Klasse zu entlassen und die Klasse war sichtlich froh den alten gebrechlichen Professor los zu werden. Der Unterricht war schlichtweg langweilig, wobei die Ergebnisse oft sehr interessant waren, wenn man bedachte, dass Professor Dotterblume Teile der Zutaten vergaß! Zum abschließenden Festbankett überreichte ein sichtlich um Haltung ringender Dumbledore eine Ehrenurkunde und ein kleines Geschenk dem merklich um Fassung ringenden Professor Dotterblume. 

Die anschließende Dankesrede von Professor Dotterblume, die geschlagene zwei Stunden dauerte, verbrachten die meisten Schüler damit, letzte Karten aus den Schokofrosch-Packungen zu tauschen, oder im Halbschlaf. Als Professor Dotterblume endete war der Applaus überwältigend! Endete jedoch abrupt als das Essen wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und die Schüler kräftig zulangten. 

"Ach so nette Kinder", schniefte Dotterblume und schneuzte sich ausgiebig. 

Dumbledore klopfte dem gebrechlichen Zauberer vorsichtig auf die Schulter. "Eine wahrlich bewegende Rede. Zacharias! Wirklich!" 

"Haben Sie denn schon einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke Direktor?" fragte der Professor zwischen zwei Schneuzern. 

Professor McGonagall horchte an Dumbledores Seite auf und warf einen neugierigen Seitenblick auf den alten Mann. 

Dumbledore bemerkte die neugierigen Blickte der stellvertretenden Direktorin und nickte. "Ja, ich habe schon einen neuen Lehrer für die Stelle gewinnen können." 

"Wirklich Direktor?" fragte McGonagall und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. 

"Ja wirklich und einen sehr begabten Zauberer noch dazu!" sagte Albus fröhlich, der Blick, den er der Lehrerin für Verwandlungen zuwarf, sprach Bände. 

Das restliche Fest verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Zwischenfragen bezüglich des neuen Lehrers. 

Die Schüler verließen Hogwarts am nächsten Morgen mit dem Zug und im Schloß herrschte schlagartig Stille. Die Gänge waren nicht mehr gefüllt mit dem Lachen der Kinder und die Klassenzimmer lagen verlassen da. Am Abend verabschiedeten sich die Lehrer, die wenigsten blieben über die großen Ferien in Hogwarts, in diesem Jahr blieb keiner. Dumbledore, der normalerweise in den Ferien verschiedene Freunde in aller Welt besuchte und ganz nebenbei genau so viele Zaubererkongresse, blieb diesmal in Hogwarts. 

Snape hatte zusammen mit Hagrid seine restlichen Habseligkeiten aus seiner Wohnung in London geholt. 

Dumbledore verabschiedete den letzten Lehrer und ging dann fröhlich pfeifend zu der Wildhüterhütte. Bevor er die Tür erreichte, öffnete Hagrid sie und stampfte, gefolgt von Snape, auf den Direktor zu. 

"Und? Die letzten Lehrer verabschiedet?" fragte Hagrid fröhlich. 

"Ja! Und Severus, hast du dir schon überlegt welche Räume du beziehen willst? Wir haben noch ein schönes helles Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock und..." Damit begann der Direktor alle noch zu Verfügung stehenden Klassenzimmer aufzuzählen. Während er das tat gingen sie zurück in das Schloß und begannen mit der Besichtigung. Sie gingen von Klassenzimmer zu Klassenzimmer, jedes inspizierte Snape genau. Ging Strecken ab, setzte sich hier und da auf einen Stuhl, doch so recht zufrieden wirkte er nicht. Am Nachmittag saßen die drei zusammen für ein kleines verspätetes Mittagessen. 

"Severus, was stört dich an den Räumen?" fragte Albus. 

Snape sah etwas betreten auf seinen Teller, holte Luft und begann zu erklären: "Das Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock liegt nahe an dem von Professor Flitwick. Ich kenne ihn, in seinem Unterricht geht es oft sehr ungestüm zu." 

Albus nickte. Ja, das stimmte, so mancher Spruch ging Zauberkunst nicht immer glatt in. 

"Es würde mich stören. Nachdem ich auf so viele andere Dinge achten muß könnte ich bestimmte Signale fehl interpretieren. Das Zimmer mit dem großen Kamin ist zu zugig, die Dämpfe der Tränke könnten sich zu einem gefährlichen Gemisch zusammen brauen." Und so begann er nach und nach aufzuzählen was an den vorgeschlagenen Klassenzimmern nicht stimmte. Meist lag es entweder in der Nähe von Räumen, die wirklich nur störten und den auf äußere Einflüsse angewiesenen, fast tauben Lehrer nur irritieren würden. 

"Ja und was ist mit dem in der Nähe von Bins! Er ist ein Geist und in seinem Unterricht schlafen sowieso fast alle Schüler!" fragte Dumbledore neugierig. 

Es war ein wirklich schöner Raum, mit hohen Fenstern und einer noch höheren Decke. 

"Zu hell", sagte Snape knapp. 

"Zu hell?" Dumbledore verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft. 

"Zu hell", bestätigte der junge Magier. "Ich... ich mag das Licht nicht. Nach einer gewissen Zeit bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen davon." 

Dumbledore stellte nachdenklich den Kelch mit den Saft ab. "Zu hell hm." 

Nach dem Mittagessen führte sie Dumbledore über eine Treppe tief in die Eingeweide des Schlosses. 

"Ich selber mag diesen Ort nicht sonderlich. Aber vielleicht gefällt er dir", sagte Dumbledore zu seinem Schützling gewand. 

Snape erkannte sofort, dass es nicht in den Gang mit den verschlossenen Türen ging. Dieser Weg, den er früher einmal gegangen war um sein Leben zu beenden, war es nicht. Diese Treppe damals war steiler gewesen, lud niemanden ein in die Kellergewölbe zu gehen. Die Treppe, die sie heute zu dritt beschritten hatten, machte einen freundlicheren Eindruck, schien einmal gebaut worden zu sein, um mehr als drei Personen in die Tiefen des Schlosses zu führen. Ja beinahe einladend, obwohl sie auch in die Kerker führte. Ein paradoxes Gefühl und dennoch für Snape irgendwie vertraut. 

"Es heißt, dass Slytherin es vorzog hier unten zu unterrichten. Er mochte das Tageslicht genau so wenig und wollte auch mehr Ruhe", erklärte der Direktor weiter. 

Diese Treppe hier war breiter und ab und zu durchbrach ein Lichtschacht das Mauerwerk. Es roch nicht nach abgestandener Luft und die Treppe endete bei weitem nicht so tief wie die andere. 

Dumbledore führte sie in einen langen und breiten Gang entlang, die Fackeln an den Wänden entfachten sich wie von Geisterhand und beleuchteten das hohe Deckengewölbe. Der Direktor von Hogwarts öffnete eine große Tür. "Und?" 

Snape betrat einen der großen alten Kerker von Hogwarts. Der Staub wirbelte unter seinen Schritten auf und tanzten um ihn herum wie kleine Geister. Wie im Treppenhaus gab es auch hier einige Lichtschächte, doch das eindringende Licht war bei weiten nicht so stark wie in den oberen Zimmern, am Rand war ein großes längliches Waschbecken eingelassen. Die wenigen Lüftungsschlitze ließen genug Frischluft in den Raum, schafften jedoch keinen so starken Durchzug. 

"Es gibt auch einen Nebenraum, ideal für ein Büro." Dumbledore öffnete eine weitere, weitaus kleinere Tür. 

Snape ging auch in den Nebenraum, es war eigentlich eine kleinere Version des großen Kerkers. Der ehemalige Todesser schloß kurz die Augen, hier war Ruhe! Keine störenden Erschütterungen, keine übermäßige Reizüberflutung seiner Sinne, hier könnte er wirklich arbeiten. Mit einem kleinen Schönheitsfehler. 

"Stein", sagte er. 

"Wie bitte?" Dumbledore wirkte überrascht. 

"Der Boden, er ist aus Stein." Snape wies auf den Boden. 

"Und das ist alles?" fragte sein Herr mit einem leichten Lächeln. 

"Ansonsten wären die Räume zum Unterrichten perfekt." Severus lehnte sich an eine Wand. 

"Wenn der Boden alles ist! Das ist leicht zu ändern!" sagte Dumbledore und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "Bleib da stehen." 

Snape nickte und Dumbledore tippte den Boden mit dem Zauberstab an, eine leichte Erschütterung ging durch den Boden. 

"So das wär's, für einen Außenstehenden sieht es nur so aus, als ob einige Platten lose sind, es wird einen Dominoeffekt geben, der dir immer sagt wenn jemand vor der Tür steht oder sich unerlaubt im Raum bewegt. Und nachdem so lange keiner mehr in diesen Kerkern war, wird es sowieso keinem wirklich auffallen", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen glitzerten im Halbdunkeln. 

"Ich denke wir haben unser neues Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke gefunden." 

Als es daran ging Privaträume für Snape zu finden, ließ Dumbledore gleich die oberen Stockwerke aus, jedoch schaffte er es, Snape für einen Raum im Erdgeschoß nahe der dicken Außenmauern zu begeistern. Der Raum hatte zwar Fenster, aber wie es oft so in alten Gemäuern war, waren sie sehr klein. 

"Ich hätte ihn ja für das Klassenzimmer vorgeschlagen, aber dazu ist der Hauptraum zu klein", sagte Dumbledore bedauernd. "Es ist einer der wenigen Räume im Schloß, der noch die alten kleinen Fenster hat." 

Snape nickte, er nahm an. 

"Sehr gut! Dann richte dich ein. Wenn du etwas benötigst, laß es mich wissen. Die Lehrer treffen erst eine Woche vor Schulbeginn ein, wobei Minevera früher kommt, sie muß ja die Briefe verschicken. Zur Lehrerkonferenz möchte ich dich gerne den anderen Lehrern vorstellen. Du siehst, du hast noch eine Menge Zeit um die Unterrichtspläne zu erstellen und noch weitere Besorgungen zu machen", sagte Dumbledore. "Willkommen in Hogwarts!" 

Snape schluckte schwer, er hatte eine zweite Chance erhalten und er wollte seinen Herrn nicht enttäuschen. 

In den folgenden Wochen, entrümpelte er zusammen mit Hagrid den Kerker, den er als Unterrichtsraum und Büro benutzen wollte. Filch, der Hausmeister, war zum Glück auch über die Ferien verschwunden. Sie schafften Bänke und Regale in den Raum, Hagrid trieb sogar eine Tafel auf, die groß genug war um die komplizierten Rezepte zu fassen. Aus dem ehemaligen Büro von Professor Dotterblume holten sie den Schreibtisch und einige Wandregale. Die meisten Zutaten konnte Severus über Fernbestellung einkaufen, die restlichen brachte ihm Hagrid aus dem Winkelgasse mit. 

Was die Möblierung seiner privaten Räume anging, so war dies etwas schwerer. Da er außer der Truhe und der alten Matratze nichts aus London hatte, suchte Hagrid aus dem ganzen Schloß alte Möbel zusammen. Er fand sogar einen alten Wandteppich und schaffte es, die alten Farben wieder zum Leuchten zu bringen. Snape war nicht sehr über den Wandteppich begeistert, er zeigte mehrere phantastische Tierwesen, doch Hagrid war so glücklich etwas so schönes gefunden zu haben, dass Severus es zuließ, dass der Wildhüter den Teppich im Wohnbereich aufhängte. 

"Etwas Farbe tut jedem gut", hatte der Wildhüter nur geraunt. 

In den Nächten erarbeitete er neue Stundenpläne für die verschiedenen Klassenstufen, schon in der ersten Stunde hatte er die alten Pläne von Dotterblume auf die Seite gelegt. Es waren einfache und unnütze Tränke gewesen. Ok, da waren die Vorgaben aus dem Ministerium, einige dieser wirklich lächerlichen Tränke mußte er im Unterricht behandeln. Aber sie waren bei weitem nicht das was Snape den Schülern beibringen wollte. 

Die Schüler! Snape lag nächtelang wach und grübelte wie er es schaffen sollte, einen Haufen Kinder zu bändigen. Sollte er freundlich sein? Hagrid war immer fröhlich. Aber er war nicht Hagrid! Und Dumbledore? Sollte er sich so verhalten wie Dumbledore? Nein, er war bei weitem nicht so alt und weise wie sein Herr. Es würde aufgesetzt und überheblich aussehen. Er mußte sich etwas einfallen lassen, auf keinen Fall durfte man erkennen, was er einmal gewesen war, ein Todesser, und auf keinen Fall durfte man erkennen, dass er das Eigentum von Dumbledore ist. Es würde dem Direktor nur Probleme bereiten und das Ministerium würde weiter unangenehme Fragen stellen. Einmal hatte er Hagrid gefragt was er tun sollte. Die Antwort war für den Halbriesen einfach gewesen: "Sei einfach nur du selbst." 

Doch was genau war er? Es hatte ihn schon so viel Mühe und Kraft gekostet, dass wenige Ich, das er noch hatte, aus sich auszugraben. Wie sollte er da einfach nur er selbst sein? Zu allem Überfluss kam der Tag der Lehrerkonferenz immer näher und leichte Panik stieg in ihm hoch. 

Anmerkung der Autorin.   
Allen Lesern einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Gesundheit und auch etwas Glück! und für die Autoren und Autorinen hier viele Gute Ideen für ein weiteres Jahr Fan Fiction!   
W´erinaya 


	34. Kapitel 33 Lehrerkonferenz

Kapitel 33 Lehrerkonferenz

Warum soll man sich wegen morgen so viele Gedanken machen,

wenn das Heute noch so weit weg ist?

Anonym

Olivanders kam mit Professor McGonagall. Der Zauberstab-Verkäufer aus der Winkelgasse kam mit einer einfachen Umhängetasche aus Leder in Hogwarts an um Snape einen neuen Zauberstab zu verkaufen, da Snapes alter Zauberstab mit Rosier verschwunden war. Der kleine fast gnomenhafte Verkäufer verbeugte sich tief vor dem ehrwürdigen Direktor von Hogwarts und murmelte dabei etwas wie: "Immer wieder eine Ehre. Immer wieder eine Ehre!"

Snape stand bei diesem seltsamen Begrüßungsritual etwas abseits im Schatten des großen Eingangstores von Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall warf Snape nur einen flüchten Blick zu und begrüßte Dumbledore nur kurz mit den Worten, sie habe noch viele Briefe zu schreiben und gehe nun lieber an die Arbeit. 

Dumbledore führte Mr. Olivander in sein Büro und hörte dem Verkäufer interessiert zu wie dieser beschrieb, wie er einem besonderst starken Einhorn einige Schweifhaare ausgerupft hatte. 

"Wie geht es eigentlich Fawkes?" fragte der Zauberstab-Verkäufer ganz nebenbei.

Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht. "Er ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht! Seit nun beinahe 11 Jahren ist er verschwunden! Für mich hat es fast den Anschein, dass er sich für das Geschehene die Schuld gibt." 

"Schade! Wirklich schade!" Der alte Verkäufer schüttelte den Kopf und das graue dünne Haar flog nur so um seinen Kopf. "Seine Schwanzfedern waren die besten Phönixfedern, die man sich für einen Zauberstab wünschen kann! Ein Jammer!"

Dumbledore nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort: "Zitroneneis." Höflich ließ er dem Verkäufer den Vortritt. In Dumbledores Büro angekommen, stellte Mr Olivander seine Umhängetasche auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch ab und sah Albus fragend an. "So, nun denn Direktor Dumbledore. Ich denke Sie haben mich nicht umsonst nach Hogwarts kommen lassen? Gibt es Probleme mit Ihrem Zauberstab? Oder warum sollte ich einen Teil meines Sortiments mitbringen?" 

Dumbledore lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein es geht um einen Neukauf. Professor Snape hat den seinigen bei den, nun ja sagen wir, recht stürmischen Ereignissen letztes Jahr verloren. Wir glauben, er wurde vernichtet."

"Snape? Severus Snape?" Sofort wandte sich der kleine Mann dem immer noch im Hintergrund stehenden Snape zu. Dieser nickte und trat nun auf ihn zu.

Severus spürte wie der Zauberstab-Verkäufer und Hersteller ihn mit den Augen abmaß. Schon damals, als er zusammen mit seinem Vater seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte, war ihm der Mann unheimlich vorgekommen. Die großen hellen Augen strahlten fast und Mr Olivander blinzelte so gut wie nie. Snape hielt dem prüfenden Blick stand und wartete ab. 

"Severus Snape. So so", murmelte der Verkäufer und begann aus seiner Tasche mehrere Schachteln hervorzukramen. "Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, was war es damals? Mahagoni mit Drachenherzfaser?" 

Snape nickte, Olivander mußte ein Gedächtnis wie ein Muggelcomputer haben. 

"Ja! Jetzt erinnere ich mich! Sie waren damals da! Mit Ihrem Vater." Olivander fuchtelte mit einer Schachtel in der Luft umher. "Ja Ihr Vater hatte einen sehr speziellen Zauberstab, Esche mit Einhornschweif-Haar und das auch noch von einem Schwarzen Einhorn! Sehr seltene Tiere." 

Bald war der Beistelltisch mit länglichen Schachteln übersät und der daneben stehende Sessel auch. 

"Nun denn, wollen wir mal sehen." Wie ein Klavierspieler, der sich auf eine besonderst schwierige Partitur im Spiel vorbereitete, ließ Olivander seine Finger in der Luft umherspielen. "Ah, wie wäre es damit? Eiche mit Einhornhaar 11 ½ Zoll?" 

Snape der die Prozedur kannte, nahm den Zauberstab aus den Händen von Olivander und schwang ihn einmal in der Luft umher. Nichts passierte, kein Kribbeln in den Fingern, keine funkelnden Sterne. 

"Ah nun gut. Rosenholz und Phönixfeder? 12 Zoll." Und so ging es weiter, Zauberstab um Zauberstab wurde Snape gereicht und er schwang die einzelnen Stäbe in der Luft umher. Nichts passierte. Dumbledore beobachtete das ganze von seinem Schreibtisch aus und trank in Ruhe etwas Tee. Severus hatte das Gefühl bald den ganzen Stapel an Stäben ausprobiert zu haben, als plötzlich aus dem Zauberstab, den er in den Händen hielt, Funken hervorsprühten. Sein Herr sah auf. "Was war das für einer Mr Olivander?"

"Hm." Die großen hellen Augen ruhten auf dem Zauberstab. "Das ist Eibe und Drachenherz. Es scheint so, als ob Sie Ihren Zauberstab gefunden haben Professor Snape!" 

Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. "Wunderbar. Wie viel macht das?"

"8 Galeonen bitte", sagte Olivander und begann wieder alle Schachteln in seine Umhängetasche zu stapeln.

"Sehr gut, hier nehmen Sie dieses Schreiben. Zeigen Sie es den Kobolden bei Gringotts, sie werden Ihnen Ihren Preis sofort auszahlen." Dumbledore reichte dem Verkäufer eine Pergamentrolle.

Dieser verbeugte sich. "Jederzeit Direktor. Jederzeit! Ich würde gerne noch etwas länger bleiben, aber das Geschäft ruft!"

"Natürlich Mr. Olivander. Danke, dass Sie kommen konnten." Dumbledore führte den Zauberstabhersteller mit einigen höflichen Verabschiedungsfloskeln aus dem Raum. 

Snape starrte auf seinen Zauberstab und probierte einen einfachen Zauber. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl nach so langer zauberstabloser Zeit wieder einen in den Händen zu halten. Alles im allem fühlte er sich mit seinem neuen Zauberstab sehr wohl. 

Als er jedoch wenige Tage später vor der Tür zum Lehrerzimmer stand, hätte er lieber für den Rest seines Lebens auf einen Zauberstab verzichtet als durch diese Tür zu gehen. Zögernd hob er die Hand um sie zu öffnen, als ihm jemand zuvorkam. Der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst, Flitwick, sah zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes ruhte auf dem Türknauf.

"Ah, Sie müssen der neue Lehrer sein, kommen Sie herein!" fiepte er.

Snape nickte knapp und fragte: "Woher wissen Sie das?" 

Dabei betrat er den Raum. Flitwick lächelte." Nun, es gibt nur ein neues Gesicht dieses Jahr nachdem Professor Dotterblume gegangen ist."

Nach ihm betraten noch Professor Sinistra, die Lehrerin für Astronomie, und Madame Hooch, die Lehrerin für Sport, den Raum. Als alle Lehrer im Raum waren, setzten sie sich auf die verschiedenen bequemen Stühle, die im Raum verteilt waren, und sahen erwartungsvoll zu dem Direktor der Schule, Albus Dumbledore. Dieser saß in einem mit rotem Leder bezogenen Sessel und kaute vergnügt an einem Pfefferminzdrop. 

"Hm hm", machte die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Professor McGonagall, und sofort wachte Dumbledore aus seinen Grübeleien auf. Snape, der sich bewußt einen Stuhl am Rand ausgesucht hatte um alle im Blick zu haben, sah dieses Treffen mit vielen Menschen als seine Feuerprobe an. Wenn er sie zu Anfangs täuschen konnte, dann funktionierte es bei den Schülern auch. Dumbledore hatte bei einer kleinen Vorbesprechung verlauten lassen, dass er das mit Snapes Gehör erst am Schluß sagen wollte.

"Oh ja, danke. Also Willkommen! Willkommen werte Kollegen und natürlich Kolleginnen. Es steht uns wieder ein neues Schuljahr bevor und im Gegensatz zu den letzten 11 Jahren können wir diesmal wirklich hoffen, es etwas ruhiger zu haben!" 

Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit, wobei Snape nur sah, dass sich die Lippen der anderen Lehrer leicht bewegten. 

"Wie auch immer! Auch in diesem Jahr gibt es einige Neuerungen! Unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch hat die Liste der Verbotenen Gegenstände um Fluchende Taschentücher und laufende Schultaschen erweitert!"

Einige Lehrer schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf.

"Auch möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass wir wirklich darauf achten müssen, dass keiner der Schüler in den Verbotenen Wald geht. Unser Wildhüter hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass in diesem Frühjahr vier Einhörner wieder Junge haben und Sie wissen wie aggressiv diese Tiere werden können, wenn es um ihre Jungen geht!"

Diesmal ging ein einheitliches Nicken durch die Lehrerreihen.

Madame Hooch meldete sich. "Ich kann den Flugunterricht auch in der Quidditch-Arena veranstalten, so habe ich alle besser im Blick und die Randbereiche des Waldes bleiben unangetastet!"

"Eine gute Idee!" sagte Dumbledore und auch Professor Kesselbrand für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe meldete sich zu Wort: "Wir sollten einen Koppel nahe dem Wald errichten, so kann ich die Tiere außerhalb des Waldes zeigen. Wenn es denn hilft. Nur können die Schüler dann nicht mehr die Tiere in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung beobachten", sagte er bedauernd.

"Ich denke, diesen Einschnitt müssen wir machen Professor Kesselbrand. Aber so bald sich unsere Einhornpopulation im Wald erholt hat, denke ich, können wir auch wieder Klassen mit ihren Lehrern in den Wald lassen", meinte Dumbledore aufmunternd zu dem Lehrer.

Einstimmiges Murmeln und Kopfnicken ging durch die Lehrerreihen. Da meldete sich der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst: "Und Direktor, wollen Sie uns nicht den neuen Lehrer vorstellen?" piepste Flitwick und wies auf Severus.

Dieser schien in seinem Sessel zusammen zu schrumpfen und sah starr geradeaus.

"Oh ja, natürlich. Noch eine Neuerung. Ich darf ihnen Professor Severus Snape vorstellen! Er wird Professor Dotterblume ablösen und wird unser neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke." Dumbledore zeigte auf Snape.

Alle Augen wandten sich Snape zu, es war schlimmer als vor Voldemort zu stehen, es war schlimmer als damals, als er im Haus der Longbottoms verletzt und von Auroren umringt war, kurz: es war die Hölle und Severus wünschte sich in seine privaten Räume zurück. Die Lehrer nickten ihm freundlich zu, der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst lächelte breit und winkte fröhlich, überhaupt schienen alle sichtlich erleichtert zu sein, Dotterblume los geworden zu sein. Bis auf Minerva McGonagall, die Frau sah ihn durch ihre eckigen Brillengläser streng und skeptisch an. Snape sah sich gezwungen, in die Gesichter seiner nun neuen Kollegen zu sehen, und nickte ebenfalls kurz. "Die neuen Räume für den Zaubertrankunterricht befinden sich nun nicht mehr im zweiten Stock, sondern im großen Kerker, der über die Nordtreppe zu erreichen ist." 

Professor Sinistra sah sichtlich erleichtert aus. "Jetzt wird mein Theorieunterricht wenigstens nicht mehr von explodierenden Kesseln gestört!"

Bevor er groß darüber nachdachte, sagte Snape ruhig und leise: "Glauben Sie mir Professor, explodierende Kessel wird es bei mir so gut wie nicht mehr geben!"

Sinistra lief rot an und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Über seine eigenen Worte noch zu überrascht, über sah er glatt die weiteren Worte von Dumbledore und fand erst den Faden als dieser sagte: "Ja, in diesem Kerker Minerva, er scheint ideal zu sein und Sie haben ja gehört was Professor Sinistra gesagt hat."

McGonagall wirkte immer noch nicht begeistert. Snape erinnerte sich, dass die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor die Kerker immer gemieden hatte und so den meisten Slytherinstreichen, die dort stattgefunden hatten, nie auf die Schliche gekommen war. 

"Nun, da wäre noch etwas", meinte Dumbledore schließlich und sah plötzlich nicht mehr vergnügt sondern sehr streng aus. "Professor Snape hat leider durch einen Unfall, sein Gehör verloren!"

"Sie meinen er ist taub!" rief Madame Hooch überrascht aus.

"So gut wie! Nur wenn man sehr- und ich meine wirklich sehr laut spricht versteht er Sie ansatzweise. Leider hat Madame Pomfrey noch keine Heilmittel gegen diese bestimmte Art der Taubheit gefunden, aber sie arbeitet daran", sagte der Direktor.

"Ein tauber Lehrer, das geht nicht!" ereiferte sich Sinistra und schien ihre Verlegenheit in Rekordzeit abgelegt zu haben.

"Nun, haben Sie es denn bemerkt? Oder haben Sie ihm vorhin aufgeschrieben was Sie gesagt haben?" fragte Dumbledore ungewöhnlich spitz.

Sinistra wurde schlagartig wieder hochrot im Gesicht und schwieg.

"Sehen Sie. Er kann sein Gehör sehr gut ausgleichen! Jedoch muß diese Information hier bleiben! Die Schüler würden Mittel und Wege finden, diese Taubheit für sich auszunutzen." 

Zu Snapes Überraschung nickten alle Lehrer, und hier und da konnte er sogar ein: "Ja, das stimmt. Das wäre unfair", erkennen.

"Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt. Gehen wir nun zu den Unterrichtsplänen über."

Aus dem Nichts erschien eine große Tafel mit einem Wochenplan und Dumbledore gab das Wort an Professor McGonagall weiter. 

Snape war froh nicht mehr Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein und konzentrierte sich auf die Tafel. Schnell fand er heraus, dass er seinen ungewöhnlichen Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus aufgeben musste, um halbwegs wach zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. 


	35. Kapitel 34 Zaubertränke

Kapitel 34 Zaubertränke

Wenn A für Erfolg steht, lautet die Formel:

A = X + Y + Z

X steht für Arbeit

Y für die Muße

Und Z heißt Mund halten. 

Albert Einstein

Der Abend vor dem ersten Schultag war nur noch wenige Stunden entfernt, bald würden wieder wahre Schülerhorden Hogwarts bevölkern und es war vorbei mit der Ruhe. Snape saß in seinen Privaträumen vor dem offenen Kamin und dachte nach. Heute Abend müßte er nicht viel machen, sein Herr würde ihn kurz als den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen, die neuen Schüler würden in ihre Häuser sortiert, Festessen, die übliche kurze Ansprache des Direktors und das war's. Severus hatte dem Direktor schon vor einigen Tagen seine neuen Unterrichtspläne gezeigt. Sein Herr hatte nur genickt und gemurmelt: "Nun ja, da müssen sich die Schüler halt mal anstrengen. Alles in Ordnung Severus." Unbewußt hatte Severus sehr viel Wert auf Gegengifte und solche Tränke gelegt, die später einmal wirklich nützlich waren. Ein Verwirrungstrank konnte einem im Notfall das Leben retten, wobei der Schrumpftrank nur lächerlich war. 

Langsam wurde es dunkel und durch eines der kleinen Fenster, die zum See zeigten, sah er Hagrid, der sich mit den Booten ans andere Ufer aufmachte. Ein letztes Mal warf er einen Blick auf die sieben Stapel, in denen er ordentlich das Unterrichtsmaterial für sieben Jahrgänge sortiert hatte. Sah noch einmal in den Spiegel, ok das mit dem Haare waschen hat heute nicht geklappt, morgen vielleicht. Mit einem leisen Klacken, das er nicht hörte, fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß und er machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Sinistra wich ihm immer noch aus, anscheinend war es ihr zu peinlich, was sie in der Lehrerkonferenz gesagt hatte, Hooch hatte es irgendwie akzeptiert und schaffte es sogar ihm kurz zuzunicken, der kleine Professor Flitwick, im Gegensatz, sah ihn offen an und wünschte ihm einen schönen Abend. Snape erwiderte den Gruß höflich, er überlegte warum Flitwick ihn mochte.

'Vielleicht', dachte er, 'weil er nun nicht mehr der einzige ist, der etwas ungewöhnlich ist.'

Snape überlegte, Madame Hooch konnte man mit ihren falkengelben Augen wohl auch kaum als normal bezeichnen. Hagrid war mehr als ungewöhnlich groß, Bins war ein Geist und gegenüber Professor Kesselbrands etwas ungewöhnlichem Erscheinungsbild (er hatte nur noch einen Arm, ein verkrüppeltes Bein, und eine lange Brandnarbe zierte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte) war Snape beinahe ein normal aussehender Magier. 

Er betrat die Große Halle und setzte sich ganz am Rand des Lehrertisches. Von hier aus hatte er alle im Blick und hatte auch eine gewisse Ruhe. Sein Herr betrat den Raum, und Severus mußte den Impuls aufzuspringen oder sich leicht zu verbeugen unterdrücken. Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu und setzte sich an seinen Platz in der Mitte der Lehrertafel. Snape beobachtete seine Kollegen, Hogwarts war eine ungewöhnliche Schule mit ungewöhnlichen Lehrkräften. Hooch lachte gerade über einen Witz von Madame Sprout, Flitwick stapelte gerade genug Kissen auf seinen Sitz, damit er über die Tafel sehen konnte und McGonagall warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Liste der neuen Schüler. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sie sich von der Lehrerschaft um die älteren Jahrgänge am Eingang zu begrüßen. Dumbledore drehte Däumchen und starrte an die Decke. 

Snape bewunderte die Ruhe seines Herrn, was würde er nicht geben um ebenfalls so entspannt zu sein. Stattdessen saß er gerade auf seinem Stuhl und starrte vor sich in die Luft. Die großen Tore öffneten sich und die älteren Jahrgänge strömten herein, Severus sah wie es einigen von ihnen immer noch die Sprache verschlug, wenn sie in die Große Halle traten. Es war schon ein imposanter Raum, mit der verzauberten Decke, durch die man den Nachthimmel sehen konnte und den vielen hundert schwebenden Kerzen über ihren Köpfen. Schnell fanden sie ihre neuen Plätze und im Nu waren die vier Haustische mit Schülern besetzt, wobei sie die vordersten Plätze den neuen Schülern ließen. 

Der alternde und verbitterte Hausmeister Filch brachte einen Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut in die Halle. Als dieser an seinem Platz vor dem Lehrertisch stand öffnete sich das große Tor noch einmal und in Zweierreihen, angeführt von McGonagall, kamen die neuen Schüler in die Halle. Sie blieben vor dem Hut stehen und dieser machte sich daran sein neues Lied zu singen. Snape hörte ihn nicht und da er den Hut nicht von vorne sehen konnte, verstand er auch kein Wort des neuen Liedes. Er würde später Hagrid fragen, der soeben in die Halle gehuscht war und sich am anderen Ende des Tisches setzte. Als alle klatschten, der Hut hatte sein Lied beendet, klatschte der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke höflich mit. Dann begann die Zeremonie, jeder neue Schüler wurde einzeln aufgerufen, der Sprechende Hut wurde ihnen aufgesetzt und sie wurden in ihre Häuser sortiert. 

Was hatte der Hut damals bei ihm gesagt? Genug Verstand für Ravenclaw, aber die List eines Slytherin. Nachdem alle Snapes in Slytherin gewesen waren entschied er sich für dieses Haus, auch wenn der Hut in gewarnt hatte, wahre Freunde würde er dort leider nicht finden. Severus schloß kurz die Augen, vielleicht wäre sein Leben ja anders verlaufen, wenn er in Ravenclaw gelandet wäre. 

Seine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, alle Schüler waren in ihre Häuser eingeteilt und der Direktor erhob sich für seine kleine Rede. Was nützte es, der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern? Jetzt hieß es sich auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren, die Vergangenheit ließ sich nicht ändern. Dumbledore konnte er gut genug erkennen, er hieß alle willkommen, wies auf die Besonderheiten der Schule hin, Kein Schüler im Verbotenen Wald, neue verbotene Gegenstände und einen neuen Lehrer. 

"Und ich darf unseren neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen. Professor Snape!" Mit diesen Worten wies der Direktor auf Snape.

Einige Schüler klatschten höflich, doch er nickte nur kurz.

"Ich weiß langer Rede kurzer Sinn. HAUT REIN!" endete Dumbledore seine Rede und damit erschien das Essen auf den Tischen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Severus etwas nervös vor dem Kerker. McGonagall hatte auf den Stundenplänen vermerkt wo die einzelnen Stunden stattfanden und soweit Snape es beim Frühstück erkennen konnte, waren einige Schüler recht überrascht, wo nun Zaubertränke unterrichtet wurde. Jetzt stand er hier und wußte nicht so recht wie er anfangen sollte. Durch die losen Platten am Boden vor der Tür spürte er, wie die Schüler ihre Stühle zurecht rückten. Es war eine erste Klasse! Erstklässler! Warum mussten es für den Anfang solche Anfänger sein!? Snape stand immer noch da als er bemerkte, dass sich ihm jemand näherte. Selbst im diffusen Licht der Kerkergänge konnte er den weiß schimmernden Bart seines Herrn erkennen. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, sie waren allein und eine Tür trennte ihn immer noch vor den Schülern.

"Ich dachte mir, dass du hier noch stehst", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, "Ich wollte dir noch viel Glück wünschen für deine erste Stunde."

"Danke He.. Direktor", sagte Snape schnell.

"Und nun geh einfach rein. Bring ihnen dein Wissen bei, und keine Angst." Dumbledores blaue Augen schimmerten im Fackelschein und gaben Snape die nötige Ruhe. Er nickte fest, holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. Etwas fester als gewollt, die Tür schlug mit einem Knall auf und schlagartig war ihm die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse gewiß. Hufflepuff- und Ravenclaw-Schüler, einmal Idioten und einmal Intelligenzbestien. Was für eine Mischung! Snape rauschte an den Bänken vorbei und stand schließlich vor ihnen am Lehrerpult. Da ihm alle Augen gefolgt waren, bemerkte keiner der Schüler wie Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern leise die Tür schloß. Er starrte finster in die Klasse, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. 

'Hm, das mit der Tür werde ich mir für die ersten Klassen merken', dachte er.

Leise begann er zu sprechen, hier in den Kerkergewölben musste man nie laut sprechen um sich verständlich zu machen und da er sich selber kaum hörte, hatte ihm Hagrid beigebracht etwas leiser als normal zu sprechen.

"Ich bin Professor Snape und wie Sie sicherlich gestern vernommen haben Ihr neuer Lehrer in Zaubertränke. Sie erwartet hier kein Zauberstabgefuchtel, sondern harte Arbeit und ich sage gleich, was immer die älteren Hausmitglieder gesagt haben, ich bin NICHT Professor Dotterblume und im Gegensatz zu ihm verleihe ICH keine Orden für zerschmolzene Kessel." 

Kein Stühlerücken, kein Gemurmel. Snape war überrascht, ging es wirklich so leicht eine Klasse zu unterrichten? 

"Gut, fangen wir mit der Anwesenheitsliste an." Er zog eine Rolle Pergament hervor, wieder neue Namen zu merken, wieder Wissen und Können zu Namen und Person bringen. Er starrte auf die Liste, warum nicht? Er hatte es als Todesser schon meisterhaft beherrscht warum nicht auch als Lehrer?!

"Abigoth, Elisa", las er vor und sah wie ein etwas schmächtiges blondes Mädchen die Hand hob. Kurze Zeit später legte er die Liste ab und zauberte das erste Rezept des Tages an die Tafel, ein Verwirrungtrank. Einer der einfacheren Sorte, der nur einige Minuten anhielt. Kein Schüler meldete sich und so sagte Snape nur leise: "Ihr könnt mit eurer Arbeit beginnen, achtet auf die genauen Gewichtsangaben."

Sofort suchten die Schüler nach ihren Zutaten in ihren Zutatenkästchen und begannen getrocknete Flubberwürmer klein zu schneiden und geröstete Tausendfüßler zu zerstampfen. Am Ende der Stunde war kein Kessel geschmolzen oder explodiert, nur ein Hufflepuff-Junge hatte es geschafft aus seinem ursprünglich roten Zaubertrank einen giftgrünen zu brauen. Snape zog Hufflepuff fünf Punkte ab, sagte sie sollten das Kapitel zum Trank im Buch nachlesen und einen Aufsatz über die Wirkung eines Verwirrungstrankes und die Wichtigkeit der Tausendfüßler in diesem Trank beschreiben. Als der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, seufzte Snape und setzte sich in den Lehrerstuhl. In Gedanken zog er Fazit seiner ersten Stunde als Lehrer, Hufflepuff hatte fünf Punkte verloren, kein geschmolzener Kessel, dafür hatte es einer dieser Idioten geschafft, aus einem Verwirrungstrank eine hochgiftige Substanz zu machen. Doch so recht Zeit zum Ausruhen hatte er nicht, schon spürte er durch die losen Platten am Boden, wie sich weitere Schüler näheren. Müde stand er wieder auf und sah zur Tür. Wie hatte er je glauben können, Lehrer sein sei leicht? Ok, der Anfang war gut gewesen, aber dann! Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine vierte Klasse Gryffindor und Slytherin betrat den Kerker. Eine Doppelstunde lag an und wieder begann Snape mit dem Vorlesen der Schülernamen und wieder merkte er sich jeden einzelnen.


	36. Kapitel 35 Drei Jahre später

Kapitel 35 Drei Jahre später

Wenn das Leben ein Traum ist. So fürchte dich vor dem Erwachen!

Unbekannt

Snape entließ die Abschlußklasse Leistungskurs Zaubertränke, bestehend aus Gryffindor und Slytherin, aus seinen Kerkern, in einer Wochen wären Abschlußprüfungen und dann hatte er wenigstens diesen Schwung an "alten" Schülern aus seinem Leben. Durch die dünnen Sohlen seiner Schuhe spürte er wie die Schüler langsam aus dem Gang vor seiner Tür verschwanden. Ruhe, für einige Zeit. Müde ließ er sich auf einen der Schülerstühle fallen und gestattete seinem erschöpften Geist etwas Ruhe. Wenigstens würde diese Klasse richtig vorbereitet sein auf die Abschlußprüfungen, die letzten zwei Jahre waren schlichtweg eine Katastrophe gewesen! Es war wirklich an der Zeit gewesen, dass Dotterblume gegangen war, nicht nur dass er teilweise etwas komplett falsches unterrichtet hatte wenn es um schwierige Tränke ging, nein, er hatte vergessen, den Schülern der Leistungsklassen ganze Kapitel zu unterrichten! Nur dank seiner nun manchmal schon etwas ungewöhnlichen Unterrichtsmethoden war es zu verdanken, dass die letzten zwei Leistungskurse es durch die Abschlußprüfungen mit halbwegs anständigen Noten geschafft hatten. Snape schloß seine Augen und seine Welt verschwand in Dunkelheit und Stille. Eine Stille, die er nun schon seit über drei Jahren kannte. In diesen drei Jahren hatte kein Schüler sein Geheimnis entdeckt, keiner war auch nur ansatzweise dahinter gekommen, dass ihr Zaubertranklehrer so gut wie taub war. 

Nur eins hatten die Schüler sehr schnell erfahren, er war nicht Professor Dotterblume. Er wurde nie laut in seinem Unterricht, ein Flüstern genügte um vollkommene Stille zu erzeugen und wenn er etwas lauter wurde, nur etwas, zogen die meisten Schüler schon den Kopf ein. Er zog den anderen Häusern Punkte ab und gab seinem ehemaligen Haus Slytherin Punkte für kleine Erfolgserlebnisse. Die Slytherin-Schüler hatten es am Schwersten, gerade nach den Jahren der Dunkelheit, Schüler hatten Verwandte gehabt, die Todesser gewesen waren oder als solche verdächtigt wurden. Keiner traute ihnen über den Weg, und auch wenn die anderen Lehrer immer beteuerten, sie seien gerecht zu allen Häusern, so herrschte doch eine gewissen Antisymphatie für die Slytherin. Snape bemerkte dies und beschloß, diese Schüler etwas in ihren Selbstbewußtsein zu fördern und bald war Zaubertränke das beliebteste Fach des Slytherin-Hauses. Hier hatten sie etwas, wo sie wenigstens etwas Erfolg erzielten und zu Hause zeigen konnten. 

Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch den Boden, jemand näherte sich dem Kerker, eindeutig ein Schüler. Die Schritte waren leicht und schnell. Snape öffnete die Augen, sah sich im Raum um. Natürlich, Bill Weasley hatte sein Buch vergessen. Warum er Zaubertränke genommen hat war Severus ein Rätsel. Der Junge war absolut unbegabt. Doch was er nicht an Talent hatte, gleichte er mit Fleiß aus. Warum war er überhaupt ein Gryffindor? So wie er schuftete wäre Hufflepuff viel besser für ihn gewesen. Snape stand auf, strafte die Schultern und ging zu seinem Pult als hinter ihm die Tür aufging. Sofort drehte er sich um, Bill Weasley konnte wirklich nicht seine Abstammung leugnen, rote Haare, Sommersprossen und immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Murmeln griff er nach dem vergessenen Buch und verschwand auch schon wieder aus dem Kerker. Hier wollte keiner lange bleiben oder kam freiwillig hier herunter. Außer Hagrid! Der Wildhüter von Hogwarts schlich sich manchmal hier her, um seinen ungewöhnlichen Freund zu besuchen. Snape sah auf seinen Stundenplan, er hatte jetzt drei Stunden frei und alle Schüler waren noch im Unterricht. Er würde Hagrid einen Besuch abstatten, keiner würde ihn sehen wie er zu dem Halbriesen ging. Es gab nur eine Person, in deren Gegenwart Snape sich vollkommen entspannen konnte, und das war der Wildhüter. 

Während er die Kerkertür schloß, dachte er bedauernd daran, dass er, seit er Lehrer geworden war, Hagrid nicht mehr so oft besuchen konnte. Es tat ihm leid, denn sein Freund hatte sich so viel Mühe mit ihm gegeben. Einmal hatte er es bei einem Mitternachtstee in Hagrids Hütte angesprochen, zu seiner Überraschung hatte der Wildhüter Verständnis gezeigt. 

"He das ist nun mal so wenn man Lehrer ist! Und ich seh dich ja fast jeden Tag. Glaub es mir oder nicht! Das ist mir genug! So weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich dich nicht suchen muss und dass es dir gut geht!" hatte damals Hagrid gesagt. 

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, was hätte er dagegen schon sagen können? Gerade kam er am Ende der Kerkertreppe an, die im Erdgeschoß endete, als er Filch, den Hausmeister sah, der auf ihn zukam. "Professor! Professor! Man erwartet Sie im Lehrerzimmer!" 

Kurz nickte er Filch zu, doch kein Hagrid. Zielsicher machte er sich auf den Weg in das Lehrerzimmer, unterwegs wichen ihm einige Schüler aus oder warfen ihm ängstliche Blicke zu, bis auf die Slytherin-Schüler, die ihn höflich grüßten. Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer, Türen mit Schwung zu öffnen, oder gar sie hinter sich zuzuwerfen, darin war er richtig gut geworden, und so betrat er das Lehrerzimmer. Sofort stürmte McGonagall auf ihn zu und sah ihn auffordernd an. 

"Sie haben den Gryffindor 30 Punkte abgezogen! Und wegen was? Wegen einem KLEINEN Missgeschick!" sagte sie und sah sehr wütend aus. 

Die wenigen anderen Lehrer im Raum, die auch gerade Pause hatten, beachteten den Streit gar nicht. Seit Snape Lehrer war, hatte er immer Ärger mit einem Hauslehrer gehabt wegen seiner Punkteverteilung im Unterricht, bis auf Professor Perinson, dem Lehrer für alte Runen und Slytherin-Hauslehrer. Perinson hatte sich seit Snape im Amt war kein einziges Mal mit ihm unterhalten, dafür hatte er auch kein Streitgespräch mit ihm angefangen. McGonagall war Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin, eine wahre Gryffindor Löwin, die auch wie eine Löwin um ihre Schüler kämpfte. Dies alles prallte an Snape ab und er hatte eine Methode ihr zu zeigen, dass er sich reichlich wenig um die verlorenen Punkte des Gryffindor-Hauses kümmerte. 

Es war kaum eine halbe Minute vergangen da senkte Snape einfach den Kopf und starrte auf den Fußboden. Ein nicht Wissender hätte es als eine Geste der Niederlage verstanden, da stand ein junger Lehrer und ließ sich von einer älteren Kollegin gerade zur Schnecke machen. Aber die Anwesenden wußten was es bedeutete, Snape "hörte" nicht zu. Was er nicht sehen konnte, konnte auch nicht verstehen. McGonagall wurde nur noch wütender, doch rührte sie ihn nicht an, zwang ihn nicht sie anzusehen. Statt dessen gab sie nach einigen Minuten auf und verließ frustriert das Lehrerzimmer. Snape sah wieder auf, würdigte die Anwesenden keines Blickes und verschwand auch aus dem Lehrerzimmer. 

Diese Woche war es Gryffindor, dachte er sarkastisch, dann müßte nächste Woche die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff zu ihm kommen. 

Er stockte, nein nächste Woche waren Prüfungen, für dieses Jahr hatte er es geschafft. Kein Ärger mehr mit Lehrern. 

Er spürte das Läuten der großen Schulglocken, immer noch zwei Schulstunden Zeit, ein Kurzbesuch würde immer noch gehen. Mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht machte er sich auf zur Hütte des Wildhüters. 


	37. Kapitel 36 Gewitter

Kapitel 36 Gewitter 

Wunder kommen nur zu denen, die daran glauben. 

Aus Frankreich   
  


Die letzten Prüfungen wurden geschrieben und Snape hatte nichts zu tun. In dieser Zeit, wo alle Stundenpläne auf den Kopf gestellt waren, hieß es eigentlich immer bereit zu sein, von einem Kollegen oder einer Kollegin den Unterricht zu übernehmen. Snape saß in einem der dunkleren Höfe von Hogwarts und wartete. Er wartete darauf, dass jemand völlig gehetzt zu ihm kam und erklärte, er müsse eine erste Klasse übernehmen. Eigentlich war es gefährlich für ihn hier einfach so zu sitzen. Hier waren keine losen Platten, die ihm das Nähern einer Person anzeigten, man konnte nicht frei in alle Ecken des Hofes einsehen um jemanden sofort zu bemerken. Aber er konnte sich nicht immer verstecken oder sich immer nur auf sicherem Gelände bewegen! 

Seit einem Jahr konnte er sich wieder frei bewegen, bei seinem ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse hatte ihn Dumbledore begleitet, das hatte ihm gezeigt, verstecken ging nicht mehr. So saß er im Halbschatten und lauschte in seine eigene stille Welt. Manchmal dachte er nach wie es wohl wäre wenn sein Gehör noch intakt wäre, was würde er jetzt hören? Das allumfassende Summen und Brummen der Schule? Einen Vogelgesang? Severus Snape schnaubte und öffnete wieder die Augen. Er war taub, aus, Ende. Damit mußte er jetzt umgehen. Die Sonne begann in den Hinterhof zu blinzeln, wobei er schon einige Wolken am Himmel ausmachen konnte. 

'Vielleicht kommt ja noch ein Gewitter?', dachte er und sah sich den Himmel an. Langsam schwanden die Schatten und Severus, der immer noch die Dunkelheit schätze, verließ den Innenhof. Als er so durch die Gänge wanderte sah er zwei Lehrer in einem der dunkleren Seitengänge stehen. Sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Snape sah sich um, etwas war geweckt worden tief in ihm. Der Todesser, der Spion, der immer auf der Suche war nach neuen Informationen. Schnell sah er sich um und versteckte sich hinter einem alten Schrank. Belauschen konnte er sie nicht mehr, aber wer sagte denn, dass er sie hören mußte? Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen huschte er hinter einen Wandvorhang. Er mußte nur nah genug heran kommen um sie besser zu sehen. 

'Um der alten Tagen willen', dachte er spöttisch und schlich sich an. 'Vielleicht kann ich es ja immer noch.' 

So leise wie möglich schlich er sich an. Bis er im Schein einer brennenden Fackel die Gesichter von Professor Sinistra und, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nein, das zweite Gesicht war kein Lehrer, es war eine Fremde. Wohl eine der Mütter, deren Kindern hier in Hogwarts waren. Er rückte noch ein Stück näher heran und beobachtete. Innerlich gratulierte er sich, der Todesser in ihm hatte nichts verlernt, anschleichen ging immer noch. Drei Jahre Ruhe und er konnte sich immer noch lautlos wie ein Schatten bewegen. Er begann auf seine Art zu lauschen. 

"Die Kinder sagten er sei ungerecht", sagte die fremde Frau zu Sinistra. 

"Nun das kann ich nicht leugnen, viele Lehrer haben sich bereits beschwert, dass er den Slytherin den Vorzug gibt." Sinistra nickte gewichtig. 

Er nickte in Gedanken, das stimmte, er wollte den Slytherin mehr Selbstvertrauen geben. Aber ungerecht? Konnte man Fördern ungerecht nennen? 

"Aber die anderen Lehrer? Warum tun sie nichts gegen diesen Mann?" fragte die Frau weiter und lehnte sich nun leicht gegen die Wand. 

Sinistra schien etwas wie ein Lachen von sich zu gegen." Natürlich haben wir uns beschwert, er ist zu jung, zu ungestüm. Außerdem ist da noch etwas, aber", sie zuckte mit den Schultern," Dumbledore hält an ihm fest." 

"Ich glaube es hat noch niemand ernsthaft mit ihm gesprochen! Ich arbeite beim Ministerium und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Mann von Hogwarts entfernt wird", fauchte die Frau und marschierte davon. Im langsam erlöschenden Licht der Fackel konnte Snape erkennen wie Sinistra dünn lächelte und schließlich in der gegengesetzten Richtung verschwand. 

Snape lehnte sich hinter dem Wandvorhang an die Wand. Ministerium? War er doch zu weit gegangen? Würde Dumbledore an ihm festhalten, auch wenn sich nun auch Eltern beschwerten? Vorsichtig spähte er nochmals in den Gang, keiner war zu sehen. 

Die Gedanken wirbelten nur so in seinem Kopf umher und er mußte nachdenken. In Ruhe nachdenken. Die Türen der anderen Klassenzimmer sprangen auf und wahre Schülerströme ergossen sich in die Gänge. Stundenwechsel. Sie wichen dem Meister der Zaubertränke aus, einige zogen die Köpfe ein wenn er an ihnen vorbei ging, andere sahen ihn ängstlich an, nur die Slytherin-Schüler nickten ihm respektvoll zu. Doch so recht wollte er all dies nicht wahrhaben, hier konnte er nicht denken. 

Bald ging er durch die Tore der Schule, über die grüne Wiese, an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, in den Verbotenen Wald. Das Donnergrollen über seinem Kopf hörte er nicht. Im Wald konnte er nachdenken. Auch wenn es hier für einen tauben Zauberer noch gefährlicher war. Aber hier gab es keine Schüler, vor denen er sich verstellen mußte. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich weiter und die schweren Gewitterwolken bauschten sich immer mehr auf. 

Keiner bemerkte dass er fehlte, bis zum Abend. In den Prüfungswochen war es fast normal, dass bestimmte Lehrer fehlten, sie korrigierten letzte Prüfungen oder berieten sich mit den unabhängigen Beobachtern und Prüfern. Hagrid saß am Lehrertisch und sah auf den leeren Platz, wo normalerweise immer Snape saß. Auch Dumbledore bemerkte es und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu dem Wildhüter. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, auch er wußte nicht wo Snape war. Das Gesicht, das Dumbledore jetzt machte, gefiel Hagrid gar nicht, der alte Mann sah besorgt aus. 

Hagrid beendete sein Abendessen früh und verabschiedete sich höflich von den Anwesenden. Vielleicht war Snape ja nur in seinen Räumen und entspannte sich etwas. Hagrid ging zu Snapes Privaträumen und klopfte an die Tür. Nichts. Er stampfte auf die lose Platte vor der Tür. Nichts. Er rüttelte an der Tür. Nichts. Mit seinem kleinen rosa Regenschirm tippte er gegen die Tür und sie schwang auf. Hagrid rief nicht nach Snape, dieser hätte es nicht gehört. So ging er nur vorsichtig in den Hauptraum der gleichzeitig das Wohnzimmer war und sah sich um. Alles sah ruhig aus und im hellen Mondlicht, das durch die kleinen Fenster schien, konnte er seinen Freund nirgendwo erkennen. Hagrid wurde unruhig, mit größter Sorgfalt verschloß er wieder die Wohnungstür und suchte das Schloß ab. 

Snape wanderte weiter und immer weiter in den Verbotenen Wald. Die Dunkelheit bemerkte er nur am Rande. Tiere huschten durch das Unterholz, wenn er sich näherte. Bald war nur noch das fahle Mondlicht seine einzige Beleuchtung. Langsam schlich sich eine bleierne Schwere in seine Glieder. Verblüfft blieb er stehen, schon lange nicht mehr hatte er diese Müdigkeit gespürt. Er horchte in sich, ja er war müde und sogar hungrig. Die Verblüffung schlug in Wut um und er trat nach einem kleineren Stein. Verdammt, früher als Todesser hätte es ihn wenig gekümmert, ob er Hunger hatte oder nicht, ob er müde war oder nicht. Damals wäre er einfach in seine Wohnung nach London appariert, hätte sich in eine alte Wolldecke gewickelt und geschlafen. 

Langsam setzte der Wind ein und Blätter wurden von den Ästen gerissen. Das Gewitter, das sich schon so lange angebahnt hatte, war kurz davor sich zu entladen. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, die Wolkendecke deckte nun vollkommen den Himmel zu. Das Mondlicht verschwand, der Wind wurde stärker und die Temperatur begann zu sinken. Der erste Regentropfen brach sich auf seiner Stirn, Snape machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Stattdessen hob er die Arme und hieß den kühlen Regen willkommen. Lauschte mit seinen übrigen Sinnen, wie die Natur das erfrischende Naß, wie er, willkommen hieß. Der Regen wandelte sich schnell in einen wahren Wolkenbruch. 

Severus ließ die Arme und den Kopf sinken. Spürte wie langsam seine Kleidung durchweichte. Es war ein kühler Regen und irgendwo ganz tief in ihm sagte eine kleine Stimme, er solle langsam Schutz suchen. Aber er wollte keinen Schutz mehr, wollte nur noch Ruhe. Er ging einfach in die Knie und ließ sich dann seitlich auf den nassen Waldboden fallen. In Gedanken war er wieder in der Senke, wo ihn Hagrid immer wieder gefunden hatte, in seinen Erinnerungen sah er diesen Platz im Sommer, wenn die Sonne heiß vom Himmel schien und er trotz der Helligkeit ihre Wärme gesucht hatte. Im Herbst, wenn das Farbenspiel des Waldes seinen berauschenden Höhepunkt hatte. Im Winter, wenn der Wald erstarrt dalag, aber dafür der Schnee im Mondlicht wie eine Decke aus abertausend Diamanten glitzerte. Im Frühling, wenn das erste Grün sich wieder hervorwagte. Damals war alles so einfach gewesen, nicht so kompliziert wie jetzt. 

Vielleicht, dachte er ganz für sich, vielleicht wird wieder alles wie früher wenn ich hier so liegen bleibe. 

Und er schlief, troz des Regens, ein. 


	38. Kapitel 37 Phönix

Kapitel 37 Phönix 

Denn die Welt ändert sich: Ich spüre es im Wasser, ich spüre es in der Erde, und ich rieche es in der Luft. 

Baumbart, aus Herr der Ringe Die Rückkehr des Königs, J.R.R. Tolkien   
  


Snape träumte, er träumte von der Vergangenheit. Als seine Welt noch voll Geräusche war und er noch seine Mitmenschen hören konnte. Doch waren seine Träume voll Angst, voll Schmerz. Aber er konnte in ihnen hören! Er hörte die gellenden Schreie seiner Opfer, das Flehen, wenn Todesser ihnen den Schutz ihrer Häuser nahmen. Er sah ihre schreckensweiten Augen, die nur noch blanke Angst wiederspiegelten. Er sah, er hörte, er roch, er spürte. Seine Träume waren immer schon sehr intensiv gewesen. Wenn er in seinen persönlichen Albtraum abtauchte, zitterte er innerlich. Er kannte das Ende nur zu gut. All seine Opfer, all seine Fehler zeigten sich am Ende auf. 

Der Mann, der auf dem aufgeweichten Waldboden lag, wimmerte leise und schlang seine Arme um den Oberkörper. Dann zitterte die Gestalt, aber das Wimmern brach nicht ab. 

Etwas großes rot, goldenes durchbrach das dichte Kronendach der Bäume. Wie ein überdimensionaler brennender Fußball schoß es auf den Waldboden zu. Fast schien es als ob es die Kontrolle über seinen Flug verloren hätte. Kurz vor dem Aufprall öffnete der ungewöhnliche Vogel seine Schwingen und fing seinen Sturz ab. Schwarze Knopfaugen, scharf berechnend, suchten den Waldboden ab. Etwas hatte ihn hier her gezogen. Er hatte etwas gespürt. Da sah das Tier die dunkle Gestalt auf dem Waldboden. Mit zurückgewonnener Sicherheit schwang sich der Vogel auf einen nahen Baum und ließ sich auf einem kahlen Ast nieder. Wer war dieser Mensch da unten? Und warum wimmerte er? Der große Vogel schloß kurz die Augen, schien die Witterung aufzunehmen. 

Keine äußeren Verletzungen. Irritiert schüttelte sich das Tier. Die Regentropfen flogen aus dem herrlichen Gefieder, der Vogel plusterte sich auf. Beobachtete, schätzte die Lage ein. Der Regen blieb und trommelte weiter auf das Blätterdach des Waldes. Der Vogel beschloß, erst einmal im Baum zu warten, er zog ein Bein ein und steckte seinen Kopf unter einen seiner Flügel. Schien er auch zu ruhen, so hörte er seine Umgebung genau. Außer dem Wimmern und Gestammel des Menschen am Boden konnte er nichts ausmachen. Die Zeit strich dahin. 

Der Albtraum erreichte seinen grausamen Höhepunkt und so sehr Severus es versuchte. Er konnte nicht daraus erwachen. Er war zum Erstarren verdammt, zum Beobachten. Raus! Er wollte hier raus! 

Und der Mensch am Waldboden schrie auf. Sofort war das Tier hellwach, der Kopf schnellte unter dem Gefieder hervor und wieder fielen die Wassertropfen wie tausend kleine Goldklümpchen aus dem Gefieder. Die scharfen Augen suchten die Gestalt am Boden, war er angegriffen worden? Nein, der Mann lag auf dem Rücken, krallte seine Hände in den Boden und warf wie im Fieberdelirium seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Der Vogel warf einen Blick in den dunklen Wald. Hatte der Schrei Räuber angelockt? Die Vogelaugen suchten zielsicher zwischen dem Geäst in den hohen Kronen und zwischen dem Gestrüpp am Boden. Nichts! Das hieß in diesem Wald nicht viel. Unsicher trippelte das Tier nun von einem Bein auf das andere. Hier oben war er sicher und er war kräftig! Er war in der Blüte seines Lebens, nur ein Verrückter würde einen voll ausgewachsenen Phönix angreifen. Er konnte mit einer einzigen Berührung seiner Federn Tiere in Flammen aufgehen lassen, wenn er wollte. Er konnte große Lasten tragen, wenn er wollte. War ein treuer Gefährte, wenn er nicht ein solches Schuldgefühl gehabt hätte. War es doch ein Zauberstab mit einer seiner Schweiffedern gewesen, der so viel Leid und Elend über die Zaubergemeinschaft gebracht hatte. 

Das prächtige Tier schüttelte seinen Kopf. Doch selbst die magischen Tiere überall auf der Welt erzählten sich die Geschichten von einem mächtigen Magier, der geschlagen worden war. Einige wenige erzählten auch von einem düsteren Schatten tief in den Wäldern Albaniens. Da hatte der Phönix beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war zurück zu kehren. Er hatte genug getrauert, hatte genug sich selbst Vorwürfe gemacht. 

Der Phönix war aufgestiegen in die grelle Sonne, hatte das Feuer dieses Planeten in sich aufgesogen und sich dann auf die lange Heimreise gemacht. War über Kontinente und Gebirge geflogen und schließlich zum Schluß über das Wasser, das seine Insel vom Festland trennte. Die Sonne, die er in sich trug, brannte selbst nach der langen Reise immer noch in ihm, gab ihm Kraft und Stärke. 

Kurz trällerte er und schwang sich in die Lüfte, nur um kurz zu schweben und mit einer unübertroffenen Eleganz auf dem Boden zu landen. Der rot-goldene Kopf schnellte herum, von dieser Position aus war alles so anders. War alles so fremd. Vorsichtig hüpfte der Phönix näher an den Menschen heran, er hatte aufgehört zu schreien. Oh ja, er wußte sehr wohl Menschen zu unterscheiden, er kannte die Unterschiede zwischen Mann und Frau. Zwischen verletzt und nicht verletzt sein. Zwischen magisch und nicht magisch. Dieser hier war männlich und die Nähe zeigte dem Phönix auch, dass er ein Magier war. Jetzt lag der Mann ruhig da, der Vogel hüpfte zwei Schritte näher heran, schnupperte. Angst und Kummer lag in der Luft. War vielleicht dieser Zauberer deswegen hier her gekommen? 

Noch einen Hüpfer. Das leise Wimmern setzte wieder ein, als der Regen härter auf das bleiche Gesicht schlug und der Wind kalt über den Boden blies. Der Phönix legte den Kopf schief. Dann breitete er seine großen Schwingen aus, so dass ein Flügel das Gesicht schützte. Der Regen prasselte nicht mehr darauf nieder, leicht stellte er die Schwinge schräg und jetzt kam auch kein Wind mehr durch. Das Wimmern verstummte. Dafür hörte er jetzt das leise Knurren eines Wolfes. Der Phönix richtete sich auf und sah, dass ein Wolf aus dem Unterholz kam. Der Vogel stellte sein Gefieder auf und fauchte. Die Regentropfen, die nun auf das Gefieder auftrafen, zischten, verdampften. Eine beinahe greifbare Hitze ging nun von diesem magischen Geschöpf aus. Tödlich, versengend. Der Wolf zog seine Rute ein und verschwand wieder. 

Seine Träume wurden warm und sicherer. Er lag auf einer Wiese, der Tau hatte seine Kleidung durchnässt, doch fühlte er sich warm und geborgen. Von Irgendwo her schien ein Vogel ein Lied zu trällern. Hörte er es wirklich? Nein, es war eher ein Gefühl, das sich langsam in ihm ausbreitete. 

Der Phönix sang für den Magier, er sang leise aber beständig die ganze Nacht. Einige Tiere kamen auf die Lichtung, es waren ruhige Tiere, die nur dem Lied lauschen wollten. Selten war es geworden, dass man ein solches Lied im Verbotenen Wald gehört hatte. Selbst als langsam die Sonne aufging verschwanden sie nicht. Fast schien es als ob die Sonne dem Phönix mehr Kraft gab, sein Lied schraubte sich in ungeahnte Höhen und Tiefen. War wie ein goldener Faden, der sich durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen wand. Der Mann in Schwarz rührte sich und der Phönix stoppte in seinem furiosen Finale, verstummte schlagartig. Die Tiere sahen auf. 

Snape erwachte stufenweise aus seinem Schlaf, das Erste was er spürte war die Kälte und die Feuchtigkeit. Dann kam die Wärme der Sonne, die langsam aufging und begann, seinem völlig durchweichten Körper wieder Wärme zu geben. Windstille und ein Gefühl. Geborgenheit. Warum das? Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen, zuerst glaubte er in einen weiteren Traum aus Rot und Gold hinein zu gleiten. Das Bild wurde schärfer, es waren Federn. Vogelfedern in Gold- und Rottönen, die Sonne brach sich in ihnen und sie schienen auf Snape wie flüssiges Gold. Eine Schwinge versperrte sein Sichtfeld und plötzlich verschwand die Schwinge und die Sonne schien grell in seine Augen. Er stöhnte, sofort war die Schwinge wieder da, schirmte die Sonne von seinem Gesicht ab. Blinzelnd drehte er vorsichtig den Kopf, ein Zittern ging durch den Vogelflügel und dann kam auch ein Vogelkopf in sein Blickfeld. Er war greifvogelartig, und pechschwarze unergründliche Knopfaugen sahen ihn an. Es dauerte bis sein noch von der Müdigkeit eingenebeltes Gehirn den Vogel erkannte. 

Ein Phönix. 

Neben ihm stand ein Phönix und schien nun zufrieden mit dem Schnabel zu klappern. Vorsichtig hob Severus eine Hand und strich dem Vogel über die Brust, das Tier schloß genüßlich die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Das Gefieder schien warm zu sein, überhaupt strahlte der ganze Vogelkörper eine angenehme Wärme aus. Es war eine verrückte Situation, da lag er bis auf die Knochen durchweicht und leicht unterkühlt mitten im Verbotenen Wald und streichelte einen Phönix! Ein dünnes Lächeln stahl sich über sein Gesicht als das Tier wieder mit dem Schnabel klapperte, er schien es zu mögen! Vorsichtig richtete sich der Lehrer auf. Der Phönix klappte seine Schwinge ein und sah ihn wieder neugierig an. Erst jetzt konnte Snape ausmachen, dass er nicht allein war. Mehrere Tiere standen oder lagen um ihn herum im Wald. Er konnte eine Greifenmutter mit zwei Jungtieren ausmachen. Ein Einhorn lag unter einem Baum, das weiße Fell schimmerte wie Schnee. Nichtmagische Wesen waren auch zu sehen, Rehe ästen im nahen Unterholz, sahen ihn aus ihren braunen unschuldigen Augen an. Der Phönix legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schien wieder zu singen. Er konnte es nicht sicher sagen, aber wieder breitete sich dieses Gefühl der Ruhe in ihm aus. Wie gern würde er jetzt diesem Lied lauschen. 

Da plötzlich schwankte der Vogel leicht und das Lied erstarb. Die Tiere sahen auf. Bittend sah das magische Tier zu ihm auf. Snape streckte die Arme aus und der Vogel sprang hinein. Severus stand vorsichtig auf, die Tiere verschwanden wieder im Wald. Das Einhorn trotte ins Unterholz und der Waldboden warf Blumen auf, wo sein Huf den Boden berührte. Die Greifen schwangen sich in die Lüfte und die anderen Waldbewohner verschwanden so lautlos wie sie in der Nacht gekommen waren. Etwas unsicher drehte sich Snape einmal im Kreis, er mußte den Vogel nach Hogwarts bringen. Warum, wußte er nicht. Nur das! Und das zählte. Dann ging er zielsicher in den Wald, den Vogel sicher in den Armen haltend. Das Tier hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt, hier und da schien es zu trällern. Er spürte es am Vogelleib. Etwas Feuchtes rann ihm an der Seite des Kopfes entlang. Er beachtete es nicht, er war naß und sein Haar war auch völlig durchweicht. Der Vogel legte nun seinen Kopf auf die andere Schulter. Beruhigend sprach der Lehrer auf den Phönix ein, streichelte hier und da über den wunderbaren Körper. Spendete Trost und Sicherheit. Die Sonne stieg höher und höher. 

Hagrid hatte Dumbledore alarmiert. Zu zweit und ohne Einbezug der anderen Lehrkräfte durchsuchten sie das Schloß die ganze Nacht. Erfolglos. Dann hatte sich Hagrid aufgemacht, um in der Senke zu suchen. Ohne Erfolg. Völlig übermüdet trafen die zwei vor den Toren Hogwarts wieder aufeinander. Dumbledore wirkte leicht zerzaust und eine Spinnwebe hing von seinem purpurroten Spitzhut. Hagrid hatte ein Eichenblatt im krausen Haar und seine Stiefel waren voll Schlamm und Dreck. Es hatte die ganze Nacht geregnet bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Jetzt waren die Wolken fast verschwunden und ließen die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne wieder durchscheinen. 

"Nichts", grummelte Hagrid und zuckte mit den Schultern, "Is nicht in der Senke und nicht auf dem Weg dahin. Ich suche heute den restlichen Wald ab." 

Dumbledore nickte traurig. Er hatte so gehofft, dass er Hagrid nicht mehr auf die Suche schicken mußte. 

"Ich werde die Lehrkräfte heute Morgen benachrichtigen", sagte der Direktor betrübt. 

Hagrid hob die Hand, fast so als wollte er dem alten Mann auf die Schulter klopfen, ließ es dann bleiben. 

"Ich werde ihn finden. Ich habe ihn immer gefunden!" sagte Hagrid fest. 

"Ja, das weiß ich. Ich gehe dann mal in mein Büro", murmelte Dumbledore und drehte sich um. Der Wildhüter sah den Direktor von Hogwarts mitfühlend nach. Auch er hatte gehofft, nun nicht mehr auf die Suche nach Snape gehen zu müssen. 

Dumbledore schlurfte durch die Gänge, hier und da grüßte er einen Geist, der durch eine Wand schwebte. Vor seinem Wasserspeier wurden seine Gedankengänge plötzlich unterbrochen. Etwas wie Fußspuren konnte er ausmachen, schlammige Fußspuren, und sie gehörten nicht zu Hagrid. Mit klopfendem Herzen nannte er seinem Torwächter das Passwort und eilte die Treppe zu seinem Büro hinauf. Er öffnete die Tür so schlagartig, dass sie fast aus den Angeln gerissen wurde. Dumbledore schrie leise vor Überraschung auf. Vor dem offenen Kamin, in dem munter ein Feuer prasselte, saß auf dem Boden Snape. Der junge Zauberer sah auf. Er war durchweicht und an seinen Roben klebte der Schlamm. Dumbledore ging auf ihn zu, fiel auf die Knie und umarmte Severus. 

"Oh Kind", murmelte er und drückte den Zauberer fest an sich. 

Snape versteifte sich kurz unter seinen Armen und erwiderte dann mit einem Arm vorsichtig die Umarmung. Da hörte Dumbledore ein fragendes Zirpen und er löste sich von Severus. Das Zirpen war von Snape gekommen, fragend sah Albus ihn an. Snape lächelte geheimnisvoll und hob seine Robe, die seinen Schoß verdeckte, vorsichtig an. Wieder gab Albus einen Ruf der Überraschung von sich. "Fawkes!" 

Der Phönix blinzelte müde und zirpte wieder. 

"Fawkes, du bist wieder da!" Mit zittrigen Fingern strich Dumbledore über den Kopf des Phönix. 

"Mein Phönix ist wieder da!" flüsterte der nun völlig verblüffte Direktor von Hogwarts. 

Snape nickte, hob das Tier vorsichtig aus seinem Schoß und übergab den Vogel dem alten Mann. Dumbledore wiegte den Phönix wie ein Kind in seinen Armen und vergrub sein altes Gesicht in dem weichem Gefieder. 

"Oh Fawkes du bist wieder da", murmelte er in die Federn. 

Snape lächelte sanft bei dem Bild, das sich ihm da bot. Der Direktor ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und wiegte weiter den Vogel in seinen Armen. Immer wieder murmelte er den Namen des Phönix, bis schließlich seine Bewegungen langsamer wurden und sein Kopf auf die Schulter fiel. Albus Dumbledore war eingeschlafen. Die Aufregung um Snape, dann das Wiederfinden und die Rückkehr seines Phönix hatten den alten Mann viel Kraft gekostet. Snape suchte nach einer Decke und als er eine fand, deckte er den Direktor vorsichtig zu, strich ein letztes Mal über den Kopf des Tieres und verschwand auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Büro. 

Selten war ihm die Kraft und die Möglichkeit gegeben worden, jemandem eine Freude zu machen. Und als er seinen Herrn so glücklich gesehen hatte, wie er seinen Phönix in die Arme geschlossen hatte, wie Severus, seinen Spion, sein Eigentum, schämte sich Snape einen Moment lang, dass er an seinem Herrn gezweifelt hatte. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen. Sein Herr würde ihn nie fallen lassen, würde immer für ihn da sein. Das Farbenspiel des Wandteppichs ließ Snape den Kopf heben. Ein Phönix war darauf auch abgebildet, Gold in Gold, Rot in Rot, feurig und kraftvoll wie die Sonne. 


	39. Kapitel 38 Flüstern

Kapitel 38 Flüstern

Die stillsten Worte sind es, welche den Sturm bringen.

Nietzsche

Die Rückkehr des Phönix wurde von den Lehrern mit Freuden aufgenommen und es war, als ob der Phönix ihnen den restlichen Frieden zurück gebracht hätte. Die Lehrer wurden entspannter und so fiel es kaum jemandem auf, dass Snape an den folgenden drei Tagen nicht anwesend war. Hagrid hatte sofort nach ihm gesehen und den jungen Zaubertranklehrer vor dem Kamin schlafend am Boden gefunden - immer noch in seinen durchweichten und verdreckten Sachen. Der Wildhüter schaffte es nicht Snape aufzuwecken. Es war fast so als sei er in eine Art Tiefschlaf gefallen, aus dem es kein einfaches Erwachen gab. 

Hagrid zog Snape die nassen Sachen aus und steckte ihn in ein vorgewärmtes Nachthemd. Anfangs hatte der Halbriese gestockt, war es rechtens so in die Intimsphäre des Lehrers einzudringen? Es war immerhin kein Notfall! Doch Hagrid hatte sich schließlich einen innerlichen Ruck gegeben, wenn er es nicht tat dann würde es ein Notfall werden! 

In Gedanken lächelte er, es war fast so wie in alten Zeiten. Zum Schluß legte er Severus in das große Bett und verschwand auf leisen Sohlen. Wobei Hagrid den leisen Verdacht hegte, er hätte auf Pferden aus dem Raum reiten können und Snape hätte weiter geschlafen. 

Regelmäßig sah er nach seinem Freund, doch dieser schlief. Er schlief immer noch als Dumbledore nach ihm sah, seinen zurückgewonnen Phönix auf der Schulter. Mit einem gütigen Lächeln sah er auf das entspannte Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers. Schließlich wandte er sich an den Phönix. 

"Ist das dein Werk Fawkes?" fragte er leise das Tier und strich über das weiche Gefieder.

Der Phönix klapperte nur gewichtig mit dem Schnabel. 

***

Snape schlief und träumte, ausnahmsweise träumte er gut. Er träumte vom Verbotenen Wald im Frühling. In seinen Träumen ging er durch den Wald, seltsamerweise war alles ruhig, kein Blätterrauschen, kein Knacken von Gehölz wenn er einen Ast brach, kein Vogel sang. Stop, da sang doch etwas, leise und beständig. War der Phönix wieder an seiner Seite? Er drehte sich nach dem Tier um. Doch er sah den Vogel nicht. Hörte nur dessen Lied. Bedauernd ging er weiter. Er hätte gern das Tier hier in seinem Traum dabei gehabt. Dann wäre er nicht so allein. Seine Stimmung war gesunken, er war etwas traurig. Da hatte er einmal einen guten Traum, aber keine Traumgestalt, mit der er es hätte teilen können. Der Wald in seinem Kopf war leer, ohne Tiere. Mit einem Seufzen ging er weiter. Wenigsten blühte der Waldboden und es herrschte nicht das überwiegende Grün vor. Er bückte sich und pflückte eine Blume, sie war tief blau. Nachdenklich strich er über die Blütenblätter. Sie waren weich wie Seide und dann schien die Blume von innen heraus zu glühen. Snape lächelte. Das versprach ein interessanter Traum zu werden. Einsam, ja. Aber interessant.

***

Hagrid sah überrascht auf, er wachte schon die dritte Nacht am Bett von Snape. Den Lehrern wurde erzählt, dass sich Snape nicht wohl fühle und Madame Pomfrey ihm Bettruhe verordnet hatte. Alle Schüler, außer die Slytherin, waren froh, dass sie nun die letzten Tage Ruhe vor dem launischen Zaubertränkelehrer hatten. Madame Pomfrey konnte sich auch nicht erklären warum Snape einfach nur schlief. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu wecken, ohne Erfolg. Dann hatte sie mit den Schultern gezuckt und erklärt: "Vielleicht war er einfach nur etwas überarbeitet und sein Körper holt sich die erforderliche Ruhe. Geben wir ihm noch zwei Tage."

Hagrid betrachtete das Gesicht seines Freundes, er hatte leicht gelächelt. Wenn das die anderen Lehrer gesehen hätten! Für seine Kollegen und Kolleginnen hatte er nur ein dünnes oder spöttisches Lächeln übrig. Dies hier war anders gewesen, es zeigte Freude! 

"Nun, was immer es ist was du träumst, es scheint dir zu gefallen", murmelte der Wildhüter. 

Irgendwo tief in sich wünschte er seinem Freund mehr solche glücklichen Träume. 

***

Snape saß auf einem Baumstumpf und blinzelte in die Sonne. Hier könnte er ewig bleiben. Der Gesang brach ab und der Zaubertränkelehrer sah sich überrascht um. Warum hatte der Gesang gestoppt? Der Phönix stand vor ihm. Erst jetzt bemerkte Snape wie groß das Tier wirklich war. Der Phönix sah nun auch in die Sonne, dann schwenkte der Kopf wieder in seine Richtung.

"Danke für das Lied", sagte Snape und nickte dem Tier höflich zu.

Wie die Einhörner hatte auch der Phönix seine eigene Schönheit und Eleganz. Es waren stolze Tiere, voll Elan, voll Feuer. 

Da schwang sich das Wesen in die Lüfte und wedelte mit seinen langen Schweiffedern vor seinem Gesicht. Was hatte damals ihr Lehrer für Magische Tierwesen gesagt? Sie können ungewöhnlich schwere Lasten tragen. Vorsichtig griff er nach den Schweiffedern und urplötzlich durchströmte ihn eine Leichtigkeit, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Der Phönix schlug fest mit den Flügeln und Severus verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Der Vogel stieg immer höher und höher, der Sonne entgegen. Bis Severus ganz und gar von Licht umgeben war und er meinte, eine Glocke in der Ferne zu hören.

Hagrid wollte sich gerade erheben, es war der letzte Schultag, das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück in der Großen Halle, wo alle Schüler und Lehrer zusammen kommen würden. Ein weiteres Schuljahr war vorüber gezogen. Nun läutete die Schulglocke, heute Mittag würden die Schüler die Zeugnisse bekommen und ihre Erinnerungs-Scheine, nicht außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. Am Nachmittag würden die Siebtklässler in einer kleinen Zeremonie ihre Abschlußzeugnisse erhalten und dann, am Abend, war das große Abschluß-Fest! Hagrid lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn er an die Köstlichkeiten dachte. 

Die Glocke läutete noch einmal, um auch die letzten Schlafmützen aus den Betten zu bringen. Hagrid stand nun vollends auf und zu seiner Überraschung wachte Snape urplötzlich aus seinem tagelangen Schlaf auf. Er war wie eine Feder in die Höhe geschnellt und saß aufrecht im Bett. Verwirrt sah er sich um.

"Guten Morgen!" trompetete der Wildhüter laut.

Snape zuckte zusammen und starrte Hagrid an, als ob er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte.

"Du hast sehr lange geschlafen", sagte nun Rubeus im normalen Tonfall. 

Snape sah ihn nur an, sagte kein Wort.

Der Halbriese räusperte sich. "Nun ähm, um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Bist einfach nicht aufgewacht."

Snape schwieg.

Hagrid begann nun nervös von einem Bein auf das andere zu treten. "Nun, Pomfrey sagte, du bräuchtest vielleicht nur etwas Ruhe. Ich hab dich vor dem Kamin schlafend gefunden und, ähm, nun ja, umgezogen und ins Bett gebracht." 

Schweigen.

"Aber es scheint ja, dass du gut geschlafen hast. Einmal hast du sogar gelächelt!" verkündete der Wildhüter um zu zeigen, dass er sehr lange hier gewesen war.

Schweigen.

Jetzt wurde es Hagrid unheimlich, Snape war keiner der viel sprach, aber auch er sagte wenigstens Guten Morgen oder gab zu erkennen, dass er seine Umwelt "hörte". 

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Zauberers. "Alles in Ordnung? Verstehst du mich?" 

Snape starrte ihn aus großen Augen an und flüsterte. "Ich kann dich verstehen."

"Gut ich dachte schon jetzt bist du auch noch stumm! Würgende Wasserspeier das wäre was gewesen!" lachte Hagrid.

"Ich kann dich verstehen Hagrid." Snape sah den Wildhüter weiter an und dann bewegte er die Lippen, sagte aber kein Wort.

"Wie bitte?" Hagrid war gerade abgelenkt gewesen und hatte nicht lesen können, was sein Freund gesagt hatte. Er neigt seinen Kopf herunter und Snape hauchte ihm ins Ohr: "Ich kann dich hören!" 

Hagrid drehte überrascht den Kopf und sah Severus tief in die Augen. "Wie bitte?" wiederholte er sich.

"Ich kann dich hören", flüsterte Snape.

"Hören?" Hagrid öffnete den Mund. "Aber wie? Ich meine richtig hören?"

Snape nickte.

"So richtig meine Stimme und alles?" Hagrid nahm nun auch die zweite Hand und legte sie auf die andere Schulter von Severus. "Richtig hören?" sagte der Wildhüter noch mal und seine Stimme zitterte.

"Ich kann dich hören", wiederholte Snape im Flüsterton.

"Würgende Wasserspeier!", und Hagrid umarmte Snape und große Tränen rannen in den wirren Bart des Wildhüters. Snape umarmte ebenfalls den Wildhüter und auch ihm liefen die Tränen herunter. Nach einer Weile, als sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten, setzte sich Hagrid schwer auf den Bettrand, der sich daraufhin gefährlich weit herunter bog. Der Halbriese schnäuzte in sein großes gepunktetes Taschentuch. "Wie? Ich meine wie kann das passieren? Und so plötzlich?" 

Das Frühstück war vergessen, jetzt zählte nur noch dieses kleine Wunder.

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Snape und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

"Richtig hören! HA! Warte bis Dumbledore das erfährt!" Der Wildhüter klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

Snape zuckte wieder zusammen.

"Oh T´schuldigung", sagte Hagrid und ließ die Hände sinken.

"Es ist nur so laut!" sagte Snape und strich über die Bettdecke. "Ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden, nicht mehr zu hören. Und jetzt ist mir alles irgendwie zu laut." 

Hagrid hörte es nun auch, die Schüler gingen zum Essen und das Schloß erwachte zum Leben. Nun hatte sich leichte Panik in die Augen von Snape geschlichen, er starrte die Wand an als ob gleich ganze Schülerhorden laut lachend und redend durch das Schlafzimmer des Lehrers gingen.

"Hm, okay ich sage nichts. Du bleibst noch einen Tag hier. Dann sagen wir es Dumbledore. So brauchst du nicht in die Große Halle. In Ordnung?" Hagrid stand auf und das Bett ächzte leise. Er verstand das Problem seines Freundes.

Snape nickte erleichtert.

Ein letztes Mal umarmte Hagrid seinen ungewöhnlichen Freund. "Du kannst wieder hören! Oh wie sehr habe ich es dir gewünscht!" 


	40. Kapitel 39 Wandel

Kapitel 39 Wandel 

Das Firmament kreist, und die Stunden zeigen beständigen Wechsel. 

Aus Marokko 

Zuerst war er so gut wie taub gewesen, seine Welt war über eine Lange Zeit hinweg still und stumm und jetzt? Jetzt überrannten ihn die Geräusche förmlich! Snape saß in seinem Bett und lauschte. Fast vergessen geglaubte Dinge drangen an sein Ohr. Das Lachen von Schülern hallte von fern in sein Zimmer. Leise, aber es war da. Vor dem Fenster sang ein Vogel sein Lied und selbst das Rauschen des Windes konnte er ausmachen. Auch hörte er Dinge, die er nicht gleich einordnen konnte, sein Gedächtnis mußte sich erst daran erinnern was es war. Vorsichtig stand er auf, die Decke raschelte leise als er sie zurück schob, das Bett knarrte ebenso. Er schloß kurz die Augen, normalerweise war es seine Zeit dann Ruhe zu finden, alle äußeren Eindrücke auszusperren und sich innerlich zu sortieren. Doch der Vogel sang immer noch und das Schloß erreichte seine Betriebszeit, wie ein Bienenstock summte es. Mit einem Seufzer öffnete er wieder die Augen, die Ruhe wollte nicht zu ihm kommen. 

Wie war dieses Wunder geschehen? Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm nach einem Jahr vorsichtig erklärt, dass es wohl gegen seine Taubheit kein Mittel gab. Sie schätzte, dass es eine nervenbedingte Sache war und auch die Umstände, wie Hagrid ihn gefunden hatte, sprachen für sich. Snape sah etwas Rotes aufblitzen, auf einem nahen Stuhl hatte wohl Hagrid seine Roben zum Trocken gelegt. Eine kleine rote Feder hatte sich im Stoff verfangen und blitzte nun spöttisch zu ihm auf. Vorsichtig zupfte er die Vogelfeder vom Stoff und strich über sie. Sie war eine Daunenfeder und ganz weich. Nachdenklich drehte er die Feder und sah sie sich von allen Seiten an. 

Der Phönix! 

Snape lachte, natürlich wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Fawkes war ein Phönix und diese Tiere hatten Heilkräfte. Genauer gesagt ihre Tränen bargen diese Kräfte. Phönixtränen hatten aber einen Haken, man konnte sie nicht aufbewahren. Sie verloren nach wenigen Minuten ihre Heilwirkung. Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Etwas rauschte an sein Fenster und er hörte ein fragendes Zirpen. Snape wandte den Kopf und sah den Phönix in einem der kleinen Fenster sitzen. Hagrid mußte es wohl offen gelassen haben, damit die Eulen ihre Post abliefern konnten. Das Tier hüpfte in den Raum und landete auf der Rückenlehne eines Sessels. Die anfängliche Verwirrtheit schlug in Wut um. 

"Ich hoffe du weißt was du mir angetan hast!" sagte Snape mit einem leicht zornigen Unterton. 

Das Tier legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn unschuldig aus den kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen an. 

"Erst gewöhne ich mich mit viel Mühe an dieses Leben, mit der Behinderung, und jetzt muß ich mich wieder an etwas Neues gewöhnen!" fauchte er. 

Der Phönix klapperte nur mit den Schnabel. Schien sich seiner Schuld voll bewußt zu sein. 

"Warum kann mein Leben nicht endlich Ruhe finden! Oder wenigstens für eine Weile stabil bleiben? Aber nein!" Severus begann auf- und abzuwandern. "Severus Snape muß sich an immer neue Dinge gewöhnen. Immer neue Dinge lernen. Sich immer neu anpassen, egal wie, egal was es ihn kostet." 

Er stoppte und beugte sich zu dem Tier hinüber. "Ich hoffe du...." 

Weiter kam er nicht, Fawkes hatte seinen Hals gestreckt und seinen Kopf auf Snapes Schulter gelegt. Der Zaubertranklehrer erstarrte und ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Der Phönix gurrte leicht und aller Zorn war aus Snape verflogen. 

"Aber..", flüsterte er und hob die Hand um den Phönix zu streicheln, "wie soll ich dir böse sein? Du konntest es ja nicht wissen." 

Fawkes hob wieder den Kopf und sah Snape tief in die Augen. Was sah dieses Wesen nur in ihm? Ein Phönix fliegt nicht umher und heilt einfach so Magier, sie setzten ihre Fähigkeiten sehr gezielt ein und nur wenn es ihnen die Mühe wert schien. Snape ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und der Phönix hüpfte in seinen Schoß. Vorsichtig streichelte er über das Gefieder und wartete den Tag ab. 

Wenigstens, so dachte er für sich, bin ich nicht allein. 

Er lauschte weiter in das Schloß und der Phönix schlief irgendwann ein. 

Dumbledore kam gleich nach dem Mittagessen. Kurz nach dem Frühstück war er, wie fast jeden Tag, von Eulen bombardiert worden und mußte erst wichtige Briefe beantworten. Dann mußte er am obligatorischen letzten Mittagessen in diesem Schuljahr in der Großen Halle sein aber er verabschiedete sich früh und eilte so schnell es ging in die Räume von Snape. Er fand ihn ruhig sitzend in einem Sessel und zu seiner Überraschung war Fawkes schon bei ihm. Dumbledore lächelte vorsichtig. 

"Ähm wie ich sehe hat er dich schon gefunden", sagte Albus leise. 

Snape nickte und streichelte wieder über das rot-goldene Gefieder. "Ich glaube die Heilwirkung hat etwas länger gedauert. Deswegen mein langer Schlaf." 

Dumbledore beobachtete Snape genau, wieder wurde alles für ihn auf den Kopf gestellt, etwas was er nicht zu glauben gewagt hatte, war eingetreten. Severus konnte wieder hören! Sein Lehrer schien es aber irgendwie ganz locker zu nehmen und wirkte auf ihn keineswegs verstört oder verängstig. Fawkes in Snape´s Schoß bewegte sich und hob den Kopf, als das Tier Albus erkannte zirpte es leise und schloß wieder die Augen. Der Direktor setzte sich auf den Stuhl Snape gegenüber. 

"Hm, er scheint dich zu mögen", Albus lehnte sich vor und strich über das Gefieder, "sonst hätte er dich nicht geheilt oder gefunden." 

"Es scheint so. Wobei ich nicht verstehe was er in mir sieht? Ein Phönix erkennt doch das...", Severus stockte kurz, "das Dunkle in mir. Was ich früher getan habe. Was ich bin." 

"Was du warst!" verbesserte Dumbledore fest. 

Der Phönix schien sich noch mehr zusammen zu rollen, wie eine Katze. Er wollte nicht aufstehen, sondern bei diesem Menschen noch etwas bleiben. 

"Nachdem Hagrid mir erzählt hat was geschehen ist, habe ich dich für den restlichen Tag entschuldigt", erzählte Albus nun fast im Plauderton. "Ich glaube, das ist das Beste." 

Snape nickte. 

Eine Weile starrten sich die Beiden an und schwiegen. Nur hier und da unterbrach das Rascheln von Fawkes Gefieder wenn er sich bewegte die Stille in den Raum. Das Schloß war voll erwacht und keineswegs leise. Snape strich weiter fast automatisch über das Gefieder. 

"Wieder etwas neues", murmelte Albus schließlich. 

Snape lachte zu seiner Überraschung leise auf. "Ich glaube, langsam gewöhne ich mich daran. Das Leben wäre doch langweilig ohne ständige grundlegende Veränderungen." 

Albus starrte sein Gegenüber an, war das gerade ein Witz gewesen? Oder die Andeutung eines Witzes? Sarkasmus, ja, das kannte er mittlerweile von Snape, es war ein Teil seines Schutzmechanismus geworden. Aber ein ehrlicher Witz? War sein _Eigentum_ verrückt geworden? Er sah Snape tief in die Augen und zu seiner Überraschung glitzerten sie das erste Mal. Es waren keine dunkle Tunnel, kein leerer Blick, dann, so schnell wie das Leben in diesen Augen für einen kurzen Moment aufgetaucht war, verschwand es wieder. Sie waren wieder stumpf und leer. 

Albus lächelte. "Ja, das Leben wäre sonst wirklich langweilig." 

Der Phönix zirpte leise im Schlaf.   
  
  
  



	41. Kapitel 40 Jahrgang 1991 92

Kapitel 40 Jahrgang 1991/92 

I am the son i am the heir   
Of nothing in particular 

How soon is now ?   
Original gesungen von: love spite love   
  


Snape stand auf dem Astronomieturm, es waren nur noch wenige Tage bevor die Schüler wieder das Schloß heimsuchen würden. Madame Sinistra hatte er allein schon durch seine Anwesenheit vertrieben. Sein Herz raste immer noch, er war die enge Wendeltreppe hochgerannt. Jetzt stand er an der Brüstung und holte tief Luft. Innerlich fluchte er, wie hatte er dies vergessen können? Wie nur? Vor einer halben Stunde war er noch bei Albus Dumbledore gesessen, sie hatten über die Rückkehr von Professor Quirrell geredet. Der Mann war Severus seit seiner Studienreise nicht mehr ganz geheuer. Mochte er äußerlich nervös und unschuldig aussehen, so hatte Severus doch dieses seltsame Gefühl in ein altes bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Quirrell an ihm vorbei ging. Manchmal glitzerten seine Augen kalt und berechnend. Dann war der junge Mann wieder nervös und sein linkes Auge zuckte unablässig. 

Albus Dumbledore war sich der Veränderung bewußt und beschloß Quirrell mehr im Auge zu behalten. Aber er erklärte Severus auch, dass er allein auf eine Verdächtigung hin keinen Lehrer kündigen konnte, und außerdem sei es sowieso schwer für diesen Posten einen guten Lehrer zu finden. An dieser Stelle hatte Severus sein Interesse für den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste eingeworfen. Immerhin würde er wissen wo von er sprach! Quirrells Unterricht war schon immer ein Witz gewesen. Dumbledore hatte ihn besorgt angesehen, natürlich wußte Snape wovon er sprechen würde, aber er hielt es für zu gefährlich. Allein dass er Snape gestattet hatte vor einigen Jahren Hauslehrer für Slytherin zu werden, war für Albus das Höchste gewesen. Noch weiter konnte er sich nicht für seinen Schutzbefohlenen aus dem Fenster lehnen. 

Mitten in der Diskussion war dann Hagrid ins Büro geplatzt. "Direktor! Severus!" 

"Ah Hagrid alles erledigt?" fragte Dumbledore mit fröhlicher Stimme. 

"Ja Sir. Bitte." Hagrid legte ein kleines Päckchen aus braunem Packpapier auf den Schreibtisch von Dumbledore ab. 

"Danke Hagrid, wir werden in einigen Stunden mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen beginnen. Und der Junge?" Albus nahm das Päckchen sicher in seine Hand. 

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Junge welcher Junge? 

Hagrid lächelte stolz. " Diese Trottel von Verwandten haben ihm kein Wort gesagt! Haben ihn nicht seine Post lesen lassen! Aber jetzt weiß er alles! Jepp, jetzt schon!" 

"Und was für einen Eindruck hat er gemacht?" fragte Dumbledore und lehnte sich etwas vor. 

"Sieht aus wie der Vater! Ist ein Ebenbild von James! Bis auf die Augen, die hat er von Lily", sagte Hagrid und richtete sich auf. 

Severus sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Fast schien es so als ob er Lily wieder vor Augen hatte, mit den verweinten Augen und doch mit so fester Stimme. Er murmelt eine Entschuldigung, das er noch etwas zu erledigen habe und verschwand aus dem Büro. 

Dumbledore und Hagrid sahen in verwirrt nach. 

Snape stolperte von der Brüstung zurück und setzte sich auf eine der steinernen Bänke. Verwirrt und auch wütend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können! Lilys Befehl! Beschütze Harry Potter, mit deinem Leben! Er hob den Kopf und sah in die Ferne. Beschützen! Gerade jetzt! Wenn etwas so hochbrisantes im Schloß war! Natürlich hatte Dumbledore seinen Lehrkräften gesagt was er im Schloß zu verstecken beabsichtigte. Den Stein der Weisen. Es war ein mächtiger Stein, der seinem Besitzer Reichtum und ewiges Leben versprach. Aber der Besitzer, ein alter Freund von Albus Dumbledore, sah den Stein in Gefahr und nicht mehr sicher in der Zauberbank. 

Würgende Wasserspeier, warum mußten sie ihn dann in einer Schule verstecken?! Und das zu diesem Zeitpunkt? Dieser Stein, gekoppelt mit der Ankunft von Harry Potter, schrie ja geradezu nach Ärger! Was hatte Hagrid gesagt? Der Junge sehe aus wie James Potter? Snape schnaubte zornig. Er hatte James gehaßt und tat es immer noch, obwohl er ihm einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. James Potter war immer arrogant gewesen und auf Ruhm aus. Der große James Potter, super Schüler und einer der besten Sucher, die Gryffindor je hatte. Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht, noch zu gut konnte er sich an die Streitereien mit James erinnern und meist, so mußte Severus zugeben, war er der Unterlegene gewesen. Wo James sich auf seine Freunde stützen konnte, war bei ihm nichts gewesen. 

Es wurde langsam kühler je weiter die Nacht voranschritt. Er hatte sein Leben, einen guten Job, den er zwar nicht liebte aber sehr ernst nahm. Nicht dass er das Geld brauchen würde, er stammte aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie, er hatte genug Geld. Aber die Arbeit hier gab ihn Halt und nicht nur das! Immer wenn ihm Hagrid über den Weg lief nickte der Wildhüter Snape aufmuntert zu, und da war noch Dumbledore. Eigentlich war er nur wegen diesen zwei Personen in Hogwarts, sie gaben ihm das Gefühl willkommen zu sein. Aber seit einiger Zeit kamen Kinder in die Schule, deren Eltern oder nahe Verwandte von Todesser gefoltert und getötet worden waren. Es war wie das Ende seines persönlichen Albtraumes wenn er all seine Fehler sah, nur dass dies kein Traum war sondern Wirklichkeit. Severus runzelte die Stirn, Lily war jedoch nie darin vorgekommen! Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dachte er nicht im Zorn an sie. 

Mit einem Seufzer stand er auf, es wurde langsam zu kühl für ihn, vielleicht sah Harry ihr wenigstens etwas ähnlich. Es würde seine Order etwas erleichtern. 

"Severus einige anstrengende Jahre liegen vor dir!" murmelte er zu sich selbst. 

Wenige Tage später sah er Harry Potter das erste Mal und er wußte von dieser Sekunde an, er würde den Jungen nicht mögen. Jetzt schon sahen ihn die anderen Schüler wie eine Art Heiligen an, und wie bei James scharrten sich Schüler um ihn, die sich in seinem Glanz profilieren wollten. Wie der Vater wurde auch der Sohn ein Gryffindor. 

Er danke seinen Schutzgeistern, denn wenn Harry in Slytherin gelandet wäre, dann hätte er wirklich Probleme gehabt. Aber etwas heiterte ihn leicht an diesem Abend auf. Draco Malfoy war nun ebenfalls in Hogwarts und wie seine Beobachtungen zeigten, mochte Draco Harry überhaupt nicht. Und Harry Draco nicht. Draco Malfoy war der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, einem Todesser, der Severus sehr gut kannte und umgekehrt. Etwas wie Sorge schlich sich in seine etwas verbesserte Laune. Was wenn Draco auch so dachte wie sein Vater? Was war wenn Voldemort zurück käme? Auf welcher Seite würde dann Draco stehen? Dumbledore glaubte fest daran, dass Voldemort nur darauf wartete wieder zurück zu kehren, und Severus ahnte es ebenfalls. Da beschloß er, Draco unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen. Wenn der Junge dann den Fehler machten sollte, so würde er wenigstens etwas Würde bewahren können. 

Die Zeremonie des Sortierens wurde beendet und Dumbledore erhob sich zu einer kurzen Rede. Snape konnte sie fast auswendig: keine Schüler im Verbotenen Wald, kein Zaubern in den Gängen und dann etwas Neues, kein Schüler im Korridor im dritten Stock. Dort wo der Stein verborgen war. Wobei die Schüler nicht wussten, dass dort der Stein versteckt war. 

Während des Essens wandte sich Quirrell zu ihm und erzählte, wie er den jungen Potter im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen hatte. Da warf Snape einen kurzen Blick an Quirrells purpurroten Turban vorbei auf den Jungen. Potter starrte ihn an und zuckte zurück. Sofort wandte er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit Quirrell zu. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lachte nervös auf und plapperte weiter. Gerade setzte er zu einer recht giftigen Bemerkung an, als er Dumbledores stumme Warnung sah. Er schluckte sie herunter und nickte nur Quirrell zu. 

Nach dem Essen zählte er die Stunden bis zu der Stunde, wo er Potter im Unterricht sehen würde. Er wanderte in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Überlegte wie er aus diesem Dilemma, heraus kam und stellte verbittert fest, es gab keinen Ausweg, Befehl war Befehl! Lily hatte etwas absolutes gewollt und er hatte dem zugestimmt! 

Die Schulglocke läutete und Severus ging in die Kerker zum Unterricht. Kurz vorher holte er tief Luft, er würde den Befehl ausführen! Mehr nicht! Er würde Harry Potter beschützen! Vor den Gefahren, die in Hogwarts lauerten und auch vor Quirrell. Der junge Lehrer hatte Andeutungen gemacht, die Snape überhaupt nicht gefallen hatten. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder die grünen Augen von Lilly. 

'Ich werde ihn beschützen, wie du es befohlen hast, Lily Potter. Aber von Mögen war nicht die Rede!', dachte er trotzig und öffnete mit einem Schlag die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum. 

Die Schüler verstummten und sahen ihn überrascht an. Snape ging an sein Pult und holte eine Liste mit den Schülernamen heraus. 

Zitat Anfang: 

(Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, Joanne K. Rowling, Seite 150 -151, Deutsche Kinderausgabe ) 

Snape begann die Stunde wie Flitwick mit der Verlesung der Namensliste, und wie Flitwick hielt er bei Harrys Namen inne. 

"Ah, ja.", sagte er leise. "Harry Potter. Unsere neue – _Berühmtheit."_

Zitat Ende. 

_Beginn der Harry Potter Bücher._   
  



	42. Nachtrag und Frage der Autorin

Nachtrag und Frage. 

So das wars mit dem zweiten Teil meiner Snape Triologie.   
Ja richtig gelesen Triologie, es exestiert noch ein dritter Teil der auf Misstrauen und Vertrauen Aufbaut.   
Frage ist wollt ihr ihn überhaupt lesen? 

Last es mich wissen :-)   
Je mehr sich melden um so schneller Uplode ich das erste Kapitel, des letzten Teils mit den Titel. 

"Geheimnisse" 

Ja ich weiß wahnsinnig Einfallsreicher Titel, aber darin geht es nun einmal um Geheimnisse und außerdem bin ich schlecht im Titel erfinden. 

Auch möchte ich an dieser Stelle ALLEN und wirklich ALLEN danken die sich per E Mail oder per Review gemeldet haben. So etwas baut natürlich auf! Und Spornt für´s weiterschreiben an. Wegen meiner Rechtschreibschwäche verzichte ich darauf in jedem Kapiel auf die vorhergegangenen Reviews zu antworten. Aber seit sicher ich lese sie ALLE und freue mich über jedes und wirklich jedes Review! 

Dank auch an Shelly meine Betaleserin. Ohne die eine Legasthenikerin wie ich eine bin ihre Geschichten nicht online bringen kann. *Knuddel* 

W´erinaya 


End file.
